


Days

by nicoagain



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Drama, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, Idiots in Love, Jealous Draco Malfoy, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Hermione Granger, POV Third Person, Post-War, Rituals, Romance, Sad Ending, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Tragic Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 98,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicoagain/pseuds/nicoagain
Summary: Hermione fue atacada por una maldición a medio crear de Dolohov; apenas fue un experimento por lo que salió mal y ahora está terriblemente enferma, la magia oscura se esparce por ella y pronto la llevará a la muerte si no encuentra alguna cura. Regresa a Hogwarts a investigar y Draco Malfoy se verá obligado a ayudarla, sin darse cuenta que está ayudando a su némesis a no morir.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Kudos: 1





	1. Prólogo

—¡No se puede lastimar a un bebé! —gritó Hermione, alzando la mano alarmada para detener la varita que Harry había alzado, apuntando hacia el mortífago que ahora tenía una cabeza de bebé en un cuerpo mayor.

Era ridículo decirlo, pero ella sabía que tenía razón, el mueble donde había caído estaba hechizado con el tiempo, por lo que la mente de ese hombre apenas sabía qué hacía. Harry pareció estar de acuerdo con ella, o estaba demasiado preocupado como para discutir porque bajó su varita. Pronto escucharon pasos acercándose a ellos; sus gritos debieron haber atraído a los demás mortífagos.

—¡Vamos! —Harry llamó, agarrando por instinto la manga de Hermione para arrastrarla lejos, Neville siguiéndolos por detrás.

Los tres corrieron hacia la puerta que estaba más lejos de los crecientes pasos que los aterraban, pero de repente, dos mortífagos aparecieron justo donde ellos estaban corriendo. Harry los desvió a la izquierda y ella y Neville lo siguieron con rapidez, llegando hasta la puerta más cercana y cerrándola apenas entraron.

—¡Collo...! —Hermione comenzó a decir, pero el encantamiento para sellar la puerta no se terminó cuando esta se abrió de golpe.

—¡Impidimenta! —gritó una voz desconocida y, antes de que la morena pudiera prevenirlo con un escudo, ya había sido lanzada por los aires y pronto se estampó con una estantería. Apenas alcanzó a levantar las manos para cubrirse de la avalancha de libros que cayeron sobre ella.

Hermione se obligó a salir de entre su tumba de libros y sacudió sus manos para poder encontrar a Harry; él había sido lanzado contra un muro de piedra y, por la vidriosa mirada que tenía, ella supo que estaba demasiado aturdido como para moverse.

—¡Ya lo tenemos! —alardeó uno de los mortífagos.

Ella se aterró, comenzó a buscar a sus alrededores con la esperanza de encontrar alguna salida o al menos algo para silenciar al hombre encapuchado, cuando de pronto, algo hizo clic en su cabeza: ¡silenciar!

—¡Está en la oficina de...!

—¡Silencius! —Hermione gritó, recordando y agradeciendo a su clase de encantamientos. Ella pudo ver cómo el hombre intentaba hablar y gritar, pero ningún sonido se emitía de su boca, parecía incluso aterrorizado. La morena se permitió una ligera y pequeña sonrisa orgullosa, pero su semblante se volvió serio de nuevo cuando el segundo mortífago hizo a un lado a su compañero mudo y alzó su varita.

—¡Petrificus totalus! —Harry gritó antes de que ella pudiera pensar en algo, y el cuerpo del hombre cayó rígido como una piedra e incapacitado al suelo.

Hermione alzó ambas cejas con sorpresa y asombro.

—Bien hecho, Ha...

Ella se detuvo cuando un dolor punzante atravesó su pecho, cortándole la respiración. El mortífago al que había hecho callar, había hecho un especie de movimiento que nunca había visto en sus libros y una llama púrpura voló desde el extremo de su varita hasta que explotó en Hermione.

—¡Oh! —dijo con sorpresa, y se aterrorizó al escuchar la debilidad de su voz. Pronto, el calor que se había centrado en su pecho se había extendido por cada parte de su cuerpo, sintiendo como si un veneno recorriera cada célula de él. Se sintió envuelta en un horrible ardor que amenazaba con hacerla gritar, era como si estuviera canibalizándose, sus huesos se convirtieron en líquido, sus nervios se enfriaron y poco a poco sintió cómo su cerebro estaba apagándose. No podía pensar nada coherente y lo único que apenas entendía era que fuera lo que fuera que el hombre había hecho, estaba doliendo demasiado. Ella solo quería que se detuviera, el ardor estaba cubriendo cada parte de su cuerpo y solo quería gritar. Esto era el final, ella definitivamente iba a morir esta noche...

Estaba tan atenta a su dolor que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que estaba cayendo al suelo hasta que su cráneo se estampó contra el duro suelo de piedra, permitiendo que esta vez su cerebro hiciera corto circuito y haciéndolo bombear rápidamente. Ahora, su visión se estaba oscureciendo con una quemante niebla cegadora, incapaz de enfocar lo que sucedía a su alrededor, podía escuchar un chillido en los oídos que le impedía escuchar lo que los demás decían, y apenas podía sentir la sensación de llamados a sus costados, su pecho ardía y palpitaba con tanta rapidez que ella creía que iba a explotar en cualquier segundo. Nunca antes había sufrido un accidente así, y esto no era una maldición cualquiera, ella jamás había leído sobre magia oscura que la hiciera sentir de esta manera, esto era nuevo... Pronto comenzó a sentir el terrible horror de la muerte frente a sus ojos... Nunca más vería a sus padres, ni a Harry, Ron o Ginny...

Ya no podía pensar más, cada parte de su cuerpo ardía y dolía, solo quería que el dolor se detuviera.

Lo último que ella pudo ver antes de que la niebla cegadora nublara por completo su visión para hacerse negra, fue a Harry poniéndose a su lado y gritando su nombre —uno que se escuchaba como una voz muy lejana y dolorosa—, y la morena supo que, por el miedo que había en su expresión, él ya no esperaba verla con vida.


	2. La última opción

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione necesita con anhelación y desesperación un lugar para su cura.

El colegio de Hogwarts era mucho menos activo y menos colorido cuando no había alumnos correteando por los pasillos. De alguna manera era extraño el cómo Hermione giraba su mirada a las paredes y lo único que veía era eso: paredes sin vida yacientes en el lugar donde siempre debieron haber estado. Antes de la Guerra, ella había considerado el castillo como un segundo hogar, un espacio más donde ella podía sentirse segura y donde el simple hecho de observar la tenue luz del día atravesar los pasillos le hacía sentirse, de alguna, arropada del frío peligro que se avecinaba. Cuando ella salía de sus clases, en su mayoría de las veces le gustaba observar las barreras que protegían a todos los alumnos del mundo exterior, era como si el lugar tuviera vida propia y la mera intención de proteger a aquellos que resguardaban dentro. 

Tal vez Hermione había considerado el castillo como una especie de alma danzante por las paredes de piedra que tenía el único propósito de cuidar a unos niños. Ella había encontrado seguridad ahí, llegando al punto de confianza de dormir con tranquilidad, solo esperando que Hogwarts la protegiera de todo el mal que estaba por venir. Porque sabía que el colegio haría eso, el castillo preferiría morir antes de que lastimaran a uno de sus fiables alumnos. Es por eso que, cuando quedó destruido en la Batalla Final y, meses después arreglaron todo como si nunca nada hubiera sucedido, Hermione comenzaba a dudar si esa protección que ella había sentido en sus años anteriores volvería de nuevo.

Ciertamente, caminar mientras observaba las frías paredes del castillo y permitirle a su mente viajar más allá de las especulaciones, no era precisamente una buena idea. La morena le estaba dejando a su mente jugar con ella unos minutos antes de llegar al despacho de la directora, todo con el propósito de distraerla. A menudo le sucedía eso: no ponía resistencia en dejar que su mente diera vueltas, solo con el fin de alejarse de su realidad, de su maldita y cruel realidad. 

La Guerra había terminado y la maldad se había desterrado. ¿Todos felices, no? Ni una mierda. Aún había algo que a ella le estaba fallando y realmente necesitaba encontrar una salida o se encontraría atrapada en el propio callejón que ella había creado. Hermione nunca creyó que tantas decisiones apresuradas —las cuales, afortunadamente, habían tenido éxito— la llevarían a su perdición. Algunas veces, por las noches, la morena se pregunta qué habría pasado si ella hubiera decidido arreglar las cosas. El qué habría pasado si hubiera puesto su propio bien antes que el de los demás. Tal vez la respuesta era que la Guerra aún no hubiera terminado y el caos aún reinaría por toda Gran Bretaña. No era como que ella se considerara una persona de vital importancia para la existencia de la raza humana, pero era consiente de que su simple presencia había sido una enorme jugada para el triunfo del Bien; Hermione no quería presumir pero, sin ella, probablemente las cosas habrían sido diferentes.

Era por eso que no se arrepentía de las decisiones que había tomado: se había inclinado por interponer el bien de los demás antes que el suyo y eso había sido un enorme halago. Era una lástima que ella misma se hubiera enterrado en su tumba.

Hermione suspiró y decidió que era momento de dejar atrás sus pensamientos y desvió las miradas de las paredes del castillo para seguir directa y firmemente hasta el despacho de Minerva McGonagall. La oficina de los directores siempre había sido un misterio para mucho alumnos: algunos decían que era un espacio en el cual te volvías loco eventualmente luego de pasar demasiado tiempo dentro, otros más decían que dentro se ocultaban objetos de alta calidez mágica (tanto oscura como blanca), y algunas más solo decían que era un mundo desconocido que solo arraigaba su mente hasta hacerla añicos. Tantas versiones más, y todas y cada una de ellas más surrealistas que las anteriores. En realidad, el despacho de los directores era una simple área circular que contenía ciertos objetos llamativos de los que muchos no tenían ideas de su función, pero también era como cualquier otra habitación: solo siendo funcional para los requerimientos necesarios, en este caso, ser útil para el director de un colegio.

Hermione ni siquiera tuvo que dar la contraseña a la gárgola que se hallaba al final de la escalera que llevaba a dicho despacio, porque esta comenzó a moverse para darle el paso apenas sintió su presencia a pocos metros. Tal vez Minerva ya la estaba esperando desde antes y se había anticipado en su llegada.

Minerva McGonagall, la nueva directora de Hogwarts, Hermione realmente estaba orgullosa de ella. La mujer siempre había sido alguien que la morena considerada de admirar: siempre tan determinada y con esa mirada que exigía poner orden a todo aquel que se extralimitara de lo acordado, siempre dispuesta a dar la vida por la causa que creía. La gryffindor no podía imaginar a alguien mejor para ese puesto después de la muerte de Dumbledore, tal vez haya sido el mago más brillante que ella conoció alguna vez, pero ahora se encontraba muerto y la mujer de túnica esmeralda siempre sería la mejor opción al reemplazarlo.

Las escaleras finalmente dejaron de moverse cuando Hermione llegó a la entrada del despacho. Suspiró, tallándose la sien en un intento de calmar sus nervios —los cuales ni siquiera sabía por qué tenía— y luego alzó la mano para enrollarla en la perilla. Se habría molestado en tocar educadamente de no ser porque recordó que Minerva le había pedido que dejara de tratarla como si fuera una superior. Aunque sí lo era, pensó la morena, pero decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto.

Movió la perilla y luego empujó la puerta con una ligereza educada. Asomó la cabeza antes que su cuerpo en un intento de captar la mirada de la mujer mayor hasta que la halló sentada en el escritorio del centro, centrada en unos pergaminos y libros que tenía regados por delante. Minerva pareció sentir sus ojos sobre ella, porque rápidamente alzó la vista y miró a la morena a través de sus pestañas antes de levantar por completo la cabeza y sonreír.

—Hermione —saludó con educación y la bruja menor se infiltró en la habitación por completo y cerró la puerta tras ella—. Qué bueno que llegas, creí que no lo harías. Dijiste que estabas demasiado ocupada que creía vendrías otro día. Toma asiento, por favor.

La morena asintió y se obligó a caminar hasta llegar a Minerva. No pasó desapercibido el ligero calambre que obtuvo su talón izquierdo al hacerlo, pero trató de no prestarle atención. Llegó hasta la bruja mayor y luego se sentó en la silla que estaba delante de la suya, al otro lado del escritorio.

Levantó la mirada y le sonrió a la mujer. Con el paso de los años, la relación profesora-estudiante había desaparecido y ahora se había forjado una más alineada. Tal vez era demasiado llamarse amistad, pero definitivamente estaba más allá de lo laboral y lo educativo. Fraternal podría ser el término: ambas se protegían como si fueran de la misma sangre y los ojos preocupados siempre iban para la otra. Hermione incluso podría llegar a considerarla como una madrina.

—¿Quieres algo de tomar? —Minerva preguntó luego de hacer unas ligeras anotaciones en su pergamino y levantó la vista hacia ella.

Hermione negó.

—Tengo otro lugar a donde ir después de esto, probablemente tenga que Desaparecer apenas salga de aquí para poder llegar a tiempo —la morena hizo una pausa donde reprimió un suspiro que amenazaba con salir y luego miró fijamente a la mujer que tenía delante, permitiendo a su garganta hablar de muevo—. Sabes muy bien a qué he venido...

—Sí, lo sé —la bruja coincidió con vehemencia—. Pero no entiendo tu insistencia de venir hasta acá para obtener mi permiso. Creo que tú más que nadie sabrías cuál sería mi respuesta a tu petición. Fuiste una de mis mejores alumnas en tus años de Hogwarts, no te negaría algo como esto.

—Comprendo —dijo Hermione—, pero esto no es como cualquier otro año, Minerva. Muchos otros volverán para terminar su ciclo escolar y también para realizar sus ÉXTASIS. Debes entender que, por más que a mí me encantaría hacer eso también, no puedo. Si voy a volver, sabes que no será con el mismo propósito que los demás. Mi mente no estará en su mayoría disponible para el colegio.

Minerva asintió, dejando de lado la pluma que llevaba en sus manos y luego juntó ambas mientras dejaba caer su barbilla sobre ellas. Su mirada era especulante y curiosa, y observaba fijamente los ojos de Hermione. De repente, esta se preguntó si practicaba Legeremancia. Aunque dudaba que fuera así, pues lo habría notado desde mucho antes.

—Tus fines no son del todo académicos si no más bien personales —afirmó McGonagall, guardando silencio durante unos segundos antes de volver a hablar—. Explícame de nuevo tus términos.

Hermione se permitió un suspiro retenido, y vagó su mirada por el despacho unas milésimas de segundos antes de revolverse un poco incómoda en el asiento y volver a la bruja mayor.

—La biblical deberá esta abierta como mínimo hasta las doce de la noche —comenzó—. De ser posible, tendré mi propia área de estudio para no tener irrupciones indeseadas por otros alumnos. Lo más probable es que comience justo cuando terminen las clases... Prometo poner empeño en mi nivel académico, pero no debes esperar que las cosas sean como antes...

Minerva se mantuvo en silencio y solo mirándola, lo cual comenzó a desesperarla y se apresuró en seguir hablando:

—Sé que es mucho pedir, lo sé. Tú no tienes la obligación de mantenerme en el castillo para un beneficio que se salga de lo educativo, pero realmente necesito de tu ayuda...

—Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, Hermione —respondió al fin la mujer—. Nunca te negaría nada e, incluso si lo hiciera, sé que buscarías otra manera de encontrar lo que buscas. Solo sería más tardado si yo me negara a darte permiso. Todo lo que exiges estará bien empleado a ti para cuando regreses este primero de septiembre.

Hermione casi pudo reír del alivio que sintió al escuchar sus palabras. Sabía que Minerva no se negaría a ayudarla, pero había esperado al menos algo de resistencia en sus términos.

—Muchas gracias —dijo con una débil sonrisa—. No tienes ni una mínima idea del alivio que me estás dando. Gracias por todo.

—Lo que sea por ti, Hermione —dijo y asintió con la cabeza—. Este colegio te debe muchas cosas y si ahora necesitas su biblioteca, está a tu disposición. Aunque ahora que se toca el tema, ¿no crees que sería más sensato pedir un permiso a la familia Malfoy? La biblioteca de su mansión está catalogada como una de las más grandes de la Gran Bretaña.

Hermione sintió un ligero escalofrío en su columna que se decidió a ignorar. Había sido una de sus opciones al principio, pues ya había leído mucho sobre ese lugar, pero también era muy consciente de que sería difícil su acceso. O tal vez esa era su excusa para no volver al lugar donde la habían torturado.

Minerva, al ver que no respondió, se apresuró a seguir hablando.

—Podríamos pedir un permiso al Ministerio, estoy segura de que ellos no se negarían, pero por si acaso.

La morena bajó la mirada hacia su regazo, y luego solo se limitó a negar con la cabeza. No quería dar sus razones.

—Sabes que una vida está en juego —Minerva siguió diciendo—. Creo que hemos llegado al punto de tomar otro tipo de medidas. La biblioteca de la Mansión Malfoy podría ser de gran ayuda

Hermione suspiró y miró a la directora.

—Te prometo que lo tendré en cuenta si las cosas se tornan difíciles —juró, usando su voz más convincente y su sonrisa más encantadora.

La mujer levantó las comisuras de sus labios levemente y luego alcanzó una de las manos de Hermione con la suya, dándole un leve apretón de apoyo.

—Eres muy valiente —le dijo—. Todo lo que estás haciendo para salvarla. Nunca había visto a nadie preocuparse tanto por un familiar. Tú estás dispuesta a sacrificar mucho por salvarle la vida, y te admiro por ello.

A pesar de que Hermione sintió una presión en su pecho al encontrar el significado oculto de esas palabras, se obligó a esbozar una sonrisa y mentir sobre el asunto.

—Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer —musitó—. Es mi familia y haría todo porque ella esté bien. Mi participación en la Guerra no debió haberla afectado y sin embargo lo hizo. Es mi responsabilidad ayudarla encontrando la cura a su maldición.

Minerva aflojó ligeramente el agarre de su mano y su sonrisa se fue apagando con lentitud al igual que el brillo en sus ojos.

—¿Estás segura de que puedes tú sola con esto? —preguntó con cautela, como si tuviera miedo de subestimar el poder y la inteligencia de Hermione—. No es algo muy fácil encontrar la cura... Podría tomarte años.

—Años que no puedo darme el lujo de tomar —le replicó, retirando educadamente la mano que tenía bajo la suya—. La maldición la está acabando cada día y es todo por mi culpa. Yo voy a encontrar la cura y ella se va a salvar, lo prometo.

Minerva volvió a sonreír, esta vez más alegre. Se enderezó en su silla y regresó a su típica rigidez autoritaria.

—Sé que lo harás. Y yo estoy a tu completa disposición cuando necesites objetos fuera del alcance de Hogwarts. Tengo contactos en el Ministerio que podrían ayudarte.

—Pero no tienes que decirle a nadie la verdadera razón —Hermione recordó—. Para todos los demás, yo solo he regresado a Hogwarts para terminar mis estudios.

Minerva asintió.

—Lo recuerdo con perfección.

Hermione también asintió, en el proceso teniendo una ligera visión del pequeño reloj de madera que la mujer mayor tenía sobre el escritorio. Casi había olvidado su otra cita. Se levantó de la silla casi de un tirón, lo que hizo fruncir el ceño a la directora.

—Debo irme —masculló la morena, sintiéndose repentinamente nerviosa—. Tengo que ir a otro lugar en menos de diez minutos. ¿Podrías...?

No hizo falta que ella termina de pedir su petición porque, en menos de diez segundos, Minerva ya había retirado los encantamientos que impedían Desparecerse dentro de los terrenos del castillo.

—De nuevo, muchas gracias, Minerva —Hermione alzó una mano para posarla en el hombro de la mujer con una sonrisa cansada y luego cerró los ojos, sacando su varita y dando vuelta para poder Aparecerse.

Ella sintió el conocido y desagradable estrujón de la transportación. Se sentía como si todo su cuerpo se estuviera reduciendo a un espacio demasiado pequeño y, justo cuando creía que estaba por asfixiarse, el oxígeno volvía a ella y la obligaba a tomar bocanadas de aire. Así había sido los primeros meses, pero luego se acostumbró y ahora podía tener un expresión profesional cada que practicaba la Aparición. Sus pies cayeron en el sólido suelo del Callejón Diagon —aún en construcción— y rápidamente caminó hasta la tienda que tenía el maniquí a la entrada de San Mungo. Masculló la razón por la cual se hallaba ahí y luego atravesó la barrera.

Al estar dentro, se cubrió de las miradas curiosas acercando más su túnica holgada a ella, sobre todo la capucha, haciéndola cubrir astutamente su rostro para poder pasar desapercibida. Ciertamente, no era una buena noticia encontrar a la heroína de guerra Hermione Granger yendo a una cita en un hospital, caminando hasta una de las salas más graves, y sola. No era algo que ella quisiera explicar.

Caminó con la mirada gacha por todos los pasillos que ahora ella conocía de memoria, y luego entró al despacho de Charles antes de que alguien pudiera reconocerla.

Charles era el medimago que estaba asignado a su caso, había estado en contacto con ella desde que la Guerra terminó, y desde entonces, tenía citas médicas con él cada dos días para poder tratarla. El problema era tan grave que algunas veces era necesario que viniera días seguidos. Incluso habían llegado a forzar una amistad, no solo la típica relación doctor-paciente que todos estaban acostumbrados a tener.

Suspiró cuando estuvo dentro y sus ojos recorrieron todo el despacho en busca de Charles, pero se dio cuenta de que él aún no había llegado. Hermione se pasó la mano por la capucha que llevaba cubriendo su rostro y desenrolló la bufanda que llevaba puesta. Caminó hasta su bien memorizando asiento delante del escritorio de él y esperó.

Sus citas siempre eran a las doce en punto de la tarde, y nunca jamás Charles había llegado tarde. Ella comenzó a impacientarse cuando observó que faltaba un minuto para dicha hora y él aún no llegaba. Aunque, casi como si lo hubiera invocado, el muchacho apareció por la puerta en ese preciso instante.

—Perdona la tardanza, Hermione —murmuró su disculpa y luego de acercó para saludarla con un beso en la mejilla antes de rodear el escritorio y sentarse en su lugar—. Muy bien, ¿qué tal te sientes hoy?

—Igual que la última vez. Tal vez un poco más débil pero aún con la fuerza suficiente.

—Comprendo... —Charles levantó algunos de sus pergaminos hasta encontrar el expediente de Hermione y luego abrió una página en blanco. Tomó una pluma y tinta, y después comenzó a escribir notas. Levantó su mirada de nuevo hacia ella—. ¿La tos ha llegado?

Hermione negó.

—Afortunadamente aún no.

El muchacho asintió, volviendo a sus notas. Sus hábiles ojos azules recorrieron toda la página casi con la misma rapidez que Hermione al leer un libro y luego, siguió preguntando:

—¿Tu respiración ha mejorado?

Ella asintió, aunque luego se permitió dudarlo.

—Hace unos días me levanté por la noche porque sentí que me faltaba el aire —confesó—. Aunque esa noche también tuve una pesadilla, así que no sé si tal vez pudo deberse a ello.

—Las pesadillas con frecuencia pueden engañar a tu mente con dejar de respirar. Pero en realidad no lo logran, solo es el miedo que te paraliza unos segundos y la falta de oxígeno se va cuando te adaptas de nuevo a la realidad —informó con voz firme, aún con la mirada sobre sus notas.

Hermione decidió no protestar y dejar que siguiera con su trabajo.

—¿Has vuelto a tener fatiga? —Charles preguntó mirándola a través de sus pestañas.

—No que yo recuerde —murmuró, intentando hacer memoria—. He tenido algunos calambres pero nada demasiado grave.

—Todo siempre podría ser demasiado grave... —masculló distraídamente y ella se obligó a no ceder con su expresión—. ¿Has sentido alguna presión en el pecho en los últimos días?

La morena tragó saliva y bajó la mirada para juguetear con sus manos en un intento de disipar el nerviosismo en su voz.

—Sí... —confesó—. Hoy en la mañana... Antes de desayunar.

El sonido de la pluma escribiendo se detuvo, y Hermione alcanzó a mirar de reojo que él había vuelto a mirarla, después solo soltó un suspiro.

—Te he dicho que cuando eso ocurra vengas inmediatamente conmigo —reprimió—. No puedes andar a la ligera como si fuera algo que pasará dentro de unos minutos. No tenemos conciencia exacta de cuánto duran esas presiones. Podría ser peligroso.

—Lo sé. Lo siento. Hoy estuve ocupada.

Charles se talló la sien y ella intentó no sentirse culpable. Después observó cómo él tomaba su varita y tiraba un rápido diagnóstico a Hermione, quien miró las muchas luces y letras que se esparcían por la habitación. Esta era la parte que la morena más odiaba, pues estaba obligada (más bien por su curiosidad) a ver qué era lo que su cuerpo radiaba. La primera vez que vino, las cosas se habían puesto difíciles y ella tuvo que quedarse en San Mungo durante tres días solo para que Charles pudiera afirmar que su maldición nunca había sido tratada y que por el momento no había cura. Ella había sentido que el mundo se le caía a los pies en esos momentos. Los diagnósticos informaban qué partes de su cuerpo se deterioraban con más rapidez y, de vez en cuando, también el qué otros síntomas colaterales podrían llegar.

Los ojos de Charles brillaron con erudición mientras alzaba su carpeta y tomaba la pluma para seguir escribiendo sus notas. Hermione se mantuvo en silencio hasta que él terminó y luego los diagnósticos desaparecieron. El muchacho abrió un cajón que estaba a su lado y sacó un pequeño tarro que entregó a Hermione. Esta lo tomó sin gracia al ver la asquerosa apariencia que la poción tenía.

—¿Y ahora este para qué es? —preguntó abriendo el tarro.

—Es una poción que mezcla dos terapias para tener mayor efectividad. Contiene la eficacia de un broncodilatador y anticolinérgico. Eso debería calmar la falta de oxígeno y también la presión del pecho durante algunos días. Deberías tomarlo ya que llegues a tu casa y cuando estés más tranquila; probablemente antes de dormir sea un buen momento... ¿Y podrías usar una poción para dormir sin sueños? Quiero verificar si aún sin las pesadillas, la respiración se te va.

Hermione asintió, anotando todo mentalmente y luego guardando el pequeño tarro en su bolso.

—¿Algo más?

—Sí. ¿Te olvidas de tu Terapia de Paz?

La morena casi se abofeteó por olvidar algo tan importante como eso. Decidió no reprenderse frente a Charles y luego solo se puso de pie, caminando hasta la camilla donde innumerables veces ella había estado recostada. Se tumbó en ella y esperó a que el muchacho hiciera su trabajo.

Charles atrajo las cánulas nasales solo por si acaso y las puso en el mueble de a lado, el cual se hallaba a pocos centímetros de la cabeza de Hermione. Él sacó la nueva mascarilla y enjuagó con un rápido movimiento de varita cualquier pequeño o inexistente indicio de suciedad en el rostro de ella y luego pasó el objeto en su nariz. Lo conectó a la máquina y obligó a Hermione a cerrar los ojos mientras ponía la medida exacta del oxígeno (mezclado con Filtro de Paz para ser más eficaz) y, pronto, ella comenzó a sentir sus pulmones llenarse de aire nuevo.

La sensación la hacía sentir tan aliviada, como si pudiera transportarse a un mundo nuevo donde aquello no existía y ella no tenía ninguna maldición sin cura. Solo existía Hermione, durmiendo tranquilamente y sin esas casi constantes dificultades para respirar. Su momento favorito de la consulta estaba por llegar, y era cuando Charles comenzaba a hablar con ella de cualquier cosa que le hubiera pasado en el día mientras ella se perdía en el relajante sabor del oxígeno.

Se preguntó qué mierda de mundo debía estar viviendo como para considerar favorita alguna parte de su consulta.

Charles normalmente hablaba sobre cosas graciosas con ella, pero ese día pareció querer cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

—¿Hoy fuiste a Hogwarts, verdad?

Hermione se obligó a no abrir los ojos y luego asintió.

Pudo escucharlo suspirar y casi podía jurar que se había tallado la sien.

—Esto es demasiado grande para ti, Hermione —murmuró, desanimado—. Incluso con todos tus conocimiento en la medimagia, intentar crear una cura por ti misma es algo que requiere de mucho esfuerzo. Un esfuerzo que, si te descuidas, acabaría contigo incluso desde antes de la fecha prevista.

—Gracias por recordarme que me queda poco tiempo de vida —se encontró diciendo con voz ronca a través de la mascarilla.

—No dije eso —se apresuró a decir él—. Solo estoy diciendo que, mientras no encontremos cómo detener la maldición y con ella la enfermedad, debes cuidarte más que nunca o tu salud empeorará.

—Mi salud ya está muy mal. Tú lo has dicho, de haber llegado antes, pudimos haber hecho algo. Ahora no puedo darme el lujo de «tomarme tiempo», Charles. Necesito hallar yo misma la cura.

Otro suspiró por parte de él, uno muy cansado.

—¿Y cuál será la diferencia si vas a Hogwarts? —preguntó.

—Más allá de lo clínico, aún hay magia que muchos medimagos no han podido alcanzar. La biblioteca del castillo es demasiado grande y variada como para que yo pueda encontrar mi propio rumbo... Mi propia cura. Es mi última oportunidad para deshacerme de la maldad que ese idiota arrojó en mí aquella noche.

—¿Pero y si no? ¿Qué pasa si no recibes tus terapias y pociones en el tiempo indicado? Yo debería ir a verte cada determinado tiempo.

—No —Hermione negó rotundamente—. Nadie debe enterarse de que estoy enferma. No quiero preocuparlos. Ya he estudiado suficiente como para poder cuidarme sola y me has dicho qué es lo que tengo que hacer.

Charles quedó en silencio unos segundos antes de volver a hablar:

—¿Qué le dijiste a McGonagall? 

Hermione suspiró, de repente sintiendo esa extraña sensación de culpa sobre su pecho.

—Le mentí —respondió en voz baja—. Le dije que necesitaba encontrar la cura para alguien más. Una prima que fue accidentalmente herida en la Guerra por Dolohov en un intento de llegar a mis padres.

—¿Y te creyó?

—Hmm. Soy bastante convincente cuando me lo propongo.

—Pues no estoy de acuerdo —Hermione abrió un ojo para observar que él se hallaba cruzado de brazos. Ella bufó y volvió a cerrarlo—. Es demasiado peligroso que vayas tú sola. No debes arriesgarte a...

—¿Qué otra opción tengo? —interrumpió, casi con tono borde—. Dijiste que no había ninguna cura porque es algo nuevo para el mundo mágico. No puedo solo venir tres veces a la semana contigo para calmar mis síntomas si sé que la maldición me estás desgarrando lentamente cada día... —su voz se cortó ligeramente pero se obligó a mantenerla firme—. Sobreviví a la Guerra. Puedo sobrevivir a una estúpida maldición de Dolohov.

Charles volvió a quedarse en silencio durante unos minutos más, revisando la maquina que desprendía el oxígeno a Hermione, antes de regresar a su debate.

—Yo solo creo que deberías contárselo a tus amigos... No creo que les guste enterarse de que se los estabas ocultando. Y tal vez también intentar hallar a tus padres...

—¿Para qué? —interrumpió ella de nuevo, comenzando a molestarle la conversación—. ¿Para que sufran si es que muero? No, ellos están mejor en Australia. Y respecto a mis amigos... —abrió los ojos de par en par y miró a Charles—. No quiero que se preocupen y se sientan culpables... Tú eres el único que lo sabe y quiero que así se mantenga.

Él no pareció estar de acuerdo, por lo que ella se apresuró a tomar su mano y darle un leve apretón. Incluso podría considerar a Charles como su hermano, y estaba segura de ella era lo mismo para él. Por eso siempre se preocupaba por su salud, incluso más allá de su profesión.

—Prométeme que no le contarás a nadie —pidió en voz baja.

Charles tensó la mandíbula y rodó los ojos antes de suspirar, pero le regresó el apretón de manos.

—Está bien —aceptó—. Pero tú tienes que prometerme que encontrarás esa cura. Y si necesitas mi ayuda, cuando sea y para lo que sea, me enviarás una lechuza.

Ella sonrió.

—Lo prometo.

Luego ella solo soltó su mano y volvió a cerrar los ojos, relajándose ante el oxígeno que se impregnaba en sus pulmones y decidiendo que una siesta de viente minutos hasta que terminara la terapia no estaría del todo mal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, comenzamos con el primer capítulo de este fic, aquí obviamente hay nada de dramione porque apenas es el inicio y ajá, pero pronto comenzarán sus interacciones (honestamente, ¿esperaban dramione en el primer capítulo?).
> 
> Al principio creí que era mejor que nadie supiera que Hermione era la que tenía la enfermedad, así era un problema para Draco y ustedes los lectores también, pero después decidí que Hermione narrará capítulos así que necesitan saber la verdad, F.
> 
> Pd: La Terapia de Paz es el término mágico que le puse a la Oxigenoterapia, que es una medida terapéutica que consiste en la administración de oxígeno a concentraciones mayores que las que se encuentran en aire del ambiente, con la intención de tratar o prevenir los síntomas y las manifestaciones de la hipoxia.


	3. Orgullo Malfoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué tanto están dispuestos a poner en juego los Malfoy para recuperar su orgullo?

Draco nunca había sido una persona a la cual le interesara lo que la demás gente pensara sobre él. Ciertamente, tenía la idea de que era superior a todos y, por tanto, no había ninguna necesidad de preocuparse por la opinión que los otros tuvieran. En realidad, eran ellos los que debían preocuparse por lo que Draco pensara. Jamás le interesó prestar atención a todas las cosas que el colegio Hogwarts decía sobre él, ni siquiera creía que valiera la pena.

Draco podía danzar por los pasillos del castillo con una delicadeza digna de una persona de su clase sin que en su cabeza estuviera revoloteando la idea de pensar en las miradas escurridizas que le daban los demás alumnos. Él siempre había sido temido por la mayoría, y a nadie podría mentirle si decía que eso no le gustaba; para Draco era solo una manera más de respeto. Así que él siempre caminaba hacia donde quería sin la creciente duda del «¿qué dirán?», y podía hacer lo que quisiera sin la necesidad de preocuparse por consecuencias o algo por el estilo. Y es que era obvio, siendo un Malfoy, heredero de una de las familias de los Sagrados Veintiocho, poco debía prestar atención a lo que sucedía en su alrededor. 

Jamás le había importado. Hasta ahora.

Un Malfoy. Ex mortífago. Casi asesino de Albus Dumbledore. Villano de Guerra. Lo llamaban de tantas maneras...

Draco ya estaba harto. Él nunca había prestado atención a las demás personas en las cosas que hicieran, ¿por qué ellas tenían que mirarlo en cada momento? Él no dependía de nadie y era una completa idiotez que adonde sea que fuera, las miradas de odio siempre fueran dirigidas para él. Ni siquiera sabía si le dolía o le molestaba. Probablemente lo último, pues que a Draco le importara lo que la gente pensara de él al punto de que le doliera, era algo completamente ridículo. Lo único que quería era que ellos se fueran a hacer lo suyo y lo dejaran en paz.

Había crecido con la idea de que no tenía que mostrarle su valía a nadie, pues su simple apellido le daba todo lo que pudiera desear. Y él lo había creído, pero después de la Guerra, su apellido pasó de ser uno de los más legendarios y respetados a simple basura. Literalmente basura, algunas personas abucheaban cada vez que escuchaban la palabra «Malfoy», una tontería, por supuesto. Inútiles infantiles. El orgullo y respeto que alguna vez había caracterizado a su familia, se había ido al carajo desde el momento en que Lucius Malfoy aceptó llevarse entre las patas a su familia siendo un seguidor de Voldemort. Solo una razón más para odiar a su padre.

Los Malfoy ahora eran solo unos más del montón, aquellos que incluso con esfuerzo lograron ser retirados de sus cargos gracias al estúpido Trío Dorado debido a sus declaraciones. Narcissa había pedido a Draco que en algún momento les agradeciera, pero él definitivamente jamás lo iba a hacer. Ni siquiera sabía por qué ellos lo habían hecho, tal vez era solo una manera para restregarle en la cara que ahora eran ellos quienes tenían el valor y demostrarle así lo superiores que ahora eran. Era un pregunta que se hacía casi todas las noches, pero no estaba dispuesto a perder su ahora poco orgullo preguntando si lo hacía y recibía la peor respuesta. El podía estar bien con la duda.

Bien. Ni un carajo. Su mundo se había vuelto una completa mierda desde finales de su quinto grado. Además de su madre, ya no había nada que lo atara a este mundo. Este maldito mundo que ahora se hallaba de miles de colores por la reciente victoria de la Segunda Guerra Mágica, algo que constantemente provocaba náuseas a Draco por ver todas las expresiones felices y aquellas celebraciones que duraban incluso días. No era que él no estuviera feliz de que al fin todo hubiera terminado, pero tampoco era tan molesto con los festejos.

—¿En qué piensas? —La voz de su madre interrumpió sus pensamientos e hizo que él quitara la vista de la ventana para posarla en ella.

—En nada —respondió con sencillez. Su tono de voz duro y aburrido al mismo tiempo.

—Conozco tu mirada —reprendió la mujer, vacilando entre sentarse o quedarse de pie, pero al final decidiendo tomar asiento delante de Draco—. Eres mi hijo y te conozco desde que eras solo una pequeña criatura. Sé que tienes esa mirada cuando estás perdido en pensamientos.

Draco bufó, rodando los ojos.

—Bueno, entonces deberías saber que odio que me interrumpan cuando estoy pensando. Y es de muy mal gusto sentarte en la silla que está directo a la ventana cuando la estoy observando, madre.

Él pudo notar cómo la mujer contenía un réplica y luego cómo mejor se decidía por respirar hondo. No apartó la mirada de Draco en ningún momento, y eso tal vez lo incomodó.

—¿En qué pensabas? —repitió.

Draco quitó de nuevo su mirada de la ventana y regresó a mirar a su madre. La mujer ciertamente no era la más joven, pero las preocupaciones consecuentes de la Guerra le habían hecho resaltar más sus arrugas, dejándole mostrar lo acabada que había estado en el proceso. Después de que todo hubiera terminado, se había tomado unos meses para relajarse y el cambio le había venido bastante bien, al menos físicamente. Aún seguían habiendo arrugas y todas esas cosas estúpidas, pero su mirada de fuego había vuelto; aquella que tenía cuando alguien insinuaba algo malo sobre su familia. Y gracias a esa mirada, Draco se recordó que, por más que lo intentara, no podría mentirle a su madre.

Se preguntó si debía tener tacto al pronunciar sus palabras, pero al final decidió que sería demasiado esfuerzo por lo que lo soltó tal cual estaba en su cabeza:

—Pensaba en la mierda de familia que nos hemos convertido.

Narcissa se tensó ligeramente ante su comentario, pero intentó mantenerse indiferente y siguió sin apartar la mirada de él. La esquina de su labio tembló por un momento antes de hablar.

—¿A qué te refieres? —inquirió, y Draco creyó que se estaba haciendo la estúpida.

—Sabes muy bien a qué. Ya no queda nada de lo que alguna vez fue esta familia. No hay más honor, ni respeto, mucho menos orgullo. Los Malfoy se fueron a la mierda y yo parezco ser el único en notarlo.

—Draco, por favor cuida tu lenguaje cuando estés delante de mí.

Él no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

—¿De todo lo que dije solo prestaste atención a eso? ¿A mis groserías? Qué ridiculez.

Su madre suspiró, evidentemente manteniendo la paciencia. Draco frunció el ceño ante el gesto, y se confundió aún más cuando su madre no replicó y desvió la mirada. Estaba casi seguro de que ella querría darle otro de sus sermones diciendo que el orgullo no se había perdido o alguna de esas cosas tontas que las personas decían para sentirse bien consigo mismos. Pero una extraña sensación recorrió su cuerpo cuando notó la incomodidad de la bruja sentada delante de él, lo que probablemente le causó más curiosidad.

Se inclinó hacia delante y dejó sus codos sobre sus rodillas para entrecerrar los ojos y darle una mirada suspicaz a su madre. Y de pronto lo entendió.

—Espera —dijo, dando una rápida estudiada a la expresión de la rubia cuando esta se giró hacia él—, ¿tú crees que lo mismo que yo, no?

Narcissa abrió la boca para responder, pero luego solo la volvió a cerrar, quedándose sin habla y dando un leve apretón a su mandíbula. 

Draco dio una sonrisa, aunque no llegó a sus ojos.

—Bueno, me alegra saber que no soy el único que se ha dado cuenta de todo esto.

El silencio que llegó a la sala se había vuelto de alguna manera tenso y, aunque a Draco nunca le había molestado eso, comenzó a sentir una extraña sensación en su estómago cuando se dio cuenta de que su madre no había apartado la mirada de él. Se regresó a mirarla, y casi se sintió vulnerable cuando sus labios se fruncieron con aquella misma lástima que ella tenía en los días que Bellatrix lo 'entrenaba'.

Draco se permitió fruncir el ceño.

—Madre, ¿qué pasa?

Narcissa respiró hondo antes de enderezarse en su asiento y cruzar las piernas por delante, solo con aquella delicadeza que un Malfoy podría lograr. Y él notó por primera vez en varios años, que se encontraba nerviosa. De repente, él comenzó a desear salir del lugar, como si estuviera prediciendo su condenado futuro.

—Es tu padre, Draco —dijo en voz baja, como si no se le permitiera alzar la voz—. Él quiere...

—No me interesa lo que él quiera —interrumpió, voz firme y segura—. Ha pasado tiempo desde que mi respeto por ese hombre se perdió.

Draco no podía verla, pero sabía que ella se estaba mordiendo la lengua para no estar de acuerdo con él.

—Es que de eso es de lo que se trata —replicó—. No eres el único que ha perdido su respeto en él. Y no solo tu padre, todos nosotros hemos perdido ese orgullo que nos distinguía de entre todas las familias. 

—Lo he notado —Draco respondió rodando los ojos y desviando la mirada una vez más de su madre—. Pero no veo de qué carajo sirve esta conversación.

Narcissa cerró los ojos unos segundos para inhalar, y él estuvo casi seguro de que esa fue su manera de reprimirse a un regaño por usar malas palabras. Algo ridículo a estas alturas, según Draco.

—Tu padre y yo creemos que de ti depende recuperar el orgullo de la familia —soltó su madre, como si hubiera estado reteniéndolo todo el tiempo desde que entró al salón. Draco juntó ambas cejas y ella siguió hablando—. Nosotros hemos hecho lo posible por obtener respeto después de la Guerra, como otorgar nuestra ayuda al Ministerio para encontrar a los demás mortífagos, pero eso es todo lo que nosotros podemos hacer. Tú eres un buen muchacho y...

—Sáltate el discurso, madre. Ve al punto.

Narcissa suspiró profundamente, fijando sus ojos en los grisáceos de Draco y recuperando esa autoridad que él tenía años sin ver.

—Tu padre sugirió que regresaras a Hogwarts. Es la única manera de...

—¡De ninguna manera! —Draco se puso de pie tan rápido que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuándo lo hizo. Ensanchó sus fosas nasales y miró a su madre como si le estuviera pidiendo que se dejara comer por una manada de lobos (aunque, en realidad, era muy parecido a eso)—. ¡Sería suicidio total! ¡Nadie en ese lugar me quiere!

Si la bruja se sorprendió de su reacción, no lo hizo notar. Solamente se abstuvo de mirar a Draco a los ojos y, unos segundos después, se levantó de su asiento y alzó la cabeza que delicadeza para mirar directamente a su hijo. Y entonces él reconoció esa posición, sabiendo que ella no se iría de esa habitación hasta conseguir lo que quería.

—Estamos arruinados —susurró con desdén, intentando mantener la barbilla en alto—. Ya no hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer para seguir manteniendo esta familia. Tú lo sabes, Draco. Sabes que no te estaría pidiendo esto si yo pudiera hacer alguna otra cosa. Sabes que te dejaría de lado, pero ya no hay otras opciones. 

Draco se obligó a no tragar saliva y a seguir mirando a su madre. Pero él ya sabía que estaba derrotado, porque cuando su madre se refería a los problemas como una ayuda para sí misma y no incluía a Lucius, eso significaba la pérdida total de Draco. Para él no había otra cosa más importante que su madre, y si ella le estaba pidiendo —o casi suplicando con esos ojos— que volviera a Hogwarts, no habría manera de que él pudiera negarse, incluso si se le permitiera.

—Sé que esto será difícil para ti —continuó su madre—, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que los demás...

—No me importa lo que piensen los demás —siseó Draco.

Narcissa asintió, como si estuviera de alguna manera aliviada. Luego prosiguió hablando:

—Lo único que harías sería terminar los planes que tu padre tenía para ti. Ya sabes, completar tus estudios, obtener un buen trabajo, al menos hasta el momento de ganar respeto, y luego obtener un buen matrimonio. Después de eso, estará todo hecho y tú... Serás libre de hacer lo que te plazca. Solo tómalo como un favor para tus padres... Un favor para mí.

E ahí estaba de nuevo: Narcissa Malfoy tocando la debilidad de su hijo. Draco odiaba que lo manipularan, pero estaba dispuesto a hacer todo por su madre y, una persona que hubiera crecido con ella toda su vida y observara el brillo en sus ojos cuando organizaba citas con la sociedad mágica, se daría cuenta de cuánto significaba el orgullo Malfoy para ella.

Y fue entonces como ya no hubo nada más qué discutir. Asintió con la cabeza hacia su madre, negándose a abrir la boca y enumerar las mil razones por las cuales él nunca sería 'libre'. Eso debía ser una buena señal para hacerle saber a la mujer que haría lo que le pidieran. Luego desvió la mirada de ella y salió del salón, encontrándose con su padre al otro lado de la puerta, solo esperando y con la barbilla en alto, como si con ese gesto recuperara un poco del respeto que Draco antes le tenía. Él miró a su padre con desprecio, dirigiéndole odio con la mirada por haber usado a su madre para conseguir lo que quería, porque sabía que así aceptaría. Y entonces los labios de Lucius Malfoy se elevaron en una sonrisa altanera que hizo entrecerrar los ojos al mago menor. Se decidió por ignorarlo y pasó junto a él para ir a su habitación.

Si iba a regresar a Hogwarts una vez más, tendría que prepararse. El año anterior no había sido el mejor académicamente —gracias a los Carrow—, por lo que el octavo año le vendría pesado. Mínimo en aquellos días los demás le prestaban nada de atención. Pero ahora, un ex mortífago —el más joven, también—, cuyo además intentó matar a Albus Dumbledore, estaba claro que nadie lo querría cerca. Debía prepararse porque no esperaba que lo dejaran ileso.

Hazlo por tu madre, se recordó a sí mismo. Apretó los labios en una línea recta y comenzó a jugar con las paredes de su oclumancia mientras preparaba sus cosas.

•••

Definitivamente había sido una muy mala idea aceptar regresar a Hogwarts. No podía pasar siquiera por el andén nueve y tres cuartos sin la constante mirada oscura y molesta de algún otro mago o bruja. Las familias alejaban a sus hijos cada vez que él pasaba cerca, como si temieran que los tomara del cuello y los matara frente a sus narices. Draco los ignoró, sin duda alguna, pero comenzaba a molestarse por tener todo y cada uno de los pares de ojos sobre su nuca, como si lo creyeran estúpido por no notarlo.

Había tenido una gran pelea con su padre por decidir cómo iba a regresar. Draco había pedido que lo llevaran a Hogsmeade y él mismo podría ir hasta el castillo, pero Lucius se había negado rotundamente, poniendo la excusa de que todos creerían que se estaban ocultando y aceptando su derrota.

Draco se abstuvo de gritarle que en realidad así era.

Al final Lucius lo había llamado cobarde, y él había estado a punto de comenzar otra gran pelea por recordarle quién era el cobarde de la familia, cuando vio el primer brillo lagrimal en los ojos de su madre. Y entonces recordó cuánto ella odiaba verlo en una pelea con su padre, por lo que se mordió la lengua para replicarle lo que, definitivamente, dejaría sin palabras a Lucius y terminó aceptando lo que el mago mayor proponía.

Por supuesto, parecía que su padre lo único que quería era humillarlo, porque decidió la gran opción de que él regresara al colegio en la maldita locomotora. El expreso de Hogwarts solo era una de las muchas cosas que Draco siempre había odiado de su estadía en el colegio. Siempre lleno de rostros ridículamente alegres por otro año en un maldito internado, y eso sin mencionar que muchos de esos rostros alegres pertenecían a mestizos, sangre sucias y traidores a la sangre. Si tan solo Salazar hubiera logrado su objetivo... Draco negó con la cabeza para despejar esos pensamientos, estaba claro que un mundo como ese, donde el Bien había reinado, nunca más habría desigualdades entre los magos.

La palabra «sangre sucia» pasó vagamente por la mente de Draco, recordándose que sus creencias se estaban cayendo poco a poco y dándose cuenta de que ya no tenían importancia. Pero de alguna manera, se engañó por seguir creyendo eso, como si hacerlo le regresara la esencia que alguna vez había tenido.

Ni siquiera se preocupó por dar una última mirada a sus padres antes de subir al tren y caminar para encontrar un compartimiento vacío. Agachó la cabeza para no encontrarse con rostros conocidos. Algo le decía que no necesitaría buscar mucho tiempo, ya que apenas se asomara en un ala, los alumnos solo se irían por el simple hecho de no querer estar cerca suyo. Lo que antes era miedo y respeto, ahora solo se convertiría en repugnancia y rabia. A él no le importaba, funcionaba de igual manera.

Se paró en medio del pasillo, sin preocuparle en lo más mínimo que detrás suyo estuviera gente esperando que él pasara, y giró su cabeza hacia la izquierda, haciendo una mueca cuando vio ese lado abarrotado de rostros alegres, definitivamente ahí habría muchos Gryffindors, y ellos eran las últimas personas con las que Draco querría compartir un espacio.

Respiró hondo para guardar su paciencia y gruñó cuando alguien a su lado golpeó su hombro para pasarlo de largo. Draco se giró, listo para comenzar una pelea y enumerarle las cien razones de por qué no debió haberlo tocado, cuando se dio cuenta que aquella persona era nada más y nada menos que Hermione Granger.

Genial. Ahora ya nada podía ser peor.

Ella ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta aún de que había sido él a quien empujó. Llevaba una mano en su pecho y parecía contener una mueca en su rostro, lo que logró que Draco frunciera el ceño, y luego aún más cuando se encontró a sí mismo mirándola durante más de dos segundos.

—Fíjate por donde vas, sangre sucia —espetó con la voz más maliciosa que pudo articular. Las últimas dos palabras vagaron en la punta de su lengua como si le quemara, pero para cuando se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde porque él ya las había dicho y ella ya las había escuchado.

Al escuchar su voz, Granger pareció dar un ligero salto en su lugar, se bajó la mano del pecho y levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos de Draco, solo mirándolos una milésima de segundo antes de volver a bajarlos.

—Lo lamento —murmuró rápidamente y luego lo rodeó para pasarlo, dirigiéndose hacia el ala del tren abarrotada de Gryffindors. Draco pensó que eso era lo mejor, que se mantuviera alejada de él, pero entonces luego cayó en cuenta.

¿Qué carajo hacía Granger en el expreso de Hogwarts? No había vuelto a colegio, ¿o sí? Esto no podía estar sucediendo.

Negó con la cabeza nuevamente al darse cuenta que la había mirado alejarse por el tren, y desvió su mirada para irse por el lado contrario al de ella. Encontró un compartimiento lo más lejano posible de todo el atrio que era el expreso, y dejó su baúl en su lugar para después sentarse a lado de la ventana. Usó un encantamiento desilusionador que había practicado en la puerta, así nadie podría encontrarlo. Se llevó la mano a su barbilla y se distrajo con ella mientras su mente corría hacia cierta morena que se había topado hacía apenas unos minutos.

Por supuesto que tenía que volver, la Chica Dorada tenía que regresar a ser la típica niña perfecta y sabelotodo. No podía quedarse tranquila en casa sabiendo que ahora tenía toda la atención para ella y, sin embargo, había regresado al colegio para regocijarse en todos los cumplidos que el mundo mágico le hiciera. La rata de biblioteca ahora era la señorita perfecta. Genial, lo único que le hacía falta.

¿Por qué había vuelto ella? ¿Era bueno o malo? Era la maldita Chica Dorada, no tenía ninguna necesidad de volver a todo este martirio del colegio y, sin embargo, aquí estaba. Definitivamente, había algo malo con ello, ¿quién querría volver a pasar otro año infernal lleno de preocupaciones por exámenes y deberes? Era malo que ella volviera, su presencia era tan detestable que lo pondría de mal humor con solo verla, estaba claro. Pero no podía evitar sentir esa pequeña sensación de victoria en su pecho y ese pequeño tirón de la comisura de sus labios al darse cuenta que este año ella no tendría a Potter y Weasley para defenderla (porque obviamente ellos fueron un poco más inteligentes —o idiotas— al no querer volver, al menos eso esperaba Draco) y él podría tener pase libre a insultos de primera.

Se permitió sonreír un poco. Tal vez el año no sería del todo un desastre si tenía a alguien a quien molestar. Aún recordaba su mirada de fuego y sus rizos saltando cuando ella le dirigía una mirada enojada con la intención de hacerle sentir miedo, chiquilla estúpida. Tal vez el que ella hubiera vuelto era algo bueno, y su juego de molestar al Trío Dorado había vuelto al mando.

Tal vez podría seguirla a la biblioteca solo para hacerle caer sus libros, o pasaría corriendo a su lado como un niño maleducado para que su café recién hecho cayera al suelo, o se propondría ganarle en los estudios (por fin lograrlo). O cualquier cosa que pudiera molestarla, logrando distraerlo de el infierno que este año sería y de las miradas que los demás le dieran... O las cosas que hicieran.

Solo debía concentrarse en Hermione Granger y, entonces, tal vez el año pasaría más rápido.

•••

Los planes de Draco no estaban saliendo como él lo esperaba. Molestar a la Chica Dorada ya no era algo que pudiera lograr. En primer lugar, porque ella desaparecía después de clases, nadie sabía nada de ella después de que las clases terminaran. Y segundo, tal vez ya no estaban Potter y Weasley, pero la Heroína de Guerra tenía muchos otros defensores que ponían un ojo sobre Draco cada vez que él intentaba burlarse de ella. Era como si todo el colegio estuviera esperando que él la atacara, y entonces podrían intervenir y tener una excusa para golpearlo, como todos los años anteriores lo quisieron hacer.

Algunos ni siquiera esperaban esa excusa.

Solo había pasado una semana desde que las clases habían comenzado, y Draco ya estaba suplicando volver a casa. No había nada interesante en el colegio que él no hubiera aprendido antes, y era una completa tortura que todos lo miraran con unos estúpidos ojos de miedo y lástima. Draco odiaba a todos aquellos que le tuvieran lástima, él no era ni necesitaba ser la obra de caridad de nadie.

Ya ni siquiera hacía falta que Draco tuviera a sus dos gorilas, Crabbe y Goyle, detrás de él para ahuyentar a todos los demás. Solo se necesitaba caminar a su lado y estos automáticamente se alejarían de él, como si fuera una especie de monstruo andante. Algunas veces llegaba a creer que en realidad así era. Obviamente nunca lo demostraba, jamás iba a demostrar que las opiniones ajenas le importaban si es que lo hacían. Jamás.

Su pequeño juego de molestar a Hermione Granger no estaba funcionando por obvias razones. Por alguna razón, se comenzó a preguntar qué cosa era lo que la mantenía tan ocupada. Luego se encontró negando con la cabeza y reprimiéndose a sí mismo por estar pensando en qué hacía la sangre sucia —una vez más, la palabra vagó en su mente como una advertencia de algo que no debía decir, pero lo ignoró— en sus ratos libres; a él nunca le importó, ¿por qué ahora sí debía?

Pronto comenzó a darse cuenta de la respuesta a esa pregunta. Todos los años anteriores, Draco siempre había tenido a alguien o algo con qué distraerse, ya fuera estando con Blaise Zabini o Theodore Nott, o «pasando el rato» con Pansy Parkinson. Aunque no fueran las mejores compañías que él deseaba, se mantenía ocupado de alguna forma, sin necesidad de prestar atención a lo que pasara a su alrededor. Eso sin mencionar que las miradas no estaban dirigidas para él porque en esos momentos no era llamado el 'casi asesino de Albus Dumbledore' ni tampoco era un ex mortífago.

Pero ahora, sin ninguna persona con la qué pasar los días —al menos no podía estar con sus amigos de la manera en que antes lo estaba porque rápidamente creía que era un nuevo complot Anti-Potter—, completamente aislado de los demás y con la única comunicación externa de su madre, todo estaba siendo más difícil. Tal vez lo único que él necesitaba era concentrarse en algo que lo mantuviera ocupado, tal vez por eso se preguntaba qué hacía Hermione Granger para desaparecer por las tardes sin permitirle poder molestarla. No era que le interesara qué estuviera haciendo o con quién, simplemente se preguntaba por qué ya no podía encontrar la manera de hacerla enojar.

Aunque estaba claro que eso ya no debía ser una de sus prioridades. Al menos ya no debía llamarla «sangre sucia», su madre ya lo había reprendido, advirtiendo que no quería volver a escuchar esa palabra de su boca. Pero Draco no podía evitarlo, incluso si su subconsciente le gritaba que dejara de reprochar el estatus social, su mente y su lengua trabajan en equipo para seguir al tanto. Era algo que ya no podía controlar y faltaría más que una reprimenda para hacerlo olvidarse. Sus creencias a lo largo de su infancia y adolescencia fueron muy directas.

Después de la Guerra, comenzó a notar que el estatus ya no era tan importante, e incluso se preguntó por qué en sus años anteriores le había parecido tan relevante. Tal vez le gustaba ver las expresiones horrorizadas que le dirigían las personas a quienes él se los decía, tal vez era una mínima satisfacción verlos llorar.

Pero después de ver a tanta gente llorar, lamentar y suplicar... Ya no parecía del todo satisfactorio. Tal vez su madre tenía razón y ya no debía usar más esa palabra.

—¿Señor Malfoy? —preguntó una voz sacando a Draco de sus pensamientos.

Él levantó la vista del libro que 'leía' de la biblioteca y miró a través de sus pestañas para encontrarse con Minerva McGonagall, la nueva directora del colegio. Esa mujer nunca había significado un personaje a respetar para Draco, pero después de todo su papel en la Guerra, ella también tenía ciertos honores que ahora él debía mantener. Incluso si no le gustaba, tendría que respetarla. Su madre le contó antes de venir que había hecho un trato con ella para dejarlo volver al colegio, y Narcissa le pidió que le agradeciera. Algo que definitivamente no iba a hacer.

—¿Sí? —se obligó a articular con una voz aburrida.

La bruja frunció los labios, intentando tirar a una sonrisa pero llegando a ser solo una mueca. Ella alzó su mano y dio un ligero aleteo, invitándolo a ponerse de pie y seguirla.

Draco se mantuvo inmóvil en su silla y alzó una ceja.

McGonagall se aclaró la garganta.

—Señor Malfoy, ¿podría acompañarme a mi despacho, por favor? —pidió con gentileza, pero sin perder ese tono firme y rígido que la caracterizaba. El mismo tono que decía que lo que ella pedía, debía de hacerse.

Vieja estúpida.

—Por supuesto —dijo dando su más falsa sonrisa y poniéndose pie—, ¿hay algún problema?

—No, en realidad —respondió, y Draco la siguió cuando ella comenzó a caminar, saliendo de la biblioteca—. Solo quería hablar sobre una cosa con usted.

Él asintió y no se preocupó por crear una conversación cuando caminaba detrás de ella con la cabeza gacha hacia su despacho. Ni siquiera se puso a pensar en las razones para que ella estuviera pidiendo hablar con él. No recordaba haber hecho algo malo en lo que llevaba de la semana, pero si la directora había encontrado una razón para querer expulsarlo o algo parecido, él no iba a detenerla: no había nada que lo retuviera a seguir en este colegio.

—Tome asiento, por favor —ordenó la mujer una vez llegaron y ella se sentó en su respectivo lugar.

Draco resopló y se obligó a no rodar los ojos cuando se sentó en la silla que estaba por delante a la suya, al otro lado del escritorio. Ocupó su mejor máscara de indiferencia y miró a la directora con ojos aburridos, alentando a que soltara lo que tenía que decir.

Pero en vez de ir al punto, McGonagall decidió irse por el camino agrietado:

—¿Cómo le ha ido en su primer semana? 

Como la mierda.

—Bien, profesora —Le regaló una sonrisa obligada—. Gracias por preguntar pero, no veo por qué eso debe ser de su incumbencia.

—El bienestar de mis alumnos es siempre de mi incumbencia, señor Malfoy —replicó, regresándole una sonrisa que incluso podría llegar a rivalizar con la de él.

—Bueno, estoy bien, profesora McGonagall —gruñó, intentando mantener la calma.

—Directora —corrigió ella, y Draco pudo sentir como sus palmas se cerraban en puños apretados. Él quería salir de ahí, él debía hacerlo.

—Directora —repitió él, recordando cuánto odiaba a esa mujer cuando ella le regresó otra sonrisa.

McGonagall bajó la vista hacia unos pergaminos perfectamente en orden que tenía frente a ella y Draco observó sus ojos recorrer las líneas tan rápidamente que tuvo una sensación familiar a recordar a la única persona que leía tan rápido que parecía que el libro correría de sus manos.

—Sus calificaciones siempre han sido bastante buenas, señor Malfoy —tarareó ella, sin apartar la mirada de los pergaminos—. Desde primer año fue un gran alumno.

Draco alzó una ceja. Él ya sabía eso, ¿adónde quería llegar?

—¿Es eso un problema? —preguntó con la voz más indiferente que pudo formar.

—Oh, no, claro que no —se apresuró a decir, tirando de la comisura de sus labios, pero luego hizo una mueca—. Todo estaba tan perfecto hasta que llegó a su sexto año.

Él usó todas sus fuerzas para mantener la expresión aburrida en su rostro. 

¿La bruja era estúpida? Por supuesto que su promedio había bajado en su sexto año. Le habían ordenado que asesinara al director del colegio, por lo que apenas tenía cabeza para pensar en deberes y exámenes. Cualquiera con un buen cerebro podría haberlo deducido.

Pero en vez de soltar un sermón, Draco se limitó a apretar los labios en una línea recta y luego asintió con la cabeza. Al ver que no respondió nada, la bruja decidió seguir hablando:

—Lamento informarlo, pero incluso si este año obtiene buenas calificaciones, los promedios serán muy bajos para que pueda aprobar sus ÉXTASIS con éxito.

Draco apretó la mandíbula, comprendiendo el camino que ella estaba tomando.

—¿Qué sugiere que haga para cambiar eso? —preguntó segundos después.

Y como si eso hubiera sido lo que ella estaba esperando, sus ojos brillaron y sus labios se curvaron a una sonrisa. Tan ridícula que Draco tuvo ganas de dar una salida dramática y dejarla con su tonta sonrisa ganadora.

—Me alegra que haya preguntado, señor Malfoy —dijo con su tono firme—. Porque justo en estos momentos tengo una tarea que podría ayudar a sus calificaciones e incluso a usted mismo.

Draco se permitió fruncir el ceño.

—¿Qué quiere decir a «conmigo mismo»?

—Estoy segura de que después de lograr esto, su credibilidad en Hogwarts podría cambiar. La gente dejaría de mirarlo de esa manera y...

Él se puso de pie con una ruidoso chillido de la silla, dando un manotazo al escritorio y plasmando la mirada furiosa en la bruja que tenía delante.

—¿Usted cree que me importa en lo más mínimo lo que todos ellos piensen de mí? —siseó con voz maliciosa—. ¿Cree que no puedo dormir por que los demás me miran y me tratan como un monstruo?

Si McGonagall se sorprendió por su actitud, no lo hizo notar. Solo suspiró y se quitó las delicadas gafas, dejándolas en el escritorio y sin apartar la mirada de él.

—Lo único que sé es que usted no es un monstruo, señor Malfoy —replicó—. Esta oportunidad podría ayudarlo a recuperar su orgullo; que, según tengo entendido, es aquello la mayor razón por la que está aquí, ¿o me equivoco?

Draco casi podía sentir sus dientes tronar por tensar tanto la mandíbula. Entonces su madre le había hablado de la verdadera razón para volver, el tendría una larga charla por medio de lechuzas más tarde con ella.

—No necesito su ayuda —siseó nuevamente, esta vez con voz cargada de odio para hacerle saber que la conversación había terminado. 

Apartó su puño de la mesa y se dio la vuelta para salir del despacho, pero la voz de la mujer lo detuvo nuevamente:

—La señorita Granger sí necesita la suya —murmuró tan rápido que él apenas pudo entenderlo.

Frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta a solo unos pasos de abrir la puerta. McGonagall se había puesto de pie y su expresión rígida seguía ahí, pero sus ojos parecían suplicar algo. Algo que él aún no captaba.

—¿Qué? —logró preguntar.

—Ambos podrían ayudarse. Ella necesita ayuda para investigar un caso y, si ambos lo logran, el descubrimiento podría ser de crédito equitativo y el orgullo Malfoy volvería en gran magnitud. Esto no solo lo ayuda a usted, señor Malfoy. La señorita Granger...

—Disculpe —Draco la interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir algo más—, ¿pero qué le hace creer que porque Granger esté involucrada tendrá mi aceptación?

La bruja abrió la boca para responder, por sus ojos corriendo una gran respuesta, pero luego se perdió y volvió a callar. Después de unos segundos soltó un suspiro y él podía jurar que se estaba conteniendo de tallarse la sien.

—Piénselo como una redención —dijo y, antes de que la furia de Draco pudiera explotar, ella dio por terminada la conversación—. Hágame saber su respuesta y salga del despacho.

Draco apretó la mandíbula de nuevo, tragándose su réplica y luego salió del lugar azotando la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y aquí tenemos un capítulo desde la perspectiva de Draco, gg. Espero que no malinterpreten los pensamientos de él sobre Hermione como algo amoroso, porque en estos momentos no siente nada por ella además de molestia.
> 
> En fin, en el próximo capítulo tendremos nuestra primera interacción directa entre estos nenes, lo prometo :D
> 
> Quiero que todo se desarrolle muy bien así que por eso necesitaba narrar explícitamente estos capítulos. Tanto el cómo se siente Hermione y el cómo se siente Draco.
> 
> Gracias por su paciencia <3


	4. Una hora y un golpe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malfoy y Granger no se llevan bien.

Después de haber salido del despacho de la directora, Draco había hecho todo lo posible por no volver a topársela y así no tener la necesidad de darle una respuesta, tal y como ella había pedido antes de que él saliera azotando la puerta. Lo último que Draco quería era ayudar a Hermione Granger en cualquier cosa que ella estuviera trabajando, de seguro no necesitaba otra cabeza más y su tonto orgullo la haría decir «no» si le ofrecían la ayuda de él. ¿Siquiera ella estaba de acuerdo en ese arreglo? McGonagall lo propuso solamente, pero no le dijo a Draco si Granger lo había pedido anteriormente.

Se permitió tener la satisfacción de imaginar a Granger necesitando su ayuda. No porque en realidad le importara, sino más bien en el sentido de que la perfecta Chica Dorada necesitara ayudada de un ex mortífago o, aún mejor, del chico que le hizo la vida imposible durante toda su estadía en Hogwarts. Draco apartó la mirada del fuego y se obligó a quitar la sonrisa burlona que se había forzado en su rostro, recordando que era muy probable que la morena nunca perdiera su dignidad al pedir su ayuda.

Pero, ¿y si ella en realidad sí lo había hecho? Hermione Granger suplicándole ayuda era definitivamente algo por lo que pagaría por ver. De rodillas, si fuera necesario. Detuvo sus pensamientos con una mueca al pensar en lo turbio que eso sonaba (era mejor la interpretación que tenía en su mente).

Draco suspiró y se acomodó más en el sofá que estaba cerca de la chimenea en su sala común; todos los demás parecían haber dejado ese lugar para él solo, como si estuviera hechizado, porque después de que se sentó por primera vez, nadie había querido siquiera tocar el mueble. Algo tremendamente ridículo, pero muy satisfactorio para él. Blaise lo había invitado a pasear por el castillo pero por alguna razón él quiso negarse. Se quedó pensando durante horas, solo observando las crecientes llamas ardientes del fuego mientras su barbilla descansaba en su mano izquierda, después de un rato comenzó a entumirse y pasaba de mano en mano, pero los pensamientos seguían siendo los mismos. Ya había terminado todos sus deberes y no había nada más en lo que entretenerse por lo que, por supuesto, su única salida era pensar en la propuesta que McGonagall le había hecho.

Comenzó a imaginarse las consecuencias si no aceptaba. La directora no parecía tener preferencias porque su trabajo era muy profesional, así que no debía preocuparse por si ella quisiera tomar represalias hacia él, pero debía aceptar que perdería un poco de la credibilidad que la mujer le tenía. Sus calificaciones seguirían en alto rango en todo este año, pero no serían lo suficientemente altas para obtener sus ÉXTASIS a menos que McGonagall le ayudara, y para que ella hiciera eso, Draco debía investigar la cosa que Granger buscaba. El orgullo Malfoy que tanto necesitaba su familia seguiría en el olvido ya que no habría trabajo decente para el Ministerio e incluso podría disminuir por haberse creado una mala reputación con la directora del colegio. 

Sí, definitivamente negarse no era del todo una buena opción.

Luego comenzó a imaginarse los beneficios de si aceptaba. McGonagall estaría feliz y podría ayudarlo con los puntos extras para superar sus ÉXTASIS y, como consecuencia, él podría encontrar un buen trabajo en el Ministerio que lo ayudaría a subir el honor de su familia. Todo eso sin mencionar que, si lograba lo que Granger pedía, un gran crédito iría para él y, viniendo de la bruja más brillante de la era, sería suficiente para restaurar a su familia.

Todo parecía bastante inclinado a una opción, pero solo había un problema: Draco no iba a ser el sirviente de nadie.

Se puso de pie rápidamente, ignorando las miradas extrañas que le otorgaron los demás al pasar, y luego salió de la sala común. Caminó durante veinte minutos, maldiciendo al castillo por ser tan enorme, y se detuvo frente a la gárgola que llevaba al despacho de la directora. De repente, se dio cuenta de que la primera vez que vino, no prestó atención a la contraseña que había dicho, por lo que ahora no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué hacer o decir para poder entrar. Frunció los labios, molesto consigo mismo por no haber recordado eso antes de caminar hasta ahí, y luego se dio la vuelta, decidiendo que volvería otro día. Pero antes de que se alejara no más de dos metros, la gárgola comenzó a moverse hasta que dejó ver las viejas escaleras de piedra. Draco alzó una ceja, escéptico, y luego subió los escalones y esperó a ponerse en marcha.

No sabía exactamente qué era lo que iba a decir, pero esperaba poder expresarse bien. Jugó con las paredes de su oclumancia mientras los escalones seguían llevándolo hasta la puerta del despacho y, una vez que todo estuvo ordenado y su expresión indiferente estaba bien plasmada en sus rasgos, alcanzó la perilla de la puerta y luego la abrió. Poco le preocupó el tocar.

—Señor Malfoy —llamó la directora desde el otro lado del escritorio, sentada y con notas por delante. Una gran pila de libros a su costado—, me preguntaba cuándo se haría aparecer.

Draco no contestó y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Caminó unos pasos hacia delante y luego se detuvo, decidiendo que no quería sentarse y metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos delanteros de sus pantalones. 

Al ver que la directora seguía atenta a sus notas, decidió hablar primero e ir al punto:

—¿Existe una mejor opción? —preguntó, sin dar ninguna explicación más y con la certeza de que la mujer entendería a qué se refería.

McGonagall apartó la mirada de sus notas para mirarlo a los ojos, unos rígidos y autoritarios, y luego negó con la cabeza.

—Me temo que no —frunció los labios dándole una rápida mirada que Draco consideró incómoda y luego siguió hablando—. Las calificaciones de su sexto año estuvieron por los suelos y muchas de ellas no son suficientes para completar sus ÉXTASIS. Esto no tendría mucha relevancia si usted decidiera tener un promedio normal, pero debido a lo que la señora Malfoy me contó, tengo entendido que usted desea obtener un trabajo de alto rango en el Ministerio y, aunque existen algunos que solo necesitan sus TIMOS, lo que usted pide necesita más.

Draco tensó la mandíbula y mantuvo su expresión aburrida, obligándose a no apartarse de los duros ojos de la mujer. Le estaba diciendo exactamente lo que él había estado pensando durante toda la semana.

—¿Y si acepto, usted podría ayudar en ello? 

—Por supuesto —respondió ella—, mi ayuda le vendría muy bien. Pero no es gratis, tendrá que ganársela.

—¿Y lo que quiere es que ayude a Granger?

La mujer se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, como si estuviera re analizando su propuesta, pero luego se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

—La señorita Granger está en investigación abierta para un caso y, aunque ella se cree capaz de lograrlo por su cuenta, me temo que es más grande lo que se imagina. No le vendría mal otro cerebro más, y estoy segura de que el suyo es uno muy brillante, señor Malfoy.

Draco se obligó a no rodar los ojos. Por supuesto, Granger siempre creyéndose lo mejor de lo mejor, y reacia a aceptar que a veces necesitaba ayuda de alguien más. Estúpida.

—Puedo asegurarle que si ambos resuelven el caso, el crédito le vendría de mucha ayuda —siguió diciendo.

—No voy a ser el sirviente de nadie solo por mendigar caridad —siseó Draco con los ojos entrecerrados hacia la bruja.

—Y no estoy pidiendo nada de eso. La señorita Granger solo necesita a un compañero con el qué trabajar para terminar su caso cuanto antes. Usted no será el sirviente de nadie, y su crédito no se verá como caridad.

Draco desvió la mirada de la mujer y la posó en el gran ventanal que tenía la oficina. Respiró hondo y comenzó a analizar todo. Aunque no había mucho qué pensar, la 'ayuda' que McGonagall le ofrecía podría salvar su reputación y su madre estaría feliz, volviendo a ser la de antes, orgullosa de ser de la familia Malfoy y sin vergüenza de reintegrarse a la sociedad. Sus calificaciones subirían y sería completamente capaz de salir adelante. No había nada que le excusara para negarse, todo encajaba bien a excepción de su dignidad, pero esa no era una verdadera razón.

Segundos después, sus cejas comenzaron a juntarse con confusión. ¿Quién en su sano juicio pondría a Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger en la misma habitación con la esperanza de que no se mataran en el primer minuto? McGonagall debía de saber que ellos no se llevaban para nada bien. Draco no podría soportar su parloteo durante más de una hora y eso la terminaría frustrando, él saldría enojado y todo se acabaría en un santiamén. Tal vez si solo Draco lograba que Granger lo echara del proyecto, las cosas no serían su culpa y no habría manera de que fuera arrastrado a su búsqueda incansable. Tal vez solo necesitaba hacerla explotar y así él no quedaba como el indispuesto. De repente, comenzó a considerar la idea de molestar a Granger como un pasatiempo y una oportunidad para recuperar su honor. 

Casi pudo sonreír ante su brillante idea de no ser porque recordó que seguía en el despacho de la directora. Se giró hasta ella y luego asintió con la cabeza.

—Acepto.

McGonagall asintió también y luego hizo un ademán a la pila de libros que se hallaba a su izquierda.

—Muy bien, señor Malfoy. Esta es su primer ayuda para la señorita Granger: necesita todos los libros disponibles sobre curación para su caso, y estos son los que he conseguido. Si está libre esta tarde, podría comenzar desde ahora. Ella se encuentra en una habitación de la biblioteca, pregúntele a Madame Pince y lo llevará hasta ahí —Hizo una pausa para causar autoría y luego siguió—. No puede contarle esto a nadie. Para los demás, usted y la señorita Granger no tienen contacto alguno sobre este caso.

Draco tensó la mandíbula, dispuesto a reclamarle que él no era ningún chismoso y también para decirle que tenía cosas más importantes qué hacer, hasta que recordó que no había nada para él. Solo una pila de libros que estaban sobre aquel escritorio. Rodó los ojos cuando la bruja apartó la mirada y se acercó para levitarlos con su varita. Una vez hecho, se dio la vuelta y salió del despacho, sin importarle una última mirada a la directora.

Llegó a la biblioteca y se estaba dirigiendo hacia Madame Pince, cuando se dio cuenta de que ahora tenía la respuesta a la pregunta que había rondado por su cabeza durante las últimas dos semanas. Esta era la razón por la cual Granger desaparecía todas las tardes; se hundía en su arduo trabajo para investigar el caso. Rata de biblioteca para siempre.

Le preguntó a la mujer mayor sobre el lugar donde Granger se escondía, explicando lo de McGonagall y esta lo miró con la ceja alzada antes de guiarlo hasta uno de los últimos pasillos de las estanterías. Luego de un minuto de caminata, apenas se dio cuenta de que habían atravesado unas barreras desilusionadoras y Draco comenzó a creer que la bruja le estaba tomando el pelo porque no había nadie cerca de donde se encontraban y mucho menos una mesa donde estuviera una morena metida en libros. Pero de repente, Pince atravesó un libro con su mano y tocó algo que sonó como un botón, y después Draco vio un pasillo nuevo que jamás había visto.

Se permitió alzar las cejas con asombro y cerró la boca cuando la bibliotecaria se dirigió hacia él.

—Siga todo el pasillo y encontrará una puerta —dijo—, la señorita Granger está ahí. Ella podrá explicarle cómo salir.

Y luego, sin que Draco pudiera preguntar desde cuándo ese pasillo se hallaba ahí, se alejó a paso seguro, sus tacones haciendo eco en el enorme lugar. Él se giró hacia ambos lados para comprobar que nadie lo veía (así se aseguraba de no darles más razones a los demás para llamarlo loco) y luego se adentró al pasillo. La estantería se cerró detrás de él una vez pasó el último de los libros que estaba levitando aún con su varita.

Alzó una ceja y dio una mirada curiosa al pasillo, recordando que había leído muchas cosas como estas en libros clásicos de ficción cuando era más joven, por lo que sabía que debía estar alerta. Siguió caminando y a menos de tres metros divisó una puerta de roble oscuro.

Se detuvo con la mano sobre el mango de la puerta, respiró hondo, preparándose para una de las peores experiencias de su vida, y luego la abrió.

⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯

La investigación no estaba saliendo del todo bien. Al parecer, encontrar la cura para una maldición a medio crear (prácticamente un experimento) y con solo los libros como su esperanza, era bastante difícil. Había estado leyendo la biografía de Mungo Bonham durante la primer semana y también algunos de sus diarios, después comenzó a hacer muchas anotaciones en los pergaminos que ahora se hallaban colgados alrededor de las paredes de la habitación que Minerva le había dado. Ni siquiera sabía que ese pasillo existía, y la mujer le ayudó diciendo que lo había creado solo para que Hermione pudiera tener privacidad.

Ella se estaba volviendo loca y apenas habían pasado dos semanas desde que volvió al colegio. Había traído una pila de libros que había recogido a lo largo de las vacaciones para tener con qué investigar, pero todas las notas que sacaba no parecían llevarla a ningún lugar: Hermione comenzaba a frustrarse.

Los deberes del colegio se habían puesto pesados desde los primeros días, pero Minerva ya le había hecho saber que no era necesario que los entregara en el tiempo indicado (e incluso ella misma lo había advertido), pero tener la sensación de tener pendientes no le gustaba, por lo que se apresuraba a terminar todo lo relacionado con la escuela y después se hundía en su difícil investigación.

Se encontraba releyendo uno de los diarios de Mungo Bonham el jueves de la segunda semana, cuando la puerta de su segura habitación se abrió de golpe, tan rápido que la hizo saltar de su silla. Levantó la vista del libro y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al ver a Draco Malfoy parado en el umbral.

¿Pero qué...?

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —espetó, cerrando el libro que tenía delante con rapidez antes de que él pudiera alcanzar a leer algo.

Sin embargo, Malfoy no respondió y se decidió por darle un recorrido con la mirada a la pequeña habitación. Ella no entendía cuál era la razón, si no había nada interesante que se mereciera apreciar; era solo un cuarto con estanterías, un sofá y un escritorio. Pero él pareció encontrar el espacio un poco llamativo, porque se mantuvo girando sus ojos a su alrededor antes de posarlos de nuevo en los de Hermione.

—¿Entonces es en este cochitril donde has estado pasando tus tardes? —preguntó, ignorando lo que ella había preguntado antes.

—Sal de aquí, Malfoy. ¿Quién te permitió entrar?

—Relájate, Granger —respondió encogiéndose de hombros—. Solo vengo a entregarte esto —Blandeó su varita y una pila de libros apareció levitando detrás de él hasta posarse en su escritorio. 

Hermione se apresuró a levantarse de su silla y tomó los libros lo más rápido que pudo antes de que el rubio pudiera alcanzar a leer algún título. Los hizo levitar con su propia varita hasta la sección nueva de las estanterías y los dejó ahí con el recordatorio mental de leerlos más tarde, pero se quedó perpleja cuando notó que Malfoy seguía en la puerta, solo mirando sus movimientos.

—¿Esperas que te agradezca? —preguntó ella, alzando una ceja.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros, indiferente. Ella rodó los ojos.

—Gracias —murmuró molesta, y después volvió a tomar asiento en la silla de su escritorio—, ahora eres libre de volver por donde viniste.

—Oh, no. Creo que me quedaré algunas horas más.

Hermione lo miró atónita, frunció el ceño y soltó un confuso «¿Qué?», lo cual logró que él rodara los ojos antes de volver su mirada a ella.

—¿La Guerra te dejó sorda? —preguntó con sarcasmo, y ella se abstuvo de decirle que en realidad le había dejado algo más grave que eso—. Dije que voy a quedarme unas horas más.

La morena dejó a luz su expresión totalmente confundida y miró por sobre sus hombros, como si tuviera la esperanza de encontrar el rostro de Madame Pince o de Minerva para que estas le dijeran que era una broma de muy mal gusto aliada con Draco Malfoy. Él debía estar bromeando, nunca en su sano juicio se quedaría en la misma habitación que ella por gusto.

Malfoy pareció entender sus pensamientos por medio de sus ojos, porque luego soltó una pequeña risa y negó con la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio.

—No me malinterpretes, Granger —dijo—. No estoy aquí porque así lo quiera.

Hermione se mordió la lengua cuando estuvo a punto de preguntar si él era un legeremante, porque pronto recordó que tener una conversación civilizada con Draco Malfoy nunca podría ser. Así que en vez de centrarse en algún debate, se permitió pensar en las intenciones de sus palabras.

—¿Entonces por qué estás aquí? —exigió saber.

—¿McGonagall no te lo dijo? —preguntó, y al ver la negación que ella hizo con la cabeza, apretó los dientes y bufó—. Maldita vieja, sabía que no habías pedido nada.

—Oye, cuida tu lenguaje —reprimió ella—, es tu directora.

—Sí, sí, no me interesa. En fin, por órdenes de tu directora, ahora soy tu nuevo compañero para la investigación de este caso —Hermione se mantuvo perpleja unos segundos, y él aprovechó esos momentos para conjurar una silla con su varita y luego se sentó—. Quedan dos horas antes de que la tarde termine, así que dime todo lo que necesito saber para comenzar a...

—No —atajó ella, arrebatando el libro que él había intentado tomar antes de que pudiera tocarlo.

Malfoy alzó una ceja.

—¿No qué? —gruñó.

—No serás mi compañero de nada. No pedí ayuda, soy completamente capaz de resolver esto por mi cuenta. Puedes regresar al despacho de Minerva y decirle que no necesitas estar aquí.

—No seas tan ridícula. Nunca está de más un cerebro más. ¿Cómo es ese dicho muggle? ¿Dos cabezas piensan mejor que un pie...?

Hermione ocultó su curiosidad de preguntar por qué él sabía sobre los dichos muggles, y en cambio se permitió rodar los ojos y hacer lo único que sabía perfectamente: corregir.

—Dos cabezas piensan mejor que una.

—Eso —replicó, restándole importancia con una mirada aburrida. Alzó su mano de nuevo para alcanzar otro de los libros que Hermione tenía sobre su escritorio pero ella se apresuró a alejarlo de su tacto con magia sin varita; el libro levitando lejos de sus largos y pálidos dedos.

La morena pudo ver cómo él tensaba la mandíbula, pero se negaba a mirarla a los ojos. Se estiró un poco más para alcanzar el libro que Hermione estaba levitando y esta lo hizo aún más para atrás para impedirlo. Malfoy bufó con molestia y se dejó caer en su silla de nuevo, regresando con esos ojos de odio a ella.

—¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? —gruñó de nuevo.

—Te dije que no necesito tu ayuda —siseó Hermione, dándole una mirada de odio que incluso podría rivalizar con la de él.

—No seas una perra irritable y deja de hacer estas cosas tan difíciles —replicó Malfoy, arrastrando cada palabra con veneno. Se puso de pie tan rápido que ella dio un salto y luego él atrapó el libro que anteriormente estaba sobre el aire. Se alejó hasta la esquina más alejada de la habitación y leyó el título. Luego frunció el ceño y regresó su mirada a Hermione—. ¿Mil y un caminos para la medimagia de Mungo Bonham? ¿Por qué lees esto? ¿Qué tiene qué ver con lo que investigas? 

—No te incumbe, devuélveme el libro —ordenó poniéndose de pie, comenzando a sentir su cabeza picar por la molestia de tener a este rubio en una distancia tan corta. Se acercó a él e intentó quitarle el libro, pero hizo una maniobra demasiado decente para que ella no pudiera lograrlo. Hermione resopló.

—McGonagall me prometió algunas cosas si te ayudaba con esto, y me conviene más que el odio que te tengo —dijo con desprecio—. Así que me incumbe tanto como a ti resolver este maldito problema. Te sugiero que dejes de comportarte como una perra para...

—¡Cierra la boca! 

—¡No voy a callarme solo porque tú lo dices!

—¡Entonces sal de la maldita habitación!

—¿Habitación? —Malfoy hizo una mueca de desagrado y dio una rápida mirada al espacio antes de volver nuevamente a ella—. Incluso mis elfos domésticos tenían algo mucho mejor que esto.

Hermione frunció los labios con molestia por la simple mención de la comunidad élfica, absteniéndose de reprochar que la familia Malfoy tenía la peor reputación con respecto a esas criaturas y, por supuesto, era fácil imaginar que los elfos vivirán en horribles condiciones. Al contrario, se obligó a no desviarse del tema.

—No necesitas estar aquí, no pedí tu ayuda. Sea lo que sea que Minerva te haya ofrecido por ayudarme, lamento decirte que no podrá lograrse. Ahora, hazme el favor de salir de aquí y no vuelvas jamás.

—¿Desde cuándo crees que te hago favores? —Malfoy siseó con maldad. Ella tensó la mandíbula y él dio unos rápidos toques a la pasta del libro que sostenía—. Voy a ayudarte con esto y no me importa si quieres o no. Así que vas a ir a sentarte en ese maldito asiento como la buena criada que eres y me contarás todo lo que sabes para entender por dónde puedo empezar con mi investigación. ¿Te quedó claro, o debo repetirlo lentamente para que puedas entenderlo, sangre su...?

Malfoy no terminó de hacer su pregunta porque el puño de Hermione ya se había estampado en su nariz. Soltó un chillido de dolor y luego se mordió los labios. Dejó caer el libro y se llevó las manos a su nariz para después inclinar la cabeza e intentar detener la hemorragia.

—¡Sigues siendo una perra! —espetó con fiereza en cada sílaba, mirando de reojo a Hermione.

—¡Y puedo serlo aún más si no sales por esa puerta!

—¡No voy a salir de aquí! ¡Jódete! ¡Que entre muy bien en tu cabeza porque estaré aquí cada maldita tarde a tu lado por lo que resta del año!

Hermione apretó los dientes y refunfuñó con furia, se acercó al escritorio y tomó todos sus libros para llevarlos a la estantería. Los dejó ahí y luego murmuró un encantamiento para que nadie además de ella pudiera tomarlos. Se giró para mirar a Malfoy y rodó los ojos cuando vio su expresión dolorida, intentando detener la sangre que fluía de sus fosas nasales. La morena pasó a su lado, y él se giró cuando la notó.

—¿Adónde carajo vas?

Le respondió con un azote de puerta. Caminó dando zancadas por el estrecho y oscuro pasillo hasta salir por la estantería de la biblioteca. Parecía que de su nariz salía fuego cuando salió del lugar para dirigirse al despacho de la directora. Si no podía llegar a una conversación civilizada con Malfoy, debía ir al inicio del problema y poder arreglarlo.

Estaba tan molesta que ni siquiera se preocupó en tocar la puerta cuando la abrió de golpe. Minerva apenas dio un pequeño salto y, al ver que era Hermione, descansó los hombros y se cruzó de manos, como si hubiera estado estado esa conversación.

—Hermione —saludó con un educado asentimiento de la cabeza—, te recuerdo que por considerarnos de confianza no significa que tengas permitido entrar sin tocar la puerta. No seas igual al señor Malfoy, por favor.

Ella se ruborizó de la vergüenza.

—Lo siento —murmuró incómoda.

La bruja mayor asintió.

—Supongo que vienes a hablar del señor Malfoy, ¿o me equivoco? —preguntó con tranquilidad.

—No, no lo hace. Quiero saber por qué le dijo que yo necesitaba ayuda cuando no lo hago. Usted sabe perfectamente que soy muy capaz de lograr todo esto por mi cuenta, e incluso si necesitara de la ayuda de alguien, Malfoy sería la última persona a quien se lo pediría.

—Creí que, de entre tantas personas, serías tú la que más entendería la situación del señor Malfoy.

Hermione desvió la mirada de los ojos de la mujer unas milésimas de segundos antes de volver nuevamente a ella.

—Lamento decepcionarla —dijo—. Pero no encuentro razón para que él esté cerca de mí.

—Qué curioso —murmuró Minerva—, porque yo sí recuerdo que tienes una larga investigación que depende la vida de una persona. Odiaría saber que mi más grande estudiante se niega a recibir una ayuda que le iría muy bien solo por unos tontos problemas triviales.

La morena se mordió el labio para no soltar un suspiro molesto. No era justo que la mujer estuviera tomando la situación a su favor.

—No son solo «tontos problemas triviales», Minerva —siseó—. Malfoy es la persona que intentó asesinar a Albus Dumbledore, una de las personas más brillantes (sino es que la más) que he tenido en honor de conocer. Su familia fue leal a Voldemort desde siempre y, por supuesto, no voy a dejar de lado todos los años que me insultó sin descansar. El que haya testificado a su favor no quiere decir que las cosas hayan cambiado.

—Oh, claro, Hermione —replicó ella con una leve sacudida a su cabeza—. Pero creí que tú podrías entender el por qué de las acciones del señor Malfoy. ¿No creerás que hizo todas aquellas cosas malas porque lo quería, verdad? Draco Malfoy no tuvo la oportunidad de elegir un bando porque su familia ya lo arrastraba a uno. Y lo de asesinar a Albus... Supongo que recuerdas lo que Harry te contó que pasó en esa noche, ¿o debo refrescar tu memoria al decir que el señor Malfoy estaba bajando su varita?

Hermione se obligó a no rodar los ojos y mantener su semblante serio. Recordaba con exactitud lo que Harry le había contado sobre esa noche, pero nunca se había puesto a analizar la reacción que Malfoy tuvo a todo; de igual manera, al final Dumbledore terminó muerto y él escapó.

—Tengo muy buena memoria. Gracias, Minerva.

—Entonces no veo cuál es el problema en esta situación. Eres una persona que estoy segura podrá abrirse al señor Malfoy, dándole una nueva oportunidad en esta era. Su familia ya pagó por sus delitos al Ministerio y no hay nada que los ate al lado oscuro. Ellos han hecho su parte, ahora nos toca a nosotros volver a integrarlos a la sociedad.

La morena dio unos pasos adelante para estar más cerca de la bruja mayor y así esta pudiera ver la mirada de fuego que le estaba dirigiendo.

—Comprendo —dijo—, ¿pero por qué debe él ayudarme? Me dijo que le prometiste algunas cosas, ¿por qué no me consultaste nada antes?

—¿Habrías cedido siquiera a tocar el tema?

Hermione lo pensó unos segundos, pero al final decidió que su obstinación habría logrado que no. Minerva pareció encontrar la respuesta en su expresión porque siguió hablando: 

—El señor Malfoy siempre ha sido un gran estudiante, siempre por debajo de ti en casi todas las materias. Estoy segura de que dos cerebros tan brillantes como los de ustedes podrán trabajar en armonía para encontrar la cura a la maldición de tu pariente. ¿No es eso lo más importante? ¿Qué problema tiene el proceso si al final vas a salvar una vida, Hermione? 

—Claro, Minerva, pero olvidas un problema: Malfoy me ha odiado toda su vida y será un homicidio ponernos a ambos en la misma habitación durante más de diez minutos. Él acababa de llegar y no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando le di un puñetazo en la nariz. ¿Crees que él se detendrá cuando quiera defenderse solo porque 'soy una señorita'?

La bruja alzó una ceja, sorprendida ante las palabras de Hermione, su labio se curvó ligeramente como si quisiera sonreír, pero luego volvió a su semblante serio.

—Me atrevo a decir que el señor Malfoy y tú tendrán la suficiente cordura para aprender a convivir el uno con el otro sin recurrir a los maleficios o los golpes. Solo dale tiempo, Hermione. Él necesita esta ayuda.

—Dame una razón por la cual yo deba ayudarlo en algo.

Minerva se permitió sonreír ligeramente.

—Porque tienes un corazón bondadoso y sé que no esperas nada a cambio.

—Respeto, eso espero.

—Entonces gánatelo.

—¿Debo ganarme su respeto? —espetó ella, incrédula—. ¿No debería ser al revés? 

—Aprendan a respetarse, y puedo asegurar que esa investigación terminará mucho antes que de lo que tú tenías planeado.

Hermione se volvió a enderezar en su lugar, dando una larga y honda respiración antes de pensar las palabras de la bruja que tenía delante. Tal vez lo que Draco Malfoy necesitaba era solo una oportunidad para volver a iniciar de cero. No sería para nada fácil, eso lo tenía claro, pero haría el intento. Minerva había tocado un nervio al mencionar las palabras «corazón» y «bondadoso», por lo que ahora sentía que no debía decepcionar a los rígidos ojos castaños que tenía delante. Se abstuvo de tallarse la sien y luego medio rodó los ojos, asintiendo con cabeza y murmurando un «Está bien» antes de regresar hasta la puerta del despacho.

Casi podía sentir la sonrisa de la mujer sobre la nuca de ella, así que antes de abrir la puerta, mantuvo su mano en la perilla y se giró.

—Si vuelve a insultarme, yo misma lo sacaré del lugar y le borraré la memoria para que no pueda chantajearme —advirtió, ni siquiera preguntándose si lo decía de verdad o no. Minerva alzó una ceja, pero al final asintió.

Hermione suspiró y luego salió del despacho. El camino de regreso a su pequeña habitación en la biblioteca fue más largo de lo que esperaba, pues nunca antes había arrastrado tanto los pies con la intención de alargar tanto el camino. Tardó casi media hora en cruzar todo el castillo hasta que decidió que ya no podía perder más tiempo valioso que podría estar invirtiendo en su investigación. 

Llegó hasta la estantería que llevaba al pasillo de su habitación, pero antes de traspasar el libro, se permitió meditar unos segundos y prepararse para tener al odioso de Malfoy los próximos días frente a ella. Había estado las primeras dos semanas completamente tranquila, sin la interrupción de nadie, y ahora tenía que llegar la peor de las compañías. ¿Por qué vino él a Hogwarts en primer lugar?

Resopló molesta y luego hizo su rápido ritual para entrar. El pasillo apareció frente a ella y caminó hasta la puerta, abriéndola sin precaución y frunciendo el ceño al ver a Malfoy sentado en el sofá, recargado con la cabeza en el respaldo y mirando al techo.

—¿Por qué sigues aquí? —preguntó ella, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.

Al parecer Malfoy no la había notado hasta que habló, porque levantó la cabeza e hizo una mueca al verla.

—¿Cómo iba a irme? —replicó en cambio—. Te fuiste sin decirme cómo carajo salir. Estaba comenzando a pensar en dónde dormiría... Este sofá parecía la mejor opción.

Hermione se dio cuenta que ya no sangraba, así que debió haber usado algún encantamiento de limpieza para arreglarlo, pero su nariz seguía chueca y ella frunció el ceño al imaginar que tal vez la había roto. Malfoy pareció notar todos sus pensamientos a través de su mirada, porque bufó y desvió su nariz de la vista de ella.

—No me mires así —espetó con dureza—. Solo dime cómo salir de aquí e iré con Pomfrey.

—Yo puedo arreglarlo —ofreció Hermione, sacando su varita y dando unos pasos para acortar la distancia.

—Ni loco —negó Draco, poniéndose de pie y alzando una mano para que se detuviera—. Tú hiciste esto en primer lugar, no dejaré que vuelvas a poner tus sucias manos sobre mí.

Ella rodó los ojos, comenzando a molestarse de nuevo.

—Primero —dijo ella—: te merecías eso por todo lo que dijiste. Segundo: precisamente esa sería la razón para arreglarlo, porque yo lo provoqué.

—Tercero: ya te dije que no quiero tus sucias manos sobre mí. Pomfrey puede arreglar esto. Dime cómo salir y...

—Poppy se burlará de ti si se entera que el gran Draco Malfoy no sabe el encantamiento para arreglar las narices rotas.

Malfoy tensó la mandíbula, analizando sus palabras. Luego rodó los ojos y dio un paso hacia ella.

—Bien —siseó—. Dejaré que arregles esto para que te sientas mejor contigo misma por haberme golpeado. Pero que quede claro que tienes prohibido volver a tocarme, ¿entiendes?

Hermione luchó por no darle una buena y orgullosa respuesta, incluyendo que ella jamás lo tocaría por gusto, y luego asintió con la cabeza. 

Alzó su varita con determinación y apuntó a la nariz rota de Malfoy. Luego dijo:

—¡Episkey! 

—¡Ahhh! —gruñó Draco, llevándose la mano a su ahora perfecta nariz. Miró a Hermione con horror—. ¡¿Qué hiciste?! ¡Eso dolió! ¡Se supone que no debe doler!

—¿Dolió? —la morena preguntó con un tono de fingida inocencia—. Vaya, lo siento, tal vez hice un movimiento apresurado.

Le regaló una falsa sonrisa que Draco replicó con una mirada de odio y luego se dispuso a explicarle cómo podía salir del pasillo: acercarse a la pintura que estaba a lado de la estantería y luego murmurar la palabra «Lyra». 

—Ahora puedes irte —dijo ella poco después—. No voy a investigar más esta tarde. Tu mera presencia me arruinó todo y prefiero descansar ante la idea de tenerte todo el día aquí mañana. Puedes regresar a lo que sea que estabas haciendo antes de volver aquí.

Malfoy le dio una mirada de recelo, claramente aún molesto y luego no se molestó en dar una última mirada antes de salir por la puerta.

Hermione se dejó caer en la silla de su escritorio con un suspiro y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

¿A quién quería engañar? Estar en la misma habitación que Draco Malfoy sería el mismísimo infierno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y bueno, aquí tenemos la primera interacción entre los nenes. Me dan risa los diálogos de «no vuelvas a tocarme» bc eso no dirán después. En fin, ¿qué mejor que empezar todo con un golpe al idiota de Draco? :D


	5. Las reglas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tal vez necesitan tomar medidas extremas.

Draco por primera vez estaba deseando que las clases no terminaran. Nunca había sido una persona ignorante, por supuesto, y disfrutaba de aprender cosas nuevas (cuando el profesor era competente), pero era un muchacho normal al confesar que esperaba siempre la tarde para librarse de los deberes y hacer cosas divertidas con sus amigos. Pero este día, recordando perfectamente que apenas terminaran las clases tenía acordada una cita en el infierno que era la insufrible de Hermione Granger, él comenzó a desear con necesidad que las clases se alargaran durante mucho más tiempo.

Él sólo quería aprovechar el día antes de tener que tirarlo a la basura cuando fuera con Granger, tal vez incluso podría distraerse con algo interesante que los maestros dijeran, pero nada parecía funcionar. Y claro, no ayudaba el hecho de que Granger hubiera tomado casi los mismos ÉXTASIS que él; su espeso cabello seguía estando mesas delante suyo y era imposible querer distraerse con algo cuando su constante mano alzada le recordaba a cada momento que cada vez quedaba menos para pasar horas en una habitación encerrado con ella.

Aritmancia nunca había sido su taza de té, él en realidad prefería Pociones, pero sabía que la materia ayudaba mucho con respecto a trabajos de alto rango, así que la eligió para sus clases. Algo de lo nunca pensó arrepentirse hasta el momento que se dio cuenta que era la materia favorita de la chica de cabello espeso. Era estresante, antes no la creía de suficiente importancia como para prestar atención a ella en clases, pero ahora que su única distracción parecía ser esa morena, sus nervios se exaltaban cada vez que escuchaba su voz hablarle a los maestros o contestar alguna pregunta. Tenía que controlarse para no tomar uno de sus zapatos y arrojárselo a la nuca para que se mantuviera en silencio.

Aunque estas primeras semanas a comparación de todos los años anteriores, Draco debía admitirlo, su temperamento se había reducido constantemente. Seguía siendo esa chica alerta por contestar cualquier pregunta que le hicieran, pero ya no lo hacía con la misma inspiración y desesperación que antes; era como si la Guerra se hubiera tragado una parte de ella. Él se sentía estúpido cada vez que ese pensamiento pasaba por su cabeza, pues se reprendía una y otra vez por prestar atención a cosas que no valían la pena. Sin embargo, en un colegio donde no había nadie que le dirigiera la palabra —y donde no era bien visto que se juntara con sus amigos—, era fácil poner atención a cosas que antes consideraba insignificantes.

Después de unos minutos de Draco frunciendo el ceño, desvió la vista y se enderezó en su lugar al tiempo que la profesora Séptima Vector entregó tres cartas numéricas para que él las descifrara, después pidió que hicieran un ensayo de tarea sobre las propiedades mágicas del número siete, lo que hizo refunfuñar a Draco mentalmente, a diferencia de sus compañeros, quienes no se molestaron en demostrar su molestia.

Sacó su libro sobre la Teoría de la Numerología y comenzó a descifrar sus cartas. Desde que era pequeño, siempre había tenido la intención de terminar antes que todos, incluso si eso significaba pasar aburrido lo que restaba de la clase. Solo le importaba la satisfacción de saber que él había sido el primero. Aunque claro, siempre le molestó el hecho de que, al levantar la cabeza para dar una sonrisa orgullosa y decir que había terminado, una morena de cabello esponjado ya hubiera acabado antes que él.

Ese simple recuerdo le hizo alzar su vista hacia Granger, quien se hallaba en la primera mesa por delante y en la fila de su derecha. Frunció el ceño cuando notó que ella no estaba escribiendo y su libro estaba cerrado. Draco se giró hacia todos sus compañeros para tratar de averiguar si había entendido mal, pero todos estaban metidos en su trabajo. Se preguntó por qué ella no había comenzado, así que, dando una rápida mirada a la maestra para asegurarse que no tenía los ojos sobre él, estiró el cuello para observar qué hacía Granger. Se le heló la sangre cuando se dio cuenta que ella estaba escribiendo en un largo pergamino. Draco recorrió su mesa con ojos rápidos y casi soltó un gruñido decepcionado cuando se dio cuenta que sus tres cartas numéricas también ya estaban descifradas. ¿Cómo había terminado tan rápido?

Apretó la mandíbula y se obligó a apartar la mirada, regresando a su propio trabajo y recordándose que no debía tener pendientes porque debía ir al entrenamiento de quidditch. En su sexto año había sigo obligado a la misión de matar a Dumbledore, por lo que no tuvo cabeza para pensar en el deporte, y no terminó su séptimo año porque había huido. Pero aún así nunca dejó de ser buscador, por lo que no le importaba lo que los demás dijeran, su posición en el equipo no podía quitársela nadie (sin mencionar que no había muy buenos buscadores). El quidditch era una excusa para pasar menos tiempo en esa habitación con Granger y también una manera para distraerse. Siempre había amado las escobas y la sensación de volar por los cielos con el aire moviendo su cabello era algo que no quería dejar de hacer. Además, Granger quería alejarse de él tanto como Draco de ella, así que no habría problema en ello.

Las clases por fin terminaron y Draco quiso soltar un chillido de molestia porque cada vez quedaba menos tiempo para enfrentarse a Granger, pero decidió mantener su expresión indiferente cuando rejuntó sus útiles y luego salió del aula. Ni siquiera se molestó en darle una mirada a la morena o al menos de avisarle que iría primero al entrenamiento de quidditch.

Fue hasta su sala común para guardar todas sus cosas y después se puso su uniforme. Hizo nota mental de enviarle una carta a su madre para decirle que comprara uno nuevo ya que este le quedaba un poco más pequeño de lo normal. Tomó su escoba y luego se dirigió a las canchas de quidditch, ignorando los ojos que sintió sobre su nuca cuando salió de la sala común. Vio una reunión por delante de los vestidores y se imaginó que eran los integrantes del equipo por los uniformes que llevaban, pero estaban charlando tan animadamente que Draco no supo si no se acercó para no escucharlos o sólo para no apagar su feliz plática. Tal vez la primera opción.

—¿Vuelvas al equipo, Draco? 

Él frunció el ceño ante la ya conocida voz soñadora que lo llamó. Detuvo sus manos —las cuales estaban ajustando sus guantes de cuero de dragón— y giró su cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada relajada de Luna Lovegood.

—Lunática —saludó Draco con un asentimiento de cabeza antes de regresar su mirada al campo de nuevo—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Mucho mejor, definitivamente —respondió ella con un tono de voz que lograba calmarlo y alterarlo al mismo tiempo—. Me gusta que Hogwarts haya vuelto a ser el mismo, ¿no te parece? Es como si se hubiera pintado de colores de nuevo. Antes parecía gris.

Era extraño ver a Draco Malfoy y Luna Lovegood teniendo una conversación civilizada, pero ellos tenían un poco de historia. Cuando la rubia fue secuestrada y encerrada en las mazmorras de la Mansión Malfoy, era Draco quien se encargaba de que ella tuviera qué comer o al menos un abrigo para pasar el frío; constantemente pasaba por las noches para susurrar un encantamiento para calentar el ambiente. Nunca le agradó del todo la niña, de hecho la creía loca y un poco exasperante, pero sabía que ella era demasiado pura e inocente para el mundo al que estaba siendo sometida, por lo que algunas veces iba a hacerle compañía y de pronto nació una pseudo-amistad que no le desagradó del todo. Ninguno le dijo a nadie sobre ello, y Draco estaba agradecido, pues creía que sus caminos eran mejor separados, pero debía admitir que su compañía ahora ya no le parecía tan irritante. 

Todo eso sin mencionar que era la única persona que se atrevía hablar con él además de McGonagall y Granger. Era reconfortante pensar que, al menos para alguien, él aún existía.

—El castillo es solo de color marrón, Lovegood. No hay más colores —recordó él, volviendo al trabajo de atar sus guantes.

—No si prefieres no verlos. La biblioteca es de bastantes colores, ¿alguna vez lo has notado?

—Uhm, no.

Lovegood se encogió de hombros, una sonrisa lejana.

—Bueno, supongo que no todos son capaces de notarlo.

Draco se detuvo con el último nudo y alzó una ceja en dirección a la rubia. Ella sintió su mirada y se volvió hacia él para sonreírle. Justo como le sonreía cada vez que pasaba por las mazmorras para preguntarle si necesitaba algo o si tenía hambre.

—¿Estás retándome, Lunática? —preguntó con cinismo.

La rubia solo se limitó a sonreír, esta vez llegando hasta sus ojos. Dio una rápida mirada al campo y luego volvió a Draco, jugando con uno de sus largos mechones rubios sobre sus pequeños dedos.

—Buena suerte, Draco —deseó con voz dulce. Luego apartó la mirada y se alejó a pasos saltarines hasta las gradas más cercanas. Él la vio sentarse en una de las más altas y luchó contra las comisuras de sus labios para no sonreír. No sabía cómo se sentía que alguien te viniera a ver en el entrenamiento, así que no sabía si eso lo era, pero no pudo evitar sentirse agraciado después de mucho tiempo.

—¡Malfoy! —llamó una voz que él no reconoció. Draco regresó a su semblante serio y se giró para mirar a la chica que lo llamaba. Ella hizo un ademán con la mano para decirle que se acercara y aunque odió obedecer, él lo hizo. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, ella preguntó—. ¿Seguirás siendo el buscador?

—Nunca dejé de serlo —contestó obvio, serio.

Ella asintió, sin ganas de profundizar más la conversación.

—Bien, toma tu escoba y ve a tu posición. Vamos a comenzar en dos minutos.

La castaña ya se estaba dando la vuelta para regresar a sus compañeros, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso, Draco alzó la voz para preguntar:

—¿Qué eres del equipo?

Ella se giró con la ceja alzada.

—¿Disculpa?

—¿Qué eres del equipo? —repitió él, apoyándose de su escoba pero asegurándose de mantenerse más alto que la chica—. No me gusta que me den órdenes.

—Bueno, Malfoy, deberás acostumbrarte porque estás frente a tu capitana —respondió con dureza y cruzándose de brazos—. Ahora, por favor, ve a tu posición que empezaremos en dos minutos.

Y luego se alejó sin darle la oportunidad de responder. Apretó los dientes para abstenerse de hacer una rabieta y se subió a su escoba para ir hasta encima de los aires. Debía comenzar a acostumbrarse a la vida de un mundano, sin respeto, dignidad u orgullo; ya no era ese niño mimado el cual obtenía todo lo que quería cuando lo pedía. Debía madurar y aceptar que ahora había superiores a él.

Tardaría en lograrlo, pero se obligó a olvidarse de ello mientras dejaba que el aire levantara su cabello. Sabía que se vería ridículo, pero cerró los ojos unos segundos para disfrutar del viento antes de volver a abrirlos. El pequeño momento le otorgó algo de la paz que le había sido arrebatada desde hace tanto tiempo, y casi pudo sentir su cuerpo limpio de maldad: puro. Su mente se puso en blanco y ejecutó todo pensamiento negativo que pudiera arruinar este momento de paz. Se dio treinta segundos para ordenar los ladrillos de las paredes de su Oclumancia y así prestar toda su atención al entrenamiento. Pero cuando abrió los ojos luego de su ejercicio, su mirada cayó en el ala del castillo que se encontraba en la biblioteca, e inmediatamente pensó en Granger.

Maldijo mentalmente por tener que pensar en ella en un momento de tanta paz, sabiendo que ahora había arruinado su tranquilidad. No tenía idea de cómo iba a sobrevivir las siguientes horas en la misma habitación que ella, pero se decidió a no pensarlo cuando escuchó el chiflido de la misma chica que había dicho ser la capitana. Separó sus ojos del castillo y apretó sus manos alrededor del mango de su escoba, preparado para el entrenamiento.

•••

Terminó más sudado de lo que había imaginado, sentía calor y también una necesidad extrema de arrebatarse el uniforme y entrar en una ducha. Eso pensaba hacer cuando se dirigía de regreso al castillo, pero de repente una brillante idea llegó a su cabeza. Si su plan era molestar a Granger para que ella se hartara de él y lo echara de la investigación por su cuenta, debía poner manos a la obra. ¿Y qué mejor molestia que llevar su horrible olor a sudor a un lugar que rápidamente se impregnaría a él? Casi sonrió ante su astucia y giró hacia el pasillo que llevaba a la biblioteca en lugar del que llevaba a las mazmorras.

Atravesó felizmente el lugar una vez llegó, ignorando por completo a Pince y se dirigió hasta la estantería donde estaba el libro que lo dejaría entrar al pasillo. Hizo el pequeño y rápido ritual y luego, sin importarle una mirada cautelosa a su alrededor, se adentró al estrecho pasillo. Antes de llegar guardó su escoba en las carpas de los vestidores por lo que, apenas entró, la estantería reapareció detrás de él. Caminó orgulloso y erguido hasta la puerta de roble que se hallaba unos metros lejos de él y la abrió sin cuidado apenas la tocó.

Preparó a sus oídos para una melódica reprimenda de una voz chillona que lo insultara por oler tan horrible, pero frunció el ceño cuando la habitación siguió en silencio. Bajó la mirada hasta el escritorio donde suponía que debía estar, pero ella no estaba sentada ahí: la habitación estaba vacía.

Alzó una ceja y miró a sus costados —como si estuviera esperando una bomba nuclear en cualquier momento— y luego se adentró por completo, cerrando la puerta tras suyo. Verificó durante cinco segundos antes de confirmarse que estaba solo. No le importó. Se acercó hasta las estanterías que estaban en la pared contraria y hojeó por encima los lomos de los libros, recordando vagamente la imagen de Granger poniendo un encantamiento sobre ellos. Probablemente los había hechizado para que nadie además de ella los tocara, pero Draco supuso que ya debió haberlo quitado. Probó su valentía y decidió aprovechar su tiempo solo cuando alzó su mano para tomar uno de los libros. Soltó un chillido cuando este le quemó y se alejó sacudiendo su mano.

Tensó la mandíbula para dejar de quejarse y se miró sus dedos: ahora rojizos y ligeramente ampollados. Ella debió haber imaginado que él querría tomarlos. Era una maldita idiota. Sacó su varita y murmuró el encantamiento curativo.

Su mente estaba creando una lista de venganza hacia ella cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y él se dio la vuelta para encontrar a Granger entrando por el umbral. La morena no pareció notarlo todavía porque incluso se giró para cerrar la puerta, y cuando se volvió de nuevo, sus cejas se alzaron al verlo.

—Malfoy... —masculló en voz baja y, de repente, se llevó el dorso de su mano a su nariz, como si quisiera comprobar algo, y luego lo bajó de nuevo. Dejó sus ojos y caminó hasta su escritorio—. Creí que ya no vendrías.

—Tenía planeado no hacerlo —respondió él con tono borde—. Pero imaginé que me necesitarías. Parece que sí porque...

—No veas cosas que no son —atajó ella, decidiendo no mirarlo—. Me refiero a que había tomado esperanzas de que en realidad no vinieras.

Él rodó los ojos, creyéndola más insoportable por dar a entender que era Draco el más irritable. Se alejó de ella hasta el otro lado del escritorio y, al notar que la silla que ayer había conjurado ya no estaba, la volvió a aparecer para volver a sentarse. Se recargó en el respaldo y esperó el regaño de Granger cuando su pequeña nariz detectara su horrible hedor. Sin embargo, ella se limitó a actuar como si él no se encontrara en la habitación, por lo que las cejas de Draco se juntaron pocos segundos después.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué no había gritos? ¿Por qué no estaba molesta? Repasó una lista mental de las razones por la cual ella no le estaba prestando atención, y pronto decidió que debía hacerse notar si quería que su plan funcionara.

Murmuró en voz muy baja un encantamiento para que de su varita saliera un poco de aire y se acomodó de la manera perfecta para que todo llegara a Granger. Draco casi sonrió cuando notó que ella estaba comenzando a refunfuñar con su nariz. La vio fruncir el ceño y luego lentamente alzó la vista hacia él. Su expresión cambió de repente, fue como si lo hubiera notado por primera vez.

—¡Qué asco! —espetó—. ¡Apestas horrible!

Él luchó contra su sonrisa ganadora.

—¿En serio? —preguntó con inocencia, fingiendo olerse a sí mismo y haciendo una mueca—. Yo no me huelo mal.

—Debes estar sin olfato entonces —replicó—. Ve a tu sala común y no regreses hasta que estés bien aseado.

Draco alzó una ceja incrédulo, y de repente el aire que salía de su varita cesó. No había esperado que ella le diera órdenes de qué hacer, solo había imaginado que ella le gritaría y luego saldría molesta de la habitación y, con la mejor de las suertes, pediría a McGonagall que lo sacara de esta tortura. En cambio, Granger se encontraba aquí, frente suyo y mirándolo con ojos mandones mientras le ordenaba que fuera a darse un baño. Esa mirada la había visto antes: era la misma que le daba a Potter y Weasley.

Él soltó una carcajada.

—¿Estás bromeando, no? —preguntó mostrando sus dientes.

Granger ni siquiera movió un párpado. Draco frunció el ceño y se enderezó en su silla para quedar frente a ella.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a hacerte caso? —siseó con molestia.

—El hecho de que serás bastante inteligente como para no hacer un puchero de un niño de siete años que no quiere darse un baño.

Ella alzó una ceja, casi divertida, y Draco notó que la morena creía que había ganado. Já, chiquilla tonta.

—Tal vez me agrade sentir este hedor porque puedo tener un recuerdo de lo que pasó hace unos momentos con una chica de Ravenclaw.

Granger frunció el ceño, y cuando pareció apenas entender su réplica, sus ojos se agrandaron y abrió su boca, indignada. Él casi sonrió satisfecho cuando su mirada aterrorizada lo recorrió de pies a cabeza.

—¡Eso es asqueroso! —bufó—. ¡E incluso eso sería una razón mayor para que te dieras un baño!

—¿No escuchaste que dije que me gusta tener recuerdos, Granger? Un día tendré uno tuyo.

Ella soltó un chillido que para Draco pareció romperle los tímpanos.

—Eres un cer...

—¡Oh, no! —él atajó—. ¡No hablo de eso! Me refiero a que en algún momento me voy a vengar de ti. Me golpeaste apenas llegué aquí ayer, y hoy acabo de quemar mis dedos con ese maldito encantamiento que pusiste en las estanterías. Estoy esperando solo una razón más que me permita regresarte la jugada. Y créeme, Granger, no me apetece en lo absoluto tener algo de piedad.

—¡Sal de aquí! —Granger gritó poniéndose de pie de un salto y apuntando hacia la puerta. Su cara estaba roja del coraje—. ¡Ve a tu sala común y date un baño, y cuando termines regresas aquí!

Y ahí estaba de nuevo. Granger no parecía entender que él odiaba que le dieran órdenes. Se puso de pie para igualarla en estatura, Salazar prohibiera que esta bruja lo mirara por encima de su hombro.

—¡No voy a hacer lo que tú digas solo porque así lo quieres! —espetó. Draco sabía que era estúpido seguir luchando, e incluso él mismo ya estaba ansiando un baño, pero no quería que ella tuviera la última palabra; sería un golpe directo a su orgullo.

—¡Estás siendo ridículo e infantil y atrasas mi investigación con tus tontos pucheros! —gritó.

—¡Eso no te da el derecho a decirme lo que debo hacer!

—¡Claro que lo hace! ¡Estás aquí por mi ayuda y todo esto te beneficia tanto como a mí! ¡No te pedí cerca, Malfoy!

De repente, Draco se olvidó de que su objetivo era molestar a Granger, porque ahora ella también lo estaba molestando a él y sus orejas se estaban poniendo rojas del coraje que esta bruja exasperante le causaba.

—¡Pues qué mala suerte la tuya! —le gritó de vuelta, saliendo de entre su silla y rodeando su escritorio para que pudiera escuchar sus palabras con tanta claridad posible—. ¡Porque estoy aquí delante tuyo, con la intención de quedarme aquí lo que restan de los putos días del año y serás condenada a verme todos los días!

—¡No si puedo evitarlo! —Granger gruñó, dando un paso hacia él. Draco se sorprendió ligeramente ante eso pero no tanto como para demostrarlo—. ¡Rogué a Minerva para que te sacara de esto y así pudiera trabajar sola pero parece que realmente me necesitas!

—¿Te necesito? —Draco repitió con crueldad, dando un paso intimidante hacia ella—. ¿Desde cuándo entró a tu pequeña cabeza de sabelotodo que yo te necesito a ti? Según tengo entendido, llevas en esto desde que comenzó el curso y sigues aquí. No me vengas con quién necesita a quién, Granger.

La morena parecía que estaba a segundos de sacar humo por su nariz, y de reojo él podía ver que apretaba sus puños. Se permitió sonreír internamente. Bien, Granger, pensó, sigue mordiendo el anzuelo.

—Sigo en esto porque las cosas no siempre son tan fáciles a como tú estás acostumbrado, Malfoy —siseó—. No todos nacemos en una cuna de plata, sólo esperando que las cosas lleguen a nosotros al igual que un maldito niño mimado y maleducado. Esto lleva más tiempo que solo dos semanas y estoy segura de que yo puedo lograrlo sola. ¡Así que tú eres el único que me necesita a mí!

—¡Está bien! —gritó Draco, casi haciéndola saltar en su lugar—. ¡Entonces aclárame por qué necesito de ti! ¡Quiero escucharte!

Granger tensó la mandíbula y observó sus ojos uno por uno, y él se dio cuenta que ella estaba dudando si debía decirle. Al final no pareció importarle:

—Me contaron sobre el orgullo de tu familia, Malfoy —susurró, casi con una maldad que no provenía de ella—. El pequeño hijo de papá está preocupado porque ahora su familia no encaja en la sociedad y necesita desesperadamente la ayuda de algo grande para sacar a mamá y papá del hoyo en que se encuentran. Tan desesperado que tiene que recurrir a la ayuda de una sangre sucia, implorándole honor. Un gran golpe a tu orgullo, ¿no crees?

Bien, cruzaste la raya.

Draco la tomó por los hombros y la estampó con la pared, la precaución de cuidar su cráneo no pasó por su cabeza cuando la furia lo invadió. Ella no pareció sufrir daño alguno porque su mirada seguía totalmente molesta hacia él y había levantado sus manos para zafarse de su agarre, pero Draco la tenía bastante domada y no podía salirse.

Se acercó demasiado a su cara hasta el punto que ella tuvo que dejar caer su cabeza en la pared. La miró furioso.

—Nunca vuelvas a mencionar a mi familia —siseó—. Si vuelvo a escuchar la mención de mi madre o mi padre de tus sucios labios, no me detendré para matarte. Ni siquiera si eres la Chica Dorada. Estoy dispuesto a pasar toda mi vida en Azkaban si eso significa darte tu merecido.

Si ella se asustó ante ello, no lo demostró.

—Quiero verte intentarlo —susurró en cambio—. Ahora, Malfoy, creo que quedó claro que ambos nos necesitamos. Quita tus asquerosas manos de mí y tómate el día libre para que te des un largo baño y pienses en tus palabras.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que reflexione, Granger? —preguntó y después soltó una carcajada, una tan cruel que casi la sintió estremecerse—. Hay tanta moral que quisiera restregarte en tu dorada cara. Qué lástima que ahora todos tengan tus ojos en ti y no seas una persona fiable para venganza.

Granger no pareció entender porque se permitió fruncir el ceño, pero después él decidió que ya no valía la pena. Quitó las manos de sus hombros y se alejó hacia la puerta, saliendo por ella y azotándola lo más que pudo. 

Sus planes habían cambiado, ahora sabía lo mucho que a ella le molestaba estar cerca suyo y, si no podía lograr que lo sacara por su cuenta, entonces la haría arrepentirse de su decisión. Draco le haría el año más imposible de toda su vida, y esta sería su mayor distracción comparado con lo que tenía pensado hacer. A él también le molestaba estar cerca suyo, pero si se alejaba, solo estaría dándole lo que Granger quería, y no iba a permitir eso. Si alguien iba a sufrir, debía ser ella.

Regresó a las mazmorras y se dio un largo baño de una hora, permitiéndose treinta minutos más de relajación en su cama, hasta que decidió volver a la librería. Si se quedaba en su sala común, estaría cumpliendo sus órdenes de «tómate el día libre» y entonces Granger tendría una tarde tranquila sin molestias por parte de Draco. Así que, le gustara o no, debía regresar con la morena para hacerle la investigación un infierno. Ella no iba a salirse con la suya. Además, Granger aún no le contaba cuál era el caso y su curiosidad no podía esperar hasta el próximo lunes, por lo que debía saciarse hoy.

Cuando estuvo de nuevo frente a aquella estantería, Draco recordó la voz de su madre diciéndole que, entre más pensara las cosas, más difíciles serían. Así que se olvidó de prepararse y atravesó el pasillo hasta abrir la puerta nuevamente.

Granger levantó la cabeza de todos los pergaminos que estaban regados por el escritorio y, al mirarlo, pareció palidecer. De repente su mirada concentrada pasó a una desesperada y dejó caer sus hombros.

—Creí decirte que podías tomarte el día libre —dijo entre dientes, arrastrando las palabras y mirándolo altaneramente.

Él decidió que, por más que le gustara la idea, estaba bastante cansado como para otra pelea. Ignoró lo que dijo y se sentó en su propia silla. La morena lo siguió con la mirada hasta que él volvió a posar sus ojos en ella; la chica tenía una mirada incrédula.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Draco, dándole una rápida mirada fisgona—. ¿Ya se te pasó lo perra?

Un estallido de satisfacción llegó a él cuando la vio apretar los labios, molesta.

—¿Ya se te pasó lo mierda? —replicó Granger en cambio, y el estallido desapareció de él. Aunque claro, no iba a demostrarlo.

Se encogió de hombros, indiferente y con una expresión casi divertida.

—Sí —respondió.

—Bien —suspiró ella, apartando su mirada y comenzando a ordenar sus pergaminos en una pila completa. Luego se puso de pie y caminó hasta la estantería, levantó su varita y un pequeño resplandor le indicó que Granger había quitado el encantamiento de sus libros—. Creo que, si hacemos un pequeño contrato, podremos lograr convivir en paz.

Draco parpadeó, frunciendo el ceño cuando ella se volvió a mirarlo. Se había distraído leyendo los títulos de los libros que más le llamaron para después leerlos, pero cuando Granger mencionó su pequeño contrato, se olvidó de lo demás. ¿Un contrato para aprender a no molestar? Eso estaba en contra de sus planes.

—¿De qué hablas, Granger? —exigió saber, alzando una cena.

La vio morderse el labio, y de repente le pareció divertido ver a la Chica Dorada nerviosa. Desvió la mirada de él y Draco la miró volver a sentarse en su silla, del otro lado del escritorio. Abrió un cajón y sacó un pergamino nuevo al igual que un nuevo tarro de tinta. Puso ambos objetos y un pluma en el centro del mueble y él frunció el ceño hacia ella.

Granger ya lo estaba mirando cuando Draco levantó sus ojos hacia ella. Estaba nerviosa.

—¿Qué quieres decir con «un contrato»? —preguntó él de nuevo.

—Un contrato es un acuerdo, generalmente escrito, por el que dos o más partes se comprometen recíprocamente...

—Sé lo que es un maldito contrato, Granger —interrumpió él, molesto de que lo creyera incapaz de saber el significado.

Ella pareció cansada.

—¿Entonces qué? —preguntó.

Draco dejó el respaldo de su silla y se recargó con ambos codos sobre el escritorio para estar frente a frente con Granger. Algunas veces creía que esta era su mejor manera de intimidar.

—Me refiero a qué te hace pensar que un contrato va a poder mantenernos a la raya —dijo—, ¿cuál sería el castigo y cuál la ganancia?

—Cada vez que uno rompa algún acuerdo, podría darle al otro galeones y...

—¿Galeones? —Draco bufó con superioridad—. Tengo ya una enorme herencia esperando en una cámara de Gringotts, gracias.

Granger rodó los ojos.

—¡Bien, galeones no! —espetó—. Olvídate del contrato entonces, solo hay que escribir reglas que nos beneficien a ambos para poder mantenernos en convivencia civilizada. Necesito continuar con esta investigación y tu presencia me está exasperando.

—¿Yo soy el exasperante? Qué curioso, porque yo...

—Primera regla —interrumpió ella—: no puedes incitarme a pelear contigo.

Draco tensó la mandíbula. ¿Granger quería jugar? Bien, entonces eso harían.

—Segunda regla —dijo él—: no puedes interrumpirme.

La morena pareció a punto de protestar pero cerró los ojos y suspiró antes de lograrlo. Él casi sonrió. Lo miró de nuevo y Draco alzó una ceja.

—Está bien —Granger dijo—. Tercera regla: tienes prohibido volver a tomarme de la manera que lo hiciste hace rato.

Él rodó los ojos, pero luego asintió. Se puso a pensar en su siguiente regla mientras veía a Granger garabatear su delicada caligrafía en el pergamino, escribiendo las reglas que tenían como título «Convivencia civilizada». Después, ella alzó la vista y esperó a que hablara.

—Cuarta regla —siguió él—: no puedes decirme cuándo bañarme ni tampoco a qué hora debo irme.

—Bien —replicó ella, con esa mirada que indicaba una mejor jugada. Y la tenía—. Quinta regla: tienes estrictamente prohibido llegar todo sudoroso después de tus entrenamientos de quidditch.

Gracias, Granger, pensó. No se imaginaba de nuevo dejándose todo sucio solo para molestarla. Pero pronto, la simple mención del deporto le dio una idea increíble que sabía la haría enojar sin necesidad de provocarlo.

—No te agrada el quidditch, ¿eh, Granger? —canturreó con tono divertido mientras ella escribía las reglas que acababan de decir.

—No me gusta ver a salvajes peleándose por unos tontos puntos con el riesgo de lastimarse, no.

—Eso le quita lo divertido.

Granger dejó de escribir y lo miró casi molesta. Él casi se rió ante lo que ella consideraba amenazante, y aún más porque Weasley y Potter sí lo creían.

—Tampoco me gusta que además de que puedan lastimarse, todos terminen tremendamente asquerosos —siguió ella. Argumentos demasiado ridículos, al parecer de Draco—. ¿Cuál es tu siguiente regla? 

Él sonrió orgulloso.

—Sexta regla: debes ir a verme en todos mis partidos de quidditch.

—¡Ni loca! —protestó ella—. ¡Acabo de librarme de ello ahora que Harry y Ron no están y no volveré a hacer lo mismo solo porque tú lo dices!

—Está bien, entonces olvídate de las demás reglas y dile adiós a tu 'convivencia civilizada' —replicó Draco con indiferencia, solo esperando que ella aceptara. Sería increíble tener su mirada molesta en cada partido sólo porque él la obligó.

—Dijimos que tenías prohibido incitarme a pelear —recordó Granger, mirada seria—. Pedirme que vaya a tus partidos es solo una manera distinta de hacerme enojar.

Diez puntos para Gryffindor, Granger.

—¿Crees que todo se trata sobre ti? —preguntó divertido—. Solo estoy pidiendo una compañía en mis partidos. Tal vez incluso nos conozcamos mejor y dejes de parecerme tan insoportable.

No era cierto, él no quería conocerla mejor, sólo quería ver su molesta expresión en cada partido. Sólo para tener la satisfacción de que él creó esa molestia. Si no tenía permitido incitarla a pelear, que era lo más divertido, entonces debía encontrar una manera indirecta para molestarla.

—Bien —masculló, rodando los ojos y anotando la regla—. Séptima regla: vas a dejar de decir «sangre sucia».

Draco alzó una ceja, divertido.

—Miren lo que tenemos —canturreó—. A la Chica Dorada le molesta que...

—Oh, no —atajó Granger—. No me malinterpretes, poco me importa el cómo me llames. Es solo una regla para que ayude a contenerme de lavar con jabón tu sucia boca.

Él la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No lo harías...

Ella sonrió.

—Pruébame.

Draco tensó la mandíbula.

—Bien —aceptó—. Octava regla: no puedes tocarme.

—Con gusto —replicó ella, escribiendo la regla casi con placer—. Y esa también sería mi novena regla.

Draco comenzó a desesperarse, estaba dándole lo que ella quería y eso no era lo que había planeado desde el principio. Su plan era hacerle el año imposible y con estas tontas reglas no podría lograrlo. Ni siquiera entendía por qué Granger lo estaba intentando, ella debía saber que nunca podrían convivir sin maleficios e insultos entre ellos. Luego frunció el ceño, imaginándose una realidad donde no discutiera con Granger.

—Décima regla —siguió Draco—: tienes prohibido mencionar a mi familia.

Ella se mordió el labio de nuevo y asintió.

—Está bien —dijo—, y lo siento por lo de antes.

Draco frunció el ceño pero la morena no alcanzó a notarlo. Volvió a escribir la regla y después habló:

—Undécima regla: si alguna vez salgo de Hogwarts, no puedes preguntar adónde fui.

Eso lo dejó más confundido.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó, pero ella se limitó a negar con la cabeza y terminó de escribir la pregunta. Draco decidió dejar el tema.

—Duodécima regla —dijo—: vas a contarme todo sobre esta investigación, sin omitir nada. No engaños, Granger.

Ella pareció palidecer ante ese comentario y rápidamente bajó la mirada. Draco juntó ambas cejas cuando la vio tragar saliva y luego asentir. Tomó la pluma y escribió sobre el pergamino de nuevo.

—Décima tercera regla —siguió ella—: tendremos nuestro propio espacio de trabajo y ninguno puede pasarse al del otro.

—Está bien —aceptó Draco—. Décima cuarta regla: no podemos meternos en la vida personal del otro.

Granger volvió a morderse el labio, nerviosa, pero asintió y luego garabateó. Después de terminar, dio una larga respiración y se quedó mirando el pergamino sin hacer nada más, como si se hubiera perdido entre tantos pensamientos. Draco frunció el ceño y la llamó chasqueando los dedos, haciéndola regresar a la realidad. Ella se giró hacia él con una expresión que Draco no pudo identificar.

—Sigues tú —recordó él—. ¿Cuál es tu regla?

La morena dio una rápida mirada a su alrededor, observando cada detalle de la habitación y luego regresó a él. Tragó saliva.

—Vigésima regla —dijo en voz baja—: tienes prohibido enamorarte de mí.

Draco no ocultó su impresión e incluso se permitió dejar caer su mandíbula. Se quedó esperando alguna mirada que le dijera que era una broma, pero al darse cuenta que ella seguía con su semblante serio e incluso casi asustado, todo comenzó a darle gracia y soltó una cruel carcajada.

—¿Enamorarme? —preguntó entre maliciosa diversión—. ¿De ti, Granger? Debes estar jugando.

—No me importa si te ríes —replicó, ni siquiera pareció importarle su reacción—. Quiero que estés de acuerdo con esta regla.

Draco alzó una ceja, aún con esa sonrisa divertida.

—Debes estar tomándome el pelo...

—¡Malfoy!

—¡Está bien! —Se encogió de hombros, aún sonriendo—. Estoy de acuerdo, Granger. Tengo prohibido enamorarme de ti. ¿Sabes algo? Desperdiciaste una regla ahí, es algo que nunca sucederá.

Ella no se molestó en responder. Dio una rápida mirada a todas las reglas y, cuando comprobó con Draco que él ya no agregaría más, hizo levitar el pergamino hasta la puerta y con un encantamiento lo mantuvo ahí, remarcando sus lados para hacerlo llamativo y que ninguno lo perdiera de vista.

El pequeño pergamino que sería el principio de sus problemas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El diálogo del «tienes prohibido enamorarte de mí» es una referencia a el libro y la película «A walk to remember».


	6. Menos uno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tal vez discutir trae buenas cosas.

Hermione no había visto a Malfoy en todo el fin de semana, y en realidad no le interesaba saber dónde estaba. Minerva no había mencionado si él debía ayudarle también los sábados y domingos, pero ella prefirió que era mejor no preguntar, así que no correría en peligro de que la directora le asignara pasar más tiempo con él. El rubio era tan detestable e irritable para ella que no sabía cómo esperaba sobrevivir los siguientes meses respirando el mismo espacio que él. Ella había tenido una grandiosa idea al crear las reglas, pero eso no garantizaba que su convivencia pudiera hacerse sana, solo era un pequeño recordatorio de lo que no debían hacer. Hermione tampoco especificó qué pasaría si alguno rompía una regla, pero estaba segura de que si ella no cumplía alguna, Malfoy tomaría automáticamente un paso libre para incumplir una también. Ella debía tomarse todo con cuidado si quería que esto funcionara.

Era domingo por la tarde y ella no había salido de esta pequeña habitación a excepción de ir por sus comidas y por las noches cuando iba a dormir, apenas tenia tiempo de ver a Ginny Luna o Neville. Hermione se sentía un poco apagada e incluso culpable por no haberles dirigido la palabra desde que comenzó el curso, pero las clases, los ÉXTASIS, y la investigación le quitaban todo su tiempo; era un milagro que ella mismo no hubiera caído en cansancio ya mismo. Antes de venir a Hogwarts, había hecho junto a Charles unas cuántas reservas, entre ellas la poción vigorizante y el Filtro de Paz, y estas eran sus pequeñas salvaciones cuando sentía tanta frustración que necesitaba darse un respiro. Charles también había exigido que llevara poción para dormir sin sueños, alegando que la necesitaría demasiado, pero ella se había negado diciendo que Poppy tendría de sobra. En realidad lo había rechazado porque quería probarse a sí misma la cura si es que en algún momento la encontraba, y si no veía diferencia alguna debido a la poción, entonces no podría saber si funcionaba.

Hermione suspiró y se echó los rizos de su coleta por detrás de sus hombros para seguir leyendo los libros de Gunhilda de Gorsemoor, una célebre medibruja de los años setenta que descubrió la cura para la Viruela de Dragón. Estaban tan conectadas ambas que ella decidió que leer sus notas de cuando estaba en el colegio y en su carrera, de alguna manera ayudaría para su investigación. Se lo había pedido a Minerva y ella había enviado un memorándum al Ministerio para que le prestaran todo lo que encontraran. Así que así se encontraba ella: perdida en una búsqueda incansable que no parecía tener fin, anotando lo que más creía importante en el largo pergamino que tenía a lado.

Después de unas horas, cuando su estómago comenzó a rugir implorándole que fuera cenar, se obligó a ponerse de pie para ir al Gran Comedor, tomar algo de comer y regresar pronto, pero cuando caminó hasta la puerta y quiso abrir esta, su mirada se detuvo en el pergamino de las reglas que habían establecido Malfoy y ella.

De nuevo esas malditas reglas. Para Hermione eran sólo un recordatorio más de que a partir de mañana Draco Malfoy estaría martillando su cabeza.

Se dio un momento para repasar con la mirada cada una de ellas, hasta que sus ojos miel se posaron en la regla número quince:

"Draco tiene prohibido enamorarse de Hermione."

Le había sido extraño escribir su nombre y no su apellido, como solía hacerlo siempre (aunque tampoco era como que ella tuviera la necesidad), pero decidió que no era importante. Sin embargo, al releer el renglón, su mente vagó al momento donde lo estaba escribiendo.

Draco había dicho su última regla del «no meterse en la vida personal del otro», y Hermione encontró otro sentido a aquellas palabras. ¿Cómo podía pedir eso si a partir de ese día ya estaban condenados a pasar casi todo el tiempo juntos? Era una regla ridícula, era obvio que en algún momento ellos tendrían la necesidad de meterse en las cosas del otro, e incluso si no fuera necesario, se haría por casualidad. Y fue entonces cuando ella se dio cuenta: ambos iban a pasar un año juntos, sin ninguna otra compañía, sólo ellos. Hermione no quería sonar muy egocéntrica, pero estaba segura de que aquello podría traer daños colaterales que a ninguno le gustaría.

De repente, el nombre de Nicholas Sparks cruzó por su mente, recordando el autor favorito de su madre y su libro favorito «A walk to remember». Hermione comenzó a recordar el día que su madre, Jean, llegó toda emocionada diciéndole que había un nuevo libro de Nicholas. Ella apenas iba en cuarto grado cuando se publicó y su madre le pidió que leyera el libro: lloró durante dos semanas luego de terminarlo. Y entonces, de repente, Hermione comenzó a girar su cabeza hacia su alrededor. Espacio pequeño, sin ninguna compañía, juntos durante un año. No sonaba bien. Entonces, ¿qué pasaría si por alguna mala suerte surgía algo más? ¿Y qué pasaría si ella no encontraba la cura? No podía ni debía ser tan egoísta.

El nombre de Jamie Sullivan cruzó por su mente en aquel momento. Miró a Malfoy y recordó a Landon Carter. Ella no podía hacerlo eso. Él nunca había sido amable con ella pero eso no significaba que Hermione no pudiera serlo con él, al menos por piedad. Y entonces supo que tenía que advertirle de alguna manera.

No debía enamorarse de Hermione, porque si ella no encontraba la cura, él se habría enamorado de un cadaver. De alguien que ya estaba destinado a morir.

Ni siquiera para Malfoy era justo.

E incluso cuando la idea pasó por su mente en aquel momento, se quiso morder la lengua para no decir nada, recordando que era ridículo que Draco Malfoy la viera de forma romántica. Estuvo a unos segundos de olvidar esa regla porque era imposible que alguna vez sucediera, pero una voz en su interior le pidió que de todas maneras lo hiciera. Pronto se encontró diciéndolo en voz alta antes de poder detenerse.

Y así fue como le había prohibido a Malfoy enamorarse de ella. Él se había reído, por supuesto, Hermione lo esperaba. Pero ahora mínimo tenía una advertencia. Ella misma no creía que fuera a suceder, pero sólo se estaba encargando de no convertirse en una Jamie Sullivan para un Landon Carter.

Por algo las historias trágicas siempre eran difíciles de leer para ella sin llorar durante dos semanas o más.

Hermione desvió la mirada del pergamino frente a la puerta y luego movió la perilla para abrirla y salir. Ya no tenía que pensar en esa regla, era ridículo creer que Malfoy alguna vez la quisiera de esa manera. E incluso si sucedía, no podría ser mutuo.

Resopló cuando salió de la estantería, rodando los ojos. Tal vez Malfoy tenía razón y ella había desperdiciado una regla ahí.

Decidió olvidar ese tema y se dirigió hacia el Gran Comedor con la intención de tomar su cena y regresar a la biblioteca, pero le resultó imposible cuando se encontró con la mirada emocionada de Ginny, sentada junto a Luna. Ambas pidiéndole que cenara junto a ellas: Hermione no supo decirles que no.

⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯

Draco no quería ir a donde Granger, y ella parecía sentir lo mismo porque no la vio en todo el fin de semana (él estaba agradecido con ello), y además de que no le había prestado atención en ninguna clase del lunes: era como si él no existiera. Estaba bien, no tenía problema con ello, entre menos contacto mejor. Así tendría espacio para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera que debía pasar el día con ella después de que las clases terminaran.

El profesor Cassius Darse —ahora el nuevo de DCAO— pidió a toda la clase que abrieran el libro de «Enfrentarse a lo inevitable» y pidió a Granger que se pusiera de pie y leyera el tercer capítulo, pero todos los demás, incluido Draco, se impresionaron cuando ella dijo que esta vez no podía. El hombre, de al menos unos cuarenta años, calvo y con gafas, frunció el ceño hacia ella, pero no quiso hacer más preguntas y le pidió a otro alumno.

Una chica que Draco no reconoció tomó su lugar en la lectura y, luego de que el profesor explicara la teoría y técnica, pidió que guardaron los libros y sacaran sus varitas. Diez minutos después, el aula se había llenado de alumnos practicando la magia no verbal. Draco estaba aburrido, pues él ya sabía mucho sobre ese tema, pero le sorprendió notar que parecía ser el único —además de Granger, Longbottom y Thomas— que entendía la teoría y la práctica. Darse no se pasó por su lugar para corregir algo, por lo que él pasó el resto de la clase sin hacer nada del todo interesante, de vez en cuando anotando sus propias notas y permitiendo preguntarse qué pacto se había hecho con el diablo para que Hermione Granger no quisiera participar en una clase.

Él disfrutó de media hora más de clase hasta que la campanilla sonó e indicó el final del día. Draco refunfuñó por lo bajo, realmente no quería pasar su tarde encerrado con Granger, incluso ahora menos que tenía prohibido incitarla a pelear, pero aún así no tenía otra cosa qué hacer. Fue hasta su sala común y se quitó la túnica para buscar ropa más cómoda y menos ridícula. Se dio un baño, se cambió, tomó su mochila y luego se encaminó a la biblioteca. De nuevo sintiendo esos ojos sobre su nuca cuando salió de su habitación.

Hoy estaba más llena de lo normal, pues era lunes y los profesores se habían empeñado en dejar tantos deberes como les fuera posible, así que él tuvo que tener mucho cuidado cuando pasó la estantería. Cruzó el pasillo y caminó hasta la puerta de roble donde sabía Granger ya estaría en su escritorio. La abrió y no se equivocó, ella estaba ahí sentada, pero había algo diferente. La habitación ahora se veía más pequeña, o tal vez era el hecho de que ahora había dos escritorios y eso tomaba más espacio. El centro, donde antes estaba el espacio de Granger, ahora estaba vacío y ella se hallaba en la esquina izquierda, mientras que Draco se hallaba en el lugar contrario: todo perfectamente alejado, como si ambos fueran tóxicos.

Bien. Él no tenía problema en ello.

No se preocupó por saludar a Granger y dejó su mochila encima de su propio escritorio para luego sentarse, dándose cuenta que su nueva silla era más cómoda que la que anteriormente había conjurado. Dio un rápido vistazo a la habitación sólo para notar que ahora la estantería estaba justo en el medio de ambos y él casi frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de cuánto esta bruja lo despreciaba. Tanto que todo estaba calculado para no tener contacto alguno.

Como si Draco fuera el sucio y no ella.

—Bien, Granger —habló para llamar su atención, pues ella ni siquiera lo estaba mirando—. Puedes comenzar a contarme todo.

La morena ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo.

—Primero termina tus deberes de hoy —dijo, ni una palabra más. Draco estuvo a punto de protestar, casi con ganas de iniciar una pelea, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no había razones para hacerla enojar, pues era algo que debía hacer. Rodó los ojos y sacó todo lo necesario de su mochila para iniciar con sus tareas.

Se tuvo que engañar a sí mismo diciéndose que sólo haría los deberes porque así lo quería y no porque ella lo ordenaba.

Trabajaron en un silencio tenso durante aproximadamente tres horas, Draco en todo momento quiso patear el piso para hacer siquiera un ruido que los sacara de esa incomodidad, pero no encontró razones para hacerlo. Terminó y sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que ella aún no.

—Terminé —avisó dando una sonrisa orgullosa y dejándose caer en el respaldo de su silla.

Granger por fin levantó su cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos y luego alzó una ceja.

—Ya era hora —dijo, después reordenó sus papeles y sacó un pergamino que estaba en una carpeta—. Podemos comenzar a decirte todo sobre la investigación entonces.

—Espera —Draco frunció el ceño—, ¿tú ya terminaste?

Ella lo miró como si le hubiera preguntado algo obvio. Juntó sus cejas.

—Sí. Cuando llegaste estaba terminando el último ensayo.

Draco quiso gritar cómo carajo podía hacer las cosas tan rápido, pero no lo hizo al darse cuenta que eso podría sonar como un cumplido indirecto. Y no necesitaba que la Chica Dorada tuviera más razones para sentirse dorada. Se limitó a guardar para sí mismo su molestia y puso una mano sobre su barbilla para darle toda su atención.

Granger suspiró, como si el tema le afectara y después comenzó a hablar:

—El veintiséis de noviembre la familia de la hermana de mi madre fue atacada por mortífagos, aún no puedo especificarte quiénes iban en aquella misión —añadió rápidamente, antes de que él preguntara—. Supongo que intentaban buscarme. Al no encontrar a mis padres, tomaron la familia de mi madre como segunda opción y en el camino atacaron a mi prima —hizo una pausa, mordiéndose el labio y sin mirarlo a los ojos—. Usaron un maleficio con ella, era nuevo y tenía mucha magia oscura. No hay contra maleficio y eso la está matando. La han llevado a hospitales muggles y nada da resultado e incluso intentaron ayudarla en San Mungo y después borrarle la memoria pero nada resultó. Nunca nadie había conocido los efectos de esa maldición y ahora ella está muriendo cada vez más rápido... Ella... —suspiró, recobrando fuerzas—. Ella no tenía la culpa de nada de la Guerra y, sin embargo, fue un daño colateral. Es mi deber hallar una cura, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por haberla metido en todo este lío del mundo mágico.

Draco sabía que no era momento para burlarse o hacer comentarios sarcásticos como solía hacerlo. Se limitó a asentir.

—¿Quién le dio la maldición? —preguntó con la voz más cautelosa que pudo lograr.

Ella vaciló antes de responder.

—Antonin Dolohov.

Draco se aseguró de que su expresión no dijera nada cuando se maldijo internamente. Dolohov había estado hospedándose en la Mansión Malfoy durante la Guerra, y él había escuchado sobre sus nuevos intentos de inventos con maleficios. Se encerraba durante horas en una habitación cerca de las mazmorras y llevaba libros sobre magia oscura junto a algunos objetos malditos y nadie sabía qué hacía allá abajo. Hoy lo descubrió Draco, confirmando que a Dolohov le gustaba crear nuevas maneras de matar y maldecir. Estaba seguro de que nunca había terminado una maldición, era demasiado estúpido para que quedara como lo deseaba, por lo que se sorprendió al escuchar lo que dijo Granger.

—¿Dices que no tiene cura? —preguntó, y ella asintió, todavía negándose a mirarlo a los ojos—. ¿Dolohov?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Ese hombre experimentaba —suspiró—. No creo que algo le hubiera salido bien, así que probablemente la cura que estés buscando no exista, Granger.

Ella seguía sin mirarlo, y no parecía que quisiera decir algo más. Así que él tuvo que preguntar:

—¿Cuáles son los efectos de la maldición?

Granger por fin alzó su mirada para encontrarse con sus ojos, pero la volvió a bajar a los pocos segundos. Alzó el pergaminos que antes había sacado de la carpeta a su lado y comenzó a leer la lista.

—Pesadillas constantes —recitó—, respiración entrecortada, dolores muy fuertes de pecho, tos agresiva, calambres en los tobillos, dolor de huesos, grandes migrañas ante pequeños sonidos, fiebre, sangrado ocasional, cansancio, ardor de garganta... Tengo una persona cuidándola allá, y me dicen cada vez que ella tiene algo nuevo. El sangrado se acaba de agregar, de hecho... Ella... La maldición está desgarrando los órganos internos, las costillas, la está matando por dentro y se estima que pronto le hará perder el apetito. Si sigue así y no encuentro una cura... Ha estado tanto tiempo ya así y... —Se detuvo, Draco decidió no interrumpirla. Ella suspiró—. Temo que no viva más de un año.

Volvió a guardar el pergamino en su carpeta y se mantuvo con la cabeza gacha. Draco la observó mientras fingía acomodar algo de su escritorio, sin notar que ya estaba todo en orden, y se mantuvo en silencio. Observándola. Nunca había visto a Granger tan decaída y triste, como si la vida se le fuera junto a aquella prima. No era justo para Draco molestarla si ella estaba viviendo algo como eso, quedaría como el malo. Necesitaba a la Hermione Granger con mirada de fuego dispuesta a pelear y discutir con él, no a esta imitación barata.

De repente, se dio cuenta de su poco tacto.

—¿Ella era importante para ti? —Draco se encontró preguntando antes de poder detenerse.

Ella lo miró, parpadeó.

—Eh, sí —respondió—. Ella... Éramos muy unidas de pequeñas, antes de que llegara a Hogwarts.

—Debió ser difícil explicarle por qué no te vería durante siete años —siguió él. Ni siquiera entendía por qué estaba manteniendo esta conversación.

Granger también se notó sorprendida.

—En realidad, sí —dijo—. Mis padres tuvieron que decirle a mis tíos que me iría a un internado para niños prodigios. Ella lloró porque quería venir conmigo.

Draco pronto se dio cuenta de que el ambiente se estaba tensando demasiado. Desvió la mirada de ella y carraspeó, no le gustaba mantenerse civilizadamente con Hermione Granger. No se atrevió a volver a mirarla cuando preguntó:

—¿Qué avances llevas? 

—No muchos —admitió su voz—. Solo notas que creí útiles pero siguen sin servir para nada. Estoy leyendo las biografías y los diarios de Mungo Bonham y Gunhilda de Gorsemoor pero...

—¿Por qué? —Draco la interrumpió abruptamente, tomándola por sorpresa.

—¿Por qué? —repitió y él asintió, mirándola—. Bueno, ellos son dos de los sanadores más grandes del mundo mágico, supuse que sus prácticas y temas vistos me ayudarían a...

—No te servirán de nada —volvió a interrumpir—. ¿Alguno de ellos habla sobre magia oscura?

Ella se quedó sin habla durante unos segundos, las palabras bailando en la punta de su lengua.

—Eh, no, pero...

—La maldición que atacó a tu prima está infestada de magia oscura —atajó Draco nuevamente—. No vas a encontrar nada en diarios y biografías de personas que permanecieron fieles al lado de la luz. Si ellos no curaban maldiciones, ¿qué te hace pensar que encontrarán la cura para algo que se hizo con magia oscura?

La Chica Dorada estaba sin habla de nuevo, y a Draco le gustaba eso. Por fin sentía que le estaba ganando en algo.

—En realidad, Gunhilda fue quien encontró la cura para la Viruela de Dragón, así que...

—¿La Viruela de Dragón fue hecha con magia oscura acaso? —preguntó Draco, adorando cuando ella apretó la mandíbula por interrumpirla de nuevo.

—No —respondió, esta vez molesta—. Pero como digo, sus tácticas pueden ser...

—No puedes encontrar una cura para una maldición oscura en libros de magia blanca.

—Estoy comenzando a odiar cuando me interrumpes —espetó ella.

Lo sé, Granger. Y es maravilloso.

—Sólo estoy diciéndote algo obvio —Draco se encogió de hombros—. Creí que lo habías notado antes, es como si quisieras hablar Sireno y estuvieras tratando de aprender por medio de las cocinas de los elfos domésticos. ¿No eres la bruja más brillante de esta era, Granger?

Draco reprimió su sonrisa cuando notó que ella estaba conteniendo una réplica que claramente los llevaría a una pelea. Eso es, Granger, pensó, muerde el anzuelo de nuevo. La regla decía que Draco no podía comenzar la pelea, pero nunca se mencionó nada de que ella no podía hacerlo.

Granger pareció tomar la decisión inteligente y se mantuvo callada. Cerró los ojos, suspiró y luego los volvió a abrir.

—¿Qué sugieres que hagamos? —preguntó ella, y Draco tuvo que mirar su boca para asegurarse de que en realidad lo había dicho. Hermione Granger pidiendo su opinión. Él quería carcajearse.

—Sugiero que nos deshagamos de toda esta basura de libros —respondió dando una rápida mirada a la estantería que estaba entre ambos—. Y después necesitamos conseguir todos los libros sobre magia oscura que podamos obtener.

—El Ministerio no tiene suficientes —murmuró ella, casi tan bajo que no lo escuchó.

—¿Qué?

Ella alzó la mirada y lo miró con la cejas alzadas, como si se hubiera dado cuenta que había hablado en voz alta.

—Digo que el Ministerio no tiene suficientes —repitió—. Intenté investigar eso antes de llegar aquí, solo por si acaso, pero no hay demasiados. Y Hogwarts también tiene muy pocos, apenas pude conseguir los libros sobre los horrocruxes de la oficina del profesor Dumbledore.

—¿Conseguir? —Draco frunció el ceño—. ¿Dumbledore te dio permiso de tomar sus libros de magia oscura?

Draco la vio ruborizarse.

—Eh, no, en realidad... Bueno... Yo los tomé sin permiso. Los robé unos días antes del funeral.

—¡Pero miren esto, mundo! —él canturreó con diversión, poniendo sus codos en el escritorio—. ¡Hermione Granger rompiendo las reglas! Nunca creí ver esto, para serte sincero.

Soltó una carcajada sin gracia mirando hacia el techo y disfrutando de su pequeña victoria hasta que ella replicó:

—He roto las reglas muchas veces, Malfoy. Pero a diferencia de ti, nunca me atraparon.

Su sonrisa se borró y se giró a mirarla con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que alguna vez me descubrieron? ¿Crees que las veces que nos encontraste a Pansy y a mí mientras hacías tus rondas de prefecto fueron las únicas veces que 'rompí' las reglas? —Soltó una pequeña risa—. No tienes idea de lo que hicimos y nadie nunca nos descubrió.

Draco disfrutó del disgusto en la expresión de Granger y se dejó caer en el respaldo de nuevo para verla intentar sacarse la imagen mental que acababa de hacerse. Era tan emocionante contraatacar a esta chica y salir ganador.

—Entonces —siguió él—. ¿Dices que no tienes suficientes suministros? ¿El Ministerio sabe de esto?

—¡No! —ella se apresuró a decir, como si hubiera dicho algo malo—. Quiero decir... No, no lo saben. Y recuerda que no tienes que contárselo a nadie.

—¿Por qué no? Eso es estúpido. Si más gente sabe sobre esto, más ayuda tendrás.

—No, Malfoy. Sé lo que hago, y tú debes hacer lo que diga.

Oh, Granger tocó un nervio.

—¿Hacer lo que tú digas? —preguntó sonriendo burlón.

—Sí —respondió sin dudar—. Ya te dije todo lo que sé, sin omitir nada y eso te debe ser suficiente. Dices que necesitamos investigar sobre magia oscura y está bien, pediré a Minerva que nos consiga todos los libros que pueda, pero sólo porque tú lo hayas dicho, no dejaré de buscar en la medimagia como una opción. Y tú, Malfoy, prometiste que no dirías nada, nadie debe saber sobre esto.

—Es ridículo —espetó él frunciendo el ceño—. Si esto se hace público, la gente se conmoverá y especialistas encontrarán interesante el caso. Hay mucha gente allá fuera que les encantaría obtener el crédito de encontrar la cura. No dejes que tu orgullo por hallar esto tú sola te ciegue y...

—¡No se trata de orgullo!

—¡Ey! —Draco protestó alzando la voz—. ¡Quedamos en que no me interrumpirías!

—Estoy haciendo esta investigación sola por mis propias razones y no necesito que tú me digas qué debo de hacer...

—¡Oh!, ¿ahora yo soy el que le está diciendo qué hacer al otro?

—No quiero meter a mi familia más en este mundo —continuó, ignorándolo—, suficiente han tenido y no quiero ponerlos como unas ratas de laboratorio para que gente haga hechizos o encantamientos sobre mi prima...

—¡¿Eso qué importa si al final vas a salvarle la vida?!

—¡No a base de un experimento!

A Draco comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza por escuchar su voz demasiado alto. ¿En qué momento pasaron a los gritos?

—¿No es acaso lo que hacemos? —Draco siseó—. ¿No vamos nosotros a buscar en libros y libros algo que funcione teóricamente para salvarle la vida?

Granger estaba molesta, demasiado. Él podía ver su cuello sonrojado del coraje y sus pecas resaltaban más en sus mejillas. Y sus ojos, oh Merlín, parecía que un demonio se había apoderado de ella. ¿Desde cuándo tenía tanto fuego en su mirada? ¿Y por qué eso la hacía creer superior?

—¡Los libros podrían darnos una oportunidad en lugar de experimentos en carne y hueso! —gritó, y Draco se preguntó si la habitación estaba silenciada.

—¡Y tú siempre entregando todo a tus condenados libros! —replicó, también gritando y golpeando el escritorio con sus manos. Ella saltó—. ¡Debes comenzar a entender que no todas las respuestas están en un libro! ¡Regresa a la vida real, Granger! ¡Los libros no...!

—¡Resulta que uno de esos libros nos salvó a todos de la Guerra!

—¡NO ME INTERRUMPAS!

Granger soltó un chillido ahogado y lo miró furiosa. Draco también estaba rojo del coraje. No le gustaba que lo interrumpiera, en realidad lo odiaba. Pero no por cosas machistas como «el hombre siempre debe tener la última palabra«, no. Era más bien el hecho de que Granger tenía muchísima más voz que él —y siempre la había tenido— y le dolía aceptar que cada vez que lo interrumpía vendría una respuesta mejor elaborada. Incluso si algunas veces no fuera así.

Al ver que ella seguía callada e indignada, él se decidió a tomar la iniciativa de nuevo:

—¡Este caso pudo haberse resuelto desde meses atrás si lo dejabas en manos de los especialistas y sin embargo, te quedas aquí buscando todo por libros, cuando nada te garantiza que lo lograrás y poniendo una vida en peligro y sólo a su suerte! ¡Si sigues con tus caprichos, tu prima va a morir cuando menos lo esperes!

—¡Basta! —Granger gritó y Draco cayó de golpe cuando escuchó que su voz se cortó. Entrecerró los ojos para mirar su rostro y encontró sus diminutas lentillas húmedas. La había hecho llorar. Qué ridículo.

Ella se puso de pie y caminó directo hasta la salida, pero Draco se puso de pie demasiado rápido para tomarla del codo e impedir que saliera.

—¡Suéltame! —espetó, intentando zafarse.

—¡No hasta que terminemos! ¡No puedes evadir esto! ¡Es importante!

—¡Suéltame! —exigió esta vez, tenía la mirada gacha y él podía asegurar que las lágrimas ya habían caído—. ¡No debes de tocarme!

—¡Tú también ya incumpliste una regla y ahora puedo yo igual! 

—¡Agh! —gruñó, sollozando—. ¡Suéltame!

Draco blandeó su codo de nuevo —esta vez asegurándose de no hacerlo tan brusco— para hacer que lo viera a los ojos, pero seguía con la mirada en el suelo.

—Escúchame, Granger —siseó cerca de su rostro—. Estoy aquí por tu culpa porque McGonagall cree que necesitas ayuda. En lugar de pasar este año como cualquier otro alumno normal, tengo que pasar todas mis tardes junto a ti y no es algo que yo tenía planeado. Y ahora me entero que todo este teatro es un capricho tuyo sólo porque no quieres dejar el caso a un especialista. Podría estar en mi sala común junto a mis amigos y, sin embargo, estoy aquí intentando que tomes valentía y me miras a los ojos como la jodida Gryffindor que eres. 

—¡Eres un idiota, Malfoy! —le reprochó ella, esta vez teniendo suficiente fuerza para zafarse de su brazo. Intentó salir pero Draco se interpuso entre la puerta y ella—. ¡Yo nunca pedí tu ayuda! ¡Estaba muy bien sin ti! ¡Podía lograr esto sola!

—¡NO! ¡No digas cosas que no son! ¡Tú no podías ni puedes con esto sola! —gritó, haciéndola saltar en su lugar, parpadeando a sus ojos húmedos—. ¡¿Por qué carajo eres tan insoportable y no dejas todo esto a alguien que sabe sobre el tema?!

—¡Porque no quiero que ella pase sus últimos días siendo solo un objeto de investigación! —gritó. Un sollozo ahogó su boca y no se preocupó por detener sus lágrimas. Draco se mantuvo en silencio, sin entender—. Mi abuela... Ella... Ella tenía Alzheimer... Mis padres la llevaron a un centro especializado en Australia con un doctor que decía poder encontrar una cura —Granger estaba comenzando a hiperventilar—. No queríamos que ella nos olvidara y... Fuimos terriblemente egoístas. Ellos nos advirtieron que todo podría ser llevado a cabo de experimentos debido a que nada estaba comprobado aún y nosotros... —Granger no lo estaba mirando—. Nosotros estábamos tan desesperados... Ella murió sin encontrar cura alguna. Y pasó sus últimos días siendo solo una rata de laboratorio... Yo tenía diez años... Mi abuela era mi mejor amiga... —respiró hondo—. Así que esa es la razón por la cual no la llevaré a que jueguen con ella. Tengo una muy mala experiencia con eso y, si no encuentro alguna cura, ella no habrá pasado sus días en un laboratorio.

Draco se mantuvo en silencio, no tenía idea de qué podía decir. La tensión se había apoderado tanto del ambiente que sabía que ya no podía seguir con su acalorada pelea, por más que lo quisiera. Habían llegado a un tema serio y, de repente, él comenzó a sentirse incómodo.

—Granger, no porque eso haya sucedido con tu abuela significa que en todos los casos será igual —se limitó a decir, tratando de no sonar tan borde.

Ella lo miró, parpadeó y luego bajó la mirada.

—Lo sé —dijo—, lo sé. Pero... Yo sólo no quiero volver a repetir la experiencia.

—Está bien.

Granger alzó la mirada y frunció el ceño.

—Está bien —repitió él, odiando la incomodidad que le hacía sentir esa mirada—. Entiendo, nadie debe saber sobre esto. Sólo libros, sólo investigación.

Ella parpadeó de nuevo, claramente no se esperaba una aprobación tan rápida de él, y Draco rodó los ojos. No te acostumbres, Granger.

—¿Ves los beneficios de una pelea? —le preguntó casi divertido, intentando liberar la tensión—. Una discusión nos llevó a estar de acuerdo en algo.

La morena frunció el ceño.

—¿Tú crees que es bueno que discutamos?

—En realidad, me parece bastante divertido —Se encogió de hombros—. Es gracioso ver tu cara roja del coraje y luego haciéndote salir de tus casillas. La perfecta Chica Dorada dejando de ser tan perfecta.

Draco casi pudo ver el labio de ella inclinándose para dar una sonrisa, pero no sucedió.

—Supongo que sí —respondió en cambio.

—Bueno —Draco dijo—, entonces creo que tenemos un «menos uno», ¿verdad?

—¿Menos uno? —preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño de nuevo. Él sonrió, se acercó hacia su escritorio y bañó su pluma en tinta antes de regresar a su lado en la puerta.

—Menos una regla —aclaró, levantó su pluma y poco a poco comenzó a tachar del pergamino la regla número uno: «Prohibido que Draco incite a Hermione a discutir»—. Ya no hará falta ahora que sabemos que las discusiones nos sirven de algo.

—Debates —corrigió ella.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Debates agresivos —añadió.

Ella rodó los ojos.

—¿Tienes pensado eliminar una regla cada día?

—No al menos hasta que sepamos que ya no las necesitamos.

Granger le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y él se dio cuenta que sus lágrimas se habían ido y ahora solo quedaban los pequeños trazos sobre sus mejillas. Y casi como si Draco lo hubiera dicho en voz alta, ella alzó su mano y se enjugó apartándose de él.

La morena regresó a su escritorio y volvió a sentarse, y de lejos él pudo notar que cerraba sus libros sobre curación y sacaba un gordo libro de lomo de cuero. Draco lo reconoció como uno de los pocos libros de magia oscura que se hallaban en la sección prohibida. Hermione Granger por primera vez estaba siguiendo lo que él había pedido.

Y él se permitió una ligera mueca. Esto no significaba nada. Seguían odiándose mutuamente, sólo tratando de dejar eso de lado para terminar esto cuanto antes y así pudieran separarse lo más rápido posible.

Draco se sentó en su escritorio y tomó el libro que Granger le extendió sin decir nada y lo abrió.

Dio una última mirada a la regla que ahora se hallaba tachada sobre el pergamino en la puerta antes de meterse en su propia lectura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En realidad, Nicholas Sparks publicó su primer libro en 1996, pero fue sólo una guía. «A walk to remember» no se publicó hasta octubre de 1999, pero yo no quise esperar a que sucediera aquí también. Así que vamos a suponer como que se publicó desde antes, gg.


	7. Atención

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un pequeño encuentro a media noche.

Si Hermione había creído que había avanzado un paso con Malfoy, ciertamente tres semanas después habían retrocedido dos menos. Ella no tenía idea de cómo aún no se habían matado. Malfoy era la persona más desagradable que alguna vez había conocido y había sido una tonta por creer que podría llevarse bien con él. Si querían tener al menos una convivencia sana debía ser apoyo mutuo, y él no estaba poniendo de su parte. Siempre hacía todo lo que ella le decía que no hiciera, aprovechaba cualquier ocasión para molestarla y, cuando ella le respondía mejor, era él quien se indignada y le decía cosas hirientes. El miércoles pasado, Hermione estuvo tan cansada de Malfoy que le dolió la cabeza y pidió que no hubiera investigación ese día.

Al menos se las había arreglado para que Malfoy no arruinara su cumpleaños. Se había obligado a olvidar que él existía y había pasado una 'tarde de chicas' junto a Ginny y Luna.

Era un martes por la noche, y el toque de queda ya había pasado, por lo que ahora ella se hallaba envuelta en sus mantas e intentando dormir. Tal parecía que debía añadir el insomnio a su larga lista, porque con hoy eran cinco días seguidos de no poder conciliar el sueño. Hermione se movía de un lado a otro, apretando los ojos con fuerza para buscar ese sueño que antes la envolvía, pero lo único que lograba era frustrarse.

Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo ella en estos momentos si hubiera aceptado el puesto de Premio Anual que Minerva le había ofrecido. La habitación que le entregaban de la Torre de Gryffindor habría sido perfecta para su investigación y podría estar horas en el caso incluso pasando el toque de queda, pero no era justo. Ser Premio Anual conllevaba cumplir obligaciones, como sus rondas por la noche, su preparación con los prefectos o su autoridad para mantener el orden. Todas cosas que ella no podía poner prioridad si debía estar en la investigación. Era frustrante cómo su sueño (que poco después dejó de serlo) de todos sus años en Hogwarts no podía hacerse ahora que debía poner prioridad a otras cosas... Otra cosa. Rechazar el puesto de Premio Anual fue una decisión dolorosa, pero sabía que era lo correcto. Al menos estaba feliz de que el puesto hubiera sido otorgado a Ginny, al igual que a Neville; ambos habían hecho notar mucho liderazgo durante la Guerra.

Se sentó sobre la cama y suspiró sin importarle que pudiera despertar a algunas de sus compañeras. Observó el pequeño reloj que tenía a lado en su baúl y se dio cuenta que eran las dos de la mañana. Aún quedaban cinco horas para que la alarma de su varita sonara y ella aún seguía sin poder conciliar algo de sueño. Ni siquiera estaba cansada, milagrosamente. Se había acabado la poción para dormir y no quería ir a despertar a Poppy, así que necesitaba hacer algo que la dejara exhausta para regresar a su cama y dormir. ¿Pero qué? Una idea vaga y loca pasó por su cabeza y casi se echó a reír ante ello. Lo había visto en películas y programas de televisión cuando era pequeña, pero siempre creyó que era algo superficial. Sin embargo, un minuto después ya se hallaba a lado de su cama dando saltos de estrellas y haciendo sentadillas. Se sorprendió cuando encontró su cuerpo sin cansancio alguno. Tal vez lo que necesitaba era cansar a su mente.

Dio una mirada a su cama, como dándose una última oportunidad para que el sueño llegara, pero cuando no fue así, sacó un jersey de su baúl y se lo pasó por encima antes de salir del dormitorio con sumo cuidado de no despertar a nadie. Bajó las escaleras y luego salió de la sala común. Había tomado el Mapa del Merodeador que Harry le prestó antes de venir a Hogwarts y con eso observó las rondas del señor Filch.

Caminó en silencio, sin preocuparse de miradas sobre ella debido a que todos estaban dormidos en sus salas comunes. Llevaba su pijama más encima su jersey, que se arremangó más a sí misma cuando pasó por un ventanal y la fría noche de octubre la golpeó. Llegó hasta las puertas de la biblioteca y sacó su varita para murmurar el hechizo y abrir las puertas de roble. Como si creyera que alguien podía atraparla a estas alturas, asomó su cabeza y miró hacia su alrededor para comprobar que, en efectivo, estaba sola y no había nadie cerca. Se adentró al lugar, sin miedo, y cerró las puertas tras suyo. 

Apenas había dado tres pasos cuando un dolor punzante apareció en su cabeza. Soltó un chillido que se calló cuando mordió sus labios y se permitió sentarse en una de las sillas cercanas. Estos dolores eran poco comunes, pero cuando venían, lo hacían de una mala manera. Suspiró y cerró sus ojos con fuerza mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con sus manos. Se quedó así durante treinta segundos más hasta que decidió que el dolor se había vuelto soportable. Alzó de nuevo la cabeza al tiempo que se ponía de pie y giró a sus lados mientras caminaba hacia su bien conocida estantería.

Aunque, a medida que avanzaba, comenzó a fruncir el ceño: había una luz justo en el lugar donde ella se dirigía. Estaba confundida, Hermione había visto las puertas de la biblioteca cerradas, y tampoco había escuchado un ruido que pudiera delatar a alguien. Su respiración se aceleró cuando un pensamiento asustado vagó por su mente. Tal vez alguien había encontrado la manera de entrar a su pequeño lugar y ahora sabía sobre su investigación. Ella nunca se preocupó por esconder su problema cuando se hallaba ahí, pues no creía que alguien entrara alguna vez. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando pensó que sería Ginny, la pelirroja había estado sospechando de Hermione durante toda la semana y tal vez ahora había descubierto todo.

Se acercó lentamente hasta la estantería y observó la pequeña luz que había hasta el fondo del pasillo, proveniente de una linterna. Hermione se quedó a lado de los libros y se recargó en ellos, suspiró y se quedó esperando, tal vez escucharía un ruido. Nada. Se dio cuenta que debía entrar a investigar, pero tan sólo mirar el oscuro pasillo y apenas una luz al fondo era algo aterrador; tanto leer Stephen King en su niñez la había dejado un poco traumada.

Pero luego se recordó que era una Gryffindor y también una heroína de guerra. Respiró hondo y apretó los dedos firmes alrededor de su varita, sólo por si acaso. La alzó con entrenada determinación y avanzó por el oscuro y solitario pasillo que la llevaba a su pequeña habitación. Podía sentir el dolor de su pecho expandiéndose a medida que avanzaba hacia la luz de la linterna. Pero luego recordó que podía estar en una pesadilla; cuando estaba de caza con Harry y Ron le sucedía lo mismo, y todo se sentía muy real. Tal vez sólo estaba yendo a una más de sus pesadillas y pronto despertaría. Conservó ese pensamiento mientras seguía avanzando.

Se detuvo frente al umbral de la puerta abierta e intentó enfocar su vista en la oscuridad para ver algo o alguien dentro. Dio un paso hacia delante para poder entrar, concentrándose en la linterna que estaba sobre su escritorio, cuando una fuerza mayor la arrastró hasta la pared derecha y la estancó ahí con una mano de largos dedos sobre su cadera y un codo sobre su cuello. Ella sintió el pinchazo de dolor en su pecho expandiéndose más y el miedo se incrustó tan rápido que la aterrorizó.

Hermione sintió que ambas manos se apretaban más contra ella en la pared, dejándola sin aire. Soltó un quejido por la falta de este y, de repente, las manos se alejaron de ella, como si fuera tóxica o venenosa.

Dejó caer sus manos sobre sus rodillas mientras regresaba el oxígeno a sus pulmones justo al tiempo que las luces de la habitación se encendían.

—¿Granger?

Esa voz. Malfoy. Mierda. Ella sólo pudo articular eso en su mente mientras aún luchaba por recobrar el aire que él le había arrebatado. Se levantó de sus rodillas y observó la habitación, ignorando la mirada extraña que el rubio tenía sobre ella. Hermione rodó su mirada por todo el lugar y, de repente, comenzó a notar lo pequeño que era. Demasiado pequeño. Su respiración dejó de funcionar y un mareo llegó hasta ella. Quería dejar de mirar el lugar, pero sus ojos no podían dejar de vagar hacia las esquinas de la habitación. ¿Por qué no había notado antes lo pequeña que era? ¿Cómo es que no había recordado este miedo?

Sintió una mano que la tomó del codo y luego la obligó a sentarse en una silla. La silla de Malfoy. 

—Respira, Granger —le decía una voz lejana. Y eso hizo. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar hasta que ya no fue necesario ir tranquila. Los abrió de nuevo y frunció el ceño cuando miró a Malfoy arrodillado delante de ella.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó Hermione, directo al punto.

Malfoy pareció tomar esa pregunta como una afirmación de que ella había vuelto a la normalidad porque rápidamente se puso de pie. La morena lo vio alejarse hasta su propio escritorio y tomó un libro entre sus manos. Se volvió hacia Hermione y le mostró el título, golpeando con un dedo el lomo de este. Ella leyó:

Clase XXXX, ave Fénix en tiempos de cobre.

Hermione, bajando la mano que tenía sobre su pecho una vez que se sintió mejor, frunció el ceño y miró a Malfoy, quien tenía una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro.

—¿Qué tiene ese libro? —preguntó ella. Malfoy le rodó los ojos.

—¿Me vas a decir que nunca consideraste a los fénix para tu preciosa cura? 

—No veo tu punto...

—Mencióname las cualidades de los fénix, Granger —exigió, aparentemente con tono aburrido. Hermione le frunció el ceño, pero hizo memoria.

—Son inmortales porque renacen de sus cenizas al nacer —comenzó—. Pueden cargar inmensos pesos. Pueden aparecer y desaparecer a voluntad. Pocos magos pueden domesticarlos. Su canto es mágico...

—¡Te olvidas de lo más importante! —espetó Malfoy, acercando más el plateado lomo del libro para que ella pudiera ver la reluciente imagen de la cabeza de un fénix escarlata—. ¡Sus lágrimas son curativas!

Hermione se mantuvo en silencio, pensando. Malfoy pareció creer que no entendía porque siguió hablando, como si la creyera tonta.

—Unas cuantas de estas lágrimas salvaron a Potter en su segundo grado de veneno de Basilisco, ¿recuerdas? Toda la escuela habló sobre eso aquel día, y fue terriblemente tedioso, pero igual funcionó. ¡Sus lágrimas son tan poderosas que podrían curar la maldición de tu prima!

—Malfoy, no creo...

—¡Sólo piénsalo! —exigió él, dejando el libro de nuevo en el escritorio y volviendo hacia ella—. Esas cosas son capaces de sobrevivir a una maldición asesina, ¿y qué cosa tiene más magia negra que eso? Estoy seguro de que las lágrimas de fénix serían tu ingrediente clave para la cura que buscas. Es tan obvio que creí que lo habrías pensado antes, Granger.

—Malfoy —llamó en un tono alto. Él se giró con la ceja alzada. Hermione se mordió el labio—. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a un fénix?

Malfoy frunció el ceño, pensando.

—No lo sé —murmuró, más para sí mismo que para ella—. Dumbledore tenía uno, ¿no?

Hermione asintió.

—Se llamaba Fawkes —dijo—. Pero él se fue cuando Dumbledore murió. Nadie lo ha vuelto a ver. Ni a ningún otro fénix. Como dice el libro, son clase XXXX y no porque sean agresivos, sino porque son difíciles de domesticar. Así que, a menos que tengas bajo la manga escondido a un fénix, seguimos estancados en el mismo lugar.

Él gruñó, rodando los ojos.

—¿Estás diciendo que desperdicié horas de sueño para que me dijeras que no valió la pena? 

—No necesitabas venir.

—En realidad, sí. Entre más rápido se termine esto, más rápido podremos alejarnos el uno del otro.

—Bueno, pues tendrás que pasar un rato más conmigo porque, aunque las lágrimas de fénix podrían ayudarnos bastante, no tenemos manera de conseguirlas.

—¿Qué hay de McGonagall? —preguntó Malfoy, comenzando a notarse frustrado—. ¿No dijiste que ella te conseguía cosas del Ministerio?

—El Ministerio no guardaría lágrimas de fénix —contestó, poniéndose de pie por fin—. Fawkes era el único que se había presentado en más de cien años y ahora nadie sabe dónde está... E incluso si el Ministerio tuviera algunas, no creo que quisieran desperdiciarlas en mí.

Hermione se asustó tan pronto se escuchó decir aquello. Parpadeó hacia Malfoy, y notó que él fruncía el ceño.

—¿Por qué en ti? —preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados y dando un paso sigiloso hacia ella.

A ella le llegó la respuesta perfecta, como si lo hubiera ensayado antes.

—Recuerda que sólo Minerva, tú y yo sabemos sobre esto. No podríamos pedírselas sin decirles para qué las necesitamos. Tendría que inventar una excusa y yo estaría involucrada.

No tartamudeó en ningún momento, y sólo esperó que fuera suficiente para engañarlo. Funcionó, o al menos él no estaba lo suficientemente interesado en descubrir la verdad.

—Si le contaras la verdad a alguien de alto rango ahí, estoy seguro de que podrían hacer excepciones —ofreció—. ¿Qué hay de Shacklebolt? Ahora es Ministro de Magia, y fueron amigos en la Guerra, deberías aprovechar eso.

—¿Crees que todas las amistades necesitan tener un provecho? —refunfuñó Hermione—. No todos nos acercamos a las personas por conveniencia, Malfoy.

—No estoy seguro de eso —Malfoy se encogió de hombros—. No estoy aquí porque así lo quiera, ¿o sí?

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada. Idiota.

—No voy a llamar a Kingsley para 'sacarle provecho a mi amistad con él' —siseó—. Así que deja de sugerirlo, y también olvidémonos de las lágrimas de fénix. Nunca podremos hallar ni siquiera un pequeño vial.

—¿Si consigo uno, crees que podrías encontrar la cura?

Hermione lo miró detalladamente durante un segundo y luego se cruzó de brazos. Frunció el ceño hacia él. De alguna manera, hoy estaba menos irritante que los días anteriores, y ella no sabía por qué. Sólo entendía que estaba demasiado apresurado por terminar el contacto con ella. No lo culpaba, quería lo mismo.

Pero la idea que ofreció sobre las lágrimas de fénix era bastante ingeniosa y ella ni siquiera había querido tomarla como opción porque sabía que era imposible, así que la dejó de lado. Pero si Malfoy conseguía al menos un vial, podía lograr que algo funcionara.

—Si me consigues diez gotas, estoy segura de que podría lograr algo —prometió—. Pero te deseo suerte, serán difíciles de encontrar.

Él rodó los ojos, cruzándose de brazos.

—Estas subestimándome.

—Siempre lo hago, Malfoy.

Abrió la boca para responderle, pero un sonido fuera de la habitación los hizo callar ambos. Malfoy bajó los brazos y se acercó a la puerta, saliendo por ella y caminando por el pasillo. Hermione frunció el ceño y lo siguió momentos después. Ambos habían llegado a la salida de la estantería justo cuando ella notó al rubio asomar la cabeza y luego la escondió de nuevo. Hermione chocó con su espalda.

—¡Mierda! —escuchó la voz de Malfoy.

—¿Por qué te detuviste? —susurró ella, dando un paso hacia atrás para no volver a chocarse.

Malfoy la tomó del codo y la arrastró por el pasillo antes de cerrar la estantería detrás de él y llevarlos a ambos de regreso a la habitación. Hermione se retorció ante su agarre pero él no la soltó hasta que ambos estuvieron dentro de nuevo. Luego cerró la puerta detrás suyo.

—¡¿Qué te pasa?! —exigió ella, sobándose el lugar donde sus dedos habían hecho presión.

—¡Cállate! 

—¡La habitación ya está silenciada!

—Eso es un alivio... Eh, ¿podríamos también silenciar la biblioteca? Al menos por unos minutos más.

—¿Qué? —Hermione frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué fue lo que viste allá afuera?

Ella intentó dar un paso hacia adelante y abrir la puerta, pero Malfoy se interpuso entre ambos y negó con la cabeza.

—No querrás saberlo.

Hermione intentó leer su expresión con los ojos entrecerrados, pero no halló nada. En cambio, él se giró sacando su varita y luego murmuró un hechizo silencioso, dejándolos sin ningún sonido por fuera.

—Malfoy —llamó—, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Salvándonos de algo que ninguno quisiera ver —respondió guardando su varita, sin mirarla.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué viste allá afuera?

Él levantó la vista hacia ella unos segundos, alzó una ceja y luego volvió a apartar la mirada de ella. Hermione lo miró dar una vista a la habitación antes de pasar por su lado y sentarse en su silla, en su escritorio. La morena se giró y lo miró confundida. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

—¿Piensas dormir aquí? —preguntó y vio cómo él alzaba ambas cejas y luego reía sin gracia.

—¿Dormir en la misma habitación que tú? Nunca, Granger. Pero no puedo ir a otro lugar en al menos... —Malfoy levantó la vista para ver el reloj de la pared—. Diez minutos.

Hermione ahogó un chillido. No podría estudiar con él aquí.

—¿Diez minutos? ¿Por qué no sales y simplemente vas a tu sala común? Tienes que irte ya.

Malfoy rodó los ojos, al parecer negándose a mirarla.

—Estás violando la regla número cuatro, Granger —dijo, medio ladeando la cabeza hacia el pergamino en la pared. Ella no se molestó en girarse para mirarlo de nuevo—. No debes decidir cuándo debo irme, ¿recuerdas?

—Lo recuerdo. Pero eso es cuando estamos en horario de investigación. Hoy ambos nos fuimos y dejamos esto, yo volví por horas extra, pero como tú ya terminaste tu turno, puedo decirte cuándo te vayas.

Malfoy la miró por fin, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿«Terminé mi turno»? —repitió—. ¿Me crees alguna especie de empleado o algo así? 

—No, yo no dije eso.

—¿Entonces qué, Granger? —Se puso de pie—. ¿Esperas que olvide esa frase? ¿Como si tuviera hora de entrada y salida en un trabajo que no quiero? ¿Un trabajo donde soy un empleado tuyo?

Hermione dejó caer su mandíbula. ¿De dónde sacaba tanta labia? Ella apenas había dicho una oración que podía 'afectarlo' y él ya se había creado una revolución en su cabeza.

—¿Te gusta tomar las cosas que dicen los demás como un arma contra ellos, Malfoy? —escupió.

—Siempre que me den algo a cambio, sí. 

—¿Ah, sí? —Hermione alzó una ceja—. ¿Y se puede saber qué es lo que estás teniendo a cambio en estos momentos? Porque lo único que estoy encontrando yo es más cosas irritables tuyas. No estoy dispuesta a hacer una lista mental de cosas que debo o no decir para mantenerte contento, ¿tienes entendido?

Los ojos de Malfoy bailaron de un lado a otro en los de ella, su expresión borde y lejana cuando, de repente, un brillo de diversión atravesó su rostro.

—Esto es lo que tengo —dijo—. A ti siendo una perra. Es bastante divertido y, ahora que no tenemos la regla número uno, hacerte enojar se ha convertido en mi objetivo de todos los días. Es una manera muy entretenida para distraerme, en realidad.

Una perra. Definitivamente tendría que agregar una regla para controlar eso. Luego lo pensó mejor al imaginar que eso le haría saber a Malfoy que la enojaba, y entonces no aceptaría. Casi suspiró de la frustración que le hacía sentir este chico.

—¿Y se puede saber de qué te distrae, Malfoy? —exigió saber.

—¿Aún lo preguntas? —rió él, apartándose de ella para comenzar a caminar en la pequeña habitación—. ¿Ver este lugar no te da una idea de qué es lo de lo que quiero distraerme?

Ella frunció el ceño y él soltó otra carcajada sin gracia.

—De estar aquí, Granger —respondió—. Molestarte sólo es una manera para no recordar que estoy encerrado contigo y que lo seguiré estando si no encontramos la maldita cura a lo de tu prima.

—¿Me molestas sólo por diversión y distracción? —Ahora fue el turno de Hermione para soltar una carcajada sin gracia. Dio un paso hacia él—. Eso es tan contradictorio. Quieres dejar de recordar que estarás un año encerrado con alguien y lo único que haces para olvidarlo es centrar toda tu atención en esa persona... Pones todo tu ingenio en hacerla enojar cuando lo único que logras es pasar tiempo e intercambiar palabras con ella. ¿No te das cuenta de que entre más me molestas, más me conoces? ¿Ves mis puntos débiles y luego los usas conmigo? Es algo ridículo. Sólo me estás prestando más atención de lo normal, Malfoy.

Él se notó contrariado y confundido, como si se acabara de dar cuenta de que había puesto primero la leche y luego el cereal. Frunció el ceño y la miró aterrado.

—No te estoy prestando más atención, Granger —protestó, y ella casi sonrió al escuchar su tono indignado.

—¡Por supuesto que lo haces! Observas todos mis movimientos y escuchas todas mis palabras esperando atentamente que algo me salga mal para que tú puedas humillarme de alguna manera.

Malfoy tensó la mandíbula, comenzando a molestarse y dio un paso hacia atrás. Hermione notó eso y, por primera vez, ella tuvo la orgullosa sensación de que lo estaba hostigando. Fue la morena quien se acercó en cambio.

—Eres una... —comenzó él.

—¿Una perra? —interrumpió Hermione—. ¿Una sangre sucia? Sí, lo sé, Malfoy. Lo has dicho bastantes veces que me lo he aprendido de memoria.

—No te estaba prestando atención, esa nunca fue mi intención —masculló, regresando al tema anterior—. Lo único que quería era molestarte, sacarte de tus casillas. Recordarte el infierno que es estar conmigo.

Ella soltó una carcajada.

—Oh, Malfoy. No hace falta que me lo recuerdes, tengo muy en cuenta cuál es el infierno que paso a tu lado.

Hermione se estaba sintiendo eufórica. Nunca había sido del tipo de personas que respondían a sus atacantes, para ella era más doloroso no prestar atención. Pero ahora, teniendo el rostro molesto de Draco Malfoy a tan sólo unos pasos lejos de ella, se dio cuenta de la satisfacción que le estaba generando.

—Entonces te ignoraré —gruñó él, dando otro paso hacia atrás, quedando contra la pared pero aún sin tocarla—. Haré como que no existes. No te estaré prestando atención así, de ninguna manera.

Ella sonrió y unió su valor para dar un último paso hacia él. Sólo dos pies de distancia entre ellos.

—Hazlo entonces —retó Hermione—. Es exactamente lo que quiero que hagas. Que me ignores, te sientes a trabajar y estés en silencio.

Eso pareció enfurecerlo. Sus orejas se encendieron en un rojo ardiente y en sus ojos brilló algo malvado que ella no reconoció. Hermione apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando él la tomó de las muñecas y le dio la vuelta para dejarla contra la pared. Contuvo a estas con una mano y, cuando ella intentó alejarse, su otra mano se aferró a su cadera.

Si ella creía que podía intimidarlo así, ciertamente Malfoy había ganado su jugada.

—Salazar prohiba que tú me arrincones en una pared —siseó demasiado cerca de su rostro. Ella tuvo que alejarse hasta dejar su cabeza en la pared—. Nunca, nunca en tu vida vuelvas a hablarme de esa manera, Granger. O te juro que...

—¿O qué? —refunfuñó—. ¿Vas a pegarme? ¿O es el típico «Voy a matarte»?

Lo vio tensar la mandíbula y los dedos que estaban alrededor de sus caderas se aferraron más a ella. Hermione sabía que ahora no estaban debatiendo, ella lo estaba provocando. Sabía que estaba en aguas peligrosas, pero su lado impulsivo le decía que siguiera en la jugada.

—Tienes prohibido ponerme de esta manera en la pared —le recordó ella en un siseo—, ¿recuerdas? Y tampoco puedes tocarme. Así que te advierto, Malfoy, aleja tus malditas manos de mí.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan irritable, Granger? —escupió con enojo. Poco le importó quitar las manos de ella y, al contrario, la aferró más y acortó la poca distancia que había entre ellos. Hermione podía sentir su respiración moviendo uno de sus rizos—. Me levanté esta misma noche sólo para revisar el libro de los fénix, para tu investigación, para tu prima, para ti. ¿Crees que me apetece estar aquí en lo más mínimo? Nunca me habían hecho sufrir de tal manera. Nunca...

—¡¿Entonces por qué sigues aquí?! 

—¡NO ME INTERRUMPAS!

—¡NO ME DIGAS QUÉ HACER!

—¡¿Y TÚ SI PUEDES DECÍRMELO A MÍ?!

Hermione se mordió la lengua para no contestar, pero no porque tuviera miedo a darle una réplica, sino porque sus gritos le habían hecho algo doloroso a sus tímpanos. Usó todas sus fuerzas para no mostrarse vulnerable frente a Malfoy e ignoró el punzante dolor que le estaba martillando la cabeza.

—Las cosas van a cambiar de ahora en adelante, Granger —siseó él cuando vio que ella no replicó—. No me dirás qué hacer. Esas estúpidas reglas se acabaron. No más.

Ella obligó a su lengua a responder.

—Necesitamos esas reglas —dijo—. De otra manera, nos vamos a matar.

—¿No lo estamos haciendo ya? Ese maldito pergamino ha estado ahí durante cuatro semanas y nos ha servido una mierda. ¿En serio creíste alguna vez que seríamos capaces de llevar una convivencia civilizada? —bufó, rodando los ojos—. A veces eres tan ingenua. 

—¡Está bien! —gritó ella, reprimiendo una mueca de dolor al escuchar su propio grito rasgarle el tímpano—. ¡A la mierda las reglas!

Una pizca de confusión pasó por los ojos de Malfoy, pero rápidamente se apresuró a poner su máscara de indiferencia.

—Sí —dijo—. A la mierda las reglas.

—Claro, Malfoy. Olvidémonos de todas. ¡Oh, como la número quince!

Él frunció el ceño y luego lo suavizó, bailando sus ojos entre los suyos.

—No te preocupes por eso, Granger —siseó—. Esa regla seguirá intacta.

—Bien —Hermione se encogió de hombros, decidiendo que el tema le había aburrido—. Entonces, ahora que no tenemos reglas, deberías hacerte el gran favor de quitar tus manos de mí porque no voy a detenerme si mis instintos me dicen que tu amiguito necesita enderezarse.

Malfoy la fulminó con la mirada durante unos segundos más, pero luego soltó sus muñecas y su cadera y se alejó a zancadas de ella. Ahora que Hermione no podía sentir su respiración sobre ella, sintió como si el oxígeno le regresara. 

Le dio una mirada molesta al chico que tenía delante, pero cuando sintió un espeso líquido y caliente sobre su nariz, apartó la mirada antes de que él pudiera notarlo. Disimuladamente, se llevó una mano a la nariz y, cuando vio sus dedos manchados de sangre, entró en pánico.

—Necesito salir —murmuró.

—¿Qué? —Escuchó decir a Malfoy.

—Necesito salir —repitió, avanzando hasta la puerta y poniendo una mano en la perilla. Pero se detuvo cuando otra mano se posó sobre la suya, deteniendo su movimiento. 

Apenas tuvo conciencia de que la mano de Malfoy había detenido la suya, la alejó como si el contacto le produjera alergia.

Él carraspeó.

—No puedes salir —murmuró.

—¿Y ahora sí me dirás por qué?

Se aseguró de quitarse la sangre con el dorso de su mano antes de girarse y mirar a Malfoy observando el reloj de la pared. Lo vio fruncir el ceño.

—Oh, bueno. Uhm, creo que tal vez ya podríamos salir.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué viste allá afuera?

Él se giró a mirarla y Hermione notó que sus labios casi se tiraron hacia arriba en una sonrisa antes de ver por completo su expresión indiferente.

—Te mantuve ocupada en una discusión durante siete minutos, Granger —dijo—. Y en esos minutos dos alumnos de séptimo de Slytherin estaban teniendo sexo en la biblioteca.

La expresión de asco y sorpresa que llegó a Hermione fue incomparable y Malfoy debió notarlo porque soltó una carcajada. En cambio, ella no estaba divertida. Estaba asqueada.

—¡Eso es horrible! —protestó—. ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste?!

—¿Para qué? ¿Para que te traumaras viendo esa escena? ¿Para que fueras a interrumpir su momento de pasión con un regaño? 

—¡Por supuesto que iba a interrumpir! ¡Es terriblemente asqueroso que alguien tenga sexo en un lugar público!

Malfoy chasqueó la lengua.

—Oh, no, te equivocas, Granger. No es exactamente un lugar público si no hay gente ahí. 

—¡Pero nosotros estamos aquí!

—¡Y precisamente por eso nos mantuve encerrados! ¡Ni tú ni yo querríamos ver esa escena! Estaba seguro de que te pondrías en tu plan prefecta e irías a detener todo.

Hermione reprimió su carcajada, ignorando la pregunta de cómo era que pasaban de un ánimo a otro en tan pocos minutos.

—¿Te das cuenta ahora de lo que hablaba, Malfoy? —dijo sonriendo—. Me prestas tanta atención que sabes exactamente cómo reaccionaría en cada situación.

Malfoy tensó la mandíbula pero no apartó la mirada. Poco después rodó los ojos.

—En realidad, no hacía esto por ti. Cuando los vi a ellos les faltaba poco.

Ella puso una expresión de asco.

—¡Fueron sólo siete minutos!

—Cuando estás en un lugar público, la excitación es mayor y todo termina en un lapso... Un poco más rápido de lo normal. La biblioteca es tan emocionante. Ya sabes... Romper las reglas —Draco le regaló una sonrisa orgullosa—. Pansy y yo...

—¡No me interesa saber lo que hacían Pansy y tú! —atajó Hermione, cerrando los ojos para borrarse las imágenes mentales que acaban de surgirle. Negó con la cabeza para despejarse y luego se dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta y salir de la habitación gritando un «Cierra cuando salgas» por encima de su hombro.

Haber venido aquí en primer lugar cuando debió haber estado dormida había sido un error. Llegó con la intención de seguir su investigación y, en su lugar, había pasado más tiempo con la irritante presencia de Draco Malfoy. Hermione bufó mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Como si la presencia del rubio no fuera suficientemente horrenda cuando era de día, ahora también debía preocuparse si lo encontraba en la madrugada.

Ella se aseguró de que no había nadie en la biblioteca cuando cruzó la estantería y casi corrió a la salida. Malfoy no le dijo dónde había visto a dichos alumnos hacer tal cosa, pero su mente podía jugar con ella haciéndola imaginarse dos cuerpos por encima de cada mesa que pasaba. Era asqueroso. Y se sentía furiosa de que ahora su hermosa biblioteca hubiera sido manchada de vulgaridad.

Lo primero que hizo al salir de ahí, fue correr hasta el baño de chicas, usando el mapa para no encontrarse con nadie no deseado. Cuando entró, cerró la puerta con seguro sólo por precaución. Corrió hasta el espejo y volvió a entrar en pánico cuando notó que el hilo de sangre había vuelto a su nariz.

Bajó la cabeza hasta el lavabo y apretó su nariz mientras expulsaba el líquido, tal y como Charles le había dicho que debía hacerlo. Toda su vida lo había estado haciendo de la manera incorrecta.

Estuvo así durante aproximadamente dos minutos hasta que estuvo segura de que de su nariz ya no saldría más sangre. Abrió la llave del agua y observó a esta tintarse de un color rojo oscuro mientras tomaba papel y se secaba la cara.

Charles no sabía exactamente qué provocaba sus sangrados, le había escrito desde la primer semana para tratar de entenderlo, pero lo único que él había dicho era que necesitaba verla para hacerle un diagnóstico antes de hacer suposiciones. Hermione se había negado, de nuevo, alegando que no era necesario.

Regresó en silencio hasta su habitación en la Torre de Gryffindor y, después de tomar una poción reabastecedora de sangre, se sacó el jersey de encima y se recostó en su cama.

Tal vez sólo necesitaba a Malfoy para destruir su mente y que el sueño volviera. El cansancio la inundó de repente, y supo que eso sería un problema.


	8. Curiosidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco está muy intrigado por las actitudes de Granger.

Apenas la luz del sol atravesó los ventanales de la Torre de Gryffindor y se impregnó al rostro de Hermione, ella comenzó a arrepentirse de haber salido esta noche. La cabeza le pulsaba de una manera horrible y tuvo que cubrirse con las sábanas porque la luz le picaba. Quería quedarse recostada y olvidarse de todo, pero sabía que necesitaba ponerse de pie. Refunfuñó y, cuando se levantó de la cama para ir al baño, se prometió que nunca más volvería a salir de su dormitorio después de un tiempo que le impidiera sus ocho horas diarias para dormir.

Se dio un baño rápido para calmar el punzante dolor de su cabeza y, después de ponerse el uniforme y también la túnica, fue hasta su baúl para sacar las pociones diarias que debía tomarse por pedido de Charles. Había pasado poco más de un mes desde que había llegado a Hogwarts y él ya había enviado tres lechuzas solicitando inmediatamente que ella fuera a San Mungo a una revisión rápida, pero Hermione se había negado, testarudamente diciendo que se sentía bien. Hoy comenzó a replantearse eso. Sacó el largo vial que tenía una poción supresora para sus dolores de pecho con la intención de abrirla y tomarla, pero apenas el corcho salió, Hermione sintió que alguien se movía detrás de ella.

—¿Hermione? —preguntó la voz de Parvati Patil detrás suyo, y la morena casi soltó el vial de las manos. Lo ocultó rápidamente de la vista de su compañera de cuarto y metió la poción en su bolsillo antes de girarse a ella.

—Parvati —saludó con un asentimiento cortés, poniéndose de pie—. Hoy despertaste temprano, veinte minutos antes.

—Sí, en realidad desperté cuando tú lo hiciste —murmuró distraída y mirando más allá de las apretadas manos que Hermione tenía sobre su túnica. Los ojos de Parvati volvieron a los de ella poco después—. ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?

—¿Ayudarme? —Hermione repitió y la chica asintió—. No, no te preocupes. Yo solo... Eh, no.

Parvati frunció levemente el ceño y la miró desde el asiento que tenía en su cama, aún sin salir de sus sábanas. Hermione comenzó a impacientarse, pues sabía que la mirada que la gemela estaba poniendo sobre ella siempre era un motivo de preocupación. Parvati y Lavender siempre fueron expertas en descubrir las mentiras.

—Anoche escuché que salías del dormitorio —dijo Parvati y Hermione intentó ocultar su nerviosismo—. Quise seguirte, pero estaba bastante cansada, sin mencionar que probablemente no querías que lo hiciera... ¿En realidad no hay nada en lo que pueda ayudarte?

Hermione le regaló una sonrisa sincera. Algunas veces creía que Parvati era demasiado buena. Negó con la cabeza hacia su compañera.

—Estoy bien —repitió—. Si necesito tu ayuda, la pediré. Gracias igual, Parvati.

La chica asintió, al parecer demasiada somnolienta como para seguir con la conversación. Después sólo apuntó con la cabeza hacia su almohada.

—Supongo que regresaré a dormir mis veinte minutos... —avisó y, cuando Hermione le asintió de nuevo, se recostó y se perdió entre sus sábanas.

Ella suspiró muy bajo cuando salió de su dormitorio y comenzó a bajar las escaleras. Se apresuró a salir de la Torre de Gryffindor antes de toparse con Neville, Ginny o cualquier otro alumno que pudiera hacerle un interrogatorio temprano. Hermione siempre había tomado sus pociones justo en la mañana, ya que ella siempre se despertaba antes que Parvati, Fay Dunbar y la otra chica que apenas reconocía por el apellido de Highs. Ahora que Parvati había estado a nada de descubrirla, tendría que buscar otro horario para administrarse.

Con su mochila colgando y sus libros cargados en su pecho, dio vuelta en uno de los pasillos para ir directo a los baños de chicas y tomarse sus pociones, pero se detuvo en seco cuando observó la escena delante de sus ojos.

Era Malfoy. Pero no estaba solo, habían otros tres chicos a su alrededor y parecía que estaban jugando a cazarlo. Hermione regresó sobre sus talones y se quedó detrás del pilar para evitar ser vista.

Los tres chicos, dos Ravenclaws y un Hufflepuff estaban rodeándolo y él se hallaba en el medio, luciendo terriblemente cansado, aunque no de la manera física. Su expresión era casi aburrida y eso hizo que la morena frunciera el ceño. Los chicos que lo rodeaban eran de octavo y al menos uno de séptimo, Hermione estaba segura, pero aún así eran físicamente más altos y corpulentos que Malfoy. Él tenía una gran desventaja sobre ellos y parecía saberlo.

Hermione se había hundido en la expresión que Malfoy tenía que no notó que los otros chicos le estaban hablando, y no precisamente de una manera linda.

—¿Por qué no te defiendes, Malfoy? —canturreó uno de ellos, y Hermione pudo deducir que él era la cabecilla—. ¿El ratón te comió la lengua?

Ella vio cómo Malfoy tensaba la mandíbula pero no decía nada. Sólo se mantuvo en su lugar y con la mirada al suelo.

—¿Qué traes aquí? —preguntó otro, arrancando la mochila de las manos de Malfoy. Este no hizo nada para detenerlo—. ¿Libros?

Hermione quiso rodar los ojos y decir que obviamente traía libros, pero se mantuvo en silencio y escondida. El rubio pareció pensar lo mismo porque él sí rodó los ojos pero también se mantuvo callado. El chico que le había quitado la mochila ahora la había volcado y todos sus libros y pergaminos cayeron al suelo. Su tarro de tinta también lo hizo y, cuando este manchó una de sus tareas, los tres comenzaron a reírse.

Ella sintió que la ira se la comía.

—¿Cómo se siente esto, Malfoy? —preguntó el que había hablado primero. Hermione aún no lo reconocía—. ¿Es lindo que te hagan todo lo que alguna vez tú hiciste?

Malfoy no respondió.

—Sí, imaginé que no debía sentirse bien —se respondió el chico, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero aún falta regresarte el favor más grande.

El chico hizo un movimiento con su barbilla y, como si fuera una orden, los otros dos muchachos ya se habían acercado a Malfoy y lo tomaron por los codos, inmovilizándolo frente a quien parecía ser la cabecilla. Este se acercó y, tal vez por orgullo, Hermione vio a Malfoy levantar la cabeza hacia él para mirarlo a los ojos.

Ella se sintió impotente, ¿por qué Malfoy no se defendía? Sabía que tal vez era menor en su físico, pero podía usar su varita. Cualquier cosa en lugar de sólo prepararse para un posible golpe. El Draco Malfoy que ella conocía nunca se habría dejado humillar por nadie de esta manera. De hecho, nadie nunca se había atrevido a tratarlo así.

Pero entonces la realidad la golpeó como un balde de agua helada: Draco Malfoy ya no era Draco Malfoy. El respeto —o miedo— que antes le tenían los demás se olvidó por completo después de la Guerra. Ya nada le dejaba el legado de que alguien le diera respeto; ni siquiera por modales, pues sabiendo que toda su familia había sido de mortífagos, lo creían una basura y una amenaza para todos ellos. Hermione de repente comenzó a sentir lástima, nunca había prestado atención en lo difícil que sería para él volver al colegio, convirtiéndose en el nuevo saco de boxeo de todos los demás alumnos.

Después se sintió culpable. Ella se había estado burlando de su estado tantas veces, diciéndole que había ido con ella en busca de una pizca de orgullo. Ahora sólo quería retractarse.

Se perdió tanto en sus pensamientos que saltó en su lugar cuando escuchó un golpe bofo sobre lo que pareció un estómago. Hermione se asomó de nuevo sobre el pilar y observó que Malfoy estaba doblado sobre sí y su expresión contenía una mueca de dolor mientras los otros dos chicos que lo sostenían por los codos reían.

Eso fue todo lo que ella pudo aguantar. Podía desagradarle demasiado Malfoy, pero estaba completamente en contra de este tipo de situaciones. La 'justicia' a mano propia no era algo que ella promoviera. Y en todo caso, esto no era justicia porque los Malfoy ya habían pagado todos sus cargos al Ministerio.

Cuando el chico Ravenclaw curvó su mano empuñada para golpear a Malfoy de nuevo, ella guardó los libros que traía en manos con un movimiento de su varita y luego salió de su escondite.

—¡Ey! —llamó. Los cuatro se giraron hacia ella cuando casi corrió hasta estar cerca.

—¿Hermione? —preguntó uno de los que tenían sostenido a Malfoy. Ella se giró y, ahora que no estaba de espaldas, pudo reconocerlo: Anthony Goldstein. Había sido miembro del ED y también había peleado en la Batalla de Hogwarts. A la morena le sorprendió que alguien como él estuviera participando en esto; lo hacía ver hipócrita.

Ella lo ignoró.

—¿Qué es lo que están haciendo? —exigió saber, sin ocultar el tono molesto en su voz.

—¿No es bastante obvio? —preguntó el que había golpeado a Malfoy—. Estamos jugando.

—Jugando —repitió ella—. Tenemos diferentes conceptos sobre la palabra «jugar», entonces.

Escuchó un gruñido detrás de ella y Hermione no tuvo que voltear para saber que había sido de Malfoy. Lo escuchó forcejear desde detrás pero ella no se quitó de delante de él porque seguía mirando al otro chico con una mirada furiosa.

—Granger, vete —gruñó la voz de Malfoy.

—Hazle caso, Granger —respondió el chico que tenía enfrente—. Estamos en medio de algo. Cuando terminemos es todo tuyo, nosotros lo pedimos primero.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos, molesta y comenzando a sonrojarse. Puso una mano en medio para mantener distancia cuando el chico comenzó a acercarse a Malfoy de nuevo, y este refunfuñó pero dio un paso hacia atrás.

Ella se giró.

—Ustedes dos, suéltenlo —ordenó, pero ellos no se movieron—. ¿Quieren que cuente esto a la directora? Estará bastante contenta de ponerles unos castigos.

Pasó un silencio tenso pero ambos soltaron a Malfoy, y este rápidamente tomó el codo de Hermione y comenzó a jalarla de ahí, sin importarle que su mochila y libros estuvieran tirados aún en el suelo.

Ella se clavó en sus talones y se zafó de su agarre. Se dio la vuelta y regresó a los tres chicos.

—Quiero que le pidan disculpas —dijo con voz demandante—. Rejunten sus cosas y devuélvanlas pidiendo una disculpa.

Anthony soltó una risita que ella se obligó a ignorar porque estaba fulminando con la mirada al chico que había golpeado a Malfoy. Tal vez podía reconocerlo de algún lugar... Y entonces lo recordó: Peter Dawlish, un odioso Ravenclaw que había asistido junto a Michael Corner a la reunión en Cabeza de Puerco pero que al final se había negado, también de octavo.

—Granger, vámonos —escuchó el gruñido de Malfoy detrás de ella, pero no le prestó atención.

—Deberías hacerle caso, Granger —murmuró Dawlish con una sonrisa falsa—. Es eso lo que siempre haces, ¿no? Sólo estás buscando a quien seguirle el rastro. Ahora que no están Potter y Weasley, estás detrás de Malfoy.

Ella sintió que la sangre le hervía. Se acercó a él y levantó su dedo índice, presionando su pecho con fuerza a pesar de que estaba en desventaja a lado de su corpulento cuerpo.

—Te dije que le pidieras disculpas —repitió, y luego miró a Anthony y el otro chico—. Y ustedes también.

—Granger...

—Si no lo hacen —dijo Hermione, profundizando el dedo que tenía en el pecho de Dawlish—, iré ahora mismo con McGonagall y estaré feliz de...

Dawlish tomó la muñeca de Hermione para impedir que pudiera volver a tocar su pecho y las palabras que ella decía murieron en su garganta. Su agarre se apretó sobre su huesuda muñeca. Anthony miró a Dawlish con recelo.

—¿Me estás amenazando, Granger? —preguntó—. Tú, heroína de guerra, aquella que estaba en contra de todos los mortífagos y todo lo que conllevaban. Eres la persona menos indicada para ordenarme que le pida disculpas a Malfoy cuando él te hizo la vida imposible durante años. ¿No crees que eso es bastante hipócrita de tu parte?

Hermione intentó alejar su muñeca pero su fuerte agarre no se lo permitió. Respiró hondo.

—Hipócrita es que hayas permanecido en un estado neutral durante la Guerra y ahora estés tomando el papel de justiciero —siseó—, como si este bien y justicia se hubiera creado gracias a que tú ayudaste.

Ella escuchó la risa ahogada de Anthony pero la ignoró sólo por mantener sus penetrantes ojos sobre Dawlish. El chico Hufflepuff también pareció sorprendido ante su comentario porque desvió la mirada.

Dawlish jaló su muñeca y ella tuvo que acercarse a él para impedir caerse. Sus rostros ahora estaban demasiado cerca.

—Yo no soy de tu club de fans, Granger —susurró entre dientes—. No te estoy alabando y por tanto no estoy obligado a hacer lo que tú digas.

—Suficiente, Dawlish —espetó la voz mortal de Malfoy a su lado. Él levantó la mano para quitar el agarre que tenía a Hermione y luego la tomó del codo, alejándolos de ahí.

Apenas cruzaron hacia otro pasillo, él soltó su mano y Hermione apretó la mandíbula, molesta, pero siguió caminando a su lado.

—No tenías por qué defenderme —Malfoy dijo después de un silencio. Ella se detuvo en seco y lo miró.

—¿Crees que te estaba defendiendo? —preguntó.

Él también se detuvo y se giró a mirarla. Sus ojos estaban tan tensos que ella se preguntó cómo estaba conteniendo su ira.

—¿Entonces qué carajo hacías? —replicó—. Ir ahí fue algo estúpido. Sólo debiste haber regresado por donde venías. No necesitaba tu ayuda.

—¡Oh, por supuesto que no lo hacías! Porque esos chicos estaban golpeándote y tú no hacías nada para detenerlos.

—Precisamente por eso —murmuró entre dientes, caminando hacia ella los pocos pasos que los distanciaban—. Tú lo has dicho, Granger: yo no estaba haciendo nada. Si hubiera querido detenerlos, lo habría hecho.

Ella se resistió a rodar los ojos.

—¿Entonces me vas a decir que interrumpí una sesión mañanera de golpes? —preguntó con sarcasmo y él se mantuvo en silencio—. Oh, en ese caso, discúlpame. La próxima vez que vea que te estén golpeando sólo me alejaré y dejaré que hagan lo que sea contigo.

Malfoy la miró a los ojos y los suyos brillaron de una manera que ella no reconoció.

—Gracias, es justo lo que quiero —siseó. Luego se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando.

—¡Sólo estaba haciendo lo que debía! —Alzó la voz para que la escuchara—. ¿Sabes lo mucho que odio que a esos matones...?

—¡Entonces debes odiarme mucho! —protestó y se dio la vuelta tan rápido que ella casi saltó en su lugar. Caminó en zancadas hasta Hermione y eso le recordó a una serpiente yendo por su presa—. Esto es de lo que hablo. ¡No quiero ser tu obra de caridad!

—¡¿Y qué te hace creer lo suficientemente importante como para serlo?!

La furia de que Malfoy ni siquiera pudiera murmurar un «Gracias», y que estuviera restregándole que no la necesitaba, mezclado con su todavía dolor de cabeza, la había hecho decir la primer respuesta que llegó a su mente. Ella ni siquiera había esperado un agradecimiento pero ahora él sólo la estaba insultando.

Ella sólo vio a Malfoy tensar la mandíbula antes de entrecerrar los ojos y chasquear la lengua.

—Bien —dijo—. Gracias por aclararlo, Granger.

Luego sólo se dio la vuelta y se alejó, dejándola con su molestia y varada en el solitario pasillo. Hermione decidió que ya estaba suficientemente molesta por su cuenta que no se dio la preocupación de seguirlo. Estaba segura de que él ya no volvería a toparse con uno de esos matones, así que ella también se dio la vuelta y reanudó su camino a los baños para por fin tomarse sus pociones.

•••

La materia de Pociones siempre había sido una clase por la que Hermione estuviera interesada, le parecía impresionante cómo los componentes que no tenían mucho en común reaccionaban entre sí para llegar a un mismo fin. Incluso cuando Snape daba clases y beneficiaba a los Slytherins, a ella le seguía pareciendo una materia digna de aprender. Todo mejoró con la llegada de Slughorn.

Pero nunca creyó que Pociones le irritara tanto hasta que el profesor la unió a ella con Malfoy para hacer un proyecto parcial. Tenían que inventar una poción que tuviera la misma función que un antídoto para el veneno verde, pero debían usar distintos ingredientes a la receta original. Nada de bezoars. Lo peor es que Hermione no podía estar molesta porque, teniendo en cuenta con quién más pudo haber hecho equipo, Malfoy era la mejor opción. A ella le agradaba mucho Neville, pero sabía que Pociones no era su materia favorita. Dean y Seamus se habían unido por sí solos y Parvati se había unido con una chica de Slytherin. Así que ahora ambos tenían una nueva razón para mantenerse unidos además de pasar sus tardes juntos en la investigación. 

Lo único que la consoló es que, a pesar de ambos seguir molestos el uno con el otro, Malfoy se portó completamente profesional y se entregó al proyecto. Al menos eso fue en la primer clase, y ella estuvo muy agradecida. De vez en cuando, miraba por encima del rabillo del ojo para observar la mirada erudita que Malfoy le daba al caldero que tenía delante mientras identificaba las funciones de cada ingrediente, intentando descubrir cuáles les podían servir más. Hermione fue más de leer mientras lo observaba cuando estaba distraído. Por alguna razón, ella se sintió contenta. Estar de bina con Malfoy era muy distinto a estarlo con Harry y Ron; él, a diferencia de sus mejores amigos, no era alguien que necesitara que le dijeran qué hacer y podía hacer su parte de una manera muy eficiente.

Casi envidió la habilidad que mostraba para Pociones hasta que la campanilla sonó y ya no tuvo más tiempo de hacerlo. Salió de su trance y comenzó a recoger todos sus libros, los guardó y luego salió del aula sin darle una última mirada a Malfoy. No necesitaban ponerse de acuerdo porque más tarde podrían hacerlo, así que eso no le preocupó mientras caminaba a su siguiente clase.

⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯

Cuando Draco aceptó regresar a Hogwarts, sabía que las cosas iban a cambiar y que ya no sería un santuario para él (no es como si alguna vez realmente lo hubiera sido). Convertirse en saco de boxeo de todos los demás se había convertido en una rutina diaria; no pasaba exactamente todos los días y a la misma hora, claro, pero sí cada vez que él se hallaba desprevenido. Se había acostumbrado a las miradas de desprecio que le daban todos e incluso a los insultos que murmuraban a sus espaldas, y en realidad no le importaba. Puede que al menos una mínima parte de él creyera que se lo merecía. Llegar a los golpes había sido algo que lo sorprendió e incluso trató de defenderse las primeras veces, pero pronto descubrió que no tenía sentido hacerlo. Entre héroes de guerra y un ex mortífago, ¿quién tendría más credibilidad? Lo único que ellos buscaban era provocarlo, pero no lo iban a lograr. Draco no era estúpido. Así que se había dejado llevar cuando intentaban golpearlo, no era un niño como para llorar pero tampoco se hacía el que no le dolía (porque así le iba peor), por lo que apenas terminaba su rutina de golpes, usaba esencia de murtlap para aplacar los moretones. Nadie se había enterado de ello.

Hasta que llegó Granger.

El sólo haberla escuchado gritar que se detuvieran, usando ese típico tono heroico de defender a los indefensos, había causado que una llama se incendiara dentro de él. Draco no quería que lo protegieran, no quería la lástima de nadie. Pero ella había estado ahí, poniéndose delante como si su diminuto cuerpo pudiera contra los otros tres idiotas que estaban a su alrededor. Apenas lo habían soltado, Draco había tomado su codo y la había intentado alejar, no quería que ella estuviera cerca, por alguna razón. Tal vez porque no quería darle más razones para que ella le tuviera lástima.

Pero Granger era la persona más obstinada que él conocía, así que se había zafado de su agarre y luego había regresado a retar a Dawlish. Ese idiota incluso se atrevió a tocarla. Draco aún recordaba cómo tensó la mandíbula al ver los largos dedos del ravenclaw cerrarse alrededor de la pequeña muñeca de la morena. Pero no era tonto, sabía que no debía meterse porque sólo empeoraría las cosas, por lo que sólo se acercó lentamente detrás de ella con la intención de atacar si el idiota daba otro paso. Pero Dawlish pareció entender la situación porque su rostro dejó de ponerse tenso, y fue donde Draco encontró la oportunidad para sacarla de su agarre, ahora sí llevándosela con él.

Ni siquiera le habían importado sus 'útiles escolares' porque esos sólo habían sido una ilusión por si algún idiota decidía aparecerse para darle una rutina de golpes. 

Pero entonces Granger había sacado conversación de algo que dijo él y pronto el enojo que antes tenía Draco, volvió a él.

Malditos Gryffindors y sus complejos de héroes.

Draco nunca sería la obra de caridad de nadie. Y mucho menos de Hermione Granger. Apenas se alejó de ella, fue hasta las cocinas para pedir un desayuno a los elfos domésticos (ahora tenía que aprender a tratarlos bien si necesitaba algo de comer) y regresó a las mazmorras. Sólo para no volver a topársela al menos hasta que llegara la clase de Pociones.

Para su muy mala suerte, el idiota de Slughorn lo había emparejado con Granger. Y para su doble mala suerte, él no se había quejado de ello. De entre toda esa aula de inútiles sin un poco de inteligencia, la prefería a ella. No pasó desapercibida las miradas que la morena le daba y que creía él no las notaba; al principio le pareció molesto pero poco después le comenzó a causar confusión. ¿Qué significaba exactamente esa mirada? Comenzaba a ser irritante para Draco, y cuando dio la campanilla del fin de la clase, él levantó la cabeza con la intención de exigir que le dijera por qué lo miraba así, pero Granger ya había tomado todas sus cosas y no tardó en salir del aula.

Apenas terminaron las clases, Draco tomó todo lo que necesitaba para volver a la biblioteca a pasar su tarde de investigación. Después de un mes, ya no le parecía tan irritante ir que como lo hizo la primera vez, pero tampoco dejaba de ser su cosa menos preferida. Se tardó a propósito una hora más en su sala común sólo para hacerla molestar (aunque dudaba que fuera así), y luego salió.

Atravesó los escudos protectores y desilusionadores antes de llegar a la estantería y luego entró. Abrió la puerta de la habitación y alzó la vista para buscar a Granger. Pero frunció el ceño rápidamente al verla recostando su cabeza entre sus brazos; parecía dormida.

Draco rodó los ojos y cerró la puerta detrás suyo. Caminó hasta su escritorio y dejó sus cosas con cuidado sobre él y luego llegó hasta ella. La regla número doce de no pasarse al espacio del otro cruzó su mente, pero decidió ignorarla. Levantó su mano y estuvo a punto de mover su hombro cuando se detuvo, más no supo si era porque tenía miedo de despertarla y que se pusiera como una fiera o simplemente por sus antiguas creencias; sucia.

Ignoró ambas cosas, ya estaba bastante maduro para seguir con los mismos ideales e incluso si ella se ponía como una fiera al despertar, él tendría mucho contenido con qué pelear con ella. Tocó su hombro y luego lo movió.

—Granger —llamó—. Despierta, es terriblemente injusto que tú duermas y yo no.

No se movió.

Él sacudió su hombro con más fuerza.

—Esto no es divertido, Granger. Tienes que despertar, no voy a hacer esta investigación por ti.

Pero ella seguía sin moverse. Por un momento, el leve pensamiento de que no estuviera dormida pasó por su cabeza, pero rápidamente lo descartó porque podía ver su espalda subir y bajar, lo que significaba que estaba respirando. Al parecer Granger tenía un sueño muy pesado.

Sacó la varita de sus pantalones y la apuntó hacia ella.

—¡Rennervate! —dijo, y el hilo de luz compactó con ella y la escuchó tomar una bocanada de aire.

Draco se dio la vuelta y se alejó antes de que ella pudiera reprocharle por despertarla de esa manera.

—Deberías saber que hay horarios y lugares para dormir, Granger —murmuró él, dándole la espalda y sacando sus herramientas de trabajo—. Si piensas dormir así, avísame para llegar más tarde.

Él buscó entre su mochila la poción en la que había estado trabajando y luego se giró hacia Granger. Pero frunció el ceño cuando notó que ella ya no estaba en su escrito ni en su silla. Recorrió la habitación en su búsqueda y apenas pudo notar a tiempo unos rizos castaños salir por la puerta a toda velocidad. Draco dejó la poción en su mochila de nuevo y salió por la puerta, siguiéndola.

—¡Granger! —llamó, pero no fue lo suficientemente alto para que ella lo escuchara. O tal vez decidió ignorarlo, pero de igual manera no se giró y salió casi corriendo de la biblioteca.

Draco se detuvo en la entrada de esta y observó por ambos lados del pasillo hasta que vio sus rizos perderse en el izquierdo. Apretó la mandíbula y rodó los ojos, girando sobre sus talones para regresar a la habitación, cuando de repente una duda vagó por su cabeza.

¿Poe qué Granger siempre era tan sospechosa? ¿Por qué siempre hacía cosas tan raras?

Se mordió la lengua mientras pensaba. Tenía de dos opciones. Una: podía ignorar todo esto y regresar a la habitación, se estaría ahorrando energía y también tendría un poco más de tiempo sin compartir espacio con la irritable de Granger. O dos: podía seguirla hacia donde sea que estuviera yendo y podría descubrir lo que tramaba y su curiosidad estaría saciada.

La primera opción era bastante llamativa y la más razonable. Pero la parta Ravenclaw de Draco ganó y lo obligó a salir de la biblioteca y apresurar su paso para seguir a la morena.

Tardó unos minutos en volver a hallar su rebelde melena por los pasillos, pero la encontró en el momento exacto donde ella entraba apresuradamente a los baños del segundo piso; justo donde estaba Myrtle La Llorona. Draco se detuvo fuera y decidió que podría atraparla justo cuando saliera. Él tenía cierta reputación con Myrtle gracias a su sexto año y, aunque la niña había sido algo así como una 'ayuda' en ese tiempo, no tenía intención de conversar con ella frente a Granger para darle más oportunidades de verlo con lástima.

Esperarla fuera de los baños pareció serle la mejor idea, por lo que se paró justo en la puerta con los brazos cruzados y esperó. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de por qué ella había venido precisamente a estos baños, pero se guardó su duda para cuando la tuviera delante.

Lamentablemente no calculó que tuviera que esperarla casi diez minutos. ¿Las chicas siempre tardaban tanto? No estaba seguro de si podría aguantar eso en un futuro si tenía un esposa (pero claro que la tendría, su padre se encargaría de ello).

La puerta por fin se abrió y Granger dio un salto al verlo parado afuera. Como instinto, quiso retroceder y cerrar la puerta, pero la mano de Draco la impidió golpeando el roble. Ella pareció congelarse y eso le causó más curiosidad. Él observó por el rabillo del ojo algo que estuviera fuera de su lugar en el baño (no encontró nada anormal), pero cuando captó a lo lejos a Myrtle, se apresuró a tomar la muñeca de Granger y la alejó de los baños.

Ella se retorció bajo su agarre y, cuando sintió un pequeño rasguño, él la soltó.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Granger—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? —repitió Draco, incrédulo—. ¿No debería hacerte yo esa pregunta?

—¿Me seguiste?

—No.

Ella rodó los ojos.

—No tenías por qué, nada de lo que hago o adónde voy es de tu incumbencia.

—No te creas tan importante, Granger —gruñó entrecerrando los ojos hacia ella—. Vine hasta acá sólo para descubrir qué es lo que te traes entre manos. Saliste de la habitación sin decir una palabra y luego corriste hasta estos baños; que son a los que nadie entra, precisamente.

Granger lo fulminó con la mirada.

—No tengo ninguna obligación de decirte por qué hago las cosas, Malfoy.

—Oh, te equivocas. Porque sí la tienes. ¿Que planeabas hacer? ¿Dejarme solo lo que restaba del día? ¿Haciendo toda la investigación por ti? Dijimos con la regla número que no podías omitir nada.

—¡Sobre la investigación! —exclamó molesta—. ¡No iba a omitir nada sobre la investigación! ¡Nunca dijimos nada sobre mi vida personal! Que como recuerdo, en realidad esa sería la regla número trece, ¿o no?

—¡Dijimos que las reglas ya no valían! —atajó sin argumento.

—¡Entonces te acabas de contradecir tú mismo! —Granger respiró hondo, aún mirándolo con ese mismo fuego que él ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse a ver—. Me exiges que no te omita nada porque así dijimos en las reglas y ahora intentas recordarme que ya no valen.

Draco tensó la mandíbula. Él siempre había estado abierto a las peleas con ella, pero ahora Granger parecía tener un humor de perros, por lo que eso no lo hacía divertido. Las reglas definitivamente tendrían que volver.

—Sólo intento saber por qué siempre eres tan malditamente extraña —murmuró con molestia.

—¡Porque así soy! ¡Tú lo has dicho: siempre! —Ella alzó ambas manos sobre el aire—. ¡Tal vez siempre seré extraña!

—¿Granger, qué carajo...?

—¡Sólo deja de meterme en mi vida! —gruñó, y luego se apresuró a hablar antes de que Draco se molestara por haberlo interrumpido—. ¡Acepté trabajar contigo para la investigación, pero sólo eso! ¡No te da ningún derecho para que puedas meterte en mis asuntos personales y mucho menos a mí la obligación de contarte qué es lo que hago y por qué!

—¿De dónde obtuviste este humor de perros? —gruñó acercándose, creyendo que así podría intimidarla—. ¿Weasley no te ha enviado una carta de amor esta semana, Granger?

—¡¿Y quién demonios está hablando de Ron?!

Antes de que Draco pudiera abrir la boca para responder, ella giró sobre sus talones y se alejó. Él la miró irse, atónito de que lo hubiera dejado con la réplica en la boca. Pero Salazar prohibiera que él permitiera esto.

Al menos había una cosa en común entre Granger y Draco: ambos querían tener la última palabra.

Se obligó a seguirla y apresuró a sus piernas para llegar a su lado.

—¿Es eso entonces? —preguntó, y pudo ver que ella enrojecía, más no supo si fue por rabia o vergüenza—. ¿Weasley no envió su nota amorosa semanal?

—Será mejor que cierres la boca, Malfoy...

Sin embargo, él decidió que soltar una carcajada sarcástica sería más divertido. Tal vez eso la enojaría aún más.

—¿Entonces a eso fuiste a los baños? —inquirió—. ¿A llorar junto a Myrtle porque tu amante te ha olvidado?

—Ya te dije que no tengo ninguna obligación de decirte qué es lo que...

Sus palabras se perdieron en el aire cuando Draco la tomó del codo y la hizo detenerse en medio del pasillo en el que se encontraban. Por suerte, estaba vacío, porque él no sabía qué haría si alguien los veía en esta posición; era un poco fácil de malinterpretar.

—Suéltame —exigió ella, y tono fue tan duro que Draco casi la obedeció.

—No —dijo en cambio—. Tenemos que volver a nuestras reglas, agregar algunas si es necesario. Es completamente ridículo que tú sigas ocultando cosas que está claro dificultan nuestra investigación. Debes dejar a Weasley fuera de esto y...

—¡Ron no tiene nada qué ver aquí! —gritó.

—¡¿Entonces qué es?!

—¡No pienso decirte! —Y luego, en un rápido movimiento, ella se zafó del agarre que él mantenía en su codo. Después lo miró, temblando de la furia, tal vez—. Hoy no habrá investigación, Malfoy. Puedes hacer lo que quieras.

—Oh, no. No vas a dejar esto sólo porque... ¡Granger! ¡Ey!

Pero ella ya se había echado a correr y él estaba bastante enojado como para volver a seguirla y continuar con su pelea. Gruñó molesto y se jaló los cabellos de su cabeza, desacomodando la poción que los mantenía en gel, maldiciéndose porque, una vez más, Granger se quedó con la última palabra.

Después de eso, Draco regresó a la habitación y se quedó ahí durante dos horas con la simple intención de que ella volviera y pudieran reanudar su discusión. 

Pero Granger no volvió ese día. Ni el siguiente, ni el siguiente, ni el siguiente. Ni siquiera se presentaba a las clases y no tenía idea de si estaba en la Torre de Gryffindor porque no iba a esa parte del castillo. Tampoco quiso preguntarle a McGonagall si sabía algo de su repentina desaparición porque podría interpretarse de otra manera. 

Él no estaba preocupado, simplemente tenía curiosidad de por qué ella había dejado de verse durante tantos días. Y claro, estaba molesto de que su capricho hubiera ganado antes que la investigación que necesitaban hacer. Y mucho más molesto aún de que no le hubiera avisado al menos.

Draco regresó cada tarde a la habitación durante una semana y se quedó ahí durante una hora con la esperanza de que sus rizos castaños cruzaran la puerta en algún momento, pero no sucedió.

Granger había desaparecido, por alguna razón. 

Y Draco se propuso descubrir cuál era esa razón. Su curiosidad pudo más con él y, sin saberlo, ese día marcó su propia perdición.


	9. Menos dos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La desaparición de Granger tiene sus consecuencias.

—Algunas veces me pregunto si me crees idiota —dijo Pansy, poniéndose delante de Draco cuando este intentaba salir de su sala común.

La azabache se hallaba justo en los escalones que llevaban a la salida y ni siquiera lo estaba mirando, como si ya no tuviera esa importancia. Sólo tenía sus manos levantadas a la altura de su pecho y miraba sus uñas como si fueran una pequeña obra de arte.

Draco le alzó una ceja.

—¿Quieres que te responda? —preguntó.

Pansy levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos y luego entrecerró su mirada. Frunció ligeramente los labios y se permitió observarlo con detenimiento. Él se sintió un poco incómodo ante aquellos ojos oscuros al principio, pero pronto recordó que ella ya conocía mucho más de lo que se hallaba debajo de su túnica por lo que le restó importancia.

—¿Adónde vas? —replicó ella, ignorando la burla que Draco había hecho. Se había bajado de los escalones y eso había sido un punto malo para ella pues ahora estaba casi una cabeza debajo de él.

—Voy a salir —respondió con obviedad, luchando contra el impulso de rodar los ojos cuando Pansy volvió a mirarlo inquisitivamente—. No deberías estar tan cerca de mí si no quieres manchar tu reputación.

Al escuchar aquello, la azabache regresó la mirada a sus ojos y casi juntó las cejas confundida, hasta que de pronto lo entendió. Estuvo a nada de reírse.

—¿Ese ha sido tu problema todo este tiempo? Mierda, perdí diez galones con Blaise entonces.

—¿Que tú qué?

—Nada —murmuró, mordiéndose el labio—, es sólo que Theo, Blaise y yo apostamos por descubrir tu razón para desaparecer este último mes. Theo y yo dijimos que sería algo extra curricular, y nos propusimos enmascararte. Pero Blaise fue quien dijo que tú simplemente nos estabas evitando porque te estabas hundiendo en tu miseria.

Draco rodó los ojos.

—Tu tacto es lo que más adoro de ti.

—¿En serio? —Pansy alzó una ceja—. Hay muchas cosas mejores. En fin, ¿entonces Blaise tenía razón?

—¿En qué exactamente? —replicó, y luego pasó el peso de su cuerpo al otro pie. Estaba comenzando a desesperarse un poco.

—En que estás tomando el papel del malvado y después el de un Hufflepuff que no quiere perjudicarnos con su presencia.

—¿Qué? ¿Esa es la razón que dijo Blaise?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—El resumen, sí —respondió—. Desde que llegamos nos has estado evitando. En clases actúas como si no existiéramos y cuando estas terminan es aún peor, pues sólo te das un baño y luego sales para ya no volver hasta poco antes del toque de queda.

—Qué lindo, Pansy. Te aprendiste mi horario —dijo y luego levantó una mano para acariciar el cachete de Pansy con un pellizco. Ella alejó la meno con un golpe en el dorso.

—No, yo no lo hice —replicó—. Theo sí.

Draco desvió la mirada por una milésima de segundo antes de regresar a Pansy de nuevo. Ahora tenía la respuesta del por qué cada vez que salía de su dormitorio sentía unos ojos sobre su nuca. Una tarde había captado los ojos de Theo mirándolo por encima del lomo de un libro en la sala común mientras se dirigía a la biblioteca, pero había decidido no tomarle importancia. Era mejor que ninguno de ellos tuviera contacto.

—¿Qué con eso? —preguntó Draco con voz aburrida.

—Bueno, discúlpanos por preocuparnos por ti, pero es malditamente extraño que desaparezcas cada día sin dejar rastro.

Él rodó los ojos.

—Oh, lo siento, Pansy —canturreó—. No sabía que debía darles explicaciones de lo que hacía o no hacía.

En realidad, Draco sólo estaba intentando desviar la conversación. Pansy era muy determinada cuando quería algo, y si no salía de la sala común cuanto antes, correría el riesgo de soltar que había estado pasando sus tardes con Granger. Algo que ni en un millón de años se atrevería a confesar. Puede que después de la Guerra las cosas hubieran cambiado con respecto a la credibilidad y honor que se le daba a dicha bruja, pero para el grupo social de Draco, las cosas todavía no cambiaban mucho.

—No seas un cretino —espetó Pansy, también rodando los ojos—. Sólo queremos saber si estás bien. Y antes de que se te ocurra contestar a ese comentario con uno idiota, no creemos que sea necesario que nos estés evitando... A menos que creas que somos menos importantes que cualquier persona a quien estés viendo a escondidas después de clases.

Lo último lo dijo con un tono de desdén que se resbaló por la garganta de Draco. Comenzó a ponerse ligeramente nervioso.

—No estoy viéndome con nadie —bufó—. Sólo creo que es mejor para nosotros mantenernos separados para no darles más razones a los demás para odiarnos. Creo que suficiente tienen ahora, no hace falta que nos vean unidos y crean que estamos haciendo un complot para matarlos en cualquier segundo.

—¿Desde cuándo comenzó a importarte lo que los demás pensaran?

—Ya no se trata sólo de eso. Las cosas cambiaron ahora.

Tampoco estaba muy de acuerdo con ello, pero necesitaba salir de la sala común ya. Su cita en la biblioteca con Granger ya se había retrasado.

—¡Aburrido! —espetó Pansy de nuevo—. ¿Qué le hiciste al Draco Malfoy que yo conocí? A ninguno de nosotros nos importa si creen que los vamos a matar en cualquier segundo. No creas que eres tan importante como para mancharnos, Draco. Ya estamos suficientemente arruinados sin ti.

—Bueno, entonces eso debería dejarte tranquila. No me necesitan —dijo sin mirarla y luego la rodeó para salir de la sala común.

—¿Entonces ya te vas? —La voz de Pansy logró detenerlo, dándose cuenta de que ella lo estaba siguiendo. Eso no era bueno, tenía que deshacerse primero de ella—. ¿Irás a ver a esa persona con quien te escondes?

—No me escondo con nadie —murmuró, casi molesto.

Pansy volvió a materializarse delante de él, y Draco tuvo que dar un paso hacia atrás para no estar demasiado cerca y apretados en el pequeño pasillo.

—Oh, claro —dijo—. Mierda, nunca te habías visto mentir tan horriblemente.

—No estoy mintiendo.

—¿Ah, no?

—No.

La azabache se encogió de hombros.

—Bien —dijo—. Entonces, sólo para aclarar, ¿no estás yendo hacia ningún compromiso en estos momentos, verdad?

Draco reconocía esta táctica a la perfección, y sabía que él mismo ya había caído en la trampa. A menos que fuera con Pansy o que le contara la verdad, él ya no podría salir del lugar. Se sentía molesto consigo mismo cada vez que ella lograba esto, como si no pudiera ser lo suficientemente inteligente para salir ileso de la conversación antes de que Pansy soltara su pequeña y astuta arma.

Él frunció los labios y apretó la mandíbula.

—No —respondió con toda la voz que fue capaz.

—¡Perfecto! —Pansy sonrió y luego enrolló su brazo en el de Draco, obligándolo a dar la vuelta y regresar hacia adentro. Una vez llegaron a los escalones, ella alzó una mano y la blandeó sobre el aire para llamar la atención de Blaise y Theo, quienes se hallaban en la otra punta de la sala común, sólo de pie y con los brazos cruzados. Sólo hasta entonces Draco se dio cuenta de que había sido víctima de un complot protagonizado por Pansy Parkinson.

—Eres una perra —susurró cuando Blaise y Theo comenzaron a acercarse a ellos.

—Lo sé, y gracias —le respondió ella.

Draco se obligó a no soltar un resoplido cuando sus amigos se posaron delante suyo. Apenas se juntó el cuarteto, las miradas de los demás Slytherin vagaron hacia ellos como dardos, como si apenas mirarse y hablarse ya fuera un delito más cometido. De repente, Draco se sintió pequeño y se odió a sí mismo por ello. Si antes ya era repudiado por ser el mortífago más joven, y además el hijo de la mujer cuya culpa cayó el que Voldemort no hubiera ganado, ahora ciertamente tenían muchas más razones para apuntarlo.

—Vaya, tienes una horrible cara, Malfoy —dijo Theo apenas se paró delante de ellos.

—Me lo han dicho —murmuró.

—Bien, chicos, me deben diez galeones —anunció Pansy, regalándoles una triunfante sonrisa.

—Aún no —atajó Blaise, dando una rápida mirada a su alrededor. Casi parecía tan molesto como Draco por las miradas que los demás tenían sobre ellos—. Todavía seguimos aquí.

—Eso tiene solución —respondió Pansy, y obligó de nuevo a Draco a dar la vuelta sobre sus talones para caminar hasta la salida de la sala común. Él refunfuñó por lo bajo.

—¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó, planteándose en frenar sus pies y poner alguna excusa para no ir, pero arrepintiéndose al notar que Blaise y Theo venían haciendo guardia detrás de ellos. Pansy había sido una perra astuta.

—A Hogsmeade obviamente, querido —canturreó Pansy y, aunque él no la pude ver debido a la oscuridad del pasillo, pudo sentir su enorme sonrisa y su emanante diversión.

Hogsmeade, se repitió Draco mentalmente. Había leído en el calendario que se acercaban las fechas para las salidas, pero no se había dado cuenta que ya estaban en ellas. Tal vez se había encontrado demasiado atareado con descubrir por qué Granger no aparecía en la habitación que ni siquiera puso atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Y si a eso se le sumaba que la casa Slytherin seguía casi completa pues a pocos les gustaba ir a dicho pueblo, entonces él poco lo recordó.

Así que mientras caminaban hacia la salida de los terrenos de Hogwarts para ir los campos donde Filch recogía y ordenaba a los alumnos, Draco sólo podía odiarse a él mismo y a su curiosidad. Tenía tantas ganas de saciar sus dudas y limpiar su mente al descubrir por qué Granger había desaparecido de la nada, pero al menos hoy ya no podría. Tenía la esperanza de que, siendo lunes, ella podría dignarse a volver y entonces Draco podría bombardearla con quejas, preguntas, quejas y más preguntas hasta hartarla. Pero Pansy era un espíritu testarudo y no podía hacer nada contra ella.

Se trató de consolar recordando que Granger no había entrado a ninguna clase por lo que probablemente no se aparecería hoy tampoco.

El camino a Hogsmeade fue tal vez un poo incómodo al principio, sobre todo porque Pansy se peleó con el señor Filch cuando este les dijo que habían llegado tarde y que el último carruaje ya se había ido y entonces tendrían que caminar. Ella se puso como una fiera y Blaise tuvo que arrastrarla del codo para que no soltara más palabrotas mientras Theo reía como un loco. Pansy estuvo molesta los primeros diez minutos hasta que, poco después, su enojo pareció deshacerse y regresó su espíritu alegre. Ella tomó del brazo a Draco y del otro a Blaise para avanzar en guardia mientras Theo iba a lado de los tres. 

Pronto Draco comenzó a notar lo mucho que había extrañado la compañía de sus amigos. Siempre había creído que no necesitaba de nada ni nadie, pero la Guerra le había hecho saber que no era exactamente así.

La Guerra había cambiado a todos.

Draco esperó de todo cuando llegó al pueblo; esperó que los cuatro fueran a las Tres Escobas a tomar cerveza de mantequilla y Whisky de Fuego y que Theo se embriagara con menos de cinco vasos (acertó), esperó que luego fueran a Honeydukes y que Blaise tomara tantos dulces como pudiera (acertó), y también esperó que pasaran por Bolsa de Té de Rosa Lee y que Pansy se burlara de los enamorados que habían dentro a través de las ventanas (acertó).

Pero lo que definitivamente no esperó era que mientras se dirigían de nuevo a las Tres Escobas con la petición de Theo para embriagar a Blaise también, fue encontrar al Trío Dorado saliendo de este al mismo tiempo. Incluyendo Granger, por supuesto.

Ambos lados se detuvieron en seco al verse el uno al otro, y Theo no pudo evitar ponerse verde hasta las orejas y luego vomitar a lado de la taberna. Draco observó cómo Potter y Weasley hacían una leve mueca al verlo.

Él bajó la vista para mirar a Granger, pero se dio cuenta que ella tenía los ojos en el suelo y no se atrevía a mirarlo. Casi frunció el ceño de no ser porque recordó que todavía había personas aquí así que no podría reclamarle nada en estos momentos.

—Potter. Weasley —saludó Blaise con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, y luego se agachó para observar a la morena—. Granger.

Ella apenas levantó la vista y medio sonrió cuando asintió de vuelta. Draco la observó buscar a ciegas la manga del suéter de Weasley y, el pelirrojo al notarla, casi pudo saber a qué se refería con el pequeño tacto. La tomó de la mano y caminaron lejos, dejándolos atrás. Potter se quedó delante de los cuatro Slytherin y, no fue hasta que Pansy alzó una ceja para hacerle saber que les estaba impidiendo el paso, cuando se alejó para alcanzar a sus amigos.

Draco se permitió fruncir el ceño unos segundos antes de que fuera arrastrado por Pansy para volver a entrar a la taberna. No habían llegado siquiera a la barra de bebidas cuando la cruda realidad golpeó al rubio.

Entonces, mientras Draco salía de clases e iba directo a la habitación de la biblioteca, donde se quedaba esperando e investigando durante horas y sólo se hallaba él, ¿Granger se encontraba jugando a la amistad perfecta con Potter y Weasley? ¿Esa era su verdadera razón para haber desaparecido una semana? Él debía admitir que lo decepcionó, había esperado algo mucho más interesante. No era como que pudiera sacar mucho provecho a esa información; podría, claro, pero no tanto como le hubiera gustado.

Pero apenas habían pasado cinco minutos cuando otra realidad lo golpeó. Había visto a Granger después de todos estos días y ella había actuado como si él no existiera y ni siquiera se había preocupado por darle una explicación. Aunque claro, se alegraba demasiado de que ella no le hubiera hablado delante de sus amigos, serían un tema difícil de explicar y los chicos terminarían malinterpretando todo.

Pronto decidió que, ahora que sabía dónde estaba Granger (o al menos que ya volvería), ella ya no era de su incumbencia. Por ahora podía disfrutar del regreso de la compañía de sus amigos, por muy escasa que llegara a ser. 

Se olvidó de ella lo que restó de la tarde.

⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯

Hermione había estado sangrando tan regularmente que el pánico se apoderó de ella. Escribió a Charles un par de veces y este casi siempre le publicaba que fuera a San Mungo para verla, pero su espíritu testarudo le hacía decir que estaba bien. Eso le trajo sólo más problemas porque, después de que la sangre hubiera tomado el lugar de un síntoma más, se había mezclado con terribles migrañas y un reacio sentido del gusto. 

Cuando Malfoy llegó a la habitación aquel día y cuando la despertó con un Rennervate, ella no se había quedado dormida tal cual lo había previsto. En realidad, su cabeza había estado punzando tan dolorosamente que la apoyó unos minutos en el escritorio con la esperanza de que el dolor redujera, pero en vez de eso, cayó inconsciente. Para cuando Malfoy la despertó, ella notó que debajo de ella había un charco casi tan grande como la palma de su mano de sangre. Nunca había sangrado tanto, y eso sólo la hizo alarmarse más. Dio gracias a Merlín por que Malfoy no hubiera estado mirándola y rápidamente limpió la sangre con su varita y luego se puse de pie tan ágil y veloz que estuvo casi segura de que él no la notó salir.

Ella había corrido hasta los baños del segundo piso, recordando astutamente que nadie entraba ahí, y luego sacó su bolsillo de entre su túnica y comenzó a rebuscar sus pociones. Se bebió una para reabastecer la sangre, otra vigorizante para recuperar fuerzas y se tentó a tomar un bálsamo de Asclepias tuberosa para aliviar el dolor que antes tenía en su cabeza, pero al parecer el caer inconsciente lo había evaporizado.

Se quedó sentada en el suelo unos minutos con los ojos cerrados mientras esperaba que las pociones surtieran efecto. Cada diez segundos, se tomaba el pulso ella misma para comprobar que se estaba fortaleciendo. Una vez pasados los cinco minutos, ella se había puesto de pie y se observó al espejo para ver si había rastro de sangre en su rostro. Encontró su nariz más colorada de lo normal y se echó agua.

—¿Tomar todas esas cosas es bueno? —Hermione había saltado ante la pregunta que retumbó en los baños—. Estaré muerta pero puedo imaginar que todo eso no es buena señal.

La morena levantó la mirada para observar a Myrtle la Llorona, y medio sonrió en saludo antes de tomar papel para secarse la cara.

—¿Estás muriendo? —La pregunta fue tan espontánea que dejó a Hermione estática unos momentos antes de que el fantasma volviera a hablar—. Si es así, entonces podríamos compartir mi retrete. Ya sabes... Podríamos ser amigas. Le dije eso mismo a Harry Potter en su segundo grado, pero lamentablemente él no murió, así que...

—Gracias, Myrtle —atajó ella, girándose para mirarla directamente y no a través del espejo—. Eso es... muy amable de tu parte.

Hermione no esperó respuesta y tomó sus cosas para salir disparada de los baños, más no se esperó que cuando abriera la puerta, se hallara a Malfoy fuera esperándola. De pronto decidió que estar con Myrtle era mucho mejor y cerró la puerta en un intento de hacer que se largara, pero él había sido bastante ágil como para impedirlo.

Minutos después, ya se hallaban en una pelea más. Hermione se enfurecía cada vez que recordaba al pergamino de las reglas, ella se esforzaba (realmente lo hacía) por cumplirlas cada día y a él parecía valerle un comino. Siempre encontraba la manera de molestarla y ella caía con libertad; sin embargo, una vez que lo hacía ya no había vuelta atrás, y entonces ella también entraba. Merlín prohibiera que alguna vez Malfoy le ganara en un debate.

Después de regresar casi corriendo —y molesta— a la Torre de Gryffindor, su furia mezclada con su histeria, la hicieron hacer el baúl rápidamente. Llegó hasta Minerva y pidió permiso para salir con urgencia; esta se mostró un poco reacia al principio, pero después de los recordatorios de Hermione sobre sus condiciones, terminó aceptando.

Charles casi la ahorcó cuando la vio cruzar la sala del hospital, casi tan pálida como un vampiro. La regañó durante dos horas seguidas mientras la examinaba y le hacía miles de diagnósticos.

No hubieron buenas noticias. Su testarudez de no haber venido apenas se presenció la sangre tuvo como consecuencia que la maldición avanzara un cinco por ciento más rápido. Hermione casi pudo jurar ver a Charles triste, como si estuviera destruido. Después de todos los chequeos necesarios, sacó un nuevo surtido de Pociones Doradas (una poción que se encargaba de controlar maldiciones y hacer que su efecto fuera más lento) y la obligó a quedarse en el hospital más tiempo del necesario. Tuvo que internarla, pero nadie lo supo. Mientras tanto, Charles le había llevado libros para que investigara mientras estaba en camilla, pero no había avanzado demasiado; sólo un par de conjeturas que parecían ser de ayuda pero ninguna con la misma conclusión, o al menos no una parecida a la que ella buscaba.

Después de una semana, Hermione ya estaba desesperada por salir de San Mungo, y después de hacer los diagnósticos diarios y ver que se hallaba mejor, Charles no encontró otra excusa para retenerla y la dejó ir. 

Lo primero que ella había querido hacer al ser libre de nuevo (aunque con una estricta amenaza de volver cuando algo similar sucediera) era regresar a Hogwarts para terminar los deberes en los que se había atrasado. Charles sólo la había dejado leer y apenas con súplicas de ella, mucho menos la dejaría hacer sus deberes; e incluso si lo hubiera hecho, no sabía cuáles eran porque no había nadie quien pudiera dárselos.

Así que mientras ella llegaba a la estación de Hogsmeade en el expreso de Hogwarts, planeaba regresar al castillo cuanto antes. Pero un llamado con una voz familiar la hizo detenerse en seco cuando bajaba su baúl del tren. Se giró con el ceño fruncido y a lo lejos, detrás de una multitud, observó el brazo de Harry y Ron alzados en el aire para llamarla. Hermione se puso nerviosa de repente y levitó su baúl a uno de los carruajes que ya habían comenzado a andar de regreso al castillo antes de que ellos lo vieran e hicieran preguntas.

—Hermione —saludó Ron cuando llegó a ella y luego le dio un abrazo sincero. Ella sonrió y se lo regresó también. Si algo debía admitir, era que Ron daba las mejores abrazos—. ¿Dónde te has metido?

Ella frunció el ceño cuando se separó e ignoró el ligero hormigueo en su estómago cuando la mano de Ron se quedó sobre su cintura.

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

—Hemos estado intentando contactarte —contestó Harry, apartando las manos de Ron para envolverla en un abrazo cariñoso. Ella se lo devolvió y luego se separaron—. Te enviamos unas cuantas lechuzas pero nunca nos respondiste. Tenemos esta semana libre de la Academia de Aurores así que decidimos venir aquí a molestarte un poco.

Ella sonrió.

—Sí, yo... He estado ocupada. Ya saben, los ÉXTASIS...

—Por supuesto —Ron asintió—. Lo entendemos.

—¿Lo hacen? —preguntó Hermione de repente. Ella era pésima mintiendo, pero también había aprendido que Harry y Ron podían ser engañados fácilmente. Sin embargo, no se esperó que Ron 'entendiera' sin protestar antes.

Hermione no notó cuando Harry rodó los ojos por estar mirando a los azules del pelirrojo. Ella carraspeó cuando el silencio se tensó demasiado.

—¿Y bien?, ¿dónde está Ginny?

Después de un berrinche de Harry enumerándoles las mil razones por la cual odiaba a Slughorn por haberle dejado un trabajo tan pesado a Ginny y que gracias a eso ella no pudiera unírseles, el trío pasó el resto de la tarde junto. Vagaron de tienda en tienda y al final terminaron en las Tres Escobas riéndose el uno del otro (sobre todo de Ron cuando se tambaleó en el banco y dejó caer la charola de cervezas de mantequilla que habían pedido).

Entonces, mientras Harry reía y se apretaba el estómago para que no le doliera, y mientras Ron maldecía por lo bajo mientras se limpiaba la cerveza que había caído sobre él, Hermione comenzó a recordar lo mucho que amaba a sus mejores amigos. Y ese pensamiento la llevó a recordar el por qué ahora debía aprovecharlos más que nunca. 

Tal vez ya nunca pasaría junto a ellos más momentos como este.

El mero recordatorio de su situación la hizo sentir náuseas. Ron pareció notarlo de inmediato porque propuso que salieran a tomar aire fresco, y ella no pudo estar más aliviada. 

Pero para cuando el trío salió de la taberna, ninguno esperó encontrarse con el cuarteto de Slytherin. Zabini, apenas lo conocía pero no sabía mucho de él. Con Theo Nott era incluso más reacio lo que sabía. Y con Pansy tenía más historia pero no la suficiente. Y después...

Oh, mierda.

Malfoy.

Ella se había olvidado completamente de él. En toda la semana que estuvo en San Mungo, nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que Malfoy estuviera en el castillo, sin ninguna explicación del por qué había desaparecido o por qué ya no había vuelto a entrar a clases. Fue como si él hubiera dejado de existir por unos días y, de repente, Hermione recordara que él todavía existía.

Y ahora se sentía demasiado culpable como para mirarlo a los ojos. Siempre había sido una persona que se encargaba de dar explicaciones lógicas y razonables sobre lo que hacía —incluso si esa persona no lo merecía—, pero, decirle a Malfoy que no le avisó que se iría porque literalmente se olvidó de su existencia, no era una buena explicación.

Agachó la cabeza y buscó a tientas el suéter de Ron, esperando que entendiera la señal que prácticamente le suplicaba. Y por fortuna, lo hizo, la tomó de la mano y luego se alejaron. Ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza saludar al cuarteto o dejar a Harry atrás.

Una hora después, para cuando Hermione se había despedido de sus amigos y estos la habían acompañado hasta el castillo, ella fue hasta la Torre de Gryffindor sólo para darse una ducha antes de volver a la biblioteca a terminar sus deberes atrasados.

Pero sus piernas casi ceden cuando su mirada se posó en la esbelta figura de Draco Malfoy, quien se hallaba sentado sobre la butaca que estaba frente a su escritorio y tenía la mirada fija en ella.

Hermione se quedó perpleja y olvidó cerrar la puerta.

—Granger —saludó él con un casi indescriptible asentimiento de cabeza y con el tono de voz aburrido.

Ella abrió la boca para responder algo, pero no supo exactamente qué decir. Al menos nada que no fuera ridículo y sin sentido. En cambio, se limitó a cerrar la puerta detrás suyo e intentó desviar el tema.

—Creí que estabas en Hogsmeade con tus amigos —dijo en voz baja y con la mirada al suelo mientras caminaba hacia su propio escritorio.

—Hmm —murmuró para afirmar y luego giró su butaca para quedar mirándola directamente—. Decidí darme un descanso de este lugar. Ya sabes... Me quedé aquí una semana entera solo, investigando un caso que no es mío, sin ningún aviso de nada... Lo normal.

—Yo... —A ella no se le ocurrió una buena excusa. Habría pensado en una de haber sabido que él estaría aquí para cuando volviera, pero la tomó por sorpresa. Incluso tenía la esperanza de que Malfoy no se tomara muy a pecho esto.

—No hace falta que busques una excusa —dijo restándole importancia con una rodada de ojos. Se cruzó de piernas y le dio una mirada profunda, como si tuviera mil pensamientos que no podía decir—. Está claro que tú te hallabas muy tranquila con Potter y Weasley. No me malinterpretes, eso no me importa. Pero creí que viniendo de la Chica Dorada, un poco de responsabilidad habría aquí.

Hermione bufó y se quedó caer en la butaca de su escritorio. Sacó su bolso y comenzó a desempacar los libros que se había llevado y los que Charles le había dado en San Mungo. Sentía la mirada de Malfoy taladrándola, pero se decidió a ignorarlo con la esperanza de que eso lo alentara a irse.

—¿No vas a decir nada? —preguntó su voz, y ella se arrepintió mucho de permitirle a Minerva que él entrara a la investigación—. Digo, esto sólo es para aclarar que si tú puedes desaparecer una semana y luego volver sin dar una explicación, entonces yo también puedo hacerlo.

Ella quiso debatir en que eso no tenía sentido, pero después se dio cuenta de que eso significaría darle la verdadera razón del por qué se fue. Se mordió la lengua para no decir nada y siguió acomodando su escritorio. Segundos después escuchó el resoplido del rubio, y de reojo lo vio dejar caer la cabeza en el respaldo de la butaca.

—No puedes sólo irte de fiesta con Potter y Weasley, sin decirme nada, dejar las clases, y luego volver, Granger —masculló—. Es terriblemente irresponsable. Y sé por ley que tú odias eso, así que se me ocurren mil formas de regresarte la jugada.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

—No estuve con Harry y Ron —contestó—. Ellos me encontraron esta mañana en la estación de Hogsmeade y luego me invitaron a pasar la tarde con ellos.

No habían pasado ni diez segundos cuando la morena se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Se mantuvo en silencio y trató de no mostrar sorpresa para que Malfoy no la notara. Pero se equivocó porque él ya lo había hecho.

—Te encontraron hoy, en la estación —dijo como afirmación, no como pregunta. Hermione se atrevió a mirarlo y notó que él tenía una ligera sonrisa maliciosa con su mirada al techo—. ¿Entonces estuviste fuera toda la semana? ¿Fuera de Escocia? ¿Londres, tal vez? 

—Tuve algunas cosas qué hacer —Hermione se limitó a responder. Se dio cuenta de que ya había terminado de ordenar su escritorio y se mordió el labio nerviosa cuando ya no hubo nada más por hacer. Exhaló reuniendo todo su valor y giró su butaca para mirar directamente a Malfoy, quien ya la estaba mirando desde antes.

—¿Y esas «cosas» fueron tan importantes como para no llegar a las clases de tu último año escolar que, por cierto, definen tus ÉXTASIS?

—Sí.

Malfoy alzó ligeramente las cejas. Se reincorporó en su asiento y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Al principio tenía planeado hacer una gran pelea por haberme dejado plantado aquí —dijo él—. Después de verte con Potter y Weasley dejó de importarme lo suficiente. Pero ahora que has dicho esto, Granger, quiero saber dónde fue que estuviste todos estos días. 

Hermione alzó una ceja incrédula y luego medio rió sin gracia alguna.

—¿Eso es una orden?

—Tómalo como quieras, pero igual tienes que responder —contestó Malfoy encogiéndose de hombros, y eso le hizo hervir la sangre a la morena. Algunas veces se preguntaba si este chico realmente tenía modales.

—No voy a decirte dónde estuve, Malfoy. Es algo que no es de tu incumbencia.

Él rodó los ojos.

—Te equivocas, Granger —replicó—. Desde el momento en que tú dejaste de aparecer por esa puerta como todos los días y me dejaste con la duda de dónde carajo estabas, se convirtió en mi incumbencia. No fuiste tú quien estuvo llegando cada tarde a esta habitación para encontrarla vacía cada vez.

Ella no tenía idea de qué era lo que estaba pasando por la mente del rubio, pero si de algo estaba segura, es que estaba siendo bastante dramático.

—Estoy segura de que fue un dolor no encontrarme —dijo Hermione con sarcasmo—. Ya sabes, el que no estuviera aquí significaba que tú podías irte para no pasar una tarde conmigo... Apuesto a que eso te molestó bastante.

—No intentes parecer astuta —gruñó—. Sólo dime dónde fue que estuviste y esto quedará en el pasado. Así nos abstendríamos de que piense que eres una irresponsable.

Hermione sólo sonrió y rodó los ojos. Algunas veces admitía que sus insultos tenían ingenio y creatividad, pero otras veces, simplemente le parecían ridículos.

—¿Desde cuándo crees que me importa tu opinión, Malfoy?

Él parpadeó, pero no hizo nada más.

—Desde aquel día que te llamé «sangre sucia» y lo único que hiciste después fue llorar.

Su sonrisa se borró casi de inmediato.

—Por si no lo has notado, han pasado ya bastantes años desde ese incidente —dijo Hermione—. Y si es que lloré, no fue porque me haya ofendido tu comentario. En realidad, lo hice por la lástima que tenía de que una persona fuera tan mala como tú. 

Malfoy sonrió.

—No necesito tu lástima, Granger. Y no estés desviando el tema.

Hermione apretó sus puños y sintió las uñas raspar sobre su delgada piel. Desvió la mirada sólo unos segundos para tomar aire, pero de pronto su mirada se posó en el pergamino de las reglas que se hallaba pegado en la puerta. De repente sintió un agradecimiento profundo por heber tenido esa idea. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta, despegó el pergamino con su varita y luego lo hizo levitar hasta que quedó a un metro delante de Malfoy.

—Lee la regla número diez, por favor —pidió ella, intentando no sonar arrogante pero con una sonrisa astuta en su rostro.

Malfoy no acató su orden, pero ella pudo ver cómo tensaba la mandíbula mientras miraba el pergamino.

—Bien, lo haré yo —dijo Hermione, dándole la vuelta a las reglas para leerla ella misma—. «Prohibido preguntarle a Hermione adónde fue cuando salga de Hogwarts». 

Miró a Malfoy y él tenía furia en sus ojos. Hermione se dio la vuelta para regresar el pergamino a la puerta, pero de pronto oyó el respaldo de una butaca moverse y apenas alcanzó a darse la vuelta cuando tuvo que dar pasos apresurados hacia atrás al ver la alta figura de Malfoy acercándosele a ella. Retrocedió hasta quedar pegada a la pared y tuvo que alzar la cabeza para mirarlo. No podía estirar la mano para levantar la varita para la apretó alrededor de su puño por si acaso.

—Malfoy, dijimos que...

—Esto no es justo, Granger —gruñó demasiado cerca de su rostro. La calidez de su aliento la hizo estremecerse e intentó alejarse más—. No tenía idea de qué significaba esa regla cuando la acepté. No puedes sólo irte y dejarme plantado aquí sin decir nada.

—Malfoy...

—No he terminado —dijo. Alzó una mano justo a lado de la cabeza de Hermione cuando esta intentó salir por ese lado, y luego otra justo cuando quiso hacer lo mismo en el lado contrario. Ella bufó—. Todos los días durante una semana llegué aquí sólo para encontrarte y seguir con esta investigación para terminar cuanto antes y que cada quien pudiera tomar su camino. No me apetece en lo absoluto seguir en la misma habitación que tú durante más semanas. Y si con esa regla te referías a que podías retrasar mi salida de este lugar, entonces debe desaparecer.

Malfoy bajó una mano para arrebatar el pergamino que ella tenía y luego lo hizo levitar con su propia varita a pocos centímetros del rostro de Hermione. Lo volvió a pegar en la puerta y ella observó cómo con su varita comenzó a eliminar la tinta que llevaba la regla número diez.

Ella sintió que la furia la invadía e intentó moverse para detenerlo, pero luego una mano firme se aferró a su cadera y la mantuvo contra la pared. A Hermione casi se le va el corazón a la garganta cuando recordó que era la mano de él. Tal vez por eso se quedó quieta mientras veía cómo seguía eliminando la regla que ella había impuesto. De repente la regla número ocho pasó por su cabeza pero no tuvo voz para decirla.

Luego ella misma se reprendió por no haber puesto un hechizo protector al pergamino antes. O al menos uno parecido como al que había usado para el ED.

—No más salidas repentinas —dijo Malfoy cuando la regla hubo desaparecido. Se giró a mirarla, quitando la mano de su cadera para volver a ponerla a lado de su cabeza—. Y si lo haces, entonces deberás tener una buena razón. Y me dirás adónde es.

—No tienes derecho a borrar nada —escupió con molestia—. Dijiste que sólo lo harías si sabías que ya no la necesitaríamos más. Esa regla es claramente necesaria.

—Lo es para ti, Granger. Pero yo no necesito que estés atrasando mi salida de este lugar.

—Si tanto te molesta eso, Malfoy, la puerta es demasiado grande para que puedas irte —gruñó.

Él negó con la cabeza, todavía manteniéndola contra la pared pero sin tocarla.

—Sabes que las cosas no funcionan así. No puedo irme de aquí hasta que terminemos esto. Así que te pido que seas más responsable respecto a este caso, Granger.

—¡Soy responsable! —protestó—. Si salí esta semana fue porque en realidad lo necesitaba, y no debo darte más explicaciones. Ahora, te ordeno que te alejes de mí en estos momentos porque estás violando la regla número tres, y no dudaré en usar mi varita si das tan sólo un paso más.

Malfoy dio una rápida mirada entre ambos y de repente pareció darse cuenta de su cercanía. Se alejó con rapidez como si ella fuera venenosa y Hermione pudo volver a respirar.

—No más regla diez —Ella lo escuchó decir—. Quiero saber adónde vas, o al menos estar informado antes.

Hermione tensó la mandíbula pero luego sólo asintió, dándole por primera vez la razón. Tendría que aprender a mentir cuando tuviera que volver a salir de Hogwarts, pero eso sería suficiente para calmarlo por el momento.

—Ahora aclarado esto, ¿podría regresar a mi escritorio a terminar mis deberes? —preguntó la morena.

Malfoy rodó los ojos y murmuró un «Como sea» antes de abrir la puerta y luego salir del lugar. Ella casi le rezó a Merlín por haber logrado que se fuera.

Hermione dio una rápida mirada al pergamino de su puerta y se dio cuenta que de las quince reglas con las que habían iniciado, ahora sólo quedaban trece. Comenzó a preguntarse si estarían eliminando una regla cada cierto tiempo y luego se preguntó qué pasaría cuando ya no hubiera ninguna regla. 

Decidió no pensar en ello y regresó hasta su escritorio. Sacó los libros de sus materias, pergamino y tinta. Estaba a punto de proseguir cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cuáles habían sido los deberes de la semana que perdió. Se talló los ojos y suspiró, pero luego cuando volvió a mirar el lugar, captó que en el escritorio de Malfoy había una nota. Hermione frunció el ceño y la convocó con su varita.

Casi se le cae la mandíbula cuando notó que era una lista de los deberes de la semana que se perdió y quedó aún más sorprendida al ver que era la caligrafía de Malfoy. No tenía idea de cómo consiguió los de Gryffindor pero en estos momentos no pudo pensar en otra cosa además de agradecimiento.

Ni siquiera en el por qué él se había tomado la molestia. Dejó la nota a un lado y comenzó sus deberes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No tenía pensado que el 'reencuentro' de Draco y sus amigos fuera tan largo pero necesitaba un buen desarrollo porque en los anteriores capítulos no los incluí. Perdón por eso, intenté hacerlo lo más reducido pero eso fue lo que salió :D
> 
> Y por cierto, tengan paciencia con la relación de Draco y Hermione, sé que es muy tardado eso de publicar una vez a las semana y para que al final de la espera sólo haya pocos cambios, pero quiero ser realista y mantener a ambos personajes en sus personalidades así como darles un buen desarrollo. Las cosas difíciles son las que más valen la pena, amixes <3


	10. Whiskey y un metros tres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El alcohol no le va bien a Hermione.

Hermione no supo si no mencionó la nota que encontró en el escritorio de Malfoy porque no quiso o porque tenía miedo de lo que él respondería. Tal vez temía que negara todo y entonces la dejaría en el papel de la tonta que creyó que él había querido ayudarla. Después de los siguientes tres días en los cuales estuvo dudando entre agradecerle o no, al notar que él no mencionaba el tema y ni siquiera parecía saber que existía, ella decidió que no diría nada y olvidó todo.

El jueves por la tarde, Malfoy había estado bastante callado. No de la manera en la que podía descansar de sus burlas groseras, pero al menos Hermione podía disfrutar del silencio y, por un momento, casi pudo olvidar que él se encontraba a pocos metros al otro lado de la habitación. Se preguntó por qué estaba tan tranquilo, pero cuando quiso saciar su curiosidad, se mordió el labio y siguió en lo suyo, temiendo que así lo incitaría a regresar a su hábito de hacer todo lo contrario a lo que ella quería o gustaba.

La respuesta a su pregunta se obtuvo justo cuando el horario de Malfoy para estar aquí se había acabado. Hermione lo miró de reojo mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba su mochila. Él comenzó a guardar sus cosas y, de pronto, frunció el ceño. La morena alzó la cabeza para mirarlo y lo observó meter la mano hasta el fondo de su mochila y luego sacó un pequeño frasco. Caminó hasta el escritorio de Hermione y luego lo dejó frente a ella.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó esta cuando tomó el frasco entre sus manos y luego lo examinó. Era de un espeso color púrpura y tenía grumos. Algo le decía que ya había visto una imagen antes pero no recordaba dónde.

—Una poción encontradora —respondió y luego comenzó a recitar—: causa al que la bebe la capacidad de encontrar todo lo que busque. Leí algo sobre eso en las vacaciones de verano en uno de los libros de la biblioteca y quise crearla. Es bastante difícil de hacer, tardé un mes y tuve que esperar a la luna llena. Úsala bien, Granger.

Hermione no supo qué responder. Ni siquiera sabía de la eficacia de la poción por lo que tendría que investigar, pero eso no le importó en estos momentos. Se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa y levantó la vista para mirar a Malfoy a través de sus pestañas.

—Hmm, gracias —murmuró.

—No lo hago por ti —dijo restándole importancia y llevando la mochila a su hombro—. Es sólo para salir más rápido de aquí.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Igual gracias.

Malfoy no dijo nada más y luego se giró para salir. Hermione dejó la poción entre los cajones de su escritorio y esperó escuchar la puerta de la habitación cerrarse, pero no pasó. Frunció el ceño y alzó la vista sólo para darse cuenta que Malfoy seguía de pie y con la mano en la perilla.

—¿Pasa algo, Malfoy? —preguntó lentamente, como si temiera a la respuesta.

—Hmm —Ella tomó el murmullo como una afirmación. Malfoy se dio la vuelta y la miró con una expresión indiferente—. Granger, mañana no vendré a aquí. Sólo... para que lo sepas.

Hermione alzó ambas cejas un poco sorprendida, y un impulso dentro de ella le dijo que discutiera diciéndole que no tenía derecho a pedir eso cuando no se lo permitiría a ella si fuera al revés, pero en cambio se mantuvo callada y después de unos segundos asintió. Tampoco era que le molestara tener tiempo a solas.

—Está bien —dijo, y luego se encogió de hombros para enfatizar aún más que no le importaba—. Yo estaré bien sin ti.

—Bien —Fue todo lo que él respondió antes de darse la vuelta y por fin salir y cerrar la puerta detrás suyo.

Ella tuvo tanta curiosidad de preguntar la razón por la cual no vendría mañana, pero decidió que no era de su incumbencia y además no era algo de lo que Malfoy quisiera compartirle información. En cambio, obligó su mente a olvidar al rubio y sacó su libro más grueso de Pociones para asimilar las propiedades de la poción que había traído Malfoy.

El banquete de Halloween, supuso luego de unos minutos. Ella lo había olvidado.

•••

La tarde siguiente, definitivamente no fue la mejor para Hermione. Los deberes que había perdido la semana pasada más los que ahora tenía se habían acumulado y, aunque ella intentara hacerlos lo más rápido posible, siempre iba llegando uno más y comenzaba a hacerse pesado. No había avanzado demasiado con la búsqueda de la cura y podía sentir cómo su mente quería explotar y cómo pedía casi a gritos un descanso. 

Pero ella no podía darse el lujo de hacer eso, por más que lo deseara, no podía sólo dejar todo de lado y tomar una siesta o un baño relajante en los baños de prefectos (incluso aunque ella no fuera uno). Cada día sentía cómo una sucia entraña se impregnaba dentro de ella y la iba consumiendo cada vez más rápido.

Todo estaba acumulándose. Los deberes del colegio, la búsqueda de la cura, la desaparición que tenía frente a todos sus amigos y que ahora estaban prestando atención, los horarios para las pociones que debía tomar... Todo estaba cayendo sobre sus hombros y sentía que eran demasiadas cosas por controlar para alguien que contaba con tan poco tiempo.

Porque aunque quisiera mostrarse positiva, muy por dentro sabía la cruda realidad.

Hermione ni siquiera se dio cuenta que había comenzado a garabatear sobre su ensayo de Transformaciones hasta que regresó de nuevo a ser consciente de sus pensamientos. Observó todo el molesto garabateo que había hecho y se enfureció consigo misma porque ya había llevado más de medio metro y ahora tendría que empezarlo de nuevo, a menos que quisiera corregirlo con su varita pero abstenerse a que el efecto pasara rápido. Frustrada, tomó el pergamino entre sus manos y lo enrolló hasta que no fue más que una bola de papel arrugado.

Se giró para mirar la lista de deberes que tenía a lado y la cabeza la palpitó cuando notó todas las cosa que aún tenía por hacer. Siempre había sido una alumna ejemplar y una a la que no le importaba el trabajo duro, pero no imaginó que su situación pudiera afectarle tanto. Charles se lo repitió muchas veces y ella sólo le contestó con respuestas tercas y obstinadas.

Sacó uno de los muchos viales que tenía en su cajón inferior derecho (el que estaba más protegido) y sacó uno de los viales que tenía una poción para aliviar el estrés. Nunca creyó necesitarla, pero en estos momentos parecía que no había otra opción. Abrió el corcho y tomó la mitad, pero al pasar diez segundos y que ella no notara ningún cambio, decidió tomárselo por completo. Cerró los ojos, suspirando, y luego se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de su silla con la mirada al techo.

Sentía un nudo en su garganta que gritaba por saciarse, pero ella no lo permitía. Tenía que ser fuerte, al menos por sus padres, quienes estaban en algún lugar de Australia sólo esperando a que la hija que no sabían que tenían volviera por ellos. Sus padres eran su mayor fuente de inspiración, de no ser por ellos, probablemente ya se habría rendido.

De pronto recordó que la poción para combatir el estrés tenía cierta fama de aligerar cualquier sentimiento que estuviera reprimiendo en tu mente para así sanarte. Entonces, mientras ella pensaba en sus padres e intentaba retenerlos en lo más profundo de su mente, la poción hizo su efecto y los arrastró hasta delante para poder sacarlos y que dejara de molestarle. Lo cual resultó peor, pues mientras los recuerdos de Jean y Hugh Granger vagaban cada vez más frescos, ella comenzó a recordar cuánto los extrañaba.

Cuando ella se borró de sus recuerdos, sabía que había la posibilidad de que nunca más volviera a verlos debido a la Guerra, y Hermione lo aceptó. Pero lo que aún no podía aceptar, era que todo el Mal ya había terminado y ella aún no podía regresar junto a ellos, porque mientras toda la felicidad regresaba, la morena aún tenía que descubrir una manera más de quitarse las consecuencias de la Guerra de sus hombros. Debía de ser un delito que todo estuviera en su contra.

Dejó escapar un sollozo y se sorprendió a sí misma. Abrió los ojos y sintió que sus mejillas estaban coloradas. Su garganta ardía por sanar ese nudo que sentía y observó a su alrededor buscando algo en qué distraerse para no llorar. Ya lo había hecho bastantes veces y eso sólo le traía lágrimas que no valían la pena y que le quitaban tiempo necesario.

Su mirada cayó en el otro lado de la habitación, para ser específico, en el escritorio de Malfoy. Por primera vez ella se sintió triste y molesta de que él no estuviera ahí. No era que le agradara su compañía, pero mínimo era una razón para detenerse cada vez que sentía ganas de llorar por la frustración. Ahora que él no estaba, había pase libre para sus lágrimas y ella no quería eso.

Dejó caer sus codos sobre el escritorio y se llevó los dedos de sus manos a sus rulos, atrapando unos cuantos y apretándolos. Después salió un sollozo, y luego otro. Luego no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a llorar. Maldijo internamente a la poción que había tomado y luego se dejó caer sobre el escritorio, acunando su cabeza entre sus brazos y desahogándose ahí dentro. Eso era lo que hacía la poción para el estrés: se encargaba de sacar todo aquello que hacía demasiado espacio en tu mente.

No quería llorar, ya lo había hecho demasiado, pero luego recordó la voz de Charles diciéndole que llorar no estaba mal, y eso sólo la hizo sentir peor. Se acunó más entre sus brazos y los sollozos comenzaron a hacerse cada vez más ruidosos que llegó el punto donde tuvo que morderse los labios para acallarlos.

Después de unos minutos que casi parecieron horas para ella, se obligó a levantarse del escritorio y tomó su varita para limpiar las lágrimas saladas que habían caído sobre él. Hermione sabía que su rostro estaba incluso peor de colorado e hinchado, y en cualquier otro momento, habría ido a los baños para asearse, pero como no había nadie que la pudiera ver, decidió que se quedaría así durante un poco más de tiempo.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo e intentó regular su respiración, pero lo único que consiguió fue empeorarla. Necesitaba rápidamente algo con qué distraerse o caería en una especie de trance por el llanto. Se levantó de un salto y caminó hacia el único lugar del cual todavía no sabía a la perfección: el espacio de Malfoy. Hermione estaba segura de que él había guardado sus propias cosas porque lo había visto por el rabillo del ojo, pero por más que tuviera curiosidad, se había obligado a respetarlo. Además de que eso decía la regla número trece.

De repente, el recordatorio de la regla la hizo detenerse en seco. Se supone que no tenía permitido pasarse al espacio de trabajo de Malfoy. Él al menos había respetado eso y ella también debía hacerlo. Eso tenía planeado cumplir, pero cuando un recuerdo de sus padres vagó encima de ella, decidió que era más importante distraerse. Así que, para sentirse bien consigo misma, alzó su varita y borró la regla número trece. Si Malfoy ya había borrado dos, ¿por qué ella no podía borrar una también?

Dejó la varita sobre el escritorio del muchacho y luego se acercó para sentarse en la silla que le pertenecía a él. Suspiró unos segundos, como si estuviera ella misma dándose la oportunidad de arrepentirse, pero no pasó. Alzó su mano y comenzó a abrir cada uno de los cajones. Se sorprendió incluso de que no tuvieran algún escudo o encantamiento de seguridad.

No halló nada de suma importancia, sólo libros, notas de la investigación, deberes que había entregado, tinta, pergamino, algunas fotografías de él y sus amigos (cosa que le llamó la atención durante unos minutos), y demás cosas triviales. Llegó hasta los últimos dos cajones y se dio cuenta de que el antepenúltimo no podía abrirse. La desesperación por saber qué había dentro la tomó por sorpresa y, con la poción aún tomando control de ella, comenzó a llorar de nuevo porque ya no había nada con qué distraerse. Bajó la mano hasta el último cajón, imaginando que este también estaría cerrado, pero sintió un alivio cuando estuvo abierto.

Aunque lo que hubo dentro la hizo fruncir el ceño. Era una larga botella de lo que parecía whiskey. Ella no era mucho de bebidas alcohólicas pero gracias a la colección que tenía su padre en casa, supo que era uno de los más antiguos y de mejor calidad en el mundo muggle. La marca era Ogden, y ella se sorprendió de que Malfoy tuviera un whiskey que no fuera mágico.

Lo alzó y lo dejó encima del escritorio, sólo mirándolo.

Había escuchado bastantes veces que el alcohol ayudaba a ahogar las penas y también a olvidar el dolor, pero ella sabía que no era una buena opción. Además, ni siquiera era suyo, no tenía permiso de beberse el whiskey de Malfoy.

Observó el reloj de la pared y se dio cuenta de que apenas eran las cinco de la tarde, por lo que aún había bastante tiempo para que terminara su horario de búsqueda. Tal vez si tomaba un pequeño trago, podría ir a Hogsmeade y aparecerse en Londres a comprar uno nuevo y regresarlo antes de que Malfoy se diera cuenta.

Negó con la cabeza ante su loca idea y regresó la botella al cajón. Se dejó caer sobre la silla de Malfoy y frunció la nariz cuando notó que esta estaba impregnado al olor menta que emanaba de él. Eso sólo la hizo sentir peor, recordándole que se hallaba completamente sola en este lugar.

No le importó. Atrajo el cajón y sacó la botella. Su madre decía que entre más pensaras las cosas sería peor, así que ella no pensó y, abriendo el corcho con su varita, se llevó la botella a la boca y bebió un gran trago. Apenas el líquido pasó por su garganta, sintió que la poción comenzó a adormecerse, al igual que su mente. No supo si eso la aterró o le gustó.

Se levantó y caminó hasta su propio escritorio. Se dejó caer en su silla y cerró los ojos mientras daba otro largo trago y se dejaba caer en su respaldo.

Ella sabía que estaba mal, sabía también que estaba tomando un decisión terriblemente inmadura, pero no podía negar que se estaba sintiendo bien. Le gustaba cómo el whiskey estaba adormeciéndola a pesar de la sensación rasposa de su garganta.

Tal vez habría sido mejor tomar una poción para dormir sin sueños y así descansar, pero ya había probado el whiskey y era delicioso. Se odió a sí misma cuando ese pensamiento vagó por su cabeza.

Siguió bebiendo cada vez más y, en menos de una hora y media, ya había llegado a más de la mitad. Ni siquiera supo cómo se bebió tanto, pero de repente se dio cuenta de que ya era demasiado.

Con manos temblorosas, cerró el corcho de la botella nuevamente y se puso de pie para regresarla al cajón de Malfoy (olvidando por completo su idea de cambiarlo por uno nuevo). Pero cuando se puso de pie, notó que estaba demasiado mareada y sus piernas dejaron de ceder y cayó al suelo. La botella se quebró debajo de ella y los vidrios se esparcieron rápidamente.

—Mierda... —susurró con un hipo al final. Sabía que había dicho una mala palabra sin sentido pero no le importó. De hecho, nada lo hizo, ni siquiera los vidrios que se encajaron sobre sus rodillas y sus manos. Lo único que pasó por su cabeza fue el que ahora sí tendría que hallar una manera para intercambiar la botella.

Por efecto del alcohol, decidió que este era el momento perfecto para hacerlo. Se puso de pie, tomó su varita junto a su bolso y luego caminó hasta la puerta lentamente con cuidado de no caerse al suelo porque sus piernas ya no querían responder.

Merlín, estaba borracha.

Llegó hasta el final del pasillo y al murmurar «Lyra» para poder salir, volvió a echarse en llanto al recordar por qué había escogido esa contraseña. Salió de la estantería y se echó sobre sí misma un encantamiento desilucionador para que nadie en la biblioteca pudiera notarla y siguió caminando hasta llegar a la salida. Una vez lo hizo, deshizo el encantamiento porque su mente embriagada ya no lo creyó necesario y siguió caminando con lentitud y tranquilidad, sin recordar que podría encontrarse con más alumnos por los pasillos.

Estuvo a punto de caer en la esquina que doblaba el pasillo de la biblioteca, pero se aferró a la pared durante unos segundos hasta que creyó seguro volver a dejar el peso sobre ella.

—¿Qué carajo haces aquí?

La voz de Malfoy la hizo saltar y casi cayó al suelo nuevamente de no ser porque este alcanzó a tomarla del codo y la mantuvo de pie. A Hermione ni siquiera le importó el desastre que estaba hecha ni tampoco el hecho de que no deberían estar tocándose, porque lo siguiente que hizo fue tomar del brazo a Malfoy para no caer.

—¿Qué demonios te pasó? —Lo escuchó preguntar, y después de haber estado en silencio durante varias horas con el efecto del alcohol dentro de la habitación, el sonido explotó en su cabeza y soltó un chillido—. Mierda, ¿adónde pensabas ir, Granger? 

—Yo... Sólo necesito salir a Hogsmeade... Sí, yo iré...

Se zafó del brazo del rubio e intentó caminar para alejarse, pero él la volvió a tomar y, aunque no lo hizo de una forma brusca, ella casi te tambaleó por el tacto.

—¿Por qué estás sangrando?

—¿Qué? —Hermione bajó la mirada hacia donde él la veía y frunció el ceño cuando notó que los vidrios de la botella aún seguían encajados en su rodillas. Lo había olvidado por completo y de repente comenzó a sentir ardor—. Oh, yo... Nada, sólo necesito...

—No vas a ir a ninguna parte —demandó, tomó su propia varita y esparció en ambos un encantamiento desilusionador para luego obligarla a caminar de regreso a la biblioteca a pesar de que ella quería plantar sus pies en el suelo (aunque él era demasiado fuerte y pesado como para lograrlo).

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó aún resistiéndose—. Tú ni siquiera deberías estar aquí. Sólo vuelve a donde estabas y yo...

—No voy a dejar que McGonagall me culpe por esto —gruñó—. Si te ve así, creerá que yo tuve algo qué ver y no quiero tener más problemas. Así que vamos a regresar a la biblioteca y te quedarás ahí hasta que te calmes.

—¡Pero no quiero! —gritó y plantó sus talones en el suelo, zafándose de su agarre. Eso debió haber sido sorpresa para Malfoy porque no alcanzó a sujetarla y, mientras él seguía caminando, ella cayó al suelo.

Hermione se estiró de piernas y miró al suelo, tal cual niña pequeña. Su mente —donde se hallaba la versión cuerda de ella— le gritaba y suplicaba que dejara de ser tan inmadura e infantil, pero todo su cuerpo estaba siendo controlado por el alcohol combinado con la poción del estrés y eso sólo la hizo sentirse peor. Sus ojos comenzaron a picar y parpadeó rápidamente para disipar las lágrimas cuando escuchó que Malfoy se agachó delante de ella.

—Granger, no me obligues a cargarte.

—Sólo déjame aquí —replicó—. Yo podré volver por mi cuenta...

—Puedo apostar toda mi herencia a que no estás cien por ciento lúcida. Has estado bebiendo. Así que no, no podrías regresar por tu cuenta.

La insinuación que hizo sobre estar bebiendo le recordó que aún tenía que comprar una nueva botella. No tenía ninguna excusa para cuando regresara que le explicara por qué había revisado su escritorio y por qué se había bebido su whiskey sin permiso alguno. De repente, la idea de que ese whiskey era un reliquia pasó por su mente y la hizo sentir culpable.

Alzó la cabeza para mirar a los ojos de Malfoy.

—Tengo que ir a Hosgmeade —pidió—. Por favor, hay algo que necesito comprar.

Pero él ni siquiera pareció haber prestado atención a lo que dijo, sólo la estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido y unos ojos curiosos.

—¿Has estado llorando?

Hermione juntó ambas cejas y estuvo a punto de preguntar a qué se refería hasta que recordó que sí había estado llorando. Nunca se había sentido tan avergonzada. Bajó la mirada de nuevo y se llevó las manos a sus mejillas para limpiarse.

—No.

—Sí, claro —dijo él y luego lo escuchó dar un largo resoplido. Como si se estuviera arrepintiendo de algo que todavía no hacía. Antes de que ella pudiera prevenirlo, las manos de Malfoy se enrollaron alrededor de sus caderas y la levantaron de un rápido tirón para dejarla sobre sus hombros.

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida y pataleó para intentar bajarse mientras él comenzaba a caminar con ella cargando.

—¡Malfoy! —protestó, y luego lo escuchó murmurar un «Silencius» alrededor de ambos—. ¿Qué haces? ¡Bájame!

—No me obligues a aturdirte, Granger. Ya casi llegamos, de igual manera.

Ella siguió pataleando durante los próximos diez pasos y, cuando una patada le dio de lleno en la mejilla y se escuchó en quejido por su parte, ella ya no pudo hacer nada más porque el hechizo que susurró la desmayó y su cuerpo flácido cayó sobre sus hombros.

Despertó apenas unos minutos después, con Malfoy parado delante de ella y Hermione recostada en el sofá y con la mirada al techo. Por alguna razón, ahora le dolía más la cabeza y sentía una punzada de ardor en cada parte de ella. Intentó sentarse sobre el sofá pero el dolor de su cabeza se impactó aún más y soltó un chillido. Empezó a llorar de nuevo.

Malfoy pareció no saber qué hacer y sólo se quedó de pie mirándola. Ella se puso de pie e intentó caminar hasta su cajón de pociones pero él la tomó de los hombros y la volvió a sentar. Hermione gruñó y le apartó los brazos.

—Sólo necesito una poción. Suéltame. 

—No. Estás terriblemente insoportable. Ahora no puedo irme de aquí hasta que esté seguro de que no te matarás si me voy... De hecho, mantente quieta.

Ella lo hizo, pero no por seguir sus órdenes, sino porque moverse la hacía sentir peor. Malfoy atrajo la silla de Hermione y se sentó en esta, sacó la varita de su abrigo y la apuntó hacia las rodillas de ella, blandiéndola y curando las heridas con magia no verbal. La morena sólo cerró los ojos para obligar a su migraña calmarse y disfrutó de la sensación de sanación. Los tibios dedos de Malfoy la hicieron abrir los ojos con brusquedad y lo miró, pero él sólo había tomado su brazo para sanar sus manos. Una vez que el tejido se cerró, murmuró un «Fregoteo» para limpiar la sangre seca.

Hubiera murmurado en agradecimiento, pero ni siquiera quería abrir la boca para que una vibración dolorosa corriera por su cuerpo. En cambio, hizo un ligero puchero y bajó la mirada para que él no viera lo ruborizada que se hallaba por la vergüenza.

—Dime qué necesitas —Malfoy masculló entre dientes, y eso la tomó por sorpresa pero no dijo nada.

Se hizo un debate mental entre si debía o no decirle, porque eso significaría que vería todas las demás pociones y entonces tendría preguntas. Pero pronto se dio cuenta que él estaba delante de ella impidiendo el paso entre su escritorio y supo que no había otra opción.

—En mi cajón inferior derecho —murmuró, aún con la cabeza gacha—. Hay varias pociones ahí, necesito la amarilla.

Él no dijo nada y sólo se puso de pie. No hizo falta que hiciera algo para poder abrirlo, pues Hermione no había regresado los escudos, así que no hubo problema. Pero cuando él encontró el cajón, se quedó observando todas las pociones durante varios segundos, y ella casi lo vio fruncir el ceño antes de que alcanzara el vial amarillo y volviera a cerrar la caja. Se acercó a ella y se lo tendió.

Hermione lo tomó con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza como agradecimiento y luego lo abrió para tomárselo de un jalón. Hizo una mueca ante el desagradable sabor pero luego cerró los ojos y se recargó en el sofá a esperar que el efecto surtiera.

Abrió un ojo para mirar qué estaba haciendo Malfoy y notó que él sólo estaba recorriendo la mirada por el lugar. Sus ojos vagaron desde los vidrios del suelo, los cajones revueltos de su escritorio y la regla que Hermione había tachado del pergamino hasta ella misma, recostada en el sofá y con un aspecto vergonzoso.

—Entonces... —Él arrastró las palabras y se cruzó de brazos, mirándola—. No me presento en una sola tarde y tú ya husmeaste en mis cosas, robaste, bebiste y rompiste mi botella de whiskey, te embriagaste, lloraste, te autolesionaste, y también te pusiste de un humor inmaduro e infantil.

Nada era pregunta, todo era afirmación, y ella no pudo sentir nada además de vergüenza pura. Enrojeció hasta las orejas y sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas mientras intentaba por todos los medios no chocar miradas con él. Aunque Malfoy se lo hizo difícil ya que volvió a sentarse en la silla que estaba delante de ella y se quedó mirándola con unos ojos profundos. Hermione no tuvo otro remedio que mirarlo también.

Después de unos segundos donde pareció que él miró toda su alma a través de sus ojos, por fin habló:

—Si no querías que me fuera, pudiste haberlo dicho.

Eso definitivamente no era algo que ella esperara escuchar. Y tampoco era lo que ella había pensado, para nada le importaba si él se iba o no. E incluso si hubiera sido así, ¿a él le habría importado? Por supuesto que no, de igual manera se habría ido y ella hubiera quedado sola.

—Eso no tiene nada qué ver —respondió, ahora sintiendo que el mareo del alcohol estaba desapareciendo—. Tú podías irte.

—¿En serio? Porque apenas regresé y te encontré hecha un completo desastre. Tal vez me necesitas más de lo que quieres admitir.

Hermione rodó los ojos lentamente para que él pudiera apreciar su disgusto.

—No es momento para ser un egocéntrico, Malfoy. La cosa no está yendo por ahí.

—Bien —dijo—. Entonces dime por qué hiciste todo esto.

—Yo... —No supo qué responder y calló.

Malfoy suspiró.

—Comencemos por algo fácil. ¿Por qué llorabas?

Ella se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos buscando alguna excusa creíble, pero cuando no encontró ninguna, sólo negó con la cabeza para hacerle saber que no le respondería.

—Eso no, entonces... ¿Por qué husmeaste en mis cosas, Granger?

—Necesitaba distraerme con algo —respondió y al instante se ruborizó de nuevo. Sabía que no era una excusa creíble.

—Hmm —murmuró él—. Así que decidiste invadir mi espacio personal (el cual, por cierto, era la regla número trece) y luego tuviste poco pudor mientras veías mis cosas.

—Eliminé la regla número trece —Fue todo lo que pudo decir, sin tener nada qué responder respecto a lo demás.

Él rodó los ojos.

—Sí. Me di cuenta de eso. Pero tal vez haya sido una buena elección. Este sofá está de tu lado y ahora también podré usarlo yo. Pero, Granger, que conste que esto fue tu culpa, después atente a las consecuencias.

Hermione asintió y desvió la mirada de él. Sus ojos cayeron sobre la pila de deberes que tenía en su escritorio y al instante quitó su mirada de ellos de nuevo, no le apetecía volver a su estrés por el momento.

—Entonces... —Malfoy volvió a hablar y ella se giró a mirarlo—. Luego de que hubieras visto todas mis cosas, ¿bebiste mi botella de whiskey?

—Yo... Siento eso, Malfoy. Realmente quería no hacerlo, pero no sé exactamente qué me ocurrió. Terminé por perder el control. Tenía planeado ir a Londres a comprar una nueva botella antes de que tú regresaras mañana y te dieras cuenta, pero tú volviste antes y... ¿Por qué volviste antes?

Malfoy bufó.

—Ya estaba en Hogsmeade, pero olvidé precisamente lo que debía llevar. Para mi lamento, cuando regresé aquí por él, alguien ya lo había bebido y destruido también.

Eso sólo la hizo sentir más culpable. Soltó un jadeo y se llevó las manos a su rostro para taparlo y cubrirse de la vergüenza que sentía. Ahora que la poción especial de Charles estaba haciendo efecto, estaba llevándose consigo la resaca y todo estaba volviendo a la claridad, por lo que podía recordar lo inmadura que fue. Y ahora teniendo a Malfoy delante de ella, sabiendo que una vez haberla visto así no pararía de burlarse después, quiso que la tierra se la tragara.

—No hace falta que te avergüences, Granger —Escuchó a Malfoy decir y luego por entre los dedos pudo ver que él se ponía de pie—. Sabía que no eras la Señorita Perfecta. Y ahora estoy bastante sorprendido por este cambio drástico como para molestarte por todos los errores que tuviste hoy... Así que haré exactamente lo que tenía planeado hacer antes de que lo arruinaras de una forma indirectamente.

Hermione bajó las manos y lo miró caminar de regreso hasta su propio escritorio. Sacó su varita y murmuró un encantamiento que ella no alcanzó a escuchar y luego el cajón que antes no había podido abrir ahora estaba a la deriva. La morena no alcanzó a ver qué demás cosas había dentro pero sí notó lo que muy en el fondo él atrajo: otra botella de whiskey.

¿Él iba a beber?

Su respuesta se contestó cuando lo vio conjurar un vaso de vidrio y lo puso delante del escritorio para luego abrir la botella y servir. Mientras lo hacía, con magia no verbal limpió el desastre que anteriormente había dejado Hermione con la otra botella. Malfoy alzó el vaso y se bebió el trago de un tirón. Observó cómo pasaba el líquido sin queja alguna, como si fuera agua potable. Ella había hecho muchas muecas cuando sintió el líquido sobre su garganta.

—¿Quieres? —preguntó él sin mirarla, y Hermione rápidamente frunció el ceño, cuestionándose a sí misma si esta era una manera de burlarse.

Al ver que no respondió, el rubio se giró hacia ella y la miró con la ceja alzada.

—¿Quieres o no? —repitió—. Tengo la impresión de que no lo disfrutaste esta vez. No me importa si lo haces o no, pero si voy a estar los próximos días del año escuchándote enumerar las mil razones por la cual el whiskey es 'malo', prefiero no hacerlo. Así que es mejor que tengas un buen criterio, no voy a darte más razones para que odies todo lo que no esté en tu zona de confort.

No supo por qué parte de lo que dijo se sintió más ofendida.

—No, gracias —gruñó—. Algo me dice que el alcohol y yo no nos llevamos bien.

—Lo sé —respondió encogiéndose de hombros y llevando la botella y a sí mismo hasta la silla que estaba frente a Hermione—. Tengo claro que eres muy malacopa.

Ella rodó los ojos, comenzando a recordar por qué su presencia constantemente le molestaba.

—¿No tenías un compromiso en Hogsmeade? —preguntó.

—Lo tenía —afirmó—. Pero tú lo acabas de arruinar. McGonagall la cobraría conmigo si se enterara que me fui dejándote en este estado.

—¿En qué estado? Estoy bien.

Malfoy la miró con una ceja alzada, aburrido. Dejó el vaso de vidrio de lado y comenzó a beber desde la botella. Esta vez sí hizo una ligera mueca pero fue casi imperceptible.

—¿Por qué te dio por beber, Granger? —preguntó—. ¿Tiene que ver con la razón por la que llorabas? ¿Y por qué hay tantas jodidas pociones guardadas en tu escritorio?

—No voy a responder a eso.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no quiero.

—¿Necesitas valor para hacerlo? —preguntó y luego le alcanzó la botella de whiskey—. Entonces bebe.

Hermione soltó una risa irónica.

—Creo que acabas de decir que soy muy malacopa.

—Sí. Pero también sé que el efecto del alcohol hace que se te afloje la lengua. A menos que quieras que use el Veritaserum que tengo en el cajón de mi escritorio desde hace días. 

Ante lo último se encogió de hombros, indiferente. La morena abrió la boca indignada apenas se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

—¿Que tú tienes qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué?

Malfoy entrecerró los ojos y le dio una rápida mirada suspicaz antes de inclinarse aún más sobre la silla y estar más cerca. Luego contestó a sus preguntas:

—Veritaserum. Es fácil de comprar cuando tienes contactos y no quieres crearla. Desde hace casi dos semanas... Y la tengo porque sé que escondes algo, Granger. Sé que hay algo que aún no me has dicho y estoy tratando de averiguarlo por mi cuenta ya que no quieres decírmelo tú. Pero si, en dado caso, tú no cooperas, mi única alternativa sería poner la poción en alguno de los cafés que tomas todos los días. Entonces, ahora que sabes esto y la única razón por la que no me dices la verdad es porque te falta valor (algo que irónicamente deberías de tener), entonces acepta esto y bebe conmigo. Hay que saciar nuestras dudas de una vez para terminar cuanto antes.

No esperó una respuesta y le empujó la botella a Hermione, esta tomándola entre sus manos por inercia. Lo miró apretando la mandíbula, molesta de que estuviera siendo tan manipulador. No sabía si lo que decía era verdad, pero tal vez eso era lo que escondía en el cajón cerrado de su escritorio, por lo que no debía tomarse el lujo de negarse porque si lo hacía sería peor. 

Miró la botella entre sus manos y se dio cuenta que, siendo determinada, podría engañar a Malfoy en que bebía y así podrían entablar una conversación en donde ella no dijera nada que no quisiera. Sólo debía ser astuta ante sus ojos y podría librarse de esta.

Suspiró profundamente y luego se llevó la botella a los labios, sintiendo el rasposo líquido pasar por su garganta.


	11. Menos cuatro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ambos borrachos no es una buena idea.

Granger tomó la botella y se la llevó a los labios para dar un largo y amargo trago. Draco la vio hacer una mueca y entrecerró los ojos para ver si no lo había engañado; observó el líquido bajar unos cuantos milímetros cuando puso el objeto derecho, así que dedujo que sí había tomado el whiskey. Dejó que el efecto entrara en ella durante diez segundos más y luego se acercó para arrebatarle la botella y tomar otro trago él mismo.

Seguramente Pansy, Blaise y Theo estarían esperándolo en Hogsmeade, pues les había dicho que volvería lo más rápido posible. Tal cual idiota, había olvidado las botellas de whiskey y tuvo que regresar por ellas a regañadientes cuando Pansy le hizo dar la vuelta y volver. Para su desgracia, cuando apenas iba a la biblioteca, se encontró con una escena que nunca jamás en su vida esperó ver: Hermione Granger ebria. O al menos así parecía, pues caminaba apoyándose de los pilares y sus piernas estaban temblorosas con cada paso. Por un momento él pensó que era mejor darse la vuelta y dejarla en ese estado, obtendría dos ventajas: uno, no tendría que cuidarla en lo que regresaba a estar lúcida, y dos; tendría una perfecta burla para el día siguiente.

Pero justo cuando decidió que se iba a dar la vuelta y alejarse, una voz resonó en su cabeza diciendo que estaba haciendo lo incorrecto. ¿Qué fue esa voz? Él no lo supo, pero lo hizo darse la vuelta y soltar un gruñido antes de caminar hasta ella. Lo primero que pensó hacer cuando llegó fue burlarse, no porque lo quisiera, sino como una especie de mecanismo al cual ya estaba acostumbrado, pero no pudo hacerlo porque cuando ella estuvo por caer, él por instinto la tomó del brazo.

No se dio cuenta de que la estaba tocando hasta pocos segundos después, pero para cuando lo hizo, supo que ya era demasiado tarde retractarse y que tendría que regresarla a la habitación. Ella realmente estaba ebria. 

Luego bajó la mirada hasta sus rodillas y se dio cuenta de que estas estaban sangrando, y eso le dio más curiosidad que cualquier otra cosa. No era que fuera un amante de ver la sangre, pero su mente quería respuestas a por qué carajo ella estaba sangrando. El vago recuerdo de que había sido una tarde que pasó ella sola, le hizo insinuar que había sido un desastre sin él.

De repente encontró una nueva burla. Porque si ella había entrado en ese estado sólo porque él no estuvo cerca, entonces habría bastante contenido para molestarla. 

Esa fue la mayor razón por la cual decidió que se quedaría con ella, olvidando por completo que sus amigos lo estaban esperando en Hogsmeade. La había prácticamente arrastrado —poniendo la perfecta excusa de que McGonagall lo mataría si sabía que la dejaba en aquel estado (aunque, de hecho, tenía cierta verdad)— mientras ella se revolcaba en él diciendo cosas incoherentes, hasta que de repente cayó al suelo. No fue hasta que Draco se arrodilló ante ella y miró su rostro cuando se dio cuenta que estaba llorando.

La primera reacción de él fue paralizarse, nunca había sido bueno con las personas que lloraban. Nunca había sido bueno para nada que tuviera que ver con las emociones, en realidad. Así que comenzó a plantearse si era una buena idea o no el regresar junto a ella a la habitación. Pero de nuevo, la parte de su cerebro que era Ravenclaw le gritó que quería saber su razón para llorar, así que una vez más la obligó a ponerse de pie, aún si tuviera que cargarla entre sus hombros.

Era una mala jugada. Si Granger estaba sentimental y llorando, entonces él se vería demasiado cruel si se burlaba de su estado. Necesitaba regresarla a ser cien por ciento lúcida antes de poder reprocharle por ser tan torpe.

Pero cuando ella golpeó su mejilla y casi le sacó un ojo con sus zapatillas, entonces decidió que había sido suficiente. Murmuró un Desmaius y pronto ella cayó flácida ante él. Eso la hizo más pesada, así que soltó un gruñido antes de detenerse y tomarla entre brazos; con una mano en su entrepierna y otra en su espalda. La cabeza de Granger quedó sobre su pecho y por alguna razón eso lo hizo sentir incómodo así que se apresuró a llegar a la biblioteca. 

Una vez cruzó las barreras de protección, hizo el pequeño ritual como apenas pudo, y luego se adentró al pasillo, pateando la puerta para que esta se abriera lo más rápido posible.

Se detuvo unos segundos para ver el desastre que había dentro, pero el peso en sus brazos le recordó que tenía a Granger con él todavía, así que se apresuró a llegar al sofá y luego la dejó sobre él. Ni siquiera supo por qué se preocupó por dejarla con cuidado, pero lo hizo.

Estuvo a punto de levantar su varita y despertarla, pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que su brazo derecho que había estado en su entrepierna ahora estaba manchado de sangre. De su sangre, la de Granger. De repente se congeló.

La sangre de Granger no era diferente a la suya, a simple vista eran completamente iguales. La misma consistencia, el mismo color... Todo era igual.

La sangre de Granger no estaba sucia.

Rápidamente se limpió la sangre con su varita.

Un extraño y loco revoltijo comenzó a crearse en su mente con aquel pensamiento, y pronto comenzó a sentirse tan mareado que se apresuró a distraerse con otra cosa. Y eso fue despertar a Granger.

Ella se despertó perdida, sus ojos vagaban entre toda la habitación y ella misma, y se veía vulnerable, demasiado. Incluso si antes él habría podido disfrutar de su sufrimiento, ciertamente ahora ya no podía. Con la Guerra había aprendido que la vulnerabilidad de los demás ya no era algo que le gustara ver. Así que lo único que hizo para sentirse bien consigo mismo —sólo consigo mismo— fue ayudarla a sentirse mejor. 

Y entonces así, mientras ella trataba de explicar lo que había sucedido, incluso aunque Draco ya lo hubiera descubierto con unas rápidas miradas al lugar, él comenzó a notar que habían muchas cosas que todavía le estaba ocultando. Su razón para llorar fue la primera de ellas. Luego recordó que aún tenía que descubrir por qué salía de Hogwarts, y qué era lo que tanto le ocultaba aquella vez que salió corriendo a los baños del segundo piso.

Así que, incluso maldiciéndose internamente por lo que haría, después de haber visto todas aquellas pociones dentro de su cajón, decidió que ya había sido suficiente y que esta noche debía sacarle toda la verdad. Por la mirada que ella tenía, se dio cuenta de que estaba decidida a no decir nada, así que dijo lo primero que llegó a su mente y la amenazó con un Veritaserum que realmente no tenía, pero que pronto haría.

Incluso así ella se notó un poco indecisa, así que Draco propuso el alcohol. 

Iban a estar ambos bebiendo en la misma habitación a solas. No sonaba bien y probablemente se arrepentiría después, pero la duda y curiosidad lo estaba matando, así que se hizo creer que no importaba. Él tenía suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para detenerse de hacer cosas que el alcohol lo obligara.

Entonces así, ahora él se hallaba delante suyo y Granger estaba tan pálida como si estuviera a punto de soltar un secreto que custodiaba durante la Segunda Guerra Mágica o algo por el estilo.

—¿Esto es realmente necesario? —preguntó ella hecha un manojo de nervios.

Draco se encogió de hombros, indiferente.

—A menos que quieras que usemos el Veritaserum, entonces sí —contestó y luego alzó la mirada disimuladamente para verla tragar saliva de nuevo.

Volvió a tomar un trago y de repente sintió su garganta raspar. Él nunca había sido tan bueno para el alcohol como Theo o incluso Blaise, pero al menos hacía el intento de ocultar sus muecas. Dio una rápida mirada a su alrededor y hasta entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado cerca de Granger, así que empujó la silla hacia atrás con un chillido y luego le tendió la botella nuevamente.

—Bebe, Granger —ordenó—. Así no obtendrás valor.

—Ya tengo suficiente valor, gracias —gruñó sin tomar la botella que él le ofrecía—. Es sólo que no quiero beber.

—Está bien —replicó con voz aburrida—. Podemos dejar el whiskey de lado, ¿pero vas a responder a todas mis preguntas con toda sinceridad?

Ella negó.

—No tengo ninguna obligación para responderte nada —dijo—. Además, hay una regla que dice que no debemos meternos en la vida personal del otro, ¿lo recuerdas?

Draco la miró entrecerrando los ojos, admitiendo muy por dentro de sí que algunas veces era astuta. Pero entonces recordó que ella acaba de eliminar una regla sin antes consultárselo (ignorando conscientemente el hecho de que él había hecho lo mismo también días atrás), así que ahora él podía igual, al menos para que fuera recíproco.

Estuvo a punto de comunicárselo a Granger, pero ella, casi como si hubiera leído su mente y descubierto lo que planeaba hacer, habló primero:

—La regla aplica para ambos —recordó—. Así que si estás pensando en eliminarla, también va a afectarte a ti.

Draco apretó la mandíbula. Maldita astuta.

No iba a dejarse ganar por ella. Si ninguno podía ganar, entonces ambos perderían. Si él caía, ella también.

—Bien —siseó—. La regla se elimina para ambos. 

Pero su molestia por lo anterior se desvaneció cuando vio su mirada desconcertada. Granger no creía que fuera a aceptar que la regla se eliminara, y eso fue suficiente para hacerle sentir satisfacción. 

Draco aprovechó ese desconcierto para ponerse de pie, dejó la botella sobre el escritorio de la morena y luego caminó hasta el pergamino que estaba pegado en la puerta. Tomó un bote de tinta y, sin importar que se manchara, hundió su dedo sobre este y luego lo pasó por el pergamino justo donde estaba la regla número catorce, mirando cómo su yema se movía a través de este hasta que las letras quedaron casi sin verse.

Luego se dio la vuelta y le dio una sonrisa burlona.

—Dame la bienvenida a tu vida personal, Granger.

Ella le desvió la mirada y él carcajeó. Sacó su varita para murmurar un hechizo que limpiara la tinta de su dedo y luego tomó la botella de whiskey antes de regresar hasta la silla en la que estaba sentado.

—El alcohol te da valor —repitió él acercándole la botella de nuevo. La morena casi estaba echando humo por la nariz, pero pronto le arrebató el whiskey y dio otro trago. Draco sonrió—. Eso es, Granger.

—Si tú me vas a hacer preguntas, entonces yo también quiero hacerte preguntas a ti —sentenció.

El semblante divertido de Draco se cayó ante esas simples palabras y se convirtió en uno serio. No tenía la intención de contarle absolutamente nada que no quisiera, así que la idea no le agradaba. Pero luego recordó que era un excelente mentiroso, por lo que trató de no inmutarse.

—Bien —aceptó—. ¿Te parece comenzar ya? No, olvídalo, no me importa si te parece o no. Comenzamos ya.

Granger rodó los ojos.

—No veo adónde quieres llegar con esto. Es ridículo.

Draco no tenía idea de qué poción era la que había bebido, pero debía ser milagrosa porque estaba volviendo a estar cien por ciento lúcida. Y aunque eso en algún sentido era bueno, dificultaba las cosas para él.

—Sé que me estás ocultando algo, Granger —Se limitó a decir—. Y voy a descubrirlo incluso si tú no lo quieres.

—Yo no estoy ocultando nada. ¿Qué podría ocultarte?

—Bueno, comencemos por el hecho de que tienes tantas pociones como para un año para el ejército entero de una guerra. ¿Quieres empezar a responder por ahí? —añadió y luego le extendió nuevamente la botella. Él la miró directo a los ojos mientras daba el trago. Tosió un poco después de haberlo hecho.

—Me gusta ser precavida —respondió con la mirada baja—. Regresé a Hogwarts sólo porque necesitaba entrar en esta investigación. No me tengo permitido desviarme de ahí, así que preparé todo en un por si acaso.

Draco entrecerró los ojos.

—Ajá, ¿y decidiste traer mil pociones?

—Sólo por precaución.

—¿Qué hay de la señora Pomfrey? —preguntó—. ¿No pudiste imaginar que ella tendría eso y más?

Granger abrió la boca para hablar, pero la cerró con rapidez. Negó con la cabeza y luego le entregó la botella a Draco.

—Sigues tú —dijo—. Una pregunta recíproca.

Él rodó los ojos pero tomó la botella sin titubear y dio un trago más. Esto estaba mal, Draco lo sabía, pero ya estaban aquí y él se sentía microscópicamente cerca a descubrir lo que estaba buscando, así que decidió seguir.

—¿Por qué tienes escondida esa foto de tú y tus amigos?

La pregunta lo dejó momentáneamente en shock, pero luego se reincorporó incómodo y la miró molesto.

—Veo que te diste la oportunidad de husmear con profundidad en mis cosas —dijo con un gruñido y luego vio sus mejillas tomar un color carmesí por la vergüenza—. Pero igual voy a responder: no soy una persona sentimental como tú que necesita una inspiración delante suyo.

Dio una cruel mirada hacia el escritorio de Granger, donde tenía una fotografía de ella junto a Potter y Weasley. Miró el marco con desprecio, le daba náuseas que fueran tan unidos. Se giró hacia ella y se dio cuenta de que la morena ya lo estaba mirando.

—Harry y Ron me contaron sobre ti cuando te encontraron en el tren el primer día —habló en voz baja—. Me dijeron que tú intentaste presentarte con Harry pero que él...

—Siguiente pregunta, Granger —murmuró de mala gana e interrumpiéndola antes de que terminara lo que sea que estuviera por decir. Le regresó la botella—. ¿Adónde fuiste la semana en que desapareciste?

Granger resopló.

—¿Siempre tienes que ser tan directo? —preguntó y él se encogió de hombros. La miró a los ojos cuando levantó el whiskey y dio un trago más—. Fui a visitar a alguien.

—Sé más específica.

—No. Respondí a la pregunta.

Draco le entrecerró los ojos, comenzando a creer que esto sería más difícil de lo que había imaginado.

—Eso no es justo, Granger —siseó acercándose un poco con la silla hacia ella—. Ten cuidado si piensas jugar sucio porque entonces yo también lo haré.

Pero ella lo sorprendió cuando se acercó también, sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros y él se alejó un poco por inercia.

—Nunca dijimos que debíamos especificar una respuesta —masculló. Ella intentó alejarse para poner distancia entre ambos, pero Draco la tomó de la muñeca e impidió que lo hiciera, manteniéndola cerca.

—Entonces vamos a especificar —sentenció, luego la soltó antes de que ella comenzara a forcejear—. Ahora dime a quién fuiste a visitar y por qué fue tan importante como para dejar esta investigación y también dejarme plantado durante una semana.

—Esa pregunta ya la hiciste, Malfoy —replicó—. Y para ese entonces aún no debíamos especificar. Así que pasemos a la siguiente.

Draco se tragó un suspiro. Granger estaba jugando de una manera que no le gustaba. Estaba siendo astuta, y ella no debía serlo. Pero entonces decidió que si la morena quería jugar guerra, entonces él se la daría.

Ella le regresó la botella y esperó a que el rubio diera su trago antes de hacer su pregunta.

—¿Cuál fue tu verdadera razón para no dejarme varada en el pasillo hoy? —preguntó y Draco se permitió fruncir el ceño—. Me refiero al momento donde me encontraste... borracha. ¿Por qué simplemente no te fuiste y me dejaste sola?

—Te lo dije, McGonagall...

—Esa no es la razón —interrumpió y luego siguió hablando antes de que él protestara por haberlo hecho—. Tú mismo dijiste que no veías a Minerva como una figura de autoridad. Esa no debió ser tu verdadera razón.

Draco sólo soltó una carcajada sin gracia.

—Lo único que buscas es humillarte a ti misma, ¿no, Granger? —preguntó—. Me quedé aquí porque sería una increíble anécdota que contar para burlarme de ti. Hermione Granger. Chica Dorada. Borracha y destruida. Habría tenido contenido durante semanas hasta que dejaras de hundirte en tu vergüenza... ¿Eso fue bastante explícito para ti?

Pero la mirada que ella tenía le hizo saber que había encontrado algo más en sus palabras.

—Sin embargo, ya no lo harás —afirmó—. Dijiste «habría».

—Oh, eso —Él rodó los ojos—. Bueno, fue antes de notar que habías estado llorando. Ahí descubrí que si lo hacía terminaría siendo el cruel porque no estabas en buen estado... Y siendo Draco Malfoy... No estaría bien en mi expediente.

La morena frunció el ceño.

—¿Siendo Draco Malfoy?

Él de repente comenzó a sentirse nervioso y desvió la mirada de la suya. Había dicho de más, se suponía que la que tenía que aflojar la lengua era ella y la jugada estaba saliendo en su contra, debía regresarla a su lugar.

—Esa es más de una pregunta, Granger —murmuró borde, y ella pareció entender que ya no debía preguntar. Draco le entregó la botella y esperó a que diera un trago para después preguntar—. ¿Cuál fue tu razón para llorar?

—¿Te importa?

Draco rió en un tono bajo y negó con la cabeza.

—No —respondió con burla—. Pero tengo curiosidad de saber qué o quién fue tan patético como para hacerte llorar.

Ella suspiró, casi cansada. Desvió la mirada hacia su escritorio y él por instinto también lo hizo.

—He tenido muchos deberes acumulados esta semana —murmuró avergonzada.

Draco se quedó mirando los pergaminos que tenía sobre su escritorio mientras esperaba que ella dijera algo más, pero cuando no lo hizo, comprendió que esa era realmente su respuesta y entonces soltó una carcajada cuando giró a mirarla.

—¿Hablas en serio, Granger? —preguntó y ella frunció el ceño. Él vivió a soltar una cruel carcajada—. ¿Cómo carajo te pones a llorar por eso? Además, ¿beber por el estrés de los deberes? Mierda... En realidad estás loca.

Ella lo miró ofendida y se cruzó de brazos. Eso sólo le dio más gracia y rodó los ojos.

—¿Cómo piensas sobrevivir en esta vida si lloras por eso? —preguntó, insistiendo en el tema ahora que sabía cómo molestarla—. ¿Qué pasará cuando haya una verdadera razón para llorar? ¿Te arrojarás de un edificio? ¿Volarás en un hipogrifo y luego te dejarás caer?

Granger desvió la mirada de él y apretó la mandíbula, por sus ojos pasaron mil pensamientos que él no supo cuáles eran, pero su molestia reprimida más además el que el efecto del alcohol ya estuviera haciéndose en Draco, lo hizo dejar caer la cabeza sobre la silla y rió de nuevo mirando al techo.

—Es tu turno —gruñó ella y luego le arrojó la botella a Draco para que diera otro trago. Él lo hizo sin rechistar. Se quedó mirándola con diversión esperando a que ella se decidiera por preguntar, pero se quedó helado cuando lo hizo—. ¿Por qué no nos delataste el día de la Mansión Malfoy? Sabías que éramos nosotros. Sin embargo, te negaste a reconocernos.

La poca diversión que Draco se había generado se desvaneció en el preciso instante donde ella formuló su pregunta y mencionó «Mansión Malfoy». Pero lo peor fue que no se detuvo por molestia o algo por el estilo, sino porque por primera vez en varios meses, él estaba consciente de que esta era la chica que había sido torturada en su salón de dibujos por su tía Bellatrix.

La tenía justo delante y así estuvo durante dos meses, y él hasta ahora lo notó. Esta morena era la dueña de los gritos que lo atormentaban por las noches cuando tenía pesadillas.

—¿Malfoy? —preguntó ella, blandiendo una mano delante suyo para llamar su atención—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Draco observó sus ojos. Se dio cuenta de que eran un color miel casi dorado, y de repente sintió repulsión al verlo demasiado Gryffindor. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo más, porque estos ojos que tenía delante se veían totalmente lúcidos.

—¿Has estado bebiendo, Granger? —preguntó mirándola con cautela. 

Ella palideció.

—¿Que? —replicó—. No has respondido mi pre...

—¿Has estado bebiendo? —repitió esta vez alzando un poco más la voz para escucharse sobre ella. Cuando Granger no le respondió, él mismo observó la botella que traía en manos, y se dio cuenta que la cantidad de líquido que había bajado era sólo lo equivalente a una persona. Ella no había estado bebiendo nada, y él se sintió furioso de que lo hubiera engañado tan fácilmente—. Demonios, Granger —añadió en un farfullo.

—Malfoy, lo siento. Te dije que no quería beber y...

—¿Las respuestas fueron las correctas? —preguntó interrumpiéndola y ella soltó un suspiro cansado—. Mierda, ¿todo fue mentira? 

Ella bajó la vista de la suya y comenzó a juguetear con sus manos. Draco sabía que estaba muy mal lo que iba a hacer, si ella no quería beber debía respetarla, pero lo que le molestó fue que había encontrado una manera de burlarlo y de paso le sacó respuestas a preguntas que tenía sobre él. Eso fue lo que lo incitó a hacer lo siguiente.

Se puso de pie y caminó hasta su propio escritorio. Hizo el ademán de estar abriendo su cajón cerrado y de reojo la notó alarmarse mientras también se ponía de pie.

Reacciona rápido, Granger.

—Te lo advertí —siseó hacia ella, esperando que comprendiera sus palabras. Y lo hizo apenas unos segundos después.

—¡No hace falta! —Se apresuró a llegar hasta él y quitó su mano del cajón con un manotazo. 

El pequeño espacio que había entre su escritorio y la pared los hizo a ambos mantenerse más cerca de lo que hubiera sido de su gusto si hubieran estado sobrios. Granger tomó la botella que Draco traía en sus manos y le dio un largo y profundo trago, esta vez él se aseguró de que realmente lo hiciera. La miró hacer una mueca cuando el líquido pasó por su garganta, y luego observó su alrededor con ojos entrecerrados. El mareo le pegó y estuvo a punto de caer antes de que Draco volviera a tomarla por el codo y la mantuviera firme.

—Es de mala educación dejar a tu acompañante beber solo, ¿lo sabías, Granger? —siseó en su oído y luego la ayudó a caminar de regreso hasta el sofá.

—Vete a la mierda —masculló ella en cambio.

La dejó caer sobre el sofá y luego él también lo hizo a su lado, aunque no supo por qué. Ella se recargó sobre sus rodillas como si quisiera vomitar pero se contuvo y cerró los ojos mientras suspiraba. Él sólo la miró. 

Después de unos cuantos minutos, ella se reincorporó y se giró hacia él. Tragó saliva y luego habló:

—No has respondido a mi pregunta.

Draco desvió la mirada y, aunque no era su turno de beber, dio un trago más a la botella después de alcanzarla. Algo le decía que necesitaría toda su reserva de whiskeys si quería darle una respuesta coherente a esa pregunta. Porque en realidad él no sabía por qué aquella noche fingió no reconocerlos, se lo preguntó muchas veces, pero nunca supo la respuesta.

—No lo sé —dijo—. Supongo que no quería más problemas. Si decía que era Potter y en realidad no lo era... Las cosas no se pondrían mejor. 

Quiso decir más, incluso para quitarse esa duda él mismo, pero ya no supo qué. Se relamió los labios y dio otro trago más a la botella; su mente comenzaba a adormecerse y eso le gustaba. Regresó la mirada a Granger y le extendió el whiskey.

—Sigues —dijo. Ella dio un trago sin engaños y él buscó entre su mente alguna de sus muchas preguntas—. ¿Por qué creíste que el alcohol era una buena idea para zafarte del estrés que sentías?

Ahora fue ella quien desvió la mirada y luego la vio morderse el labio inferior.

—No lo hice —respondió en voz baja—. Sabía que estaba mal. Pero el alcohol tiene cierta fama de ahogar todo y quería probarlo... Supongo que se salió de control y... Yo... —Se tapó la boca antes de que pudiera decir algo más y luego se puso de pie—. Necesito tomar aire.

Y sin decir otra cosa, caminó a pasos apresurados hacia la puerta y la abrió para después salir corriendo por ella. Draco frunció el ceño ante sus rizos desaparecidos por el marco de esta, pero luego se confundió más a sí mismo cuando se encontró de pie y persiguiéndola.

No sabía por qué la seguía, tal vez era porque quería hacerlo o porque debía cuidar que nadie la viera ebria. Se engañó creyendo que era la segunda opción y buscó su espeso cabello entre todas las demás cabezas de la biblioteca. Las ventanas ahora daban a un anochecer, por lo que podía deducir que ya eran entre las ocho y nueve de la noche, lo que significaba que todos estaban en el Gran Comedor cenando, pero aún así había algunos cuando alumnos en el lugar.

Captó a Granger a unos metros lejos mientras caminaba sin pudor alguno y en ligeras «S» por medio de toda la biblioteca, ganándose miradas confundidas de los demás. Draco rodó los ojos al darse cuenta que no había puesto ningún encantamiento desilusionador sobre ella y luego corrió hasta llegar a su lado, no sin ante murmurar el suyo.

—No deberías salir en este estado —le dijo al oído y tomando su brazo para alejarla de las miradas con rapidez. Ella dio un respingo—. La gente te está mirando como si estuvieras loca.

—Bueno —Granger hipó—, es tu culpa por haberme obligado a beber cuando no quería... Además, yo sólo quiero ir por algo de cenar.

Llegaron hasta un pasillo desierto y él los oculto detrás de una gárgola que había como estatua.

—Dijiste que querías salir a tomar aire —recordó mirándola a los ojos, unos que comenzaban a perderse por el efecto del alcohol.

—Sí, y obviamente tú no me lo estás dando —dijo y luego frunció la nariz. Intentó empujarlo lejos de ella con una mano sobre su pecho pero fue inútil. Granger bufó—. Mierda, Malfoy. Hueles a whiskey, aléjate. Quiero ir a cenar...

Él tomó su mano y la apartó del lugar donde estaba apuntando a su pecho. Ella apartó la facción apenas se dio cuenta del tacto.

—Entonces regresa a la habitación y yo te llevaré algo de cenar —gruñó de mala gana—. Creo que quedó claro que eres muy malacopa y tus amigos sospecharán si te ven entrar estando ebria.

—No estoy ebria —murmuró indignada—. Es sólo un mareo y...

Draco levantó su mano y la hizo callar poniéndola sobre su boca cuando escuchó una voz conocida hacer eco por el pasillo. Soltó un chillido cuando sintió los dientes de Granger encajarse sobre su piel.

—¡No hagas eso! —mofó en voz baja. Pero en vez de seguir protestando con ella, le volvió a tapar la boca cuando escuchó de nuevo esa voz hacer eco, aunque esta vez venía acompañada de alguien más.

Miró a su alrededor rápidamente buscando una salida, pero no halló ninguna. Sabía que se arrepentiría de ello pero le iría peor si no lo hacía. 

Dio la vuelta a Granger con una mano en su cadera y otra en su mano para mantenerla de espalda y contra su pecho. Ella dio un respingo contra su mano pero él la apretó más para hacerle saber que se mantuviera callada mientras los escondía lo mejor posible detrás de la gárgola.

Granger intentó retorcerse, pero luego se quedó quieta cuando escuchó también las voces.

—Debe de estar en la biblioteca —habló la voz de Ginny Weasley—. Siempre está ahí.

—No lo creo —murmuró Longbottom—. He estado ahí toda la semana y no la he visto por ninguna parte.

—¿Qué tal tú, Luna? —preguntó Weasley de nuevo—. ¿Has visto a Hermione?

Un pequeño ronroneo.

—No desde las clases —respondió su voz—. Cuando estas terminan, ya no la vuelvo a ver.

—Hmm —Un murmuro de estar de acuerdo, pero Draco no reconoció de quién. Ellos siguieron hablando entre sí, pero pronto sus voces se hicieron cada vez más lejanas hasta que se perdieron y ya no pudieron escucharlas.

Granger se removió debajo de él y entonces recordó que aún la tenía entre sus brazos. La soltó al instante y ella se alejó.

—Me están buscando —dijo más para sí misma que para Draco—. Debo volver con ellos y...

Pero justo cuando intentó dar un paso, él la tomó de la muñeca y se lo impidió. Iba a hablar, pero Granger lo hizo primero.

—¿Sabes, Malfoy? —preguntó—. Creo que la regla del «Prohibido tocarnos» se debería de eliminar también porque la has roto incontables veces.

Él apenas se dio cuenta de ello y la soltó rodando los ojos. Hizo el ademán de limpiarse entre su ropa sólo para dejarle en claro que no le apetecía tocarla, pero ella no pareció prestarle atención a eso.

—No puedes ir detrás de ellos —dijo él—. Estás ebria, ¿recuerdas? ¿Qué excusa les darás? Siendo tan malacopa como tú, podrías soltar mi nombre y entonces ambos estaríamos jodidos.

—¿Y entonces qué hago?

—Espera a que estés más lúcida —bufó con obviedad, y luego salió de detrás de la gárgola—. Vamos a que tomes ese aire que pedías.

Y sin importarle algo, o tal vez por el efecto que estaba teniendo el alcohol sobre él, la tomó de la mano y caminó a pasos apresurados con ella hasta llegar a los campos de Hogwarts. Para su sorpresa, Granger no trató de golpearlo por haberla tocado, así que ignoró eso.

Cuando la luz de la luna y el aire de la noche les llegó, Granger soltó su mano y se abrazó a sí misma mientras miraba hacia el Lago Negro. Draco se paró a su lado incómodo por el simple hecho de la patética situación en que se encontraban, recordándose a sí mismo que si no hubiera estado ebrio, nunca se habría dejado meter en esta situación. 

Sacó su varita y murmuró un encantamiento desilucionador más sobre ambos sólo por si acaso, ya que estaban cerca de la entrada del castillo y tal vez habría estudiantes que regresaban de Hogsmeade y no sería buena idea que los vieran juntos.

Draco se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos mirando el pasto hasta que levantó la mirada hacia Granger y se dio cuenta que ella miraba el cielo nocturno. Frunció el ceño y por instinto siguió su mirada y se quedó observándolo también.

Así estuvieron durante casi dos minutos y, justo cuando Draco comenzó a creer que el silencio dejaba de ser incómodo, ella le hizo saber lo contrario cuando empezó a lloriquear en voz baja. Él se giró a mirarla y la miró confundido mientras ella trataba de ocultar los sollozos con una mano en su boca.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Las mujeres lloraban con ver el cielo? Draco no tenía idea de qué hacer.

—Mierda, Granger... —murmuró, y ella lloriqueó más—. Joder, no llores... Nunca sé qué hacer en estas situaciones.

—Volveré a la biblioteca —musitó en voz muy baja. Dio la vuelta sobre sus talones y Draco apenas alcanzó a ver sus ojos llorosos antes de que pasara por su lado y caminara de regreso al castillo. Esta vez sí fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para murmurar su propio encantamiento cuando salió del que Draco tenía.

Él regresó su mirada al cielo, como si quisiera encontrar la razón de su llanto en él y luego bufó molesto antes de dar la vuelta y seguirla con lentitud, creyendo que sería mejor darle su espacio pero aún cuidando que no hiciera algo ridículo.

Caminó detrás de ella en todo el trayecto de regreso a la biblioteca (para su fortuna, no hizo nada tonto) y, cuando estuvo seguro de que ella se adentró a la habitación con éxito, se dio la vuelta para ir hasta las cocinas. 

Pidió una charola de cena para dos con su voz más sobria posible. No quería ir al Gran Comedor y encontrarse con Pansy, Blaise y Theo y que le hicieran sus miles de protestas y preguntas. Esperó durante cinco minutos fuera de las cocinas y luego tomó la charola. No supo si fue el alcohol, pero antes de irse murmuró un «Gracias» en voz muy baja.

Para cuando regresó a la habitación y abrió la puerta de un empujón, Granger estaba sobre el sofá con una fotografía en sus manos y seguía llorando. Aunque cuando levantó su mirada y lo vio, escondió el marco debajo de ella y se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

Draco gruñó para sus adentros. Había esperado que para cuando volviera ya no estuviera llorando. De haber sabido que el whiskey la pondría tan sentimental, nunca la hubiera hecho beberlo.

Se acercó con la charola y la puso en su propio escritorio, ya que era el más ordenado.

—Debes cenar —ordenó sin mirarla.

—Ya no tengo hambre —masculló.

Él frunció el ceño. Hace unos minutos había dicho que quería cenar y ahora decía que no tenía hambre. ¿Quién carajo entendía a las mujeres?

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que cenaste? —exigió saber.

Granger alzó su mirada y juntó ambas cejas.

—¿Qué? No lo sé. Yo no... Supongo que antier, no me gusta la cena, en realidad.

—Bien, entonces eso responde el por qué estás demasiado delgada —concluyó—. Siéntate aquí y cena, Granger.

—No quiero.

Draco rodó los ojos.

—No te estoy preguntando.

Se acercó hasta el sofá donde estaba sentada y la tomó del codo para ponerla del pie, pero de repente ella comenzó a retorcerse y dio unos cuantos golpes a los cuales él reprimió quejidos.

—¡Te dije que no quiero, Malfoy! —chilló tal cual niña pequeña—. ¡Basta! ¡Suéltame!

—¡Carajo, Granger! —gruñó él—. ¡No dejes que el maldito alcohol te ponga tan insoportable! ¡Dejar de lloriquear y cena de una maldita vez!

Pero ella no lo escuchó y siguió intentando zafarse de su agarre. Pronto comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

—¡No lo entiendes! —murmuró—. ¡Quiero estar sola! ¡Largo! ¡Ya no deberías estar aquí!

—¡Sin embargo, me retienes! ¡Tengo la obligación de mantenerte cuerda!

—¡Fue tu culpa! ¡Sólo tu culpa! —gritó entre el llanto—. ¡Estaba bien hasta que insististe en que volviera a beber! ¡Estaba bien hasta que decidiste irte y dejarme sola! ¡Estaba bien hasta que vi esa maldita constelación y...! Y entonces...

Después comenzó a hiperventilar y lloró. Para sorpresa de Draco, se dejó caer sobre él, dejando de forcejear, y enterró su rostro lagrimoso en su pecho, enredando sus brazos alrededor del rubio.

E incluso para más su sorpresa, él la dejó estar, demasiado confundido para alejarla.

Se dejó caer sobre el sofá aún con ella llorando en su pecho y su mente se quedó en blanco al repasar esta imagen mental.

Tenía a Hermione Granger en sus brazos llorando tal cual niña vulnerable, y él no se atrevía a quitarla.


	12. Menos cinco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Por qué todo de repente parece ser han confuso?

Draco despertó cuando todo su sueño se despejó. Bostezó y abrió los ojos poco a poco, con la visión ligeramente nublada comenzó a observar el lugar donde se encontraba. Frunció el ceño al no tener su típico dosel de Slytherin encima de él, pero al momento de hacerlo, un diminuto dolor de cabeza lo atravesó. 

Giró su cuello hacia la izquierda y de reojo observó que no estaba recostado en su cama, ni mucho menos en las mazmorras. Este lugar era bastante conocido, el escritorio y la librería cercana formaban parte de su pesadilla andante.

De repente recordó pequeños fragmentos de la noche anterior y con rapidez giró su cabeza hacia la derecha. Se congeló apenas lo hizo.

Granger se hallaba dormida de ese lado, dándole la espalda al respaldo del sofá y su cabeza estaba recargada en el hombro de Draco, apenas tocándose sus cuerpos. El sofá era bastante amplio para ambos, pero aún así él comenzó a sentirse asfixiado. Por unos segundos se mantuvo sin saber qué hacer, mirando a la morena con unos ojos aterrorizados, preguntándose qué carajo había pasado anoche para que terminaran en esta posición.

Pronto salió de su trance y lo primero que su cuerpo le respondió a hacer fue alejarse de ella. Aunque no lo interpretó de una buena manera, pues alejó su cuerpo con rapidez y, en el acto, no calculó bien la medida del sofá y cayó al suelo en un ruido sonoro.

Se golpeó la cabeza y maldijo entre dientes porque eso provocó que su dolor incrementara. Pero pronto escuchó un ligero movimiento por encima de él y comenzó a desesperarse al imaginar que sería Granger despertando de su sueño. Draco no quería que lo encontrara ahí junto a ella. Habían dormido juntos y no era algo que le gustaría volver a repetir.

Se puso de pie con rapidez y miró a su alrededor. Había una charola con una cena ahora fría en su escritorio, también había una botella de whiskey a medio tomar, al igual que una fotografía tirada en el suelo. Luego recordó fracciones de la tarde de ayer y entonces pudo reunir todo, incluso recordó cómo terminó con ella dormido en el sofá.

Cuando Granger se acurrucó a él para llorar, Draco no supo por qué no se atrevió a quitarla. Tal vez fue el hecho de que conocía muy bien esos sollozos porque eran los causantes de algunas de sus pesadillas, y entonces por eso había quedado en trance y la mantuvo con él al menos hasta que se callara. Pero mientras sus sollozos iban convirtiéndose cada vez más pequeños, el sueño y el alcohol combinado habían acabado con Draco y no pudo evitar caer dormido.

Nunca imaginó que ella también dormiría a su lado. Como si fueran grandes amigos de confianza. Como si él no fuera el chico que había visto cómo la torturaba su tía. Como si no le tuviera repugnancia como todos los demás en el colegio. Como si Draco no fuera 'El mortífago más joven'.

Como si Draco fuera sólo... Draco.

Tragó saliva y cerró los ojos para despejar sus pensamientos idiotas. Tal vez ella sólo había estado lo suficientemente ebria como para no importarle dormir a lado de él. No tenía qué pensar demasiado, debía salir cuanto antes de este lugar antes de que ella despertara.

Avanzó hasta la puerta pero luego sintió sus jeans demasiado ligeros. Palmeó sus bolsillos y se dio cuenta de que no traía su varita. Se dio la vuelta para buscarla en silencio cuando...

—¿Draco?

Él se quedó helado, mirando cómo Granger poco a poco se reincorporaba en el sofá con unos ojos perdidos observando su alrededor.

Draco. Lo había llamado por su nombre. No recordaba que ninguna vez lo hubiera llamado así.

Se quedó mirándola unos segundos más, sin poder ordenarle a sus músculos que se movieran, y luego algo recobró en él cuando ambos conectaron miradas. Draco tenía que salir de aquí. Desvió los ojos de ella hacia el lugar justo donde se hallaba su varita tirada en el suelo y la convocó con magia sin varita hasta que ella llegó a sus manos con rapidez.

Sin darle una última mirada a la morena, él salió casi a trompicones de la habitación.

⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯

Hermione no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué era lo que le había sucedido la noche anterior.

Aún recordaba qué era lo que había pasado y también el cómo dolió cada cosa, pero no entendía el por qué lo hizo o por qué reaccionó de tal manera. Lo único en lo que lograba excusarse, era decir que fue en parte culpa del alcohol. Pero ella sabía que este sólo había logrado que sacara exactamente cómo se sentía.

Recordaba cómo Malfoy la había obligado a beber después de descubrir su intento fallido de engañarlo y cómo ella de estúpida había cedido para que no recurriera a usar el Veritaserum. Se hizo creer que era la mejor opción, pero no resultó siendo así. Apenas pasaron dos minutos de seguir bebiendo, ella sintió cómo comenzaba a ser cada vez más lengua floja y más sensible. Su conclusión para la noche fue que el alcohol la hacía llorar y vulnerable ante cualquier pequeña cosa también.

Luego recordó cómo había intentado escaparse de él después de haber recordado por qué había llorado horas antes. Lo único que quería era tomar aire, pero cuando Malfoy la persiguió, se excusó diciendo que sólo quería ir a cenar, aunque en realidad no tenía mucha hambre. Pero él se había puesto de terco diciendo que debían regresar y entonces sucedió el incidente de Ginny, Luna y Neville. 

La sensibilidad que el alcohol le había producido en esos momentos fue tan extrema que le habían dado ganas de llorar por el simple hecho de que sus amigos la estuvieran buscando. Había sentido tanta nostalgia por que ellos se preocuparan por ella que sintió la necesidad de ir hacia sus amigos, pero de nuevo, Malfoy la detuvo de hacer algo ridículo.

Después él la había tomado de la mano para llevarla fuera del castillo, y ella no supo si fue efecto del whiskey o de lo cansada que se hallaba el por qué no lo alejó.

Llegaron hasta el aire libre de la noche y ella sintió la oleada fresca y se abrazó a sí misma, tratando de tranquilizarse, pues debía regresar a la Hermione cuerda y lógica ante sus acciones. Ella había alzado la mirada al cielo con la esperanza de encontrar la paz ahí, pero entonces algo peor sucedió.

Hermione había encontrado la constelación Lyra, la cual era la favorita de su padre y ella. Por ende, sólo pudo pensar en él y en lo mucho que lo extrañaba. Ella no tenía ni la más mínima idea de si algún día podría volverlo a ver y de repente eso la hizo sentir terriblemente triste. Así que se echó en llanto sin importarle que Malfoy estuviera a su lado y encontrara otra forma de burlarse de ella. No le importó, en esos momentos sólo quiso llorar hasta cansarse.

Se dio la vuelta con la intención de regresar a la biblioteca a sufrir en tranquilidad, pero pronto escuchó que los pasos de Malfoy la seguían todavía aunque dándole su distancia. Ella quiso girarse para gritarle que la dejara sola, realmente quiso hacerlo, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que en realidad no quería estar sola. Malfoy había sido la única compañía que ella tuvo en poco más de dos meses, incluso aunque fuera una de las peores, al menos había sido un rostro que ver cinco días a las semana.

Pero para cuando ella entró a la habitación y no escuchó la puerta abrirse de nuevo, supo que él sería la última persona que se preocuparía por no dejarla sola. Se sintió ridícula de sólo haber pensado que Malfoy podría hacerle compañía al menos unas horas más.

Trató de ignorar el tonto vacío que sintió en su pecho y caminó hasta su escritorio para buscar en uno de sus cajones la fotografía de sus padres. Luego ella había caminado hasta el sofá y se sentó en él con la mirada perdida en el señor y la señora Granger.

Maldito alcohol, ella nunca jamás volvería a beberlo, odiaba cuando se sentía tan sensible y vulnerable ante pequeñas cosas.

Pero en ese momento estuvo bien. Ella sintió un peso salir mientras abría paso a los sollozos y se desquitaba en llanto. 

Habían pasado apenas quince minutos cuando la puerta de la habitación volvió a abrirse y ella alzó su mirada para mirar cómo Malfoy entraba casi haciendo malabares con una bandeja de comida. 

Su corazón apenas se aceleró. Había esperado que él no volviera, pero lo hizo.

Ella frunció el ceño por una milésima de segundo antes de recordar la patética posición en que se encontraba, había escondido la fotografía debajo de ella y luego se apresuró a limpiarse las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

Pero cuando Malfoy le ordenó que cenara, la morena sintió que de nuevo la sensibilidad la inundaba. Por primera vez en varios meses se sintió requerida, aunque fuera de una manera muy idiota. Estaba perdida por el alcohol y empezó a confesar cosas muy tontas hasta que el llanto regresó de nuevo.

Hermione no supo cómo sucedió, pero pronto se encontró abrazando su torso y llorando en su pecho. Estaba demasiado cansada para pensar en el por qué de sus acciones, así que ni siquiera se preocupó en entender por qué él no la alejó. Pronto ambos se dejaron caer en el sofá y Hermione se aferró a él como si su vida dependiera de ello.

No había querido alzar la mirada hacia Malfoy porque estaba llorando a mares y no quería que la viera hecha ese desastre, así que decidió que se alejaría cuando dejara sus lágrimas y sollozos de lado. 

Su mente fue descansando y pronto comenzó a respirar con tranquilidad. Reunió todo su valor para alzar la cabeza hacia él mientras inventaba una excusa que le pidiera perdón por haber hecho eso, pero se encontró con que él ya se hallaba dormido con su cabeza recargada en su propio hombro.

Se quedó helada durante unos minutos, no tenía idea de qué hacer. Se preguntó si debía despertarlo, pero luego se replanteó si quería estar sola de nuevo. Además, ella no tenía ninguna excusa aún. Se mordió el labio y decidió que era mejor dejarlo dormido mientras ella se iba a su propia silla, pero para cuando intentó alejarse, se dio cuenta de que había una mano sosteniendo su cadera.

Hermione se había estremecido cuando notó que era la de Malfoy. En cualquier otro momento, donde ella hubiera estado cuerda y sobria, habría sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para alejarse y tomar la decisión lógica. Pero no fue así, porque la morena sólo necesitaba una compañía y no tenía planeado volver al hoyo negro del llanto.

Llamó a Malfoy unas cuantas veces para comprobar que estaba profundamente dormido y, para cuando lo intentó por sexta vez, el sueño comenzó a tragársela también y poco a poco dejó caer la cabeza sobre su hombro hasta que cayó dormida.

Luego de sentir que su apoyo de almohada se había alejado de su cuello al día siguiente, comenzó a removerse hasta que despejó poco a poco su sueño y observó a Malfoy parado y delante de ella.

Él no había dicho nada y, después de conjurar su varita, había prácticamente corrido del lugar.

Y entonces así se encontraba ella ahora: hecha un completo desastre con lágrimas secas sobre sus mejillas y adormilada encima de este sofá. Por un momento que apenas duró un segundo creyó que sería una buena idea ir detrás de Malfoy, pero luego se lo replanteó bien y no encontró una buena razón para hacerlo.

Tenía una punzante migraña y también dolor de garganta, por lo que decidió que lo principal que debía hacer era darse un baño y luego tomar sus pociones. Así que se puso de pie y caminó hasta el cajón de su escritorio para sacar los viales necesarios antes de recoger su varita y salir de la habitación.

Sólo por precaución, observó hacia todos lados para no encontrarse con Malfoy y después casi corrió hasta la Torre de Gryffindor. Se desvistió apenas llegó a los baños y luego entró a la ducha, aunque el tiempo tardado se debió más a que constantemente su mente se transportaba a los incidentes del día anterior. No podía dejar de pensar en la actitud que había tenido Malfoy, siquiera para empezar, ¿por qué había decidido quedarse con ella? Ciertamente no era algo que hubiera esperado de él, mucho menos incluso el que le hubiera llevado la cena y, aún peor, que no la hubiera alejado cuando ella se arrojó a llorar a sus brazos. 

Malfoy sentía repugnancia por ella, aún no lograba resolver el acertijo de por qué simplemente no desprendió sus brazos de él y luego salió corriendo. Hermione trató de no imaginarse lo mucho que le hubiera dolido que eso pasara, aún más con el whiskey en su sistema.

Se decidió por olvidar el tema y también se prometió que nunca más bebería alcohol en la presencia de Malfoy, ya le había quedado bastante claro que era un desastre para eso y también que era la peor escapatoria que podía tomar.

•••

Para cuando el domingo llegó, Hermione no había cruzado ninguna palabra con Malfoy ni tampoco lo había visto por ningún lado. Eso sin mencionar que no entendía por qué había tanto alboroto en el Gran Comedor cuando llegó a desayunar, por lo que frunció el ceño ante tal festejo y se apresuró a sentarse a lado de Ginny para que le aclarara sus dudas.

—Quidditch, Hermione —le había respondida ella con una sonrisa divertida y emocionada.

Entonces la morena lo recordó. Era el primer partido de quidditch que se llevaba a cabo después de tanto tiempo, después de la Guerra. Hubieron algunos durante el sexto grado, pero no fue la misma emoción que los años anteriores porque todos sentían el apesadumbrado ambiente del Mal llegando; y en séptimo ni siquiera hubo. Por lo que ahora que se había reanudado todo, el que regresara uno de las actividades que más le gustaban a todos, era definitivamente algo por lo qué tener alboroto.

Gryffindor contra Slytherin jugarían hoy, y ella se habría sentido al menos un poco emocionada si Harry y Ron hubieran estado aquí y jugando. No porque realmente el juego le emocionara, sino por el hecho de ver a sus amigos felices por un nuevo partido sin preocupaciones después de tanto tiempo: sólo siendo adolescentes normales disfrutando de cosas triviales. Pero ellos no estaban aquí. Sin contar a Ginny, no había nadie a quien ella debiera apoyar. 

Creyó que debía sentirse animada de que por fin tuviera lo que tanto había deseado durante años: el no estar obligada a ir a los partidos para apoyar a Harry y Ron. Pero momentos después recordó que el quidditch era una de las pocas cosas que la sacaba de la rutina y le hacía recordar que no todo era siempre estudios y libros, incluso si creyera que el juego era de bárbaros.

Mientras se busca una cura que intenta salvar la vida de alguien, se comienza a notar las pequeñas cosas que antes fastidiaban y luego llegan a apreciarse.

Hermione negó con la cabeza para despejar su pesimismo y alzó su mano por encima de la mesa para tomar el primer pastel de calabaza que vio, pero justo cuando estaba por llevárselo a la boca, miró por instinto a través de sus pestañas hacia la mesa de Slytherin, y su desayuno se congeló a medio camino a su boca cuando ella lo hizo al sorprender a Malfoy mirándola desde el otro extremo del salón.

Un extraño y ridículo rubor se expandió por todo su cuello y sus mejillas se tornaron carmesí antes de bajar la mirada con rapidez. Parpadeó confundida hacia su regazo durante unos segundos y, cuando volvió a levantar la mirada hacia Malfoy, él ya no estaba ahí. Hermione frunció el ceño y lo buscó disimuladamente con la mirada hasta encontrar su cabello rubio perderse por las puertas del Gran Comedor.

Tuvo el ligero impulso de seguirlo, pero luego alcanzó a replanteárselo y lo descartó. Ella no tenía ningún trabajo yendo detrás suyo. Aunque debía admitir que su mente estaba teniendo una tormenta de preguntas en este momento; y para una persona que siempre estaba acostumbrada a hallar la respuesta, esto era un martirio total.

Levantó su tenedor y comenzó a picotear su comida ahora sin mucha hambre. Después de cinco minutos de obligarse a dar algunos bocados, decidió que ya había sido suficiente y alejó el plato de sí misma con un ligero empujón, ignorando la voz lejana de su cabeza que le gritaba necesitaba comer. Alzó su cabeza de nuevo hacia la mesa de Slytherin sólo por curiosidad, y se mantuvo mirando el lugar vacío de Malfoy hasta que un pensamiento vagó por su cabeza. Ella frunció el ceño.

Malfoy no le recordó que debía ir a verlo al partido. Y esa era la regla número seis.

Tal vez simplemente lo había olvidado. Pero entonces ella recordó que al rubial nunca se le olvidaría algo que tuviera la oportunidad de burlarla o molestarla. Tal vez la estaba evadiendo. Apenas ese pensamiento pasó por su cabeza, ella tomó sus cosas con rapidez y luego se puso de pie para salir casi corriendo del salón e ir en su búsqueda. Hermione no tenía ni la más mínima idea de por qué lo estaba haciendo, pero sabía que debía, o al menos quería hacerlo. Con un movimiento rápido de su varita acomodó todo en su mochila y luego avanzó sobre sus pasos con más rapidez.

Ni siquiera sabía dónde podría estar él. Incluso comenzó a repetir en su mente cuáles eran los lugares que un chico como Malfoy frecuentaría, ella podía decir que los terrenos era uno de ellos, la biblioteca la descartó porque últimamente parecía aborrecerla, y luego...

Hermione se estampó con alguien más. Trastabilló y habría caído de no ser porque una mano se cerró sobre su muñeca antes de que sucediera. Tan rápido como el tacto llegó, se fue, y luego ella estaba parpadeando confundida para darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido; el golpe le había creado un repentino y fuerte mareo.

—Fíjate por dónde vas, Granger —dijo la cruda voz de Malfoy, y el mareo que ella sintió se evaporó de repente para intercambiarlo con un estremecimiento.

Alzó la mirada hacia él y parpadeó. Ciertamente había sido más fácil encontrarlo de lo que había esperado.

Malfoy sólo rodó los ojos, aunque sin mantener contacto visual con ella, y luego la rodeó y comenzó a caminar lejos de la morena. Esta se mantuvo congelada durante unos momentos antes de que una electricidad recorriera su cuerpo y le dijera que debía darse la vuelta y seguirlo, por alguna razón.

—¡Espera! —llamó a sus espaldas, pero él no se detuvo; al contrario, avanzó más rápido. Sus largas piernas a comparación de las cortas de ella le daban una enorme ventaja, por lo que tuvo ganas de maldecirlo cuando eso la incitó a correr para poder alcanzarlo—. ¡Malfoy!

Cuando Hermione llegó a su lado en el siguiente pasillo, se dio cuenta de que este se hallaba más lleno de lo normal, y entonces recordó que era el que se dirigía a los campos de quidditch. Apenas había notado que él traía puesto ya el uniforme. Malfoy pareció incómodo ante tanta gente.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Granger? —masculló, como si hablar con ella delante de toda esa gente fuera un delito. Hermione imaginó que se refería a su estatus de sangre, y apenas una burbuja de decepción alcanzó a explotar en ella antes de sacudir la cabeza y tomar su muñeca para hacer que él se detuviera—. ¡Ey!

—Lo siento —murmuró ella con rapidez, soltando su agarre. Malfoy miró el brazo donde habían estado sus dedos durante unos milisegundos antes de hacer contacto visual con ella. La morena balbuceó—. Eh... Yo... Hmm...

—Dilo rápido —masculló él, dando una rápida y ansiosa mirada a su alrededor. Hermione se abstuvo de hacer lo mismo—. La gente nos está viendo.

La morena bajó la cabeza y comenzó a jugar con sus manos, de repente sintiéndose triste.

—¿Hay... hay algún problema con eso?

—Sí —respondió en tono obvio. Ella aguantó la respiración durante unos momentos, sintiendo como la decepción la invadía. Tal vez se había imaginado que después de lo sucedido anoche, una mínima parte de él ya no tenía repulsión hacia ella y su sangre. Hermione estuvo a punto de abortar la misión y darse la vuelta sobre sus talones cuando Malfoy volvió a hablar—: Van tres chicos que me miran como si estuviera a punto de matarte.

Ella parpadeó confundida y luego alzó de nuevo la mirada hacia él. Malfoy se mostró un poco incómodo y desvió la mirada de Hermione. Luego gruñó.

—¿Ibas a decir algo o no? —preguntó desesperado.

Estuvo unos segundos dudando si debía decir a lo que había venido, preguntándose si realmente era algo que ella quisiera saber. Pero pronto su lado impulsivo y terco le hizo hablar antes de detenerse.

—¿No quieres que vaya a verte al partido? —Apenas lo dijo, ella se reprendió internamente por escucharse demasiado patética. Malfoy la miró confundido durante unos momentos antes de parpadear.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, y ella sintió cómo el rubor incrementaba por todo su cuello.

Hermione bajó la mirada para que él no pudiera ver su vergüenza. Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba aquí, debía salir corriendo de una vez. Pero por alguna razón su terquedad la hacía quedarse, además de su curiosidad. Era ridículo.

—La regla número seis —murmuró con rapidez—. La que decía que yo estoy obligada a acompañarte a...

—Granger, puedes pasar por alto esa regla —interrumpió Malfoy, con un extraño gruñido que ella no identificó—. No es necesario que lo hagas.

Luego, sin darle tiempo a Hermione para procesar su respuesta, se dio la vuelta y se alejó casi a zancadas antes de que ella pudiera responder. Esta vez estuvo demasiado confundida como para ordenarle a sus pies seguirlo de nuevo, sin mencionar que su parte racional le gritó que no tenía por qué hacerlo.

Ella se giró con lentitud y caminó de regreso por donde había venido, mirando al suelo y sólo pensando en lo que Malfoy había dicho. Ni siquiera sabía por qué lo estaba haciendo, pero no se preocupó en buscar la razón. 

Él había estado con ella la noche anterior, de una manera un poco indirecta pero lo había estado; mientras Hermione se derrumbaba por dentro, Malfoy había permitido que llorara en su pecho. Él había permitido las lágrimas de una sangre sucia en su pecho. En aquellos momentos, ella no había prestado mucha atención a esa acción porque en lo único que podía concentrarse era en el dolor que sentía, pero ahora que estaba muchísimo más cuerda, podía darle otro sentido a lo que había hecho.

Malfoy había sido empático. Por primera vez en lo que ella lo conocía, él no había pensado sólo en sí mismo. 

Se sintió como una ráfaga de agua helada que la hizo detenerse en seco en medio del pasillo. Draco Malfoy ya no era el mismo que ella conocía, la Guerra había tenido un efecto en él pero Hermione aún no lo descubría del todo. Apenas unos minutos antes, él había dicho que le preocupaba más lo que pensara la gente de verlo a ambos juntos por el estatus de ella, antes que el de él mismo; el que fuera hija de muggles no pareció ser su razón. Tal vez Malfoy sólo había usado la palabra con S para molestarla, no porque realmente lo creyera así.

Miles de teorías comenzaron a crearse en su mente, como un gran tornado de ideas que se estampó de repente por todo su cuerpo. 

Draco Malfoy era un enigma.

Y ella quería resolverlo.

Se dio la vuelta de nuevo y caminó con rapidez para regresar al campo de quidditch. Hermione no necesitaba una regla para acompañarlo a sus partidos, ahora era algo que ella quería hacer. No importaba si él no la quería ahí, la morena tenía que juntar todas las pistas de este nuevo Draco para llegar a una sola conclusión.

Mientras caminaba por los terrenos hacia el campo, una ligera sonrisa se asomó por las curvas de sus labios, recordando que hoy había un «Menos cinco», pues, mientras la regla ya no se necesitara, podía eliminarse. A ella le agradaban este tipo de cambios cuando ambos salían de alguna manera beneficiados.

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué era lo que haría si Slytherin perdía, pero trató de no pensar en eso mientras buscaba con la mirada un asiento libre entre las abarrotadas gradas de Gryffindor. Encontró uno a lado de Seamus, pero rápidamente lo descartó al recordar que los enormes gritos de este le provocarían una migraña apenas llegara a su lado. Y luego pronto estuvo consciente de que estar en un lugar donde habría muchísimo ruido no era una buena idea tomando en cuenta su estado.

Pero no le importó. ¡Por primera vez ignoró a una voz racional que realmente estaba en lo racional! Ella en realidad debió darse la vuelta e irse porque eso traería problemas, pero decidió quedarse. Sólo por Malfoy, sólo para resolverlo. Y tal vez también para pagar su deuda de la noche anterior. Patético de nuevo.

Con disimulación, sacó un pequeño vial que desilusionó con un encantamiento para luego tomárselo de un trago, esperando que la poción fuera suficiente para amortiguar cualquier ruido que causara migraña. Después decidió que las gradas de Ravenclaw eran la mejor opción y se encaminó hasta ellas, encontrando por suerte un asiento libre a lado de Luna Lovegood.

—Hola, Hermione —saludó la rubia con su típico tono de voz suave apenas la morena llegó a sentarse su lado—. No creí verte por aquí. Imaginé que ahora que Harry y Ron no están, lo menos que querrías sería venir a los partidos.

—Hola, Luna —saludó primero por educación y luego pasó a responder—. En realidad, creo que yo tampoco esperaba venir aquí. Pero las circunstancias cambiaron un poco esta vez... 

—Supongo que tendrás tus razones —Luna le dedicó una sonrisa amable antes de desviar la mirada de ella y posarla en el campo, donde aún no aparecían los jugadores.

Hermione le dio una rápida mirada de reojo a su amiga con cautela. Ella sólo venía vestida con su uniforme de Ravenclaw, lo cual le pareció extraño a la morena, teniendo en cuenta lo célebre que era esta chica respecto a apoyar algún equipo.

—Veo que esta vez no traes ningún león de sombrero —le dijo con la cabeza ladeada—. ¿Por qué no?

Luna se giró hacia ella y sonrió casi entusiasmada.

—Oh —dijo—. Es que esta vez no estoy apoyando a Gryffindor exactamente. Tampoco a Slytherin. En realidad, estoy de ambos lados; cualquiera que gane para mí estará bien.

Hermione frunció el ceño, ligeramente intrigada por la lógica de la rubia.

—¿Cómo es eso? —preguntó, esperando no sonar con un tono tan exigente. Aunque si lo hizo, a Luna no pareció importarle porque siguió respondiendo de una manera muy amable.

—Bueno, Draco está en el equipo Slytherin —respondió, y la morena sintió cómo sus cejas se elevaban sin disimulación—, al igual que unos cuantos más que parecen agradables. Y en Gryffindor están Ginny y Dean. Ambos lados me agradan, así que no me importa quién gane.

—No sabía que hablabas con Malfoy —dijo Hermione justo cuando Michael Corner comenzó a llamar la atención de las gradas. Ella se preguntó por qué ya no era Luna la narradora, pero decidió que su curiosidad por su amistad con Malfoy era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa.

—Cruzamos algunas cuantas palabras —respondió con gentileza—. Él fue una buena compañía cuando estuve encerrada en las mazmorras de la Mansión Malfoy. Me llevaba comida y algunas veces murmuraba un encantamiento para calentar el ambiente, ¿sabes? —Luego Luna se acercó a Hermione para susurrarle al oído, como si alguien la pudiera escuchar ante todo el gentío—. Él no fue una mala persona conmigo. Ningún Slytherin parece serlo del todo ahora después de la Guerra.

Después la rubia sólo se alejó y cambió su mirada seria a una lejana mientras con una sonrisa veía a los jugadores de cada equipo salir de sus respectivas carpas. Hermione ni siquiera notó eso, pues se mantuvo con la mirada perdida en algún punto mientras los pensamientos corrían y corrían por su mente.

Él fue una buena compañía cuando estuve encerrada en las mazmorras de la Mansión Malfoy.

Él no fue una mala persona conmigo.

Miles de dudas comenzaron a hacer tormenta en su mente, pero todas se disiparon cuando Michael Corner comenzó a llamar la atención de todos una vez más por el micrófono. Hermione alzó la mirada hacia Luna y notó que ella estaba saludando tímidamente a alguien más que se hallaba volando sobre los aires. La morena siguió su mirada y cayó sobre los grises y profundos ojos de Draco Malfoy, quien tuvo un ligero brillo de confusión en su mirada antes de volver a su máscara de indiferencia.

No supo exactamente qué fue lo que la impulsó a hacer lo siguiente, tal vez fue lo que había sucedido la noche anterior o tal vez lo que Luna acababa de decir de él, pero Hermione medio sonrió ante Malfoy y entre sus labios formó la palabra «Suerte» sin decir ningún sonido.

Malfoy estuvo a punto de flaquear y dejar toda la confusión caer sobre su expresión, pero entonces el silbato de Madame Hooch sonó y ya no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo porque salió volando en su escoba.

La noche anterior había cambiado algo, había removido algo en ella, pero aún no lograba averiguar qué era exactamente. Pero cuando el partido comenzó y Hermione inclinó su apoyo un poco más a Slytherin, supo que algo estaba saliendo mal.

Esto no debía estar sucediendo. Malfoy no podía entrar a su mente de una manera tan altanera.

Hermione realmente necesitaba a Harry y Ron. Las cosas se estaban poniendo demasiado pesadas para que ella las cargara sola, necesitaba saber que tenía el apoyo de alguien. Pero necesitaba hacerlo sin ponerlos en riesgo.

Ella no sabía exactamente qué era lo que sucedía en el partido, porque en realidad su única atención era hacia los dos buscadores que se hallaban en la cima de los aires en búsqueda de una esfera alada y dorada, o específicamente, en sólo uno de ellos. Así que ni siquiera notó cómo el marcador iba subiendo cada vez más rápido a favor de Gryffindor. Setenta, ochenta, noventa, cien puntos... Ella no estaba segura.

Sabía que estaba mal hacerlo en estos momentos, pero Hermione sólo podía pensar en lo mucho que extrañaba a sus padres, o en lo mucho que le gustaría tener un abrazo de Harry o Ron; en lo mucho que desearía que ellos estuvieran a su lado hablando sobre quidditch o encima en los aires. Sólo teniendo el recordatorio de que ellos estaban para ella.

Pero Hermione no quería ser egoísta, no quería arrastrarlos a su infierno. Ellos estaban triunfando en la Academia de Aurores y ella no quería arruinarles eso; simplemente los veía demasiado felices como para decirles algo. Y sabía que tal vez algún día se arrepentiría de ello, pero por ahora trataba de ignorarlo.

El que Malfoy hubiera sido aunque sea un poco atento con ella la noche anterior había sido... desconcertante y reconfortante al mismo tiempo. Como si de alguna manera recuperara un poco de ese apoyo que tenía con Harry y Ron... Como si de alguna manera dejara se sentirse tan sola. Había sido algo demasiado pequeño, pero teniendo en cuenta las terribles magnitudes en las que ella se hallaba, el impacto había sido más que halagador.

Ciento treinta, ciento cuarenta, ciento cincuenta puntos... Todos a favor de Gryffindor, con apenas setenta a favor de Slytherin, pero Hermione ni siquiera supo cómo llegaron a eso. La snitch no aparecía por ninguna parte, las gradas estaban ansiosas hasta que... Dean Thomas se arrojó por los aires, con Malfoy siguiéndolo por detrás.

El movimiento entre ambos buscadores atrajo la atención de todos y un vitoreo enorme surgió a su alrededor, causando que maldijera por haber venido debido al dolor que le causó el sonido. Pero aún así ella incluso logró salir de su pequeño ensueño y observó a las siluetas de Dean y Malfoy volar por todo el campo con una exagerada rapidez. La escoba del Slytherin era mucho más nueva, por lo que no tardó en estar a la par con el Gryffindor, pero aún así ambos no alcanzaban la snitch.

Aprovechando la distracción, los Slytherins lograron anotar treinta puntos más, logrando que la figura lejana de Ginny maldijera en su lugar.

Malfoy y Dean siguieron en su pelea aérea por atrapar a la alada figura que les llevaba delantera, hasta que una bludger pasó con rapidez en su lado y Hermione estuvo a punto de gritar con todo el público cuando Malfoy tomó al moreno de uno de sus brazos para agacharlo y evitar que el golpe le llegara a ninguno.

Ella no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio, aunque rápidamente se disipó porque dicha maniobra, provocó que ambos buscadores perdieran el equilibrio de sus escobas y cayeran en picada desde el cielo. Hermione se puso de pie para alcanzar a ver, al igual que todas las demás gradas, y por alguna razón se olvidó de su migraña y observó con horror cómo ambas figuras iban cayendo, ayudándose entre sí para recomponerse.

Dean fue el primero en hacerlo, y con ello, tomó a Malfoy de una mano y alcanzó a atraparlo antes de que ambos se estrellaran en el suelo. Apenas tosieron cuando ambos estuvieron en el césped y las gradas se mantuvieron en un silencio mortal esperando que alguno se moviera, pero pronto el moreno comenzó a reír y el rubio casi lo hizo también.

Pero entonces la sonrisa de Malfoy se expandió y alzó una de sus manos: la snitch dorada sobre ella.

Hermione habría gritado de felicidad (no tenía idea de por qué) de no ser porque los enormes gritos que generó Slytherin combinado con los abucheos de las otras casas le provocaron su último aguante del día de hoy: su cabeza en realidad estaba por explotar. 

Habría deseado quedarse al menos para felicitar a Malfoy por cortesía, pero cada vez se sentía más débil, con sus piernas frágiles con cualquier movimiento mientras bajaba las escaleras para regresar al castillo. Podía escuchar los vítores al rededor suyo y pronto comenzó a sentirse todo lejano mientras un extraño sonido hueco se apoderaba de sus entrañas. Llegó hasta el césped, fuera de las gradas y comenzó a caminar con demasiada lentitud de regreso al castillo, sintiendo cómo el dolor incrementaba cada vez más y más.

Se detuvo y se llevó las manos a su cabeza para dar unos pequeños e inútiles masajes a sus sienes con la intención de calmar el horrible dolor que se estaba apoderando de ella, pero pronto sintió que todo le daba vueltas. Bajó sus manos y, con la visión nublada, trató de buscar entre sus bolso algún vial que la ayudara al menos hasta llegar a la enfermería, pero se detuvo de nuevo cuando sintió un líquido ahora ya conocido corriendo desde su nariz hasta su labio. El olor metálico rápidamente le hizo sentir náuseas.

Alzó una mano para tocar su nariz y, cuando vio la sustancia roja sobre sus dedos, su cuerpo ya no pudo aguantar más y se dejó caer, esperando el duro impacto contra el suelo. Pero nunca llegó.

Lo último que vio antes de caer inconsciente fue el rostro borroso de Malfoy llamándola.


	13. Mentir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una revolución en la cabeza de Draco.

Cuando Draco salió corriendo de la habitación, lo primero que había pensado era que regresar a su sala común no era una buena idea, pero luego recordó que no tenía otro lugar para ir. Chasqueó la lengua y se preparó mentalmente para tener las preguntas molestas que le harían sus amigos por haberlos dejado plantados en Hogsmeade, esperando su querido whiskey. 

Caminó en silencio hasta las mazmorras, tratando con mucha fuerza que sus pensamientos no se desviaran a la noche anterior, donde por alguna tonta razón que él creyó correcta, se permitió dormir a lado de ella. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza? Comenzó a preguntarse si de haber estado sobrio la habría mantenido con él. La clara respuesta de negación pasó por su cabeza, pero Draco realmente llegó a cuestionárselo.

¡Pero es que esos sollozos eran parte de sus pesadillas! Era obvio que se mantendría congelado al escucharlos de nuevo y tan cerca. Se engañó a sí mismo pensando en que esa era la verdadera razón para no haber salido corriendo cuando ella se dejó caer sobre su pecho. Una rápida mirada al Draco Malfoy de los años anteriores le recordó que él nunca habría permitido que ella lo tocara, pero pronto se dio cuenta que después de la Guerra las cosas ya no eran así.

Las cosas estaban cambiando. Él estaba cambiando.

Y por Salazar, sonaba patético. Bufó molesto para despejar sus tontas ideas, prometiéndose que dejaría de pensar en cualquier cosa que tuviera qué ver con Granger y luego dijo la contraseña para entrar a la sala común, una que había cambiado después de todo lo sucedido.

Estuvo a punto de dar un suspiro de alivio al ver el lugar vacío, creyendo que así podría ahorrarse el interrogatorio de sus amigos, pero sus esperanzas cayeron en picada cuando miró una figura ponerse de pie en el sofá más lejano y cerca de la chimenea: precisamente el asiento de Draco.

—¿Te divertiste tú solo ayer? —le preguntó Pansy con una ceja alzada y ambos brazos cruzados. Draco no encontró nada qué decir pero usó toda su oclumancia para mostrar una expresión indiferente. La azabache se acercó a pasos elegantes hasta él y, cuando ambos estuvieron bastante cerca, ella tuvo que alzar la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos—. Noté que no llegaste a dormir.

Él buscó en su mente alguna excusa, pero pronto se dio cuenta que no había pensado en ninguna. Estuvo a punto de tragar saliva cuando ella habló de nuevo:

—Conozco esa mirada —advirtió, bailando ambos ojos castaños suyos entre los grises de él—. Intentas buscar una excusa pero no tienes éxito... Merlín, Malfoy, tantos años de conocerte que ya sé cada gesto tuyo.

Pensó en contradecirla, pero Pansy tenía razón en decir que lo conocía bastante bien, por lo que no haría ninguna diferencia porque ella sabría que mentía. Draco necesitaba algo en qué desviar la atención porque definitivamente no iba a hablarle sobre su vergonzoso incidente con Granger. Pero ni siquiera hizo falta pensar en algo bueno porque la misma Pansy lo salvó.

—¿Tomaste todo ese whiskey tú solo, Draco? —preguntó, pero por su tono de voz pudo deducir que en realidad no estaba nada interesada en saber qué le sucedió a ese whiskey. Los ojos lujuriosos de Pansy bailaron entre los labios de Draco y, por una milésima de segundo, él sintió un ligero tirón en la parte baja de su estómago.

—Estuve ocupado —se limitó a responder, tal vez con la boca un poco seca. Tanto tiempo en abstinencia debía hacer que admitiera que se estaba sintiendo demasiado atraído por la figura de su amiga, eso teniendo en cuenta todo su historial.

—Hmm —murmuró Pansy, y sin importarle nada más, enrolló un brazo alrededor del cuello de Draco y luego lo besó, alzándose de puntillas para profundizar todo. Fue mera inercia que él le respondiera inmediatamente, dejando caer sus manos sobre su cintura para mantenerla cerca.

Merlín. Él sabía que estaba mal. Ellos ya habían puesto sus límites desde años atrás, pero aquí estaban de nuevo. Pero sólo Salazar sabía lo mucho que había extrañado esto, y aunque lo negara, era una muy buena distracción para no pensar en lo patético que se había puesto con Granger hacía apenas unas horas atrás.

Pronto sus cuerpos comenzaron a caminar lejos, no exactamente sabiendo el rumbo de sus pasos, pero ambos con la misma idea del destino al que irían. 

La sala común no era un lugar exactamente privado.

•••

Para cuando el domingo por la mañana llegó, Draco había dejado de pensar en Granger (o mejor dicho, en su embarazosa situación), aunque mentiría si dijera que la oclumancia no ayudó en ello. Había jugado con sus paredes de pensamientos uniendo muchos ladrillos entre sí para crear una barrera entre él y cualquier cosa que tuviera qué ver con la morena.

Incluso también se las arregló para inventarles una excusa a Theo y Blaise cuando el primero le reclamó por haberse olvidado de ellos en Hogsmeade, y después de lo sucedido con Pansy, ella pareció estar lo suficientemente satisfecha como para no preguntar nada. Así que él había estado bien, tranquilo.

Pero toda esa tranquilidad se derrumbó cuando, por error, alzó su mirada hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y desgraciadamente cayó directo en la chica de cabello más espeso de dicha mesa. Su primer impulso fue bajar la mirada de nuevo hacia su desayuno antes de que ella lo mirara a él, pero pronto se encontró regañándose a sí mismo por verse demasiado patético. ¿Por qué debía tenerlo miedo? Granger no tenía ningún efecto en él, así que no había ninguna razón para que sus intenciones se malinterpretaran.

Ella no le causaba nada, así que recuperó su determinación y alzó de nuevo la mirada a ella, sólo para observarla y tratar de encontrar la respuesta a por qué había actuado tan atento con ella el viernes por la noche. Apenas habían pasado cinco segundos cuando Granger pareció sentir su mirada y la alzó hacia él, conectando ambos iris de ojos. Un extraño estremecimiento recorrió a Draco cuando eso sucedió y frunció el ceño imperceptiblemente antes de que ella enrojeciera y bajara la mirada hacia su regazo.

Draco se maldijo en esos momentos, realmente lo hizo; porque el simple hecho de volver a mirarla y recordar que ella era un ser existente, tumbó gran parte de su pared de oclumancia y todas sus preguntas sobre Granger volvieron de nuevo. Pronto se permitió fruncir aún más el ceño al notarla demasiado tranquila desde el otro extremo del salón. 

Draco estaba confundido por todo lo sucedido. ¿Por qué ella no? ¿Por qué se miraba tan pacífica? Era injusto.

Se puso de pie con rapidez e, ignorando el llamado que le dio Blaise al levantarse tan abruptamente, salió casi corriendo del Gran Comedor. No quería estar en presencia de Granger. Los fines de semana eran los pocos días donde no tenía que lidiar con ella, de los pocos momentos que tenía para él mismo y no para cualquier otro pensamiento que de alguna manera se coludiera a la morena. Se enfureció de sólo darse cuenta que el mirarla ahora hacía que también inundara su tiempo libre.

Caminó a trompicones por el castillo con la primera intención de regresar a su sala común —el último lugar que podría recordarle a ella—, pero mientras veía pasar cada vez más alumnos a su lado, comenzó a recordar que aún había algo que debía hacer. Y entonces lo supo, pues no traía puesto su uniforme de quidditch por nada. Refunfuñó y luego se dio la vuelta sobre sus talones para ir a las afueras del castillo, decidiendo tomar el pasillo menos lleno de gente.

Pero una vez más, fue una mala decisión, pues no pasó ni un minuto de caminata cuando un cuerpo más pequeño que el de Draco se estrelló contra él. Apenas tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta que era Granger cuando alzó su mano y, sólo por reflejo, tomó la muñeca de la morena para evitar que cayera al suelo. Luego soltó el tacto cuando la incomodidad llegó.

Despotricó algunas palabras contra ella antes de rodearla y alejarse, pero Granger no parecía querer dejarlo solo. ¡Por Merlín! ¿Esta chica no podía entender que sólo la quería lejos? Habían llegado a un pasillo aún más abarrotado de gente y eso lo hizo querer alejare más rápido de ella. Obviamente ignoró todos sus llamados, pero cuando sus flacuchos dedos se enredaron sobre su brazo, sintió la necesidad de detenerse. 

Miró el lugar donde habían estado sus dedos, y después se regañó sobre ello, pero en esos momento no pudo evitar pensar en ese pequeño y frágil tacto.

—¿Hay... hay problema con eso? —Había balbuceado ella, y a Draco le tomó unos segundos entender que su pregunta se refería a si él tenía vergüenza de que la gente los viera juntos por su estatus de sangre. Por ser una sangre sucia.

Lo peor es que Draco no lo supo. 

—Sí —respondió antes de poder detener a su lengua, pero una parte interna de él entendió que no se refería a lo que ella decía. Así que, Merlín sabía por qué, él se apresuró a aclarar cuando vio un destello triste pasar por los ojos de la morena—. Van tres chicos que me miran como si estuviera a punto de matarte.

Ciertamente no había dicho una mentira. Sus ojos grises ya habían captado varias miradas amenazantes desde el primer instante en que Granger decidió que caminar a lado suyo era una buena idea. Después ella se mantuvo callada y Draco se desesperó, incitándola a hablar para poder alejarse lo más rápido posible. Pero en realidad no se esperó lo que ella dijo.

—¿No quieres que vaya a verte al partido? —Su voz fue tan casual y tal vez incluso un poco tímida que él no tuvo otra reacción además de parpadear. 

En realidad, él había olvidado esa regla. E incluso si no lo hubiera hecho, el incidente del viernes había quitado cualquier gana de que él quisiera verla, ni siquiera para molestarla. Pero cuando ella misma lo recordó, como si realmente fuera importante, fue algo extrañamente reconfortante...

—La regla número seis. La que decía que yo estoy obligada a acompañarte a...

Hasta que lo empeoró. Obviamente ella no querría ir. Se refirió a la palabra «obligar». Draco no la necesitaba, ni a ella ni a nadie. Qué ridículos pensamientos había tenido en un principio, ¿adónde había ido su verdadero yo? Murmuró algo rápido hacia la morena y luego se había dado la vuelta para alejarse. Cuando no la escuchó seguirlo de nuevo, supo que sus sospechas se habían confirmado y entonces usó de nuevo su oclumancia para que ningún pensamiento suyo surgiera en medio del partido. Lo último que necesitaba era que Granger también se uniera al quidditch.

Pero sus paredes cayeron de nuevo cuando, al saludar al llamado de Lovegood, él miró la figura de la morena sentada a lado suyo. Ella había venido incluso cuando él le dijo que no era necesario. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué había creído importante venir? Miles de preguntas comenzaron a surgir en aquel momento y, cuando pudo descifrar la palabra «Suerte» sobre los labios de Granger, sintió que debía salir inmediatamente del lugar. 

Ella se estaba portando amable. ¿Qué tan jodida debió haber sido su situación el viernes para que ella le deseara suerte en el partido? ¿Qué tan jodidos estuvieron para que ya no se odiaran más? Apenas Draco escuchó el silbato de Hooch y salió volando sobre los aires para no pensar más en ello. Una vez estuvo arriba, y delante de Dean Thomas (un buscador un poco mediocre, a su parecer), de nuevo usó toda su oclumancia para regresar a su misma expresión indiferente de siempre.

Granger no podía entrar a su mente de una forma tan altanera. No iba a hacerlo.

En lo que restó del partido, su magia mental le funcionó bastante bien porque en ningún momento Granger se cruzó por su mente, por lo que sólo tuvo ojos y oídos para su búsqueda de la snitch. Aunque las cosas empeoraron cuando una bludger fue directo hacia Thomas. Draco podía decir con sinceridad que consideró agacharse sólo él y dejar que la pelota le diera de lleno al moreno, pero pronto refunfuñó y un impulso lo hizo tomar del brazo al Gryffindor para que ambos evitaran el impacto.

Más el idiota había creído que lo quería tirar de la escoba y se lo llevó de paso cuando ambos cayeron en picada. Thomas alcanzó a enderezarse y Draco no se quiso preguntar por qué lo ayudó a él también, pero al final el moreno comenzó a reír, y él estuvo a punto de hacerlo también hasta que recordó que había algo más qué festejar, pues aún había un aleteo en su mano.

Draco ni siquiera notó cuándo atrapó la snitch, pero nunca admitiría a nadie que fue pura suerte el tomarla.

La victoria de Slytherin no trajo muchos vítores felices, pero a él le importó una mierda. El único grito feliz que halló fue el de Lovegood, pues estaba cerca de sus gradas, así que se había girado hacia ella con la intención de al menos sonreírle, pero algo más llamó su atención: Granger ya no estaba a su lado.

Trató de evitarlo, en verdad lo intentó, pero fue sin éxito; se giró con rapidez por todas las gradas para buscar su espesa melena, hasta que lo hizo. Sin siquiera pensarlo, sus piernas comenzaron a moverse, pero un brazo jaló el suyo antes de lograrlo. Blaise lo había envuelto en un abrazo y, antes de que supiera qué sucedía a su alrededor, medio Slytherin ya había tapado su vista de la morena, a quien ahora había perdido.

Se dejó felicitar sólo por Theo y un beso en la mejilla de Pansy que apenas sintió, antes de salir a trompicones de la gente que lo rodeaba para ir en búsqueda de Granger. Que Salazar lo perdonara, pero no tenía ni puta idea de por qué la quería seguir.

Se intentó engañar a sí mismo diciéndose que sólo iba por ella para burlarse diciendo que le ganó a su casa, pero en realidad todo eso quedó de lado cuando encontró su figura yendo hacia el castillo, pero con unos pasos demasiado débiles. Granger siempre había sido demasiado flacucha para su edad, pero esta vez sus pasos se veían aún peor, casi como si estuviera de nuevo ebria.

Sólo Merlín sabía por qué decidió que era necesario apresurar su paso para alcanzarla. Apenas unos metros lejos observó que ella se detenía y buscaba con rapidez algo en su bolso, pero antes de lograrlo alzó una mano y luego... Él no supo exactamente qué pasó, fue un impulso tomarla antes de que cayera al suelo.

—Granger —llamó cuando la tuvo en brazos, de repente sintiéndose más pesada junto a él—. ¡Granger!

Pero ella ya no parecía escucharlo. Que el mundo lo perdonara, pero la primera reacción de Draco fue entrar en pánico, y no exactamente por ella. 

Pero es que tenía a Hermione Granger, heroína de guerra y Chica Dorada en sus brazos y sangrando. En los brazos de un ex mortífago que intentó asesinar a Albus Dumbledore. Cualquiera que los alcanzara a ver, podría malinterpretar la situación y entonces él estaría acabado al igual que todo lo que alguna vez conoció. Así que no lo pensó dos veces, puso una mano en la entrepierna de la morena y otra debajo de su cuello para sostenerla contra su pecho y luego corrió hacia la enfermería. Debía llegar con rapidez antes de que alguien los viera, e incluso aún debía pensar en una excusa para Pomfrey cuando llegara.

Nunca creyó que una chica que parecía demasiado delgada pesara tanto mientras él corría con ella. Ni siquiera se paró a pensar en por qué de repente se había desmayado o lo que sea que le hubiera sucedido, él sólo corría con la única esperanza de llegar antes que nada.

Pero entonces un pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza. Cuando entró al castillo y, este estando vacío, comenzó a dejar de correr y bajó su mirada hacia ella. Una pequeña fracción de él se paralizó cuando no escuchaba ni sentía sus latidos, el hilo de sangre de su nariz haciéndose cada vez más largo hasta llegar por debajo de su barbilla. Estaba pálida.

Por Merlín. ¿Y si Granger moría? ¿Qué pasaría con él? No estaba en la mejor posición, fácilmente sería enviado a Azkaban por el resto de su vida y su familia estaría en la ruina.

Eso fue lo que debió haber pensado.

Pero en realidad en su mente sólo pasó la primera pregunta: ¿y si Granger moría?

Empujó la puerta de la enfermería con una patada y el fuerte estruendo llamó la atención de la enfermera, quien se hallaba lejana ayudando a un chico de lo que parecía ser primer año.

—¡Ayuda! —gritó Draco, de repente sintiendo su voz demasiado ronca por haber corrido tanto. Pomfrey cambió su neutra expresión a una preocupada mientras despedía al niño y se acercaba corriendo a Granger cuando la dejó en la camilla más cercana.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó la enfermera en un chillido, sacando su varita para hacer unos diagnósticos rápidos encima de la morena.

Draco no respondió, aunque en realidad no servía de nada porque no sabía la respuesta. Pero se mantuvo helado una vez que vio el diminuto cuerpo de Granger en ese estado. La enfermera dio una mirada desdeñosa al rubio y luego usó su varita para limpiar la sangre de la morena en un rápido movimiento.

—¿Qué pasó? —repitió la mujer en un tono más alto que sacó a Draco de su trance.

—No lo sé —murmuró él, parpadeando para saciar la confusión y cansancio que tenía—. La encontré en el campo a punto de desmayarse. Alcancé a tomarla antes de que cayera al suelo.

La bruja conjuró sus pociones y todas sus herramientas para obtener lo necesario mientras seguía dándole una mirada extraña a Draco. Eso lo enfureció.

—No me mire así —escupió con rabia—. Yo no le hice nada.

Pomfrey suspiró.

—Salga ahora, señor Malfoy —dijo—. Ella estará bien aquí.

Draco abrió la boca para protestar, pero luego su racionalidad le hizo preguntarse por qué querría quedarse junto a ella. Frunció el ceño para él mismo al tiempo que se daba la vuelta sobre sus talones y salía con rapidez de la enfermería.

Llegó hasta su sala común y lo primero que hizo fue entrar a los baños y darse una ducha. Ni siquiera se preocupó en quitarse la ropa cuando dejó que la regadera lo llenara de agua. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el sonido relajante lo inundara, jugando con su oclumancia para olvidar el incidente de apenas unos minutos antes.

Alzó sus manos para quitarse la camisa del uniforme de quidditch, y abrió los ojos para arrojarla lejos, pero se detuvo en seco cuando, una vez más, tenía la sangre de Granger a apenas unos centímetros cerca de él. Que Salazar le diera con un rayo, pero se mantuvo más tiempo de lo necesario observando la sangre diluirse con el agua antes caer al suelo.

Su mente era una tormenta. Sus ojos desesperados seguían buscando algún cambio en la sangre de Granger que la diferencia de la suya; el color, la textura, la limpieza, lo que fuera... Pero, de nuevo, no halló nada. Ambas sangres eran completamente idénticas.

La sangre de Granger no era sucia como él había pensado, como él había sido criado.

Arrojó con furia la prenda al suelo y luego se desvistió por completo, quedando desnudo y aplastando con mucho enojo la ropa mojada en el suelo. Gruñó muchas veces de rabia, porque esa simple sangre había creado una revolución en su cabeza. Sentía cómo un imperio de mentiras comenzaba a caer delante de sus ojos y entonces él odió a Granger; porque le estaba rompiendo sus ideales, y lo peor era que ella ni siquiera sabía que lo había hecho.

Los sangre sucias no tenían la sangre sucia.

Draco se llevó las manos a su cabello y lo frotó con enojo, quería dejar de pensar en eso pero no podía. Años de mentiras y engaños comenzaron a cruzar su mente en el preciso instante y pronto comenzó a sentir cómo esos pilares de creencias puristas que antes creía correctos y fuertes, ahora comenzaban a sentirse tontos y muy, muy frágiles.

Maldita era Granger y su mirada tan inocente que siempre le dijo lo mismo. 

Ya ni siquiera parecía tener sentido sus creencias, ya no lo hacían. Había querido engancharse a ellas para no perderse a sí mismo ahora que la Guerra había acabado con él, pero no parecía funcionar.

Él fue un idiota. ¿Cómo pudo haber creído realmente en la pureza de la sangre?

¿Y por qué carajo estaba pensando esto? Cerró la llave del agua y usó toda su magia para unir sus paredes de oclumancia y dejó todo de lado. Draco sólo necesitaba un baño tranquilo y en lugar de eso había tenido una rebelión entera. No era justo que Granger hubiera provocado todo esto y sin siquiera saberlo.

Se terminó de dar el baño y luego llamó a un elfo para que se llevara su uniforme (obligado a agradecer) antes de salir de su habitación. Fuera, la sala común estaba hecha un festejo, algunos estudiantes se acercaron a felicitarlo y él se quedó helado al recordar que varios de ellos eran de los idiotas que lo habían mirado como si fuera un monstruo los primeros días.

Malditos hipócritas.

—¡Draco! —llamó la voz de Theo, acercándose para darle un abrazo más—. ¡Por fin haces algo bien en tu vida!

Draco se separó y le dio una sonrisa falsa.

—También te quiero —masculló.

—Lo sé —le respondió el chico con un guiño, y el rubio hubiera reído de no ser porque recordó hacia dónde quería ir.

—Fue suerte —dijo la voz de Blaise a su espalda, y él tuvo que girarse para encararlo con una ceja alzada. En realidad, Draco había esperado que al menos él se diera cuenta de ello.

—Suerte o no, estuvo increíble —dijo Pansy, apoyada en el hombro de Blaise, su mirada tenía un extraño brillo que llamó la atención de Draco—. ¿Adónde vas?

—¿Qué?

—Parecía que estabas por salir.

Draco se mantuvo callado, sólo mirando los ojos de la azabache mientras su mente estaba en búsqueda de una excusa para no decir «Voy a la enfermería, en cuyo lugar, casualmente está Granger». 

—Sólo quería tomar aire —dijo, y regresó a su expresión indiferente, y luego dio una mirada desdeñosa a su alrededor—. Estar entre tantos hipócritas me da náuseas.

—Entonces te acompañamos —decidió Theo—. Hay que ir a Hogsmeade, Slughorn nos concedió el honor hoy. Además, nos debes una salida y un whiskey, Draco.

Blaise y Pansy estuvieron de acuerdo, y aunque Draco quiso protestar, supo que no podía hacerlo, o al menos no podría salir sin decirles la verdad o pensar una buena excusa que fuera creíble para engañar a tres Slytherins. En secreto decidió que su asunto con Granger podría esperar y, con una rodada de ojos, aceptó y luego el cuarteto salió de la sala común. Tuvo que llegar antes a la biblioteca por las botellas (logrando de milagro que los chicos no preguntaran nada al respecto), y se sintió momentáneamente extraño al entrar y no ver a Granger en el escritorio como siempre lo estaba.

Salió de la habitación antes de que su mente comenzara a vagar más.

•••

Draco caminó a oscuras en los pasillos del castillo. El toque de queda ya había pasado desde hacía dos horas y él tenía que ir con sumo cuidado para no encontrarse con Filch, no era como que quisiera una nueva manera de tener un castigo. Llevaba su varita en un diminuto Lumos para poder ver en la oscuridad y en menos de veinte minutos estuvo delante de las anchas puertas de la enfermería.

Un pequeño Alohomora fue suficiente para que las puertas hicieran clic al abrirse y Draco rodó los ojos ante los intentos de seguridad que tenía Hogwarts en sus instalaciones.

Se adentró a la enfermería y luego observó con ojos curiosos todas las camillas hasta que un movimiento llamó su atención y frunció el ceño para enfocar su vista.

En la camilla más cercana al ventanal, apenas con la reacia luz de la luna, una figura de un cabello rebelde se movía sigilosamente con manos hábiles mientras rebuscaba en lo que parecía ser un bolso. Granger estaba de espaldas a él y aún sentada, pero estaba claro que todavía no había notado su presencia.

Entrecerró los ojos y se acercó lentamente detrás de ella con pasos muy sigilosos ante el suelo y sólo esperó a que ella lo notara. La morena pareció por fin terminar con lo que hacía y por fin se puso de pie, pasándose el bolso por encima de su cabeza para dejarlo sobre su hombro. Sin moverse aún, alzó su mano para acomodar su cabello en un moño, como siempre lo hacía, y luego se dio la vuelta.

Apenas vio a Draco, dio un salto hacia atrás, llevándose una de sus manos al corazón.

—¡Dios, Malfoy! —susurró con tono ansioso—. ¡Me pegaste un enorme susto!

—¿Adónde vas? —preguntó él, olvidándose por completo de su verdadera intención al venir aquí—. ¿No se supone deberías estar en reposo o alguna mierda como esa?

A pesar de la oscuridad, Draco la vio enrojecer antes de que bajara la mirada. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo la notó realmente nerviosa, incluso jugó con la cadenita que llevaba colgada al cuello (una acción que, él había memorizado, era signo de que no se hallaba cómoda).

—Yo estaba... Hmm... —balbuceó, mirándolo a los ojos por unos segundos antes de volver a desviar la mirada—. Poppy me dio de alta hace unas horas... Yo tardé en irme, es todo.

Ella era pésima mintiendo, Draco podría notar su intento de engaño a un kilómetro de distancia, pero aún así quiso seguirle el juego para ver qué tan mala podía ser.

—¿Te dio de alta? —repitió él con una ceja alzada y ella asintió con rapidez—. ¿Pomfrey te dejó ir hace unas horas, cuando ya era bastante noche y el toque de queda estaba por llegar, y tú decidiste irte hasta apenas ahora?

Granger se quedó mirándolo directamente, con una ligera expresión de sorpresa y con unos ojos confundidos mientras trataba de organizar todo lo que Draco le había dicho. Después pareció entender y asintió de nuevo, su gesto un poco inseguro.

—Sí —dijo—. Exactamente eso.

Realmente era mala. Draco rodó los ojos y se acercó un poco más a ella, dejando solamente la camilla de distancia entre ambos. Apagó su Lumos y se cruzó de brazos, sólo mirándola con una expresión escéptica.

—¿Cuándo en su sano juicio Pomfrey haría eso? —preguntó—. Para empezar, ¿qué fue exactamente lo que te sucedió?

—Hmm. Yo... No tengo por qué responder a ello —murmuró, luego suspiró—. Pero Poppy me dijo que fuiste tú quien me trajo hasta aquí. Supongo que debo agradecerte... —Parecía un poco incómoda, pero aún así se obligó a alzar la vista hacia él—. Gracias.

Esas simples palabras lograron desequilibrar a Draco. Se sintió momentáneamente incómodo antes de tensarse y aplastar sus labios en una sola línea para después asentir; en realidad, no quería hablar del tema y tampoco una ventaja para que Granger distrajera su punto.

—Entonces... —murmuró él, deseando con desesperación un cambio de ambiente—. ¿Planeabas escaparte de la enfermería cuando Pomfrey te dijo que debías pasar la noche?

Sus ojos se iluminaron con confusión y sus cejas se fruncieron mientras que sus labios se armaron en una ligera «O» y vaya a saber Merlín por qué a él le llamó la atención eso. Claramente había acertado, pero es que era obvio, la chica apenas y sabría mentirle a un elfo doméstico.

—¿Cómo...? —balbuceó ella, pero luego cerró la boca y regresó a su expresión firme—. Yo no iba a escaparme. Sólo quería ir a las cocinas por algo de cenar.

Draco rodó los ojos.

—Claro —dijo con sarcasmo. Dio una rápida mirada hacia el lugar donde ella había estado y todo conectó en su mente—. Camilla ordenada, ninguna cosa tuya por ahí, todo en tu bolso y estás sin la bata del hospital. Todo sin mencionar que hay una bandeja de galletas con leche sin comer justo ahí, lo que despotrica a tu intento de ir a las cocinas.

Se giró hacia ella y notó que Granger no había apartado su mirada de él, aunque parecía... lejana. Como si estuviera perdida en sus pensamientos aún. Draco le alzó una ceja y ella pareció salir de su ensoñación, desvió la mirada ruborizada y comenzó a juguetear con la tira de su bolso.

—Yo... No quería pasar aquí la noche —admitió en voz baja—. Sólo quería regresar a mi habitación.

—Si Pomfrey ordenó que te quedaras aquí, no deberías desobedecerla —dijo, no sabiendo exactamente qué decir después de su patética confesión.

—Me siento mejor —se apresuró a decir, volviendo a mirarlo—. En serio, Poppy no tiene de qué preocuparse. Puedo cuidarme sola de aquí en adelante.

Draco la observó durante algunos segundos más antes de negar con la cabeza. No iba a permitir que Granger saliera del lugar, era injusto que personas como ella creyeran que podían hacer lo que quisiera a la hora que gustaran. Él se acercó al cajón más cercano y lo abrió para sacar una bata de hospital, luego se la arrojó a la morena antes de que pudiera preguntar algo y ella la atrapó por reflejo.

—¿Qué...?

—Póntela —ordenó él—. No vas a salir de aquí.

—Malfoy —llamó ella, de repente su tono volviéndose serio—, estoy bien. No necesito...

—No me hagas ponértela yo mismo, Granger.

Ella detuvo su replica y lo miró con sorpresa y un poco de miedo; Draco trató de no ofenderse ante lo último. La siguió mirando con unos ojos duros y determinados hasta que ella pareció rendirse y, ofendida, se metió detrás de una cortina y se cambió a regañadientes.

Dos minutos después, salió con la bata puesta nuevamente y una mirada molesta.

—¿Estás contento, ahora? —refunfuñó, dejando su ropa casual en el buró más cercano a la camilla.

—Algo —admitió él, con una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo—. Ahora, vas a recostarte a tener reposo, tal cual Pomfrey dijo, y también vas a contarme qué fue lo que sucedió en el campo.

Las manos de ella que levantaban las sábanas se detuvieron a pleno camino. Palideció visiblemente incluso a la luz de la luna y se mordió el labio antes de meterse en la camilla y arroparse con las cobijas y luego juguetear con sus manos, aún sin responder nada.

—¿Y bien? —presionó Draco.

—Yo... —balbuceó y luego carraspeó, alzando la mirada por unos segundos antes de volver a bajarla—. Me picó una abeja.

Él quedó atónito.

—¿Te picó una... qué?

Granger frunció el ceño y alzó la vista hacia él.

—Una abeja —repitió—. Es un insecto que...

—Sé lo que es una jodida abeja, Granger —interrumpió con un gruñido, lejano a que se había acercado más a la camilla—. Pero es imposible creer que esa pequeña cosa te haya puesto en tal estado. No me creas estúpido.

—Bueno. En realidad, es posible. Yo soy alérgica a ellas.

Draco bufó.

—Joder, incluso así sigue siendo imposible. Te vi allá, te sentí. Estabas pálida, helada, temblabas e incluso sangrabas. No seré un experto en alergias pero no creo que esas sean exactamente las reacciones correctas.

—No me creas entonces —suspiró ella—. Pero eso fue lo que pasó.

Draco le entrecerró los ojos. Esta bruja de verdad debía creerlo tonto si pensaba que podía engañarlo de una manera tan vil. Se sentó en la camilla junto a ella y esperó a que la morena alzara la vista para mirarla directamente a los ojos. Ni siquiera notó la extraña cercanía en la que estaban.

—Nadie nunca te han enseñado a mentir, ¿cierto, Granger? —preguntó y un destello de confusión pasó por los ojos de ella—. Eres pésima en las mentiras.

—Yo no... No estaba mintiendo. Eso fue lo que pasó.

—Hmm, otra mentira —afirmó, chasqueando la lengua—. Debes aprender a engañar correctamente a la gente si quieres hacerlo, Granger. Con estos pobres intentos de mentiras no llegarás a ningún lado.

Ella apretó ligeramente la mandíbula antes de entrecerrarle los ojos. Parecía un poco molesta.

—Entonces tú eres el Dios de las Mentiras, ¿no, Malfoy?

Draco le sonrió de lado y ella desvió la mirada con una rodada de ojos. Tal vez había olvidado su primera intención para venir aquí, pero ciertamente ahora había encontrado algo en qué más distraerse.

—Nunca desvíes la mirada —dijo él, alzando su mano para tomar su barbilla y girarla hacia él—. Siempre debes mirar a los ojos, Granger. Es un punto crucial.

Ella observó sus ojos grises con sorpresa durante unos segundos antes de que Draco bajara la mano de su barbilla. Él se relamió los labios para seguir con su expresión.

—No balbucees, no tartamudees —siguió explicando—. Tienes el control de tu lengua y sabes cómo ordenarte hablar. No eres tonta.

Para su sorpresa, ella no volvió a desviar la mirada ni tampoco despegó sus ojos miel de los grises de Draco, así que él tomó eso como una afirmación de que siguiera con su clase.

—Piensa bien lo que dirás y actúa con naturalidad. En algunas ocasiones, puedes mezclar la mentira con algunas pequeñas verdades para aclarar mejor todo. No bajes la mirada en ningún momento, eso empeorará las cosas —Suspiró, sin despegar la vista de sus ojos y ajeno a los pensamientos que estaban corriendo por la mente de la morena—. Y sólo por si acaso, ten siempre un plan de respaldo si tu mentira no funciona. Y nunca, nunca, admitas que fue una mentira.

Después ambos se quedaron en un silencio mortal, ni siquiera podía escucharse algún tintineo lejano o al menos los pasos de alguien. Simplemente nada. Sólo el sonido de sus respiraciones y los dos mirándose a los ojos como si trataran de adivinar los pensamientos del otro o como si estuvieran viendo a través de sus almas.

Un ligero impulso, que ni siquiera él supo de dónde salió, lo obligó a romper el contacto visual y bajar su mirada a los carnosos labios de la morena.

Apenas se dio cuenta de ello dos segundos después, carraspeó y se levantó de la camilla con rapidez. Sentía la necesidad desesperada de salir del lugar inmediatamente. Así que en menos de cinco segundos, ya había cruzado la enfermería y las puertas se cerraron detrás suyo sin cuidado de no hacer ruido.

Draco se arrepentiría de haberle enseñado a mentir.


	14. Perdición

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco parece odiar a Hermione, más ahora no lo sabe.

Draco casi corrió hasta su sala común con la desesperación emanando de él al igual que su incredulidad. En su mente se repetía una y otra vez la escena que había ocurrido hacía apenas unos minutos y, a pesar de que él podía ayudarse con la oclumancia, no hacía nada porque quería entender su reacción.

Draco había mirado los labios de Granger y, por unas milésimas de segundos, los había deseado.

Aunque eso fue antes de que su cerebro le recordara abruptamente lo que estaba haciendo y quién era quien tenía delante. Nunca en su vida se imaginó mirando los labios de Hermione Granger, y si en algún momento lo hubiera hecho, habría sido para imaginar cómo los cerraba con una soga para que dejara de hablar. Definitivamente no de la manera en que lo había hecho esta noche.

Llegó hasta su sala común y, después de decir la contraseña, empujó la puerta y entró rápidamente a su dormitorio con un fuerte portazo que hizo renegar a Theo en sueños. Draco no se inmutó y fue hasta su cama, dejándose caer pesadamente y tomando su cabeza entre sus manos mientras, a regañadientes, dejaba que su mente se deslizara de nuevo hacia el pequeño y desagradable incidente.

Granger había estado delante de él, con un moño mal hecho que dejaba caer algunos rizos por detrás de sus orejas y otros más en su nuca, el color azul de la bata del hospital le hizo resaltar más su tono de piel, dejándola ver como un color acaramelado que dejaba visible sus pecas. Esos ojos miel lo habían mirado como si tuviera ella misma una revolución entera ahí dentro... Pero Draco no había prestado nada de atención a ello, por alguna razón se sintió demasiado cómodo con su compañía que no notó que estaban demasiado cerca de lo que nunca habían estado (o al menos de una manera donde no hubiera pelea). Y su cuerpo por cuya razón él aún desconocía, tomó el repulsivo impulso de bajar su mirada a sus labios, observando su relieve y su delicadeza hasta que... ¡Pum! Recordó quién era ella y quién era él.

Eso no debió haber pasado, Draco estaba bastante cansado como para pensar exactamente en lo que hacía y tal vez sólo su mirada se había cansado por unos segundos.

No era tonto, sabía que Granger también notó su pequeño y tonto signo de debilidad, tendría que arreglar eso la próxima vez que se vieran. No planeaba que las cosas se malinterpretaran de una cosa que definitivamente no eran.

No significó nada.

Draco por fin dejó trabajar a su oclumancia y en menos de diez minutos estuvo todo de nuevo ordenado en su lugar. Se cambió de ropa y luego se recostó en su cama, dejando cualquier pensamiento sobre la morena muy escondido en su mente para que no le molestara mientras dormía.

⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯

Enterarse de que Draco Malfoy la había cargado desde el campo para traerla hasta la enfermería no fue algo que Hermione esperaba escuchar cuando ella despertó por la tarde. 

Su mente habría vagado en mil y un vueltas para preguntarse por qué se había tomado la molestia, o al menos para sacar las hipótesis más cercanas, pero lo que Poppy le dijo cuando despertó, ciertamente la dejó sin espacio para pensar en ello.

—Estás muriendo —Había dicho la enfermera, se había quitado su gorro de encima y lo apretaba con fuerza en ambas manos. Sus ojos de preocupación maternal miraron los de Hermione.

Ella se mantuvo callada, tenía la garganta seca y sentía que si hablaba se desgarraría. Pero incluso si hubiera podido hablar, no habría sabido qué decir. Se limitó a mirar a Poppy con su mejor expresión de confusión.

—Pero eso tú ya lo sabías —dijo Poppy de nuevo al ver que no contestó. Aún sin quitar los ojos de Hermione, avanzó hacia ella unos pasos más—. Tu cuerpo está llenándose de magia negra cada vez más rápido y abarca la mayoría de tus sistemas... Tu sangre... Nunca había visto nada como esto, la magia no se impregna a ti para hacerte malvada o poderosa... La magia se está volviendo contra ti, como si fueras un virus para ella; te está comiendo lenta y dolorosamente. ¿Por qué no habías tratado eso? ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo? Según mis cálculos y tomando en cuenta el avance, tú le llevarías más de un año... ¿Desde finales de sexto grado, tal vez?

Hermione de nuevo se mantuvo callada, más esta vez no fue por garganta seca, sino por el repentino nudo que se formó en esta suplicándole que soltara el llanto. Ella no había querido llorar frente a Poppy, pero había sido demasiado. Intentó parpadear rápidamente para detener las lágrimas, pero luego del primer sollozo, se sintió patética y se llevó las manos a la cara para ocultarse de su amiga y enfermera.

—Oh, Hermione... —murmuró Poppy con un deje de dolor en su voz. Se apresuró a llegar a la orilla de la camilla y tomó a la morena en brazos—. Merlín, lo lamento tanto. Fui muy directa y tuve poco tacto... Yo creí que ya lo sabías...

—Lo hacía —respondió Hermione con la voz ahogada, sin las fuerzas para salirse de sus brazos—. Lo sé desde finales de sexto, pero la maldición ha estado ahí desde la Batalla del Departamento de Misterios... Dolohov...

Ella sintió a Poppy estremecerse a su lado, Hermione frunció el ceño y alzó la vista para ver casi con horror como la enfermera comenzaba a palidecer tan rápido que parecía que iba a desmayarse.

—¿Poppy? —preguntó—. ¿Estás bien?

—¿Dolohov...? ¿Esto causó aquella maldición? —Su voz apenas era un hilo, y su expresión estaba bastante perdida aunque en sus ojos había horror.

Hermione vaciló antes de asentir levemente.

—Yo... —comenzó Poppy, pero su voz se perdió en algún lugar—. Yo traté esa maldición. Te tuve aquí conmigo durante semanas. Desde un principio supe que sería algo muy poderoso y difícil de tratar, por eso te mantuve más tiempo que cualquier otro pero... Llegó un día donde simplemente los efectos desaparecieron y tú mejoraste... Hice muchos diagnósticos mientras dormías porque era bastante extraño que de la noche a la mañana todo desapareciera —Ella desvió la mirada y tragó saliva antes de regresar a Hermione—. Me confié. Creí que todo estaba mejor porque no vi efectos. No había progreso alguno pero aún así yo no vi nada más... Ahora me voy cuenta; fue porque la maldición por fin se impregnó a ti —De repente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—. Fui lo suficientemente incapaz como para no notarlo a tiempo. Fue mi culpa no haber notado eso antes. Yo te hice esto, Hermione...

Y entonces ahora fue Poppy quien se echó a llorar. Hermione sintió cómo su corazón se rompía con cada palabra, y no precisamente por lo que se refería a ella, sino porque se estaba echando la culpa por algo que no había hecho. La morena la abrazó con tanta fuerza que sintió que podía quebrarla en ese momento; pero ella lo necesitaba, ambas lo hacían. Después de tantos meses mintiéndoles a las personas que quería para ahorrarles el dolor y guardárselo para ella sola y, que de repente alguien que quería y apreciaba (que no fuera Charles) se preocupara por ella fue... reconfortantemente agobiante.

—No fue tu culpa, Poppy —le murmuró ahí en el abrazo—. Nada de esto tiene que ver contigo. Sé que hiciste lo mejor que pudiste y de verdad no te culpo de nada.

—Yo pude haberlo notado antes... Si lo hubiera hecho, podría haber habido alguna oportunidad. Ahora ya está demasiado adelantado, no sé si mis métodos de curación puedan detenerlo... Te fallé, le fallé a mi carrera, yo...

Ella ya no pudo decir más, y Hermione se limitó a abrazarla con más fuerza.

Esto era lo que ella siempre temía. Que la gente se sintiera tan preocupada por ella que llegaran al punto de sentirse culpables por su situación. Por eso Hermione no decía nada a Harry y Ron; sabía que, si se enteraban que había preferido irse de caza con ellos que tratar su salud, vivirían con la culpa cada día de su vida. Si ella no hallaba la cura, sería incluso peor, porque ellos sabrían la razón y no la dejarían ir nunca. Cada persona que supiera sobre la maldición estaba condenada a sufrir junto con ella.

Poppy nunca había sido una persona sensible que llorara frente a sus pacientes o incluso colegas como Hermione. Sin embargo, ahora estaba enterrada en sus brazos pidiéndole perdón y diciéndole que todo fue su culpa. No era así.

Nadie tenía que pagar los platos rotos además de ella. Hermione no era egoísta, ella preferiría tomar toda la carga si eso significaba que los que amaba estarían bien. No iba a condenar a los demás por un poco de consuelo emocional.

Y el que ahora Poppy lo supiera, la convertía de alguna manera en un daño colateral. 

Hermione dejó caer el llanto de nuevo pero esta vez más silencioso y se aferró más a la bruja mayor como si su vida dependiera de ello. No sabía si volvería a tener tanto apoyo o consolación como esa.

Hermione convocó su varita con magia sin varita y, antes de que pudiera pensárselo dos veces, murmuró el Obliviate a Poppy.

Ella comenzaba a ser experta en los hechizos de memoria.

Pasaron veinte minutos donde ella esperó a que el hechizo surtiera efecto antes de que por fin se decidiera a alejarse de Poppy.

Poco a poco, el agarre de la enfermera se iba aflojando y sus sollozos iban disminuyendo en gran ventaja. Hermione la abrazó hasta el último momento y, cuando se relajó del llanto, se separó con lentitud de ella para encontrar a una bruja con mirada un poco perdida y despistada.

—¿Hermione? —preguntó luego de unos segundos de fruncir el ceño—. ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Por qué lloras?

—Yo sólo... Te extrañé. Quise abrazarte. Es todo.

Fue una excusa tonta, y cualquier otra persona habría notado que era una mentira, pero con la mente bastante confundida de Poppy, ella apenas alcanzó a disolverlo. Parpadeó, y en ese momento Hermione alcanzó a confirmar que el Obliviate había funcionado.

Tragó saliva para aliviar el nudo que sentía en su garganta.

—Me picó una abeja —dijo antes de que la bruja mayor pudiera preguntar otra cosa—. Sabes que soy alérgica a ellas, tuve una mala reacción. Me estabas diciendo que debía llevar un antídoto en mi bolso por si acaso... ¿Recuerdas?

Poppy volvió a parpadear antes de que las imágenes falsas que Hermione había puesto en ella se hicieran presentes. La expresión de la enfermera regresó a una dura.

—Cierto —dijo, y la morena no supo si derrumbarse de alivio o de tristeza—. El veneno de esa abeja pudo haberte matado si no te inyectaba el antídoto a tiempo. Tendrás que quedarte aquí esta noche. No tengo idea de que mutación de abeja te picó pero tuvo una grave reacción en ti.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera protestar (porque esa última parte de pasar la noche no había sido planeada), Poppy ya había dado fin a la discusión y se dio la vuelta a paso decidido hasta su despacho.

Ella se dejó caer en el respaldo de la camilla y suspiró. Creyó que superaría el momento, pero cuando cerró los ojos y recapituló los minutos antes de obliviar a Poppy, comenzó a sentir una fuerte opresión en su pecho; y no era exactamente un dolor físico. Alguien se había enterado de todo y se había preocupado por ella, pero por desgracia, había sido sólo un daño colateral más.

Hermione se dio la vuelta de costado para darle la espalda al despacho de Poppy y se acurrucó en las débiles sábanas mientras se mordía los labios para ocultar los sollozos que amenazaban con salir.

Ella podía darse esto. Podía llorar al menos unos minutos.

La enfermería estaba tan sola.

Odiaba a sus amigos por tener que protegerlos del dolor que les causaría el preocuparse por ella. Odiaba a Malfoy por haber sido la única persona que de alguna manera causó efecto por quedarse cuando nadie más estaba. Odiaba a la Guerra. Ella odiaba...

Ella no odiaba a nadie. Ya no podía darse el lujo de eso.

Se quedó dormida antes de que pudiera detenerse, y despertó cuando la noche ya había caído. Se sorprendió tanto de haber dormido tantas horas que se mantuvo helada en su lugar durante unos minutos más antes de ponerse de pie y tomar sus cosas.

Hermione habría obedecido a Poppy cuando le ordenó quedarse, pero el lugar estaba tan solo que ella no necesitaba otro recordatorio de la soledad que constantemente la rodeaba. Sólo necesitaba irse. Se quitó la bata del hospital y luego ordenó todo su lugar, dejando intacta la cena que habían traído los elfos desde hacía horas cuando notó que no tenía nada de apetito.

Estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta e irse cuando recordó su bolso. Se agachó para tomarlo del buró y, cuando lo sintió un poco más liviano de lo normal, entró en pánico y se sentó en la camilla para hacer un inventario de lo que tenía dentro. Luego de dos minutos donde llegó a la conclusión de que tenía que rellenar sus pociones con Charles, se pasó el bolso por la cabeza. Cuando sintió su cabello raspar en su mejilla, alzó las manos para formarlo en un moño y luego se puso de pie.

Ella no esperó ver a Malfoy parado justo detrás suyo cuando se dio la vuelta. Pero mucho menos esperó que él se notara... determinado a hacer que se quedara en el hospital.

Por un momento, Hermione incluso pensó que él estaba preocupado, y se mantuvo mirándolo con una expresión lejana antes de que Malfoy le alzara una ceja y la regresara a la realidad.

Por supuesto que no. 

Tuvo que mentir muchas veces, y la mayoría de esas mentiras fueron terriblemente improvisadas, él tendría que ser bastante idiota como para creerle algo. Antes de que pudiera saber cómo pasó, ya se hallaba poniéndose la bata de hospital de nuevo y preguntándose por qué estaba obedeciendo a Draco Malfoy.

Cuando él no se fue y siguió insistiendo... Hermione volvió a caer. El rubio estaba siendo tan constante con ella, que llegaba a aterrarla de una buena manera.

Hermione había estado sola, y luego llegó él, incluso aunque sólo fuera para impedir que saliera de la enfermería. Con Malfoy no había necesidad de que ella temiera un daño colateral porque sabía que él nunca lo sería o querría serlo, así que no tener que alejarlo fue, de alguna forma, reconfortante.

—Nunca desvíes la mirada —Había dicho Malfoy, tomando su barbilla para hacerla girar y mirarlo a los ojos. Él dijo algo más que sus oídos captaron y lograron guardarlo en su mente, pero en realidad ella miraba algo más.

Su tacto ligero y tierno la había sorprendido tanto que por unos segundos aguantó la respiración. Pero su expresión pareció delatarla porque luego él bajó la mano.

Él siguió hablando, y ella entendió cada palabra, pero...

Tenía a Draco Malfoy delante de ella, justo frente al ventanal que dejaba ver la luz de la luna en él. Nunca se había tomado el tiempo de apreciar su rostro, o cualquier otra cosa de él; e incluso si hubiera tenido el tiempo, no era algo que ella deseaba apreciar.

Pero en ese momento, mientras lo tenía a pocos centímetros suyos y la luna hacía resaltar sus rasgos y sobre todo sus ojos, ella tuvo que aceptarlo.

Draco Malfoy era hermoso.

Un idiota hermoso, por supuesto, pero lo era.

Sus rasgos eran tan finos y delicados que los hacían ver aristocráticos, como si tuviera descendencia en algún ser muy bello. Hermione sabía que la familia Malfoy tenía muy buenos genes, pero con el paso de los años ella nunca se motivó a notarlo. En algún momento aceptó que Draco era guapo, pero no creyó que mereciera pensar demasiado en ello.

Ahora... Ella pensaba distinto.

Ni siquiera prestó atención a las advertencias que estaban surgiendo por su mente, gritándole que sus pensamientos estaban siendo idiotas. Hermione ocultó todo eso y se dedicó a observar lo que tenía delante. 

Tal vez estaba demasiado cansada como para impedirse algo más.

Pero entonces él había bajado su mirada a los labios de ella y, antes de que Hermione pudiera quedarse sin aire, Malfoy ya había salido de la enfermería azotando las puertas. 

Poppy salió medio dormida para ver qué había sido el ruido, pero cuando no vio nada fuera de lo normal y miró que Hermione seguía en su lugar, sólo se dio la vuelta y regresó a dormir.

La morena, en cambio, se mantuvo diez minutos más sentada contra la pared y pensando lejanamente antes de ponerse de pie y tomar sus cosas. Estaba segura de que ya no habría ningún Malfoy que la obligara a regresar a la camilla.

Llegó hasta la Torre de Gryffindor y corrió hasta su habitación. Entró a hurtadillas y luego de ponerse una pijama, cayó en su cama y se quedó mirando el dosel de encima durante dos horas más tratando de conciliar el sueño antes de tomar una poción para dormir.

•••

Despertó al día siguiente con dolor de cabeza, algo que estaba comenzando a hacerse constante en ella. Consideró tomar una poción para el dolor, pero cuando estuvo a punto de tomarla, se detuvo; no debía acostumbrar a su cuerpo a siempre recurrir a la poción o entonces después sería peor.

Cuando llegó la hora de la comida, Hermione no quiso comer y, en cambio, fue a la habitación de la biblioteca a adelantar la investigación después de que Minerva le hubiera entregado nuevos libros. Ella debía preocuparse por su falta de apetito, pero ya antes le había pasado cuando estaba de caza con Harry y Ron, así que dedujo que en realidad se trataba más de sí misma que cualquier otra cosa: la preocupación la estaba consumiendo.

Pero cuando Hermione apenas estaba por el segundo capítulo de Magia Oscura en sus distintas florescencias, Volumen II, la puerta del lugar se abrió bruscamente y alzó la cabeza justo a tiempo para ver el rostro golpeado, sangrante y demacrado de Draco Malfoy.

Él pareció enfurecerse de sólo verla.

—Carajo, Granger —gruñó con voz seca—. ¿No puedes despegarte un maldito segundo de esos libros? Es la hora de la comida, no deberías estar aquí.

Hermione se abstuvo de recordarle que él tampoco debería estar aquí y en lugar de eso se puso de pie tan rápido que se mareó. No le importó y caminó rápidamente hasta Malfoy al tiempo que él retrocedía.

—¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó analizando sus golpes con ojos rápidos. Llevaba un pulsante ojo morado al igual que su labio inferior partido, también tenía sangre bajando desde un rasguño de su frente y un poco desde su oreja. Parecía ser que le lastimaron el hígado porque se apretaba la costilla derecha con una de sus manos.

Hermione tenía la vaga idea de quién pudo haber causado todo eso, pero no se atrevió a preguntar. Alzó la mano para intentar tocar sus heridas, pero él tomó su muñeca y la detuvo antes de que pudiera hacer algo.

—¿Qué mierda haces? —preguntó, ocultando una mueca por mover tanto su expresión.

—Yo... —balbuceó y luego carraspeó, alejando su mano cuando Malfoy la soltó—. Estás herido. Sé los hechizos que podrían ayudar, déjame cura...

—No necesito que te preocupes por mí, Granger —siseó débilmente. Luego apartó los ojos de ella para darle una rápida mirada a la habitación—. Yo sólo entré al primer lugar que pensé, ni siquiera sabía que estabas aquí. Tengo algunos utensilios en mi escritorio para curarme yo solo.

Se apartó de ella y la dejó varada en la puerta para llegar a su escritorio y luego susurró unos encantamientos antes de abrir el cajón que anteriormente ella había encontrado cerrado. Convocó con su varita una pequeña maleta que atrapó con facilidad.

—Muévete —le dijo cuando regresó a la puerta junto a ella. Hermione no lo hizo, él resopló—. Esto que tengo en la cara duele, Granger. Hazte a un lado de una vez.

—¿Exactamente adónde irás? —preguntó, decidida a no dejarlo salir hasta obtener respuestas o hasta verlo curado.

—A otro lugar lejos de aquí —respondió rodando los ojos y apretando aún más su costilla. Ella hizo una ligera mueca al imaginar el dolor y pronto lo escuchó resoplar—. A esto me refería. Quiero largarme de aquí para que dejes de mirarme con esa lástima y con esa fingida preocupación.

Hermione alzó la vista de nuevo hacia él y frunció el ceño.

—No estoy fingiendo —dijo, un tanto ofendida—. Estás herido y siento el deber de ayudarte.

Intentó alzar de nuevo una mano, pero él retrocedió a tiempo. Ella tragó saliva y bajó la mirada antes de levantarla de nuevo. No tenía idea alguna de por qué sólo no lo dejaba ir; tal vez era porque ayer él se había portado casi preocupado por ella y ahora se sentía con la necesidad de hacerlo también.

—Déjame curarte —pidió, casi esperando que él explotara por darle de nuevo un golpe a su orgullo.

Pero no lo hizo. En cambio, entrecerró los ojos, como si intentara descubrir las verdaderas intenciones de Hermione. Luego soltó una risa amarga.

—¿Por qué dejaría que lo hicieras? —preguntó—. Fácilmente podrías envenenarme mientras dejo que lo hagas. No, gracias, puedo hacerlo solo.

Caminó para rodear a Hermione y poder salir, pero ella alzó sus manos por inercia para dejarlas en su pecho y detenerlo, lo que causó que él retrocediera con un quejido mientras apretaba la mandíbula y dejaba caer el maletín que llevaba en su otra mano.

—¡Mierda, Granger! —gruñó, y ella no pudo sentirse más culpable.

—¡Lo siento! Lo siento. Yo...

—¡No! No hagas nada, sólo... —Él cerró los ojos y volvió a gruñir. Pasó un minuto de silencio donde Hermione se desesperó sin saber qué hacer antes de que Malfoy resoplara y por fin se rindiera, dejándose caer en el sofá una vez llegó a él—. Joder, gracias, Granger. Eso en realidad dolió.

—Déjame curarte —suplicó Hermione de nuevo, caminando lentamente hasta él después de rejuntar el maletín que había dejado caer—. Por favor. No creo que sea bueno que te pongas de pie en estos momentos, probablemente desgarres tu hígado... Y tampoco creo que quieras que te levite hasta la enfermería y que todos te vean.

—Sólo déjame solo —masculló sin mirarla. Estaba recargado con sus codos en sus rodillas y parecía estar teniendo una migraña. Por experiencia, Hermione sabía que no era algo que se pudiera superar solo—. Deberías irte a tus clases.

Ella se mordió la lengua.

—Pueden esperar —murmuró. Acercó su silla hasta el sofá y luego se sentó delante de Malfoy. Él apenas la miró de reojo—. ¿Me dejarás...?

—¿Qué otra opción tengo? —gruñó interrumpiéndola. 

Eso fue suficiente para ella y abrió el maletín con un movimiento de varita. Dentro habían varios tipos de pociones, viales y utensilios de primeros auxilios; muchos de ellos ya casi por terminarse, lo que le decía que los había estado usando durante varias ocasiones. Se tomó sólo unos segundos identificar todo antes de tomar lo que necesitaba.

—Alza la cabeza —dijo Hermione regresando su mirada a él. Malfoy cerró los ojos y luego obedeció. Ella murmuró un hechizo para limpiar la sangre y luego uno refrescante para aliviar el dolor punzante que veía. La expresión del rubio pareció relajarse un poco.

Haber leído tanto sobre curación le hizo aprender muchas cosas.

Usó su varita para cerrar las heridas que tenía en la frente y en la oreja, y luego sacó el vial que tenía un ungüento para untárselo con delicadeza, ajena a que estaba siendo demasiado tierna con él.

Después sacó la esencia de murtlap y la untó en sus dedos. Estuvo a centímetros de tocar la piel de Malfoy pero se detuvo en seco, sin saber si él lo tomaría bien. Luego de unos segundos decidió que correría el riesgo y entonces tocó su mejilla para mantenerlo quieto y comenzó a masajear el ojo derecho. 

Él se estremeció ante su tacto y abrió los ojos de golpe, pero ella fingió que no se dio cuenta y siguió curando su ojo con lentitud. Segundos después lo sintió relajarse un poco ante su tacto y volvió a cerrar los ojos. 

Una vez terminó con su ojo, murmuró el hechizo adecuado para que se mantuviera fresco y que surtiera efecto más rápido y luego intentó proceder hasta su labio. Volvió a detenerse.

—Hmm —murmuró y luego carraspeó—. ¿Malfoy? Tal vez tú... No creo que quieras que yo toque...

Él abrió su ojo bueno y frunció el ceño hasta que entendió que se refería a su labio partido. Lo vio tensar la mandíbula y considerarlo durante unos segundos antes de respirar hondo.

—Hazlo, Granger —masculló—. Ya has llegado demasiado lejos, de igual manera.

Ella asintió y él volvió a cerrar el ojo. Se untó de nuevo con la esencia y acercó su dedo hasta su labio. Lo sintió tensarse un momento antes de volver a relajarse. Se mantuvo dando suaves toques y masajes, incluso más de los que se necesitaban, hasta que se ruborizó al recordar la situación en la que se encontraba y luego se separó.

—Necesito ver tu estómago —dijo mientras guardaba el vial. Él se recostó en el sofá y luego se subió la camisa del uniforme para que ella pudiera ver. Hermione casi soltó un grito ahogado al mirarlo. Estaba lleno de hematomas, sobre todo en la parte donde había estado apretándose—. ¿Malfoy, qué...?

—No hagas preguntas —atajó con una mueva de dolor. Su ojo morado ya se había desvanecido.

Ella se obligó a tragarse sus preguntas. Le pidió que se recostara por completo en el sofá y, una vez que lo hizo, arrojó un diagnóstico por encima de él para comprobar que no tenía nada roto. No fue así, pero casi.

Jugó con su varita mientras, con mera concentración, acomodaba desde adentro el hígado de Malfoy y todo lo que había sido golpeado. Apenas sintió la mirada que él le estaba dando mientras lo hacía. Volvió a sacar la esencia de murtlap y la esparció por todos los hematomas, haciendo un poco más de presión que en su ojo y labio.

Malfoy estaba tibio a comparación de los helados dedos de Hermione, esperaba que él no lo notara o habría preguntas que ella no podría responder.

—¿Por qué fuiste? —preguntó abruptamente Malfoy después de unos minutos de largo silencio. Ella lo miró, confundida.

—¿Por qué fui adónde?

—Al partido. Te dije que no estabas obligada a ir, podías irte. 

Ella suspiró y se untó de esencia de nuevo el dedo para seguir con su trabajo.

—No lo sé —murmuró. Él ya no dijo nada más hasta que terminó. Hermione guardó el vial y cerró el maletín mientras Malfoy se bajaba la camisa y se sentaba con lentitud en el sofá de nuevo.

Hermione lo miró hacerlo, esperando a que la esencia surtiera efecto con rapidez. Su labio partido también ya había desaparecido e hizo un buen trabajo con el tejido porque ya tampoco había nada en los cortes que tenía.

—Sí lo sabes —dijo Malfoy, regresando al tema anterior. Ella alzó la mirada hacia él y lo encontró estudiándola.

La morena se sintió nerviosa y suspiró antes de bajar la mirada de nuevo.

—Creo que tal vez... Yo quería estar ahí —Hermione se sintió ruborizar—. El viernes pasado tú... Tú te habías portado casi amable conmigo y creo que quise devolverte el favor. No necesitaba una regla para ir.

—El viernes pasado estaba borracho —murmuró, aún sin despegar los ojos de ella—. Ambos lo estábamos. Nuestros cinco sentidos no estaban cuerdos; obviamente haríamos cosas fuera de lo normal.

—Lo sé —replicó alzando la mirada, de repente consciente de la cercanía que tenían—. Entiendo que no hayamos sido dueños de nuestras acciones esa noche pero... Yo estaba siendo una ridícula e infantil, lloré como una niña pequeña y tú... —Se detuvo y se quedó mirando fijamente a Malfoy—. Tú me dejaste llorar en ti, Draco.

Lo vio tragar saliva y un extraño brillo recorrió sus ojos antes de que cerrara su expresión.

—Estaba borracho —repitió—. No sabía lo que hacía.

—Lo sé —Ella se limitó a decir. Luego sonrió de lado—. Igual gracias.

Malfoy respiró hondo y se mantuvo mirando sus ojos también durante unos segundos más antes de tomar el maletín que estaba a lado suyo y ponerse de pie. Hermione observó su expresión con la esperanza de no encontrar una mueca de dolor y confirmar así que los hematomas se habían ido. Pareció funcionar.

Él no la volvió a mirar cuando salió de la habitación y la dejó sola.

Hermione regresó su mirada hacia el lugar donde había estado en el sofá y suspiró. Por alguna razón, extrañó su compañía por al menos unos minutos más antes de ponerse de pie, tomar sus cosas e ir a su siguiente clase.

•••

Malfoy no entró a Pociones, y aunque él casi nunca participaba en clase, Hermione resintió su presencia.

Ella no pudo dejar de pensar en su encuentro, no había sucedido nada del otro mundo, pero él había permitido que lo tocara, apenas se había tensado ante su tacto y luego pareció... cómodo.

Hermione tenía tantas preguntas.

Cuando las clases se terminaron, ella fue directamente a la habitación después de darse un baño en la Torre de Gryffindor y hablar unos minutos con Neville, pero cuando pasó por los ventanales que daban a los campos del castillo, ella se detuvo en seco.

La figura de Malfoy estaba recostada en uno de los árboles más cercanos al Lago Negro, tenía una petaca a lado suyo. Su mirada estaba lejana a los horizontes del lugar y parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos.

Hermione no supo por qué creyó que era buena idea acercarse, pero lo hizo. Se aferró de los libros contra su pecho y avanzó lentamente. Pero cuando estuvo a pocos metros de su vista, se detuvo en seco.

Ella no debería estar aquí, estaba invadiendo su espacio personal.

Se mordió el labio, pensativa, y luego se dio la vuelta para regresar al castillo.

—Sé que estás ahí, Granger —dijo Malfoy a sus espaldas, y ella dejó de caminar. Se dio la vuelta y notó que él aún no la miraba—. Tus torpes pies hacían bastante ruido con las hojas mientras venías hacia acá.

Hermione se miró sus pies por instinto y frunció el ceño.

—No son torpes —murmuró en defensa—. Es sólo que aquí hay bastantes hojas secas.

Se giró a observarla por unos segundos antes de volver a desviar la mirada hacia el lago.

—Como digas —respondió y se encogió de hombros.

Él no volvió a decir nada más pero sí dio otro trago a su petaca. Hermione se aferró más a su suéter para protegerse del frío de la tarde y se cruzó de brazos mirando al lago también, como si esperara encontrar lo que él estaba viendo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó la morena luego de unos minutos.

—No tengo por qué responderte —Fue lo único que dijo antes de dar otro trago y quedarse en silencio otra vez.

Hermione suspiró y se acercó más, quedando por delante de su vista. Ella se acercó hacia la orilla del lago, se agachó y tocó el agua con el dedo; estaba terriblemente helada, pero ya que su piel se hallaba igual, no fue un contraste que la hiciera alejarse de repente. Se puso de pie y se lanzó un hechizo para calentarse del frío. Aunque el viento aún le rozaba la cara y movía sus cabellos incluso aunque estos estuvieran peinados en un moño.

—Regresa al castillo, Granger —Malfoy murmuró desde detrás y ella se giró a mirarlo—. Conseguirás un resfriado si te quedas aquí y yo no planeo regresar a la habitación hasta dentro de unas horas más.

Hermione ni siquiera había recordado la investigación. Caminó lentamente hasta él y, cuando estuvo a su lado, vaciló unos segundos antes de dejarse caer en el césped junto a él. Se mantuvo mirándolo, tratando de averiguar el enigma que era Draco Malfoy.

—No necesito compañía —masculló sin mirarla.

—Lo sé.

La morena murmuró con su varita un hechizo de calentamiento para Malfoy y se quedó a su lado mirando el lago y de vez en cuando a él durante diez minutos en silencio, hasta que él decidió hablar.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —le preguntó mirándola por fin.

Ella se encogió de hombros, buscando entre su mente una buena respuesta, porque ni siquiera ella sabía el por qué. 

—Creo que necesitamos un descanso de la investigación.

—No pedí un descanso —gruñó—. No pedí que estuvieras aquí conmigo. Deberías largarte ahora mismo.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos y él tampoco le desvió la mirada. Ella no dudó cuando se acercó un poco más a él, y Malfoy tampoco se inmutó ante su cercanía. No había nadie lo suficientemente cerca como para verlos juntos, así que ella supuso que esa era la razón de su tranquilidad.

—He querido preguntarte... —dijo ella y luego suspiró—. ¿Tú sigues...? ¿Aún me odias? ¿Todavía sientes repulsión por mí y por mi sangre?

Él tensó la mandíbula y desvió los ojos de los suyos para mirar de nuevo al algo. Tomó la petaca y le dio el último trago antes de arrojarla al césped. Dejó caer su cabeza en el tronco del árbol y lo vio tragar saliva.

—No lo sé —respondió finalmente—. De repente la palabra «Sangre sucia» suena... hueca. No tiene argumentos, no tiene base, es sólo... una palabra. He visto tu sangre; y es totalmente igual a la mía, misma textura y mismo color... No es... sucia.

Él resopló y cerró los ojos. Hermione ignoró los latidos de su corazón y se mordió la lengua para no decir nada y que él siguiera hablando.

—Todo es tan confuso —dijo aún con los ojos cerrados—. Ahora todo lo que antes creía firme y grande, parece de repente débil y tonto. Los pilares donde mantenía mis creencias se están cayendo y... Todo es culpa de la Guerra. De la Guerra y de ti.

Abrió los ojos y la miró. Ella se congeló cuando él se sentó derecho y la miró aún más de cerca.

Malfoy estudió cada rasgo de su rostro antes de volver a sus ojos. Luego negó con la cabeza.

—Lo peor es que ni siquiera lo sabes —dijo y rió con amargura—. Hiciste una revolución en mi mente y ni siquiera te diste cuenta. Pareces odiarme un día y, de repente, quieres apoyarme y te preocupas por mí... Me tratas como si no fuera el tipo que todo mundo odia: el ex mortífago más joven y casi asesino de Albus Dumbledore. Me tratas sólo como una persona normal y eso... Está matándome.

Malfoy alzó su mano y acarició la garganta de Hermione, ella aguantó la respiración. Pasó uno de sus dedos por su mandíbula para alzarla y hacer que lo mirara directamente a los ojos. Estaban tan cerca que ella podía oler su aroma a menta y pergamino nuevo.

—Eres tan inocente —Siguió diciendo, bajando su mano de ella—. Pareces no tener idea alguna de todas las cosas que he hecho. Que te he hecho. Todos los años donde te insulté e incluso te deseé la muerte. Todo tirado a la basura porque tú me defiendes de unos matones, decides ir a verme a un partido como si fuéramos los mejores amigos de toda la vida, te preocupas de que llegue con golpes y luego... Crees tener tanta confianza como para llamarme por mi nombre.

Hermione estaba perdida, en realidad no podía moverse. Ellos ni siquiera se estaban tocando pero la cercanía era suficiente para mantenerla congelada en su lugar, y estaba segura de que no era por culpa del frío de la tarde.

—Luego vienes aquí y decides que es buena idea sentarte a mi lado. Ni siquiera parece importarte que alguien te vea a lado mío. Podrían decir que intenté hacerte daño en estos momentos y, por más que yo lo negara, ellos nunca me creerían. ¿Quién le creería a Draco Malfoy? Todos me odian aquí, mis amigos están pero ellos no cuentan; son tan repudiados como yo —Malfoy aún no dejaba de mirarla, sus ojos empezaban a oscurecerse a medida que seguía hablando—. Hay un grupo de chicos que se turnan para golpearme porque necesitan una manera de vengarse por todo lo que sucedió en la Guerra y yo soy el método más rápido y simple.

Bajó la mirada unos segundos para reír en voz baja y luego volvió a los ojos de ella. Su expresión era divertida pero sus ojos decían lo contrario.

—Yo ni siquiera quería volver aquí —dijo—. Estaba seguro de que apenas cruzara las puertas del castillo, todo el peso recaería en mí, lo sabía. Pero acepté venir por mi madre, porque necesitaba limpiar toda la mierda que dejó mi padre y entonces debía volver. Sólo por ella —suspiró—. Nunca esperé que nadie además de mis amigos me tratara como otra persona más. Pero entonces llegaste tú. La Perfecta Chica Dorada que está tan rota que apenas deja verse. Creí que yo estaba jodido pero tú... Debes estarlo más si quieres tratar bien a la persona que te hizo mierda durante años.

Un brillo atravesó sus ojos. Parecía estarla estudiando detenidamente, por su mente corriendo miles de pensamientos que ella desearía saber cuáles, pero se mantenía callada.

—Y entonces me preguntas si todavía te odio y si te tengo repulsión —Él se mordió el labio y negó con la cabeza—. No me das asco, Granger. Mis palabras estarían huecas si dijera que sí. La Guerra carcomió todo de mí y, mientras tú me preguntas eso porque por alguna razón es algo que te preocupa, yo en realidad estoy pensando por qué carajo no te has ido de una vez; pensando por qué no te da vergüenza que nos vean juntos —Respiró hondo—. Y claro que te odio... Odio que seas tan malditamente inocente que crees que eres tú la que está mal. Que seas tan ingenua como para creer que merezco tu benevolencia o lástima. Odio que ni siquiera sabes la mierda que le haces a mi mente. Pero la peor mierda es que no puedo odiarte. Odio no odiarte, eso hago. Eres tan inocente que ni siquiera eso me dejas hacer... Creí que estarías tan llena de rencor y odio hacia mí que me querrías matar en las primeras semanas, pero siempre lograste controlarte y... De alguna manera me dejaste siempre como un idiota.

Ella no supo qué decir. Tenía la garganta seca y no sabía por qué si no había hablado. Fueron tantas cosas que, viniendo de él, fueron difíciles de procesar.

—Lo siento, Draco —Fue lo único que pudo decir.

Él rió de nuevo, aún sin dejar de mirarla.

—De esto es de lo que hablo —musitó, regresando a su expresión seria y lejana en los ojos de ella—. No tienes por qué disculparte, Granger. ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué te disculpas con Draco Malfoy? Lo que dije no fue ningún cumplido. Tú... —Él calló de golpe—. ¿Por qué simplemente no me odias así como todo el mundo lo hace?

Se acercó tanto a ella que por un momento creyó que la iba a besar. Hermione ni siquiera entendió por qué esa comparación llegó a su mente. Aguantó la respiración mientras los grises y profundos ojos de Malfoy la miraban directamente.

Él se relamió los labios.

—¿Qué te hace tan interesante?


	15. Menos doce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Por fin dejarán atrás el odio?

Hermione lo miró directamente, casi como si estuviera tratando de ver a través de su alma.

—Sigues siendo una persona, Draco —dijo en voz baja—. Mereces el mismo trato que a cualquier otra.

Él respiró hondo, sin perder el contacto visual con ella. Se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos antes de bajar la mirada y negar con la cabeza repetidamente. La morena se permitió ese pequeño instante para respirar antes de que él volviera a hablar.

—No lo merezco —murmuró hacia el césped—. Tú crees que lo hago, pero no es así, Granger. La diferencia entre las demás personas que me odian y tú es que ellos sí ven la verdad —Luego alzó la cabeza para mirarla—. Eres una idealista en un mundo de realistas.

Hermione no supo qué decir. La parte racional de ella que normalmente se lucía, ahora estaba apagada, por lo que no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera lo destruido que estaba el muchacho que tenía delante. Si Malfoy hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, tal vez incluso se habría acercado a abrazarlo.

Él se mordió el labio, perdido en sus pensamientos mientras pasaba su mirada a cada uno de los ojos de la morena una y otra vez. Luego pareció salir de su ensoñación y entrecerró los ojos hacia ella, ladeando un poco la cabeza.

—¿Por qué siempre te esfuerzas en ver el lado bueno de una persona? —preguntó; su expresión no delataba nada pero su voz y sus ojos parecían estar realmente curiosos.

Hermione tragó saliva antes de hablar.

—Alguien tiene que hacerlo.

Malfoy apretó la mandíbula y luego se alejó de ella abruptamente, dejándose caer de nuevo a lado del tronco del árbol y con la mirada al Lago Negro. 

Ella sólo se dedicó a observarlo. El cómo su expresión perfecta de indiferencia poco a poco iba destruyéndose a medida que pasaban los segundos, su ceño frunciéndose cada vez más hasta que el movimiento llegó a sus labios. Su mandíbula, la cual estaba tan tensa que la morena no entendía todo lo que él podía estar reteniendo dentro de sí. Las respiraciones lentas y pesadas que tenía su pecho, y el ensanchamiento de su nariz para contener todo.

No era una escena agradable de ver. A Hermione nunca le había gustado ver sufrir a las personas, de ninguna manera, ni siquiera a alguien que pudiera merecerlo. Pero esta vez agradeció haberlo hecho.

Porque nunca jamás había visto a Draco Malfoy tan humano.

Tan capaz de sentir algo. Algo tan puro como el dolor; ella siempre había creído que su verdadero ser se escondía detrás de mil capas de entrenada oclumancia. Pero creía con firmeza que cualquier parte que estuviera oculta, tenía luz. Hermione se lo había dicho a Harry y Ron, pero nunca parecieron creerlo.

—No quiero que veas el lado bueno de mí, Granger —musitó él, casi inaudible. Luego se giró para mirarla; en sus ojos había una entera revolución—. Tú no.

—Es una lástima que ya lo haya hecho —replicó ella, obligándose a encoger sus hombros. Malfoy la miró durante unos segundos más antes de asentir.

—Mira a tu alrededor —le dijo—. Estamos cerca de la orilla de un lago que podría tener seres peligrosos. Los terrenos del castillo están solos y no hay nadie cerca que pueda llegar a tiempo si gritas; eso sin mencionar que un hechizo amortiguador podría ser de ayuda. Soy más alto y fuerte que tú, mis manos son el doble de tamaño que las tuyas y eres insignificante a lado mío con respecto al físico... —Él tragó saliva y luego se encogió de hombros—. Podría hacerte absolutamente todo lo que quisiera en estos momentos, Granger. Podría cruciarte, lastimarte o incluso matarte. Nadie más podría ayudarte a tiempo. Estamos a una distancia tan cercana que no te sería suficiente correr. Cualquier otra persona que no sean mis amigos estarían aterrados de ser tú en estos momentos... Mi pregunta es por qué demonios tú no estás asustada de mí. ¿Por qué crees que soy bueno?

Hermione suspiró y bajó un poco la mirada, captando las manos de Malfoy en el movimiento. Ella necesitaba que él supiera lo que creía, se lo había planteado tantas veces y ahora... Después de tantas dudas que habían estado antes, todo parecía unirse como piezas de rompecabezas y de repente nada más parecía confuso. 

Vaciló un poco, pero al final se animó a tomar las manos de Malfoy, entrelazando sus dedos. Casi lloró de alivio cuando él no las retiró.

Alzó su mirada para verlo a los ojos, pero él se hallaba mirando sus manos unidas un tanto congelado. Esperó a que levantara la cabeza y la mirara también antes de hablar.

—No eres un asesino, Draco.

Luego sólo sonrió, esperando que esas simples palabras fueran suficientes para hacerle entender todo lo que ella creía. Había más cosas, por supuesto, pero no creía que pudiera expresarlas de la manera correcta. Esa frase apenas decía una gota del mar, pero esperaba que lo convenciera.

Ella respiró hondo antes de desenlazar sus manos y después se puso de pie. Draco la siguió con la mirada y ella se aferró a su bolso. Hermione asintió con la cabeza y luego se dio la vuelta para regresar al castillo.

Su corazón aún latiendo demasiado rápido cuando entró a su habitación en la biblioteca.

⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯

Un golpe en el ojo de Draco. Otro más en sus costillas. Él cayó al suelo. Algo pesado en su mejilla; no, más abajo, tal vez su labio. Otro golpe. Una patada profunda en sus costillas. Otra patada, y otra, y otra, y otra.

De repente un sonido chillante en sus oídos, su visión nublada mientras abría los ojos y trataba de reconocer a su alrededor las figuras que seguían golpeándolo.

Sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre acumularse en su boca, pero se obligó a mantenerse quieto, con la esperanza de que ellos lo vieran bastante destruido como para por fin dejarlo en paz.

Él no podía escuchar ni hacer nada. No quería y no podía.

Un golpe más fuerte en sus costillas, y eso lo hizo retorcerse de dolor y gruñir mientras escupía la sangre. Eso pareció gustarle a los idiotas.

—Llámame sádico, Malfoy —dijo una voz rasposa y gruesa a lado suyo, llamándola desde muy por encima de él porque Draco seguía en el suelo—. Pero me encanta ver a personas como tú ahogadas en sangre.

—Vete a la mierda —Se escuchó diciendo antes de poder detenerse.

Supo que había hecho mal cuando otra ráfaga de golpes y patadas llegaron. No estaban usando sus varitas por el encantamiento Fidelio, pero además porque creían que los golpes físicos eran mucho más duraderos y satisfactorios porque los hacían ellos mismos. Draco sólo quería ponerse de pie y maldecir a todos para luego decir que fue defensa propia, pero sabía que nadie le creería.

Él debía aguantar. Por su madre.

—Esta vez no está Granger aquí para defenderte, ¿no, Malfoy?

—Cierra la boca —gruñó. Escupió sangre de nuevo.

—No entiendo por qué ella se preocupa por ti —dijo Dawlish, arrodillándose a lado de Draco y mirándolo directamente. El rubio apenas podía enfocarlo con uno de sus ojos—. Creí que ella sería la primera persona en querer verte muerto. ¿Sabes por qué maldita razón le importas a Granger, Malfoy?

—Estamos en la misma duda, idiota.

—Estúpidas agallas las tuyas —murmuró él entre una risa tonta. Alzó su varita y lanzó una maldición que desgarró la oreja de Draco. Él soltó un quejido y se llevó una mano hacia el lugar, apretando los dientes para no gritar.

Llegó otra ráfaga de golpes, pero justo cuando él creyó que por fin estaba por perder el conocimiento, todos se detuvieron de repente. Eso fue incluso peor, porque ya no había golpe que detuviera al anterior y entonces todo quedó comiéndolo en silencio.

Apenas escuchaba una voz conocida hablando con voz firme pero lejana. Luego escuchó pasos saliendo del pasillo, y otros más, aunque esta vez parecieron zapatillas.

—Señor Malfoy —llamó una voz, pero aunque él intentó abrir los ojos y pararse, no pudo hacerlo—. Señor Malfoy, póngase de pie.

Fuese quien fuese, él quiso gritarle que si era ciego o ciega, porque claramente no podía hacerlo. Pero supo que esa no era una buena respuesta para escupir si cada movimiento lo desgarraba más, así sólo se obligó a aguantarse el dolor mientras poco a poco comenzaba a sentarse.

Una vez lo hizo, se llevó una mano al ojo izquierdo y apenas pudo rozarlo cuando el ardor lo recorrió. Siseó entre dientes y luego alzó la mirada lentamente para ver a McGonagall parada frente a él y con una expresión casi tan cerrada como la suya.

—Acompáñeme, por favor —dijo, dándole una ansiosa mirada al pasillo—. Pronto llegará la hora de comer y no creo que quiera que lo vean en este estado.

Sin decir nada más, la bruja se dio la vuelta y caminó lejos. Draco en verdad tuvo ganas de maldecirla por la espalda antes de recordar que eso definitivamente podría acabarlo. Entre quejidos, se puso de pie y, apenas lo hizo, supo que su hígado estaba muy lastimado. Apretó su costilla derecha y cojeó para seguir a la directora.

Ambos llegaron a un pasillo que era más lejano al Gran Comedor y luego la mujer se detuvo. Draco lo hizo también y ella lo evaluó de pies a cabeza.

—Está muy lastimado —dijo finalmente.

—Es una rutina facial, directora —masculló—. Pago para que me hagan esto todos los días. No tiene de qué preocuparse.

La expresión de McGonagall se mantuvo neutra y luego se torció en una mueca.

—No estoy preocupada por usted en específico, señor Malfoy —dijo—. Tengo cosas más importantes a las cuales poner atención que cuidar que no lo golpeen un grupo de matones que quieren venganza de la Guerra.

Las fosas nasales de Draco se ensancharon, conteniendo todo dentro de sí.

—Ese grupo de matones me toma como su saco de boxeo —siseó él, apretando mucho la mandíbula.

—Y por eso he tomado la precaución de castigar sus varitas durante una semana —dijo, y luego alzó un puñado de seis varitas en su mano antes de volver a guardarlas en su túnica—. Le pediría que me disculpe por no haber llegado antes y por decirle que tampoco lo había notado. Pero estaría mintiendo; es sólo que hay tanto desastre que acomodar en Hogwarts después de la Guerra que creí el bienestar de un alumno por sobre el todo los demás no sería primera prioridad. Me equivoqué, lo lamento, pero de igual manera no creo que usted hubiera querido mi ayuda.

—Está en todo lo correcto —murmuró entre dientes y la bruja sólo parpadeó.

—Espero que mi regaño y castigo haya sido suficiente para esos muchachos —siguió diciendo—. Pero usted debe entender que no tengo cabeza para pensar en que todo esté perfecto por todos lados. No puedo estar asegurándome de que usted esté ileso por encima de otras cosas más importantes.

—Nunca le pedí que lo hiciera.

—Estos chicos... —Por primera vez ella vaciló unos segundos antes de carraspear y recomponerse—. La gente los ve como héroes, no puedo simplemente desterrarlos porque estén tomando su desahogo en el método más simple y rápido que encuentran. En serio lo siento, señor Malfoy; yo le advertí a su madre sobre esto, pero ella...

—No hable de mi madre —murmuró él demasiado rápido. Luego alzó la mirada y miró directamente a la mujer—. Entendí su punto, usted no puede estar al pendiente de mí. Está bien, tampoco era como que quisiera que lo hiciera. Me ha pasado anteriormente y aquí sigo aún.

McGonagall lo miró durante unos segundos más antes de asentir con la cabeza.

—Entonces le sugiero que vaya con la señora Pomfrey para que le ayude con esas heridas —dijo, y luego suspiró, cansada—. Le prometo que pronto intentaré tomar cartas en el asunto.

Él ya no respondió nada y ella se dio la vuelta para alejarse. Draco observó a su alrededor para recordar si había un baño cerca y, cuando encontró uno, se adentró para lavarse la boca y sacarse el horrible sabor metálico de la sangre.

Se miró al espejo y se examinó los golpes: un ojo morado, un labio inferior partido, desgarramiento en la oreja y otro corte más en la frente. Todo sin mencionar los hematomas que probablemente estarían en su estómago y cerca de su hígado.

Se dio cuenta con mucha obviedad de que necesitaría su maletín de primeros auxilios. Miró la hora en el reloj del pasillo cuando salió del baño y se dio cuenta que todos estarían comiendo en el Gran Comedor, incluyendo Granger.

Cojeó con la mandíbula apretada para no quejarse hasta la biblioteca, que estaba a tan sólo unos pasillos más y, cuando atravesó las barreras de protección, hizo el pequeño ritual para que las estanterías se movieran y luego entro por el pasillo que llevaba a la habitación.

Se enfureció de sólo ver que Granger estaba ahí. ¿Por qué siempre estaba ahí? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser ella la que lo viera en su peor estado de vulnerabilidad?

Pero entonces luego ella se había acercado a él casi a trompicones. La mente de Draco se congeló unos momentos cuando vio que se mareó en el intento, pero pronto se perdió aún más cuando la vio delante suyo y evaluando sus golpes.

Ella había intentado tocarlo. ¿Por qué demonios parecía de repente atenta a todo lo que tuviera que ver con él? Draco no había pedido la atención de nadie y mucho menos de ella.

No necesitaba la preocupación fingida de Granger. Incluso si ella decía que no era fingida.

Pero ahí estaba. Y no parecía dispuesta a dejarlo salir cuando él tomó su maletín, y mucho menos cuando lo empujó por accidente e hizo algo horriblemente doloroso con sus costillas. Draco pasó un minuto entero tratando de calmar su dolor para poder irse de ahí antes de que finalmente se rindiera y cediera en que ella lo curara.

Abrió los ojos con terror cuando la sintió tocar su piel, pero ella parecía estar haciendo todo clínicamente así que se obligó a mostrarse igual. 

Jugó con las paredes de oclumancia para arrastrar todo pensamiento no clínico al fondo de su mente y pronto se relajó debajo de sus dedos mágicos.

Porque sí, eran mágicos. A regañadientes, él ya lo había aceptado. Granger era tan mágica como él.

Draco calculó durante unos segundos si era una buena idea que ella tocara sus labios cuando lo preguntó. Pero tal como lo dijo, ya había llegado demasiado lejos como para detenerse hasta ahora. Y él estaba sintiéndose demasiado bien con sus heridas curadas como para alejarse en ese momento.

Los dedos de la morena estaban muy helados, pero él se obligó a no preguntar nada.

Poco después ella había pedido que se recostara en el sofá y, mientras ella miraba sus hematomas y untaba la esencia de murtlap, la mirada de Draco viajó hacia su concentrada expresión y luego sus pensamientos se perdieron en una sola frase.

¿Sabes por qué maldita razón le importas a Granger, Malfoy?

Él seguía sin saberlo. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de por qué la chica a quien había molestado y repudiado durante años, de repente parecía preocupada por su bienestar tanto físico como emocional. ¿Por qué tenía esa expresión concentrada y esos movimientos tan tiernos con él? Como si Draco fuera alguien merecedor de esos tratos.

Él había aprendido, a la mala, que lo único que merecía eran golpes. 

Granger incluso lo había golpeado el primer día que llegó a la habitación, y aunque ese día él se molestó mucho, supo que estaba bien, porque era algo que estaba esperando. Draco imaginó que toda su estadía en el lugar sería un infierno, porque ella estaría tan llena de odio hacia él mientras ponía el peso de la Guerra sobre sus hombros y entonces lo trataría como todos los demás.

Nunca imaginó que ella algún día lo mirara preocupada, o que lo defendiera de unos matones incluso sabiendo que la superaban en número y fuerza. Ni tampoco que fuera tan tierna al curarlo. O que lo fuera a ver a algún partido.

Él nunca...

Draco tenía tantas preguntas. Había una revolución en su cabeza. ¿Por qué todas las demás personas eran fácil de leer en sus acciones pero esta chica no? ¿Qué era lo que la apartaba de los demás?

—¿Por qué fuiste? —había preguntado él de repente, y eso pareció tomarla por sorpresa. 

Cuando ella respondió que no lo sabía, supo que mentía. Hermione Granger siempre tenía las respuestas a todo. Así que insistió de nuevo cuando ella terminó y él se sentó en el sofá, pero lo que dijo no era algo que se esperara:

—Creo que tal vez... Yo quería estar ahí —Draco la vio ruborizarse—. El viernes pasado tú... Tú te habías portado casi amable conmigo y creo que quise devolverte el favor. No necesitaba una regla para ir.

¿Por qué ella seguía con lo mismo? Draco sólo quería regresar a donde ambos se odiaban y se repudiaban. Él no podría odiarla si ella no lo odiaba.

Después él intentó excusarse diciendo que habían estado ebrios y que no tenían sus cincos sentidos aquella noche, esperando que eso la bajara de su nube. Pero entonces ella le había agradecido y también lo había llamado por su nombre de pila.

Draco quería lanzarse una maldición para dejar de pensar. Si antes tenía preguntas, ciertamente en ese momento se dispararon todas por doquier en su mente. De repente comenzó a dolerle la cabeza, aunque no supo si fue por sus anteriores golpes o por las tantas dudas.

¿Por qué? Era la única pregunta que parecía resaltar más. Ella...

Suspiró internamente y no dijo nada más cuando salió del lugar y la dejó sola. Aunque tampoco era como que supiera qué decirle.

No supo dónde dejar el maletín que traía en manos, así que mientras su mente estaba en una revolución, lo abrió con rapidez y convocó la petaca que había guardado por si algún día necesitaba auto-adormecerse por un golpe y luego ocultó el maletín en una de las estanterías que estaban protegidas.

Verificó que traía su varita antes de salir de la biblioteca e ir a los terrenos de Hogwarts. Él ya estaba jodido, no importaba si faltaba a una clase más en el día. No quería que su mente sufriera alguna especie de shock cuando viera a Granger cruzar la puerta del salón de Pociones y luego sentarse junto a él para hacer los trabajos; porque desde que habían tenido el último proyecto juntos, Slughorn los unía a ambos, justificándose en que «Ambas mentes son increíbles para trabajar juntas»; esas siendo sus palabras exactas.

Miró a su alrededor y notó que habían algunos cuantos alumnos cerca de donde él quería ir; pero no le importó, ellos eran de los que le tenían miedo y no de los que lo golpeaban. Se acercó hasta el árbol cercano al Lago Negro y no pasó ni siquiera un minuto cuando quedó completamente solo.

Draco siempre había sido bueno en la oclumancia, su tía lo había entrenado muy rigurosamente y podía guardar tantas cosas en su mente como fuera posible y su expresión y actitud siempre serían indiferentes. Pero siempre llegaba un momento donde todo siempre era suficiente y él necesitaba desahogarse con algo o alguien.

Específicamente, con algo, ya que en esos momentos no había nadie.

Abrió su petaca y dio un largo y amargo trago que le raspó la garganta y lo hizo gruñir. Se mantuvo quieto y miró el lago mientras se permitía que su mente vagara, sin el peso de la oclumancia sobre ella y dejando todo libre.

No imaginó que la mayoría de sus pensamientos tuvieran que ver con Granger.

Pero es que él tenía tantas preguntas. De repente todo lo que parecía fuerte y con base, ahora se había destruido y sólo quedaba él; completamente débil y siendo como un mortal cualquiera. Siendo más humano que nunca.

Pensó en su vida anterior a la Guerra, y se odió al no poder elegir entre cuál era mejor. Todo estaba yéndose a la mierda. No había ningún lado bueno, todo parecía gris a su alrededor y él estaba desesperado por hallar una luz que pudiera sacarlo del camino. Con todo el dolor, se dio cuenta que había estado viviendo en un mundo de mentiras que poco a poco iban cayendo como pilares mal hechos.

Su familia era una mentira, sus creencias, sus ideales... Todo estaba en el olvido.

Había querido aferrarse al menos a sus creencias para recordarse a sí mismo que alguna parte de él seguía oculta muy por dentro. Pero Granger había venido a derrumbar eso también, como si Draco necesitara que algo más se destruyera.

Lo peor es que ella no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que le estaba haciendo a su mente. Ella sólo había entrado a ser un desastre, como si fuera una excursión y luego se había ido.

Aún así, Draco seguía intrigado por ella, aunque se negara a aceptarlo. Quería saber el por qué de sus razones, pero tampoco parecía querer saber la respuesta. Él no sabía nada. Estaba perdido.

Conjuró la hora con su varita y, al ver que se acercaba el final de las clases, suspiró. No quería ir a la habitación con ella; necesitaba pensar.

Estuvo bebiendo de su petaca, pensando y mirando el lago durante una hora y media más hasta que escuchó hojas secas quebrándose pasos atrás. Él no tuvo que mirar para saber que era Granger; sólo ella sería tan descuidada como para no prestar atención a sus torpes pies y además sólo ella sería capaz de acercarse a él en esa situación.

Por un momento, se maldijo internamente porque siempre ella tuviera que encontrar una manera de encontrarlo y deseó que se fuera, pero cuando dejó de escuchar sus pasos y dedujo que ella estaba regresando por donde había venido, se dio cuenta que en realidad no quería que se fuera.

Así que le había dicho que tenía torpes pies y entonces ella decidió que esa era una invitación a pasar el rato con él. La miró acercarse al lago y mojar su dedo en el agua antes de lanzarse un hechizo para calentarse del frío clima. De repente Draco se dio cuenta de lo helado que estaba.

Cuando él le dijo que regresara al castillo porque iba a pescar un resfriado, pareció que le dijo lo contrario, porque Granger se había dejado caer a su lado, un poco vacilante y cuando él le murmuró que no necesitaba compañía —incluso aunque sí lo hiciera—, ella de nuevo no hizo lo que le pidió, pues lanzó un hechizo de calentamiento para él también y fue como una ráfaga que impactó rápidamente en él pero se obligó a mostrarse indiferente.

Y entonces de nuevo su mente comenzó a tener dudas, porque no sabía por qué ella estaba sentado a su lado y aún así se veía bastante tranquila. Jugó de nuevo con las paredes de su oclumancia y mantuvo sus sentimientos y pensamientos a la raya, manteniéndose lo suficiente cuerdo a pesar del alcohol cuando la miró y le preguntó por qué seguía ahí.

Pero entonces cuando ella se acercó más y preguntó si él aún la seguía odiando y repudiando, Draco se dio cuenta que no podía ocultar nada más. Era suficiente para él, necesitaba desahogarse.

Tomó la petaca y la bebió toda de un sólo trago antes de arrojarla al césped. Dejó caer la cabeza en el tronco del árbol y tragó saliva, destruyendo los ladrillos de las paredes de sus pensamientos para que nada le impidiera decir lo que quería.

—No lo sé —había respondido finalmente. Luego su lengua comenzó a tomar el control y dijo tantas cosas que en realidad no le importó decir, sólo quería sacarlas. Cerró los ojos cuando fue demasiado y, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, ya había confesado que la culpa era de ella.

La miró, y vio que sus ojos seguían en él, tratando de entender lo que decía. Su expresión estaba tan lejana y tan ingenua e inocente que Draco no pudo evitar sentirse tonto y negó con la cabeza.

Le dijo que ella ni siquiera lo sabía, le confesó que había hecho una revolución en su mente y le recordó todo lo que hasta el momento había hecho por él. El cómo eso lo estaba matando.

Tal vez fue el alcohol o él mismo, pero no sintió miedo ni nada por el estilo cuando se acercó a acariciar su garganta. La sintió aguantar la respiración antes de bajar la mano. Pero no se estremeció, como si él no fuera peligroso.

Ella olía a cereza.

La llamó ingenua, le reclamó por tenerle suficiente confianza y tratarlo como una persona. Le recordó lo odiado que es por todo los demás. 

Luego bajó la mirada y rió amargamente, de repente dándose cuenta que, de haberse quedado en la Mansión, nada de eso habría pasado jamás.

Le dijo también lo que creía de ella la primera vez que entró a la habitación; que estaría tan llena de odio que apenas podrían mirarse. O que esperaba que nadie lo tratara bien a excepción de sus amigos, hasta que llegó ella.

Ella. Un brillo atravesó sus ojos. Granger. ¿Por qué exactamente debía ser ella?

Después de eso le dijo que odiaba no odiarla. Porque esa morena era tan pura que no podía hacerlo. Era demasiado inocente a su lado. Sólo quería alejarla y que dejara de preocuparse por él para que Draco pudiera hundirse en su miseria con tranquilidad.

—Lo siento, Draco —había dicho ella, y él no pudo quedar más congelado. No entendió por qué lo dijo, quiso saber qué pensaba, que le gritara, que hiciera algo. Pero esas fueron sus únicas palabras.

Rió de nuevo, diciéndole que no debía disculparse y preguntándole lo que había estado en su mente durante todo ese tiempo:

—¿Por qué simplemente no me odias así como todo el mundo lo hace? —Y luego, casi intentando leer sus pensamientos a través de sus ojos miel, se encontró preguntando—: ¿Qué te hace tan interesante?

Granger no hizo nada que la delatara. Y entonces había dicho que él seguía siendo una persona y que merecía el mismo trato de los demás.

Era tan ingenua.

Negó con la cabeza hacia el suelo, tratando de obligarse a mantenerse cuerdo y que el efecto del alcohol no se apoderara de él hasta el punto de llorar frente a ella. Luego le dijo que estaba equivocada y que era una idealista; algo jodidamente Gryffindor.

Levantó la mirada y la observó con ojos entrecerrados, tratando de descubrir el enigma que ella era y por qué de repente parecía atraerle el resolverla. 

—¿Por qué siempre te esfuerzas en ver el lado bueno de una perdona? —preguntó. 

La miró tragar saliva antes de responder:

—Alguien tiene que hacerlo.

Draco nunca la había mirado de una manera tan diferente. No estaba su estatus, ni su sangre, ni su pasado. Sólo era Granger.

Y de repente quiso besarla.

Se alejó abruptamente de ella y se dejó caer en el tronco de nuevo. Miró el lago con la esperanza de que eso lo ayudara a distraerse, pero fue incluso peor. Su nariz aún captaba su olor a cereza y la quiso cerca. 

Pero no. Su mente siempre había sido una de sus mejores armas.

Draco podía soportar ser destruido por su familia, por su estatus, por sus estudios o por cualquier otra cosa. Pero no por su mente. No dejaría que su cerebro lo traicionara.

Su expresión fue decayendo poco a poco y lo supo, pero no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

Necesitaba que ella se fuera. 

—No quiero que veas el lado bueno de mí, Granger —Se encontró musitando poco después. Luego la miró. No iba a dejarse vencer por su mente, y mucho menos por Hermione Granger—. Tú no.

Pero entonces ella había dicho que ya lo hizo. Y él lo sabía cuando asintió.

Quiso recordarle la mierda que era y lo peligroso que los demás lo veían, diciéndole que podía matarla si quería en esos momentos; pero ella no pareció asustarse en lo más mínimo, siguió a su lado como nadie más lo había hecho. Le preguntó por qué creía que él era bueno... Y entonces ella entrelazó sus manos.

Sus dedos estaban fríos, pero cuando se unieron ambos, Draco creyó que encajaban a la perfección.

No los retiró y se mantuvo mirándolos, paralizado, antes de alzar la mirada perdida hacia ella.

—No eres un asesino, Draco —había dicho. Y cualquier rastro de oclumancia que quedara en él, se había derrumbado con esa frase. Ella sonrió y luego desenredó sus manos antes de ponerse de pie, asentir e irse de regreso al castillo.

Él la siguió con la mirada hasta que ya no pudo verla más. Luego bajó su mirada hacia su mano y observó el lugar donde ella había estado con cierta nostalgia mientras se mordía el labio.

No eres un asesino, Draco.

Sintió sus ojos picar dolorosamente. Miró a su alrededor para comprobar que estaba solo en los terrenos y luego, no pudo aguantar más y todo se derrumbó.

Subió ambas piernas a la altura de su pecho y enredó sus brazos alrededor de estas, mirando al lago e intentando mantenerse a la raya.

Fue demasiado. Se encontró llorando silenciosamente antes de poder detenerse.

Escondió la cabeza entre sus rodillas y dejó que sus sollozos y lágrimas salieran. 

Todo estaba jodido. 

Todo era un desastre y ella parecía ser la única luz.

Y era una mierda. Una tremenda mierda que sólo Hermione Granger pudiera ayudarlo en este momento. Al fin y al cabo, ella también se había ido.

Fue el alcohol, se excusó; pero si ella lo hubiera abrazado, él incluso podría habérselo agradecido. Poco importándole su orgullo si ya estaba bastante deteriorado.

Esto cambiaría las cosas. Pero no sabía cómo.

•••

Draco no entró a la habitación hasta el día siguiente, cuando estuvo en sus cinco sentidos y con su oclumancia practicada nuevamente. La había ignorado en todas sus clases y apenas le habló en Pociones para hacer su trabajo.

Había creído que ignorarla le haría olvidar la tarde de ayer, pero sólo le hizo saber que había estado más cuerdo de lo que creía. Pues todo lo que había dicho y sentido, era exactamente lo que habría pasado si no hubiera estado ebrio; la petaca sólo le dio el valor para decirlo.

Entró a la habitación y no miró hacia arriba para no encontrársela. Cerró la puerta y miró la madera, justo en el lugar donde se hallaba el pergamino de las reglas. Frunció el ceño y arrancó el papel de sus manos.

Se giró hacia Granger, pero notó que ella no estaba en su escritorio. Eso lo confundió más, pero fue hasta su propio escritorio, se sentó y luego vio los cambios.

Habían más reglas eliminadas: la regla número tres; que decía que no podía tomarla de los hombros, la número cuatro; que prohibía que ella le dijera cuándo debía bañarse, y la número nueve —la cual le hizo alzar ambas cejas—; que prohibía que él la tocara.

Tres reglas eliminadas y él no tenía idea de por qué...

—No creo que algún día vuelvas a tomarme de esa manera por los hombros —dijo la voz de Granger detrás suyo. Draco se giró sobre su silla para ver su pequeño cuerpo entrar por la puerta y cerrarla detrás suyo; parecía nerviosa cuando se paró a unos metros cerca suyo—. Por eso eliminé la regla número tres, yo la puse así que creí que no había problema.

Draco sólo parpadeó. Ella intentó sonreír pero en vez eso salió una risita nerviosa, bajó la mirada y comenzó a jugar con sus manos.

—También eliminé la cuatro —murmuró rápidamente—. Esa la pusiste tú, lo sé. Pero en realidad creí que ya no era necesaria. Fue sólo algo tonto del momento; puedes hacer lo que quieras y no debo meterme mientras no me afecte.

Ella alzó la mirada hacia él y Draco la encontró un poco pálida. La morena se acercó lentamente hacia él pero se detuvo a una distancia razonable, luego miró el pergamino que el chico sostenía.

—También está tachada la regla número nueve —murmuró, ruborizándose—. Me di cuenta que eso también había sido ridículo. Quiero decir, ni siquiera sé por qué la elegí en un principio, fue tonta y estoy segura de que tú puedes tocarme sin problema. Ya lo hemos hecho y... —balbuceó—. Y... No nos hemos matado en el intento. La eliminé sólo para mí, si es que de alguna manera te importa. Probablemente tú no encuentres el sentido de ello, pero al menos yo sí.

Él sí lo encontraba.

Granger se mantuvo en silencio, regulando su respiración hasta que se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos. Luego medio sonrió.

—Ya puedes regresarlo a la puerta —dijo. Luego parpadeó y se alejó de él para llegar hasta su escritorio.

—Granger —llamó él antes de que tomara asiento y ella se giró a mirarlo. Draco vaciló antes de obligarse a hablar—. Tú... ¿Quieres que también elimine algunas yo?

Su expresión se delató y un brillo extraño recorrió los ojos de ella.

—Yo... No lo sé... Esa no era mi intención, en realidad... Yo... Bueno, supongo que si tú quieres...

Draco la miró un segundo más antes de volver a leer el pergamino con rapidez. Se encogió de hombros lentamente.

—Supongo que también elegí algunas reglas ridículas —masculló, tratando de dejar el orgullo y la dignidad escondidas en su mente. Tardó meditándolo unos segundos antes de sacar una pluma y tinta para rasgar sus reglas. Granger se había acercado lentamente hacia su escritorio—. Creo que la regla número dos podría eliminarse; en realidad odio que me interrumpas pero igual terminas haciéndolo y a veces sirve de algo.

Arrastró su pluma sobre el pergamino hasta que sólo quedó una línea negra encima de la delicada caligrafía de la morena. Suspiró, tratando de no recordar que probablemente se arrepentiría de esto más tarde. Pasó a la siguiente regla:

—La número cinco también es ridícula —dijo, tachándola mientras lo decía—. Nunca más pienso llegar sudoroso a este lugar. Aquella vez fue sólo para molestarte.

Sus ojos recorrieron el pergamino regla por regla, hasta que llegó a una que llamó su atención en particular. Ya no tenía sentido. Respiró hondo y, levantando temblorosamente su mano hasta las letras, se detuvo a tiempo. 

Eliminar la regla número siete significaría muchas cosas y el fin de todo lo que antes creía. Había una revolución en su cabeza.

—No tienes que hacerlo —le dijo ella, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Él levantó la mirada para verla a los ojos y Granger tragó saliva—. Sé que la regla de Sangre sucia es tonta, pero puedes tomarte el tiempo para...

—Nadie te entiende, Granger —murmuró en una mirada burlona y luego rodó los ojos. Antes de que pudiera pensarlo más, eliminó la regla número siete.

No más decir «Sangre sucia».

Por alguna razón se sintió liberado.

—Y supongo que esta también para estar ambos iguales —dijo, suspirando y eliminando también la número ocho—. Tú también puedes tocarme. Quiero decir, es tal como dices tú: lo hemos hecho ya y no nos hemos matado en el intento.

Ella no respondió. No la miró cuando levitó el pergamino hasta la puerta y luego lo pegó con magia. Se puso de pie y miró las tres reglas restantes.

Prohibido mencionar a la familia de Draco. 

Todavía necesaria.

Hermione debe contar todo sobre la investigación y no omitir nada. 

Aún necesaria igual; él aún creía que parecía ocultar algo.

Y...

Prohibido que Draco se enamore de Hermione.

Él se quedó sin aliento. Miró de reojo a Granger, y ella parecía estar mirando la misma regla.

Draco desvió la mirada y respiró hondo cuando el desastre lo inundó de nuevo.

Porque ahora él no sabía si la regla seguía siendo necesaria o no.


	16. Avancez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellos aprenden a quererse paso a paso.

Hermione había querido abrazarlo cuando se ofreció a eliminar algunas reglas por cuenta propia.

Fue un impulso, por supuesto, pero pronto se encontró luchando contra sí misma para mantenerse quieta en su lugar. Había balbuceado cuando Malfoy preguntó eso, y luego ya estaba mirándolo atentamente mientras él eliminaba sus reglas y decía cuáles y por qué.

Eliminó la regla número dos: para ella estaba bien, en realidad, así ya habría pase libre para interrumpirlo cuantas veces quisiera; después la regla número cinco: no le importó mucho, pues desde un principio había sido ridícula; luego la número siete: esta tuvo un impacto especial en ella, pues eliminarla significaba que él ya no la necesitaba pero también que ahora ya no había nada que le prohibiera decir la palabra. Pero ella confiaba en él, por alguna razón.

Y por último, la número ocho. Hermione en realidad se sorprendió con la eliminación de esa regla, pues no esperaba que él estuviera dispuesto a permitir que ella lo tocara sin reprimenda alguna. Pero luego se había justificado con lo mismo que ella había dicho anteriormente, así que supo que no tenía diferentes intenciones.

Para cuando ella observó las reglas restantes ya en el pergamino pegado a la pared, sintió una extraña punzada.

Prohibido mencionar a la familia de Draco.

Él todavía parecía sensible con respecto a todo lo que tuviera qué ver con su familia, y tampoco parecía bastante seguro de que Hermione mantuviera su boca cerrada con respecto al tema. Así que ella agradeció que la regla se mantuviera, pues era bastante curiosa y saber que era algo prohibido le facilitaba las cosas.

Hermione debe contar todo sobre la investigación y sin omitir nada.

Eso la inquietó un poco. Si Malfoy no la había eliminado, entonces era porque todavía tenía intenciones de descubrir todo; así que ella debería ser más meticulosa al respecto.

Aguantó la respiración cuando llegó a la última regla.

Prohibido que Draco se enamore de Hermione.

Ella se mantuvo mirando fijamente la regla durante varios segundos, sin saber exactamente qué pensar. Al final sólo aplanó sus labios en una sola línea y se dio la vuelta para regresar a su propio escritorio.

La regla no dejaría de ser necesaria.

•••

El siguiente mes y medio pasó entre investigación e investigación, rara vez se salían de sus papeles para tener una conversación extracurricular.

Hubo discusiones, pero ninguna fue demasiado grave como para llegar a los gritos furiosos. Y Draco siempre se abstuvo de mencionar la palabra con S a pesar de que estuviera bastante molesto.

Eliminar las reglas había cambiado las cosas significativamente. Parecía que de alguna manera ahora ambos se toleraban y ya no se morían por alejarse el uno del otro.

Día tras día, Hermione salía de sus clases y llegaba a la habitación antes que Malfoy para tomar sus pociones y que estuviera tranquila para no delatar nada. Los efectos desintegrados quedarían escondidos debajo de muchas pociones y entonces él llegaría una hora después, ya sea por práctica de quidditch o por alguna otra cosa.

Ambos estarían en silencio e investigando a menos que tuvieran algo importante que decir (lo cual, a veces, los llevaba a discusiones), y para las nueve de la noche él ya estaría fuera de la habitación, dejando sola a Hermione.

Entonces ella seguiría en su mundo de libros hasta que su cuerpo le pidiera un descanso y luego iría hasta la Torre de Gryffindor con el Mapa del Merodeador. O algunas veces se quedaría dormida en el sofá del lugar.

Casi siempre la misma rutina. Hermione estaba harta.

—¿Has revisado la poción que te di? —Malfoy había preguntado un jueves de mediados de noviembre. 

Hermione alzó su mirada de todos los libros desparramados que tenía en el suelo y lo miró. Él la veía reclinado desde su silla, tenía un informe en sus manos y mordía un bolígrafo.

—Sí —respondió ella, volviendo al revoltijo que tenía en el suelo—. Observé sus componentes durante dos semanas.

—¿Y qué tal?

Ella escribió una nota rápida en su pergamino de a lado y luego suspiró, dejando la pluma de lado y alzando la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. Estaba cansada, ya casi era de noche y el sueño la estaba matando; había tenido insomnio las tres noches anteriores y hasta ese momento parecieron llegar las anhelaciones de dormir.

—Llegué a la conclusión de que no podría ser totalmente efectiva —dijo—. De ser así, ya habría sido usada para muchísimas más cosas importantes. Un ejemplo claro sería el que Gunhilda la hubiera usado para encontrar la cura de la Viruela de Dragón.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros.

—¿Cómo sabes que no fue así?

—Porque confío en mi admiración por la bruja —respondió obstinada—. Además, he leído todas sus investigaciones y...

—¿Recuerdas al viejo loco de Lockhart? —interrumpió Malfoy con una ceja alzada. Había dejado su informe sobre el escritorio al igual que su bolígrafo, y ahora la estaba mirando detalladamente.

Hermione se quedó callada durante unos segundos, terca a no achicarse ante su profunda mirada. Ella se relamió los labios antes de hablar.

—Bien —dijo, resoplando—. Entonces explícame por qué Dumbledore, sabiendo que existía una poción que te hacía encontrar cualquier cosa que estuvieras buscando, no se lo hizo saber a Harry cuando estábamos de caza con los horrocruxes.

Él no respondió, parecía que había captado el punto de Hermione. Ella suspiró y volvió su mirada a sus notas, repasándolas todas con rápidos ojos. Cuando alzó su varita para organizar varios de los libros que tenía regados, Malfoy habló.

—¿Cómo sabes que no funcionará contigo si aún no la has usado? —preguntó, su tono de voz tan plano que a ella no le sorprendió—. Estoy seguro de que seguí todos los pasos al hacerla; soy bastante bueno con las pociones.

—No dudo eso —le dijo ella, sin mirarlo y aún perdida entre el desorden que tenía. Estaba rodeada por al menos un círculo de libros que tenían un metro y medio de diámetro; ella era el centro.

—¿Entonces qué es?

Ella se congeló. Miró al suelo durante unos segundos antes de respirar hondo y alzar la cabeza. Tragó saliva para aliviar el nudo que se estaba formando en su garganta y se armó de valor.

—Malfoy, he bebido una ración de esa poción desde el día que terminé de examinarla. Y eso fue hace poco más de una semana y media. Se terminó hace unos días y... —Hermione guardó silencio unos segundos y luego se encogió de hombros, regresando la mirada a los libros de magia oscura que tenía delante—. Bueno, creo que ambos seguimos aquí buscando la cura.

Malfoy volvió a quedarse en silencio al igual que ella. Pasaron dos minutos donde Hermione dio por terminada la conversación y regresó a sus notas, hasta que escuchó que la silla a su izquierda se reclinaba. Alzó la cabeza y miró a Draco dar un largo suspiro antes de sentarse en el suelo y frente a ella.

Hermione alzó una ceja mientras lo miraba.

—¿Draco Malfoy rebajándose al suelo? —preguntó con burla.

—No me provoques —bufó él, aunque no en un tono grosero.

Ella medio rió sólo por cortesía, y luego tomó sus notas, arrojando un encantamiento sobre ellas que le confirmara cuáles eran verídicas y sus fechas también. Podía sentir la mirada de Malfoy sobre sí misma, pero decidió ignorarlo.

—¿Cómo está tu prima? —preguntó él de repente—. ¿Has tenido noticias de ella?

Hermione se congeló mientras miraba los libros. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo mientras pensaba en una respuesta para darle que no pusiera en riesgo todo. Ya había aprendido que Malfoy era una persona difícil de engañar.

Suspiró y alzó la mirada.

—Sí, he tenido noticias... Ella... —Cayó de golpe y desvió la mirada hacia el escritorio que estaba detrás suyo, nerviosa y desesperada por encontrar una mentira hasta que...

Nunca desvíes la mirada.

Hermione regresó hacia los ojos de él, quienes la estaban mirando cautelosamente. Ella tragó saliva.

Piensa bien lo que dirás y actúa con normalidad.

Se enderezó. Suspiró internamente y se relajó como si le estuvieran preguntando qué tal fue su día.

No balbucees. No tartamudees. Puedes mezclar las mentiras con algunas pequeñas verdades.

—He tenido noticias de ella, pero no las suficientes —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros y sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos—. Cada semana tengo una lechuza de la persona que la está cuidando. Ella no ha mejorado mucho, en realidad. Últimamente tiene insomnio y la falta de apetito está apareciendo.

Su voz fue neutra, rápida y plana. Si ella lo habría escuchado de alguien más, sin duda lo habría creído.

Pero con Malfoy siempre las cosas eran diferentes.

Él la miró con ojos entrecerrados, estudiando su expresión. Hermione recordó su voz diciéndole que bajar la mirada empeoraría las cosas, así que se mantuvo quieta, ignorando el punzante dolor de migraña que estaba amenazando con salir.

—¿Estás mintiéndome? —preguntó él lentamente y todavía observándola.

Y nunca, nunca, admitas que fue una mentira.

—Te estoy diciendo exactamente lo que yo sé de ella cada semana, Malfoy —respondió, tranquila e impasible—. Además, recuerda que tengo una regla que me obliga a contar todo. Así que aún no entiendo qué es lo que crees que te estoy ocultando.

—No lo sé, Granger. Podrás ser una mierda para mentir, pero sabes guardar secretos. Eso me tiene intrigado.

Ella sonrió de lado.

—Me alegra saber que soy de tu interés —replicó con sarcasmo.

—Eres tan graciosa —bufó él. Luego dio una última mirada a la morena ante de bajar la cabeza y mirar los libros del suelo. Conjuró con su varita todos aquellos que necesitaba y después se puso de pie, regresando a su silla.

Él no volvió a preguntar más.

Hermione aprendía rápido.

Cuatro días después, Hermione había tenido un ataque de pánico cuando despertó primero que todas las demás y se vio al espejo del baño.

Ella había despertado terriblemente pálida, como si toda la sangre su hubiera drenado de su cuerpo. En silencio tomó su bolso y convocó con su varita el vial de la poción reabastecedora de sangre.

La cosa empeoró cuando pasaron diez minutos y ella seguía viéndose pálida ante su reflejo del espejo. Normalmente la poción hacía efecto a los dos minutos y le hacía regresar el color.

Pero no había funcionado.

Tomó los últimos dos viales restantes que tenía, pero ella siguió sintiéndose débil y el pulso en su muñeca apenas podía notarse. Se dejó caer lentamente por la pared hasta llegar al suelo cuando ya no pudo estar más de pie.

Escuchó que Parvati la llamó unas tres veces, advirtiéndole que las clases estaban por comenzar y, que si no salía, llegaría tarde. Hermione apenas le masculló que se iría pronto.

Cuando la puerta del dormitorio hizo clic, indicando que estaba sola, ella cerró los ojos e intentó respirar hondo para dejar que la poción surtiera efecto. Pero no fue así, Hermione seguía pálida como un fantasma.

El simple hecho de que las pociones dejaran de tener efecto en ella la hizo sentirse aterrada. Comenzó a hiperventilar y, antes de poder regularse, tuvo un ataque de pánico que la dejó inconsciente en el suelo del baño.

Despertó dos horas después, cuando la primera clase del día había terminado. 

Su cabeza daba vueltas cuando abrió los ojos para recordar dónde estaba. Se sentó en el suelo con dificultad y, al sentir un extraño chillido en sus oídos, se llevó una mano a su oreja derecha, al instante sintiendo la sangre en sus dedos.

Suspiró y se puso de pie, mirándose al espejo.

Ya no estaba pálida, lo cual era bueno. Pero sus ojos estaban tan rojos que parecía que no había dormido durante un mes. Ella se limpió la sangre y luego se dio una larga ducha caliente que la ayudó a recuperar su pulso.

Antes de ir a sus clases, escribió una carta a Charles para explicarle lo sucedido, suplicándole que esta vez encontrara la manera de ayudarla sin proponer que se quedara otra semana en San Mungo.

Ese día Malfoy había estado insoportable.

Desde el principio, ella imaginó que no sería su día y por eso estuvo bastante callada mientras intentaba crear sus hipótesis de la manera en que la maldición se había adherido a ella el día de la Batalla del Departamento de Ministerios, pero él no parecía querer dejarla en paz.

Malfoy movía su bolígrafo de un lado a otro, y luego lo golpeaba contra la mesa al mismo tiempo que pateaba su pie contra el suelo. Todo en un desconcertante sonido que la sacaba de sus casillas.

Estaba en silencio, pero sus pequeñas cosas sólo la hacían querer explotar su cabeza para ya no escuchar más. El rasguño de su pluma contra el pergamino, el apretado de la punta del bolígrafo una y otra vez, la patada contra el suelo, el rechinado de sus dientes, el cambio de las hojas de un lado a otro...

Cada una de esas cosas era como una acuchillada a la cabeza de Hermione.

—¡Guarda silencio! —había gritado ella antes de poder ordenarle a su boca que se mantuviera cerrada.

Malfoy se detuvo de golpe, alzó la mirada hacia ella y luego le alzó la ceja. La estudió atentamente durante un minuto entero antes de hablar.

—¿En qué exactamente estoy haciendo ruido? —preguntó arrastrando las palabras y aún estudiándola.

—Sólo deja de mover tu pie y jugar con ese bolígrafo—pidió, esta vez tratando de hacerlo con más calma—. Los sonidos me están provocando jaqueca, son bastante estresantes.

Él frunció el ceño y la miró, como si estuviera tratando de adivinar si ella lo estaba diciendo en serio. Pero Hermione sólo le mantuvo una mirada fija que esperaba le pudiera transmitir lo mucho que estaba odiando sus inquietantes ruidos.

—¿Desde cuándo carajo te molesta el ruido de un bolígrafo? —preguntó Malfoy en un bufido.

—Sólo lo hace —dijo y resopló—. Por favor, realmente no estoy de humor para una más de nuestras típicas discusiones.

—Bueno, tal vez yo sí —masculló al tiempo que comenzaba a golpear la mesa con toques ridículos.

Hermione cerró los ojos y dejó caer su cabeza en el escritorio, tratando de calmarse y olvidar el creciente dolor que se estaba acumulando en su cabeza. Ella en realidad intentó no ceder ante Malfoy, intentó pensar que estaba en otro lugar y que no podía escuchar sus molestos ruidos. Intentó no molestarse.

Pero el dolor pudo más con ella.

Había dado un fuerte golpe contra el escritorio aún estando escondida entre sus brazos, y luego todo quedó en silencio.

Sintió un nudo en su garganta y decidió que llorar frente a Malfoy de nuevo, no iba a ser algo que volviera a suceder. Suspiró y alzó la cabeza para mirarlo; él la estaba observando detenidamente, como si tratara de encontrar las respuestas a su pregunta con sólo mirar el rostro de ella.

—No puedo hacer esto hoy —murmuró ella, luego se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, no sin antes decirle que podía irse.

No supo más de Malfoy ese día. Hermione sólo se acurrucó en su cama en sus dormitorios (que afortunadamente estaban vacíos) y se enrolló en sus cobijas. Luego durmió durante horas.

Despertó a mitad de la noche, sudando y con fiebre. No tenía ninguna poción a la mano que lidiara con eso, así que, con toda la vergüenza, tuvo que ir hasta la enfermería y despertar a Poppy para que la ayudara. Luego de eso había regresado a la Torre de Gryffindor y se quedó leyendo en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea mientras esperaba a que la poción hiciera efecto.

Al día siguiente, se disculpó con Malfoy por su comportamiento y él apenas asintió en respuesta, dándole todavía una mirada cautelosa cuando ella se sentó en su escritorio.

Ellos no hablaron durante toda la semana siguiente. Casi parecía que Hermione estaba sola en la habitación, con la excepción de que cada tarde Malfoy dejaba nuevas notas en su escritorio con la esperanza de que los ayudara.

Nada parecía funcionar. Cada vez que Hermione creía llegar a una conclusión, llegaba algo que hacía desmoronar todas sus hipótesis y luego tenía que controlarse para no echarse a llorar de la decepción.

Hubo un día donde casi se le salió el corazón al llegar a una respuesta. Pero ella había entendido mal un párrafo y, al volver a releerlo para confirmar, se dio cuenta de todo estaba mal.

Esa noche había llorado mucho. Se dio cuenta de lo mucho que anhelaba vivir, y estar tan lejos de una cura le hizo casi tener otro ataque.

Odiaba a Dolohov. ¿Podía odiar tanto a alguien que ya estaba muerto?

Hermione constantemente encontraba a Malfoy mirándola. No de la manera en que un enamorado mira a su amor, pero sí parecía como si estuviera tratando de descubrirla. Ella estaría leyendo, escribiendo o blandiendo su varita, cuando sentiría unos ojos taladrándola. Levantaría la vista y lo encontraría estudiándola durante dos segundos más antes de que bajara la mirada y siguiera con sus propios asuntos.

Él nunca lo mencionó, así que ella tampoco.

Después de el día donde Hermione había estado demasiado aterrada ante los pequeños sonidos, Malfoy ya no había vuelto a hacer algo igual. Le permitió el silencio que ella quería y casi estuvo por agradecerle. Luego se lo pensó mejor.

El primer sábado de diciembre, Hermione había despertado de muy buen humor. Tal vez se debió al hecho de que era el primer día en casi un año que despertaba sin ningún dolor, así que aprovechó su buen estado para estudiar hasta tarde.

Eran las once y media de la noche cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Draco Malfoy entró por ella. 

Él apenas le dio una mirada, sin sorprenderse, antes de darse la vuelta y blandear su varita para atraer lo que sea que estuviera sosteniendo con su magia.

Hermione frunció el ceño mientras esperaba y luego una pila de libros atravesó la puerta. Ella se puso de pie, al tiempo que llegaba otra pila, y otra, y otra, y otra. Diez pilas de libros se detuvieron sobre el escritorio de la morena mientras a esta le brillaban los ojos cuando los recorría.

Escuchó la puerta del lugar cerrarse y no hizo falta mirar para saber que Malfoy todavía no se había ido. Pero ella estaba demasiado perdida en los títulos que llevaban los costados de los libros como para prestarle atención.

—Son algunos de los libros de magia oscura de la biblioteca Malfoy que pensé que podrían ayudar —dijo él luego de un minuto de apreciación por parte de Hermione. Ella se giró a mirarlo y él no le apartó la mirada—. No son todos ellos, aún faltan demasiados, pero creo que por ahora esos podrían ser suficientes. Una vez terminados, puedo pedir que me traigan otra tanda.

Su voz sonaba tan casual, que Hermione de repente tuvo el impulso de querer abrazarlo. Respiró hondo y se tragó su reacción mientras volvía a rodear su escritorio para seguir admirando los libros.

Ella sabía que la biblioteca Malfoy era muy variada y tan enorme que tardaría incluso años en leer cada uno de sus libros. Hermione había creído que, si existía una cura, probablemente estaría entre ese mundo de estanterías. Más supo que para ella sería un lugar estrictamente prohibido.

Tampoco era como que quisiera pasar sus últimos días en la compañía de personas que no la querían ahí o en la mansión donde la habían torturado. Creyó que Hogwarts era la mejor opción.

Pero teniendo delante aquellas pilas de libros... Se sintió tan cerca de algo.

Había alzado la mano para tocar el lomo de uno, pero luego se detuvo cuando apenas iba a lograrlo. Cerró sus dedos en un puño y luego bajó su mano a su costado. Se relamió los labios y luego se giró hacia Malfoy.

—La biblioteca de la Mansión Malfoy... —dijo en voz baja—. He leído que sus libros tienen hechizos contra los nacidos de muggles. Yo... No puedo tocarlos.

—Hazlo —ordenó él, mirándola a los ojos con firmeza. Llevaba ambas manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans y apenas se había alejado de la puerta.

Ella asintió, recuperando valor, y luego alzó su mano para tomar uno de los libros, esperando algún tipo de ardor o algo parecido. Pero no pasó nada. Fue sólo una tapadera de costoso y elegante cuero. 

Hermione casi rió de felicidad cuando tomó uno por completo entre sus manos y luego lo ojeó, comenzando a beber cada palabra que su mirada alcanzaba a captar. Se sintió como estar viva de nuevo. Los libros que le había dado Minerva se estaban acabando cada vez más rápido.

—No te traería libros que no pudieras tocar —murmuró Malfoy, sacándola de su ensoñación cuando se giró a mirarlo. Él parecía un poco incómodo ante su ayuda, pero de alguna manera también tranquilo—. Pedí a mi madre que le dijera a los elfos que le quitaran el encantamiento a cada uno de los libros. Aún no terminan con la mayoría, pero pedí que iniciaran con todos aquellos de la magia oscura para comenzar cuanto antes con ellos. Debieron haber llegado desde hace dos semanas, pero tuvieron algunos problemas. 

Hermione lo observó con detenimiento, analizando su ilegible expresión e intentando saber qué era lo que se escondía detrás de ese duro caparazón que rodeaba a Draco Malfoy. ¿Escondería algún tesoro?

¿Desde cuándo había cambiado tanto?

—Gracias, Draco —dijo ella sin dejar sus ojos. 

Los de él brillaron un poco ante sus palabras antes de parpadear y regresar a su vacía expresión. Asintió con determinación, restándole importancia con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Hablo en serio —insistió Hermione, dejando el libro con cuidado en su lugar y no vaciló cuando se acercó a Draco hasta quedar a un metro de distancia. De repente podía verlo diferente—. No puedo pensar en otra cosa además de agradecerte. Esto de alguna manera me ha regresado esperanzas.

Él la miró fijamente durante varios segundos antes de volver a asentir.

—Cualquier cosa para salir más rápido de aquí —respondió con una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

Ella también le sonrió y luego volvió a donde los libros. Agitó su varita para hacer espacio en la estantería y luego acomodó todo en una organización perfecta que separaba los libros Malfoy de los de Minerva.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende que estés aquí en un sábado? —preguntó Draco de repente.

Hermione se giró a mirarlo durante un segundo antes de encogerse de hombros y caminar hasta su asiento, llevándose uno de los nuevos libros para leerlo con emoción.

—Porque soy una lectora compulsiva y determinada —respondió—. Los sábados son muy buenos para investigar.

Ella abrió el libro, ya sentada en su lugar, y luego leyó con rapidez el índice. Sus ojos eran fuentes desesperadas por beber cada palabra y archivarla en su memoria. Leer realmente era su actividad favorita.

Hubo un largo silencio antes de que Draco volviera a hablar, dejándola momentáneamente paralizada.

—¿Quieres que me quede aquí?

Hermione lo miró, parpadeando confundida para descubrir si había sido producto de su imaginación o si en realidad había dicho eso. Él no se delató en nada, así que ella alzó ambas cejas.

—No, no necesitas hacerlo —respondió, aún un poco atónita—. Pasas todas tus tardes aquí, no estás obligado a pasar los fines de semana también. Está bien.

Él parpadeó. Luego asintió.

—Sí, tienes razón —Fue todo lo  
que dijo antes de darse la vuelta y salir por la puerta.

Ella estaba confundida. ¿Esperaba que le diera otra respuesta?

Draco no mencionó nada al lunes siguiente, sólo llegó en silencio y se sentó en su escritorio, conjurando con toda confianza uno de sus libros para leer.

Esa semana, fue ella quien se encontró mirándolo a él. Pero tal vez no exactamente de la manera en que él la había mirado, sino de la forma en que quisiera quedarse con el tiempo congelado sólo para descubrirlo. Hermione aún no había podido resolver su enigma, pero en realidad anhelaba hacerlo.

Para el viernes de la segunda semana de diciembre, Hermione había estado deseando apuntarse en la lista para los que se quedarían en el castillo, pero tenía prohibido hacerlo. Ginny había enviado una carta a Harry y Ron sobre lo preocupada que estaba de no ver a Hermione además de las clases que le contaba Neville, así que sus amigos le habían enviado respuestas a la morena diciéndole que tenía que ir a pasar las vacaciones en la Madriguera si no quería que ellos mismos fueran hasta el castillo por ella. 

Hermione miró con nostalgia la lista que tenía delante, no porque en realidad estuviera deseando pasar sus navidades sola, pero irse significaba dos semanas perdidas y un espíritu Weasley alegre que ella no podía compartir. Debía estar preparada para las preguntas sobre por qué aún no había ido a buscar a sus padres a Australia, o qué tal iba en la escuela. Todo trivial.

Ella cuánto desearía tener una charla trivial como sus amigos. Lo anhelaba con fervor, pero no podía darse ese lujo por más que lo intentara.

Leyó cada uno de los nombres de la lista, dándose cuenta que ninguno de sus amigos se quedaría a pasar las navidades en el castillo. Aunque se encontró confundida consigo misma cuando notó que no eran ellos a quienes realmente buscaba.

Por alguna razón se encontró buscando el nombre de Draco Malfoy.

No estaba, por supuesto. Él sería la última persona en querer pasar las navidades en el castillo donde todo mundo lo odiaba y despreciaba.

Hermione había regresado hasta el Gran Comedor para desayunar junto a Neville, Ginny, Luna, Dean y Seamus (pedido obligatorio de Harry y Ron), pero cuando estaba por pasar las enormes puertas de roble, escuchó un coro de voces conocidas hablando entre sí en voz muy baja.

Maldijo a su propia curiosidad cuando se escondió detrás de un pilar para poder escuchar.

—No va a pasar las navidades aquí —dijo una voz, ella no pudo reconocerla—. Así que debemos actuar antes de que se vaya.

—Lo haremos —respondió otra voz. Dawlish, estaba segura—. Ese idiota provocó que nos quitaran nuestras varitas durante una semana. ¿Qué es lo que proponen?

—La semana siguiente estará muy ajetreada —Esta vez fue la voz de Anthony Goldstein—. Ya sabes, con los viajes de aquí para allá que tendrá el expreso y esas cosas. Si vamos a hacer algo, tendrá que ser esta semana. Hoy incluso.

—Hoy es el mejor día —dijo Dawlish, estando de acuerdo—. Es viernes. No queremos que pase un fin de semana tranquilo, ¿cierto? No lo merece.

—Cuando salga de desayunar —dijo otra voz—. Lo primero que hace después de eso es regresar a su sala común. Podemos atraparlo ahí.

—Tenemos que deshacernos de sus amigos.

—Yo me encargo de eso.

No hizo falta que Hermione escuchara más para que supiera que era Draco de quien estaban hablando. Planeaban acorralarlo de nuevo. Ella no había visto otra situación así desde aquella vez que los encontró golpeándolo y arrojando sus pertenencias al suelo, pero tampoco sabía que las cosas aún siguieran.

Por un momento, su impulso de Gryffindor la hizo querer salir del pilar para enfrentarlos y amenazarlos con que jamás tocaran a absolutamente nadie del colegio, pero luego se encontró razonando en que alguien de su fuerza y tamaño, no intimidaría mucho a cuerpos corpulentos como los de ellos.

Así que hizo lo mejor que podía hacer: arruinar sus planes inocentemente.

Ella estaba harta de que creyeran que hacían lo correcto. 

Caminó hasta el Gran Comedor y se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor junto a sus amigos. Les dio un saludo amistoso a cada uno de ellos y luego fingió comer mientras su mirada se iba a parar en el cabello rubio que estaba hasta el otro lado del salón, comiendo en silencio y con desgana. Blaise Zabini estaba a su lado, pero él sólo estaba hablando con Theodore Nott; ambos parecían querer incluir a Draco pero él los ignoraba. Pansy Parkinson también estaba ahí, a lado de Theo, pero parecía estar muy atenta con sus uñas como para notar de lo que ellos hablaban.

Hermione no tenía apetito, pero las miradas extrañas que le dirigió Ginny le hicieron saber que, si no comía, sus niñeros Harry y Ron estarían enterados en menos de dos días. Se obligó a tragar la comida, incluso cuando llegó el momento que creyó que estaría por vomitar.

Constantemente viajaba su mirada hacia la mesa de Slytherin y, en una de esas, captó cuando un niño de primer año se acercó al cuarteto para decir algo y luego alejarse. Todos se miraron entre sí y luego se levantaron, excepto Draco, quien miró con ojos entrecerrados cómo sus amigos salían del Gran Comedor. El rubio los siguió con la mirada hasta que ya no los vio más y luego regresó a su plato aún casi lleno.

Hermione supo que esa era la señal. Miró por las puertas del salón y apenas alcanzó a captar el repugnante cabello negro de Dawlish. Él y su tonto grupo estaban esperando afuera por Draco.

Le hirvió la sangre.

Ella se puso de pie, despidiéndose de sus amigos con una sonrisa. Luego caminó con determinación hasta la mesa de Slytherin. Nunca olvidaría todas las miradas sorprendidas que sentía sobre ella mientras se acercaba más.

Draco pareció sentirla porque levantó la mirada para verla incluso cuando todavía no llegaba a él. Malfoy observó con atención cómo todas las meses se sorprendían y aterraban de ver a Hermione Granger caminar hacia la mesa de Slytherin, o por aún, hacia Draco Malfoy.

Ella suspiró cuando se paró frente a él. Reunió todo su valor para hablar sin temblar.

—¿Podrías acompañarme a la lechucería? —preguntó con voz casual. El tono fue un poco alto como para que más personas escucharan, pero eso no le importó en absoluto.

Podía sentir varios pares de ojos clavados en su nuca, y podía jurar que algunos eran de sus amigos. Ella los ignoró.

Draco parpadeó hacia ella, atónito.

—Granger, no creo que sea buena idea que...

—Por favor —insistió ella—. Acompáñame. No volveré a molestarte después.

Él dio una rápida y casi temerosa mirada hacia su alrededor, tratando de darle a atender su punto.

—La gente nos está mirando. En realidad no creo...

—Por favor, Draco.

Malfoy aplanó sus labios mientras la miraba atentamente. Luego suspiró antes de asentir y ponerse de pie, rodeó la mesa hasta llegar a ella e hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza para indicarle que caminara junto a él.

Hermione casi se derrumbó de alivio internamente.

Se acercó a su cuerpo y ambos caminaron en silencio hasta salir del salón. La mirada de ella viajó hasta la esquina donde había esperado que estuviera Dawlish y su grupo, y los encontró mirándola detenidamente, como si estuvieran despotricando contra ella por medio de hilos de pensamientos.

La morena sintió a Draco mirar a los chicos también, y apenas lo sintió tensarse unos segundos antes de seguir caminando.

Él notó sus intenciones demasiado rápido.

Cruzaron tres pasillos más, y luego se detuvo y la miró.

—Estoy bien ahora —dijo él, arrastrando las palabras—. Ya los pasamos de largo. Puedo regresar a mi sala común solo. No necesitas protegerme.

Hermione lo miró en silencio; sus ojos estaban tan cansados, y de repente sintió simpatía por él. Draco Malfoy, un ex mortífago, había regresado a un castillo lleno de miembros de la Orden del Fénix y héroes de guerra. Probablemente él la pasaba tan mal como ella. En verdad nunca pensó tener simpatía por alguien como él.

—No esperes que te agradezca por haberme salvado de unos matones —le dijo él como última palabra, entrecerrándole los ojos para estudiarla.

—No espero que hagas nada —dijo ella, aún mirándolo fijamente—. Yo sólo te pedí que me acompañaras a la lechucería.

Él la observó. Luego suspiró.

—Vamos —dijo antes de reanudar su caminata. Ella lo siguió de cerca y a su lado, ambos en silencio mientras caminaban por los pasillos hasta llegar a los campos.

Hermione nunca se imaginó que estaría en un silencio no incómodo con él ni siquiera treinta segundos. Pero de alguna manera, Draco se había convertido en lo único normal que ella estaba dispuesta a tolerar.

Llegaron hasta la lechucería y él entró con ella, quedándose en la entrada mientras Hermione caminaba hasta la mesilla y tomaba una pluma para escribir sus últimas notas al paradero de la carta que había sacado de su bolso.

—Llévale esto a Charles —susurró a la misma lechuza que siempre hacía sus viajes—. No te vayas hasta obtener una respuesta.

Depositó diez knuts en el bolsillo de la lechuza, aún sabiendo que Charles le daría más dinero, y luego despidió a la ave, mirándola echarse en vuelo por los aires.

—¿Quién es Charles? —preguntó la voz de Draco detrás de su hombro. Ella se sobresaltó y se giró para encararlo, pero lo encontró demasiado cerca. Intentó dar un paso hacia atrás, pero ya había llegado al límite.

Él ni siquiera pareció inmutarse ante su cercanía.

—Él es... —balbuceó, pero luego recordó la voz del muchacho que tenía delante, noches atrás. Se aclaró la garganta y lo miró a los ojos—. Es un amigo. Es él quien se queda con mi prima todos los días y me avisa lo que pasa con ella. Ayer me envió una carta para informarme que tuvo un ataque de pánico, sólo estaba dándole la respuesta.

Draco la miró durante un segundo más antes de sonreír de lado y desviar la mirada hacia el cielo.

—Pregunté quién era, no que me explicaras lo que hacías —dijo con burla. Se encogió de hombros con diversión y luego se alejó de ella, dándose la vuelta para salir de la lechucería.

Hermione no se había dado cuenta que estaba aguantando la respiración hasta que él se alejó y respiró hondo.

No sabía desde cuándo aguantaba la respiración al estar tan cerca de él.

Suspiró para despejarse y después lo siguió.


	17. La Sala de los Menesteres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Por qué siempre esta Sala ocasiona este tipo de situaciones?, se pregunta Hermione.

Draco comenzó a acompañarla por los pasillos cuando se encontraban entre clases. 

Cuando Gryffindor tocaba con Slytherin y el trabajo era en binas, ambos se acercarían lentamente el uno al otro y se mantendrían en silencio y trabajarían hasta que la clase terminara. Entonces Draco saldría con ella y la acompañaría hasta que sus pasillos tuvieran que separarse y se iría.

Siempre fue en silencio, difícilmente intercambiaron palabras alguna vez.

Pero ella estuvo bien con eso, era una pequeña manera de asegurarse que no estuviera siendo golpeado de nuevo. Varias veces se había topado con la mirada penetrante de Peter Dawlish en el Gran Comedor, pero ella tenía suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para ignorarlo.

Había ido a hablar con Minerva un viernes, explicándole la situación de Draco y esperando que ella pudiera hacer algo. Pero por primera vez la decepcionó. La mujer le explicó que había cosas más importantes en esos momentos que preocuparse por Draco Malfoy, y que apenas hacía lo que podía junto con todo el mundo de obligaciones que le esperaban.

Hermione se había enfurecido.

Pero luego Minerva le preguntó por qué estaba tan interesada en el bienestar de Draco si meses antes había dicho que ni siquiera podía soportar su presencia. Hermione se limitó a contestar que las cosas y las personas cambiaban; no sabía si la que cambió fue ella o él, pero algo lo hizo.

Entonces la morena había deseado con fervor regresar a su labor de prefecta y encargarse ella misma de la situación. Pero después recordó que en realidad no tenía tiempo, incluso por más que lo quisiera.

Así que se había dedicado a vigilar a Draco sigilosamente. Observaba si llegaba tarde a una clase o comida, o si se atrasaba en sus llegadas a la habitación o cualquier otra cosa que indicara que lo habían golpeado. Pero al parecer el patrullaje que ambos daban por los pasillos había sido suficiente advertencia para que nadie se acercara a él.

Ginny había hablado con ella sobre su repentina actitud hacia Draco, alegando que en realidad creía que Hermione se había vuelto loca, pero prometió no decir nada a Harry y Ron.

Ginny no podía entender por qué a ella le preocupaba, y ciertamente, Hermione tampoco. Tal vez era el simple hecho de que así era su naturaleza; proteger al indefenso. Estaba segura de que Draco se colgaría antes de confirmar que la situación era así, por lo que la morena lo guardaba para sí, aunque en realidad ni siquiera ella lo creía así.

Sólo se había convertido en un instinto querer el bien para todos. La familia Malfoy ya había pagado por sus crímenes y ella creía injusto que Draco estuviera pagando por venganza de unos matones ridículos.

Draco fue alguien que no tuvo opción, solamente fue arrastrado por sus padres a una guerra de la cual no quería formar parte. Ella comenzó a comprender eso poco después.

La Guerra se había llevado tantas cosas, de repente comenzó a preguntarse qué habría sucedido si nunca hubiera existido. Probablemente Fred seguiría con George y estaría ayudándolo en su deseada tienda de artículos de broma. O Lavender seguiría hablando cada noche animadamente en la cama de Parvati. O Draco pudiera haber sido un Ministro de Magia o...

O ella podría estar lejos de esa habitación en la biblioteca.

Hermione suspiró mientras bajaba la la tapa del retrete. Después de obligarse a comer todo el desayuno (al menos para tener el estómago lleno cuando fuera en el expreso), luego de diez minutos había sentido que el Gran Comedor nadaba, así que procuró no llamar la atención cuando se levantó de la mesa y entre caminó y corrió hasta los baños más cercanos para vomitar.

Ella tuvo que encontrar una manera para arreglar este problema. Ir a pasar navidad en la Madriguera significaba muchos postres y comidas que la señora Weasley no estaría dispuesta a dejar que la rechazaran. Hermione no podía negarse frente a la familia, o comer y luego irse a vomitar.

Así que se sorprendió creando una nueva poción. Ella sola. Casi saltó de felicidad cuando lo logró, se sintió como un paso más cerca a la cura. Pasó toda la noche anterior mejorando los ingredientes de la  
poción hasta que logró retener todos los síntomas de la falta de apetito y regular su sistema alimenticio.

Funcionó, pero ella decidió que no debía depender de la poción, así que la guardó sólo para la Madriguera.

No era como que hoy la hubiera bebido, así que el desayuno que había ingerido terminó en un retrete.

Ella sacó una toallita húmeda de su bolso y se limpió la boca antes de bajarle al baño y salir del compartimiento. 

Se acercó al espejo y se dio cuenta de que se veía verde. Entonces tomó una poción fortalecedora.

Hermione estaba parada frente al espejo esperando a que la poción surtiera efecto, cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y se cerró. Ella alzó la vista para mirar a través del espejo, y se llevó a una sorpresa al ver a Dawlish recargado en la puerta.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó ella, dándose la vuelta para enfrentarlo—. Es el baño de mujeres, no puedes estar en este lugar.

Él se recargó en la puerta y se cruzó de brazos.

—No veo otra persona además de ti. Además, sólo quiero hablar contigo.

—Pues yo no —contestó Hermione, tomando su bolso y caminando hacia la puerta. Alzó la mano para tomar la perilla e intentó a abrirla, pero apenas fue un movimiento comparado con el corpulento cuerpo de Dawlish. Ella bufó y lo miró—. ¿Podrías por favor hacerte a un lado? Quiero salir.

—Ha sido bastante difícil llegar a ti, he de admitir —dijo él, hablando como si ella nunca lo hubiera hecho—. Con ese nuevo patrullaje que hacen Malfoy y tú, parece que a todos les quedó claro que no deben acercarse al otro. Durante las clases, parecen estar juntos y luego en los pasillos igual. Después ambos desaparecen y nadie sabe nada de ustedes; lo cual en realidad es extraño pero nadie parece prestarle atención a eso.

Dawlish se separó de la puerta y se acercó a Hermione, quien frunció la nariz y retrocedió para alejarse. El Ravenclaw la miró de arriba a abajo, como si estuviera estudiándola, luego sonrió amargamente y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué de repente lo defiendes? —preguntó—. Malfoy le hizo la vida imposible a Potter y Weasley, también a ti incluso. No puedo entender por qué ahora quieres cuidar que nadie se le acerque.

—Hay que ser mejores personas, no debemos regresarle lo que él hizo; eso nos convertiría igual de idiotas y egoístas. Malfoy sigue siendo una per...

—No —atajó él con una voz dura. Apretó la mandíbula y cerró los ojos. Respiró hondo y luego los abrió—. Malfoy no es una persona. Por la culpa de los suyos murieron cientos de personas.

—¿De los suyos? —repitió Hermione con incredulidad—. ¿En realidad consideras a Malfoy uno de ellos? ¿Crees que él quiso ser parte de todo eso?

—No lo vi escoger deliberadamente un bando.

—Yo tampoco te vi a ti. Te mantuviste neutral, sin que te importara lo que otras personas sufrieran por el simple hecho de querer salvar tu trasero.

Dawlish se veía enfurecido, dio de nuevo un paso hacia ella y la morena lo vio de reojo apretando sus puños.

—Me mantuve neutral porque quería proteger a los míos, Granger —siseó con descaro—. No todos tenemos esa jodida suerte de Gryffindor para mantenernos vivos. Yo debía asegurarme de que mi familia estuviera bien. Ser neutral parecía ser el mejor camino, sin ser afectado por ningún bando.

Hermione también apretó sus puños.

—Una posición neutral se refiere a no estar a favor de ningún bando —explicó molesta—. Así no tiene ningún sentido el que intentes vengar todo con Malfoy si las cosas no te afectaron a ti. Su familia pagó por sus crímenes, es terriblemente egoísta que...

—¡Las cosas sí me afectaron a mí, Granger! —gritó Dawlish. Su voz estaba cargada de rabia y sus ojos parecían perdidos mientras la miraba y respiraba fuertemente—. ¡Me mantuve neutral y aún así mi madre murió por culpa de esos idiotas! El que hayan pagado por sus jodidos crímenes no traerá a mi madre de regreso.

Hermione cayó de golpe y respiró hondo. Luego tragó saliva y se obligó a comportarse.

—Peter, en verdad siento que tu madre haya muerto —dijo con voz cautelosa—; todos perdimos personas importantes. Pero creo que es injusto que estés dejando todo el peso de la Guerra en los hombros de Malfoy.

—Él es la persona correcta para hacerlo —Los ojos del muchacho seguían rabiosos—. ¿Te has preguntado cuál es la razón de cada uno de los chicos que me ayudan con Malfoy? ¿Te has preguntado por qué ellos le tienen tanta rabia como yo?

Hermione esperó cinco segundos antes de negar con la cabeza. Bajó la mirada al suelo, preparándose para lo que sea que estuviera por decir; no era como que esperara algo bueno. Pero tampoco era que nada de lo que Dawlish dijera justificara sus acciones.

—Tal vez deberías saber la razón de Anthony —dijo Peter, de repente sonriendo con maldad—. Él en realidad se está moderando en comparación a la rabia que le tiene. ¿Sabías que Malfoy fue quien mató a su mejor amiga? —A Hermione se le fue el aliento—. La torturó antes de matarla. No veo cómo puedes justificar el seguir defendiéndolo.

Ella se mantuvo demasiado quieta, absorbiendo la información. Sus ojos buscaron los de Dawlish, tratando de adivinar si estaba mintiéndole, pero él no parecía estar haciéndolo.

Entonces bajó la mirada al suelo y comenzó a respirar con dificultad cuando la realidad la golpeó.

Malfoy había sido un mortífago, y ella nunca imaginó que pudiera haber hecho cosas en esos momentos. Siempre trató de defenderlo o buscar alguna razón para cuidarlo, pero ahora que Dawlish le estaba haciendo saber esta verdad, se sentía devastada.

Hermione cerró los ojos y se obligó a respirar hondo.

—Golpearlo... —Su voz se apagó y tardó dos segundos más en silencio antes de alzar la mirada y ver al azabache fijamente—. Lastimarlo no va a traer de vuelta a nadie. Sigue siendo inútil.

Dawlish apretó sus labios en una sola línea y la miró mortalmente, acercándose a ella un paso más. Hermione estaba tan perdida que ni siquiera reaccionó.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? —masculló—. Sé cómo funciona la muerte, Granger. Ni mi madre ni la mejor amiga de Anthony volverán. ¿Pero sabes qué es lo jodido? Que todos los hijos de puta ya están muertos o pudriéndose en Azkaban... Todos excepto Malfoy. Entonces él llega al colegio y se nos pide que olvidemos todo y lo tratemos con respeto. Porque "ya pagó por sus delitos". No pueden pedirnos que finjamos que nada pasó y que él no tuvo la culpa de nada.

—Aléjate —susurró ella cuando lo sintió demasiado cerca y creyó que se le iba el aire. Su mente estaba en una tormenta que apenas podía recordar dónde o con quién estaba. Sólo estaba segura de que Dawlish estaba en una cercanía no agradable.

—No voy a hacerte daño —murmuró él—. Debería ser un idiota si pienso hacerle daño a Hermione Granger. Estaría más acabado que cualquier otra persona.

—Yo... —Hermione cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, instintivamente llevándose la mano al pecho cuando este comenzó a doler—. Necesito salir.

Dawlish se encogió de hombros y luego se hizo a un lado, dejando ver la puerta. 

A ella le pareció tan lejana.

—Hazlo —dijo él—. No te lo voy a impedir. Mi única intención era hacerte saber nuestro punto de vista. Y que te preguntaras por qué Malfoy sí merece que lo defiendas y por qué nosotros no.

Hermione dio le una última mirada, y luego, con pies temblorosos, comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta. La abrió y salió, y de repente el sonido de los pasillos comenzando a llenarse la abrumó.

Ella no podía explicar cómo se sentía. Caminó lentamente y con unos ojos perdidos a su alrededor mientras trataba de descubrir si estaba mal. ¿Dawlish tenía razón?

Había defendido a Malfoy, lo había visto como la víctima y ni siquiera había pensado si en realidad tenía la culpa de algo. La moral que ella tenía por naturaleza la hizo por instinto querer ayudarlo, protegerlo.

Pero ahora todo se sentía tan superficial.

Ella respiró hondo. No. Dawlish y sus matones no tenían razón. Independientemente de lo que sucediera, no tenían derecho a hacerle la vida imposible a alguien más.

Pero aún así todo se sintió demasiado para ella.

La torturó antes de matarla.

Nunca había imaginado que Malfoy fuera capaz de matar a nadie. Simplemente era una ilusión que ella no podía crearse. Él no era un asesino; nunca había creído eso.

Ahora todo se sentía un desastre.

¿Entonces hacía mal en intentar defenderlo?

Oh Merlín, qué pensarían Harry y Ron. Seguramente creerían que ella los había traicionado.

—¿Granger, te sientes bien?

Una mano cálida se posó en su hombro y el calor la atravesó como una ráfaga. De repente regresó a la realidad y salió de su trance. Malfoy estaba delante de ella, y la miraba atentamente con el ceño fruncido.

Hermione miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaban en uno de esos pasillos donde normalmente se encontraban y caminaban juntos. Ella tragó saliva y se obligó a relajarse.

—Estás... Estás pálida —dijo Draco en voz baja, y luego bajó la mano que tenía en su hombro. Él miró por detrás de ella, y de repente sus ojos se entrecerraron y se tensó. Caminó lejos de ella y tuvo que darse la vuelta para ver que se dirigía a Dawlish.

El Ravenclaw ni siquiera se inmutó cuando lo notó, incluso se detuvo a esperarlo; como si estuviera deseando que Draco se descontrolara para tener más razones de querer matarlo. Pero Dawlish era casi tan alto como Ron —sino es que más—, y más corpulento, así que el rubio estaba en desventaja.

Draco llegó hasta Dawlish, y se paró justo enfrente de él. Hermione no podía ver su expresión pero juraba que no era una buena. 

—¿Qué le hiciste? —siseó su voz, pero ella apenas le prestó atención. Dawlish no respondió, así que Draco repitió la pregunta con más lentitud. Eso pareció divertir al azabache porque sonrió con burla.

—No hice nada, Malfoy —masculló cruzándose de brazos y aún burlón—. Tal vez hacerle saber la realidad, pero nada más.

Draco se giró para mirarla por encima de su hombro antes de volver hacia Dawlish.

Hermione apenas se dio cuenta de que se sentía segura a lado de él. 

Suspiró y se acercó a él, jaló su brazo y lo arrastró con ella hasta que ambos estuvieron fuera de la vista de Dawlish. Una vez en otro pasillo, Draco desprendió su tacto y caminó en silencio junto a ella.

Ninguno dijo nada durante varios minutos, hasta que él decidió hablar.

—¿Qué te dijo?

Hermione bajó la mirada pero siguió caminando. No sabía exactamente cómo decirle que le habían contado sobre un asesinato que él hizo. Ella estaba caminando a lado de un asesino y en realidad no se sentía para nada así.

Malfoy era lo más cercano a la seguridad que había encontrado en los últimos meses. Y verlo de una manera que lo opacaba como el decir que había matado a una inocente, ya no era algo que ella podía hacer.

Él estaba caminando a su lado, y no parecía ni siquiera preocupado por que alguien más los viera. Ya no. Draco estaba cambiando.

Ella tragó saliva y respiró hondo. Se giró a mirarlo y se detuvo, así que él también lo hizo.

—¿Podemos hablar? —preguntó en voz baja y aún así con la garganta seca—. Dawlish... Él me dijo algo que... No quiero asumir nada, prefiero preguntarte.

Draco la miró con los ojos entrecerrados antes de apretar la mandíbula y luego asentir. El que le diera permiso sólo la hizo sentir más nerviosa.

¿Qué era lo que se suponía que debía preguntarle?

Oh, Draco, disculpa, ¿pero de casualidad no mataste a la mejor amiga de Anthony Goldstein durante la Guerra? ¿O a cualquier otra persona?

Ella miró hacia el pasillo y se dio cuenta de que había gente que podía escuchar. Hermione no necesitaba más razones para que todos odiaran a Malfoy.

—Necesito que sea en privado —murmuró. Draco la miró cuidadosamente antes de asentir y comenzar a caminar para buscar un aula vacía.

Hermione se preguntó desde cuando Draco Malfoy no dudaba si ella le pedía estar a solas.

Llegaron hasta un pasillo conocido, y mientras la morena cuidaba que nadie les prestara suficiente atención, Draco iba tanteando cada puerta para ver cuál estaba abierta. Aunque después de intentar abrir la sexta, y que esta estuviera cerrada con llave y el Alohomora no funcionara, pareció rendirse con un suspiro.

—Tendrá que ser aquí —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. O tal vez podemos ir a la habitación en la biblioteca. ¿O afuera en los campos?

La habitación estaba hasta el otro lado del castillo, no creía que sus piernas fueran a aguantar. En los campos había gente también. Hermione revisó cuidadosamente el pasillo donde se hallaban y entonces una pared conocida le atrajo un pensamiento.

¿Podía ser...?

No, se había quemado con Fuego Maligno.

Pero qué tal si...

Ella caminó hasta la pared y luego cerró los ojos. Apenas escuchó los pasos de Draco detrás de ella y luego se concentró en lo que quería. Segundos después escuchó que algo se manifestaba delante suyo.

—La Sala de los Menesteres —dijo Draco a su lado cuando ella abrió los ojos, pensativo—. Creí que esta cosa se había destruido.

—Se supone que fue así.

Hermione se acercó hasta la puerta y, al tocar la perilla, se dio cuenta de que esta estaba helada. Eso era bueno, pero aún por si acaso, lanzó un hechizo congelante que esperó fuera lo suficientemente grande para que alcanzara toda la sala.

—Espera —llamó Malfoy, deteniéndola antes de que abriera la puerta. Ella lo miró—. ¿Es seguro? ¿Qué si aún hay Fuego Maligno ahí dentro?

La morena negó con la cabeza.

—El Fuego Maligno se consume a sí mismo una vez que ya no encuentra qué más quemar —dijo, regresando su mirada a la puerta—. Creo que siete meses son suficientes para que todo se haya ido. Lo único que podría quedar son ashwinders. Para contenerlos se necesita que estén congelados, y por eso ya lancé el hechizo.

Él ya no dijo nada más y entonces abrió la puerta poco a poco. Hermione asomó la cabeza y frunció la nariz cuando el olor a ceniza la inundó. Al ver que su teoría era comprobada y no había rastro alguno de ningún tipo de fuego, ella entró por completo.

Draco la siguió y escuchó cómo la puerta se cerró. Pero ella estaba perdida viendo todo lo que ahora restaba de la Sala de los Menesteres.

Todo era ceniza. Sólo montañas y más montañas de ceniza.

Ella lo había esperado, eso era lo que hacía el Fuego Maligno; convertir en ceniza cualquier cosa que tocara. Pero verlo directamente se sintió como un pinchazo al corazón.

En este lugar había tenido sus clases del Ejército de Dumbledore junto a Harry y Ron y todos los demás. Aquí había aprendido a conjurar su patronus, donde descubrió que era una nutria.

Este lugar los había salvado de un año de no aprender absolutamente con Umbridge, los había preparado para la Guerra.

Y ahora estaba destruido.

—¿Esos son los ashwinders? —La voz de Draco la sacó de su trance y ella respiró hondo antes de girarse hacia donde él apuntaba. Siguió la dirección de su dedo y llegó hasta un nido de huevos dorados.

Ella asintió.

—Sí. Aún no están muertos. Debería enviárselos a Poppy, son útiles para algunas pociones —dijo ella, y con un movimiento de varita, ese nido y tres más desaparecieron al mismo tiempo.

Draco comenzó a hacer lo mismo, y en menos de quince minutos ya estaban libre de huevos de ashwinders.

Ella deshizo el hechizo congelante cuando se sintió con la nariz roja y cuando vio que Draco echaba humo por la boca.

Se talló el brazo para disipar el frío y luego se acercó para desaparecer las montañas de cenizas. Esto les llevó más de media hora, pero ninguno rechistó por ello. El expreso salía en dos horas más.

La Sala de los Menesteres regresó a ser un enorme salón. A pesar de que el Fuego Maligno destruía todo lo que llegaba a su paso, las paredes y el suelo estaban intactos.

Se sintió familiar de nuevo y se permitió respirar hondo mientras cerraba los ojos.

—En este lugar murió Crabbe —dijo Draco, su voz plana y lejana.

Hermione lo miró en silencio.

—Lo siento.

Él sonrió de lado y frunció el ceño antes de girarse a mirarla directamente. Luego negó con la cabeza con una risa amarga.

—¿Por qué lo sientes? Él fue un idiota, si tan sólo hubiera prestado atención a cómo controlar el Fuego, no habría formado parte de todos esos montones de cenizas que desaparecimos —Luego su voz de apagó y ya no pareció divertido—. Además... Intentó matarte.

Hermione desvió la mirada. Casi había olvidado el incidente, pero ahora al recordarlo, volvió al pasado y sintió de nuevo el miedo que tuvo cuando observó el rayo verde ir directamente a ella. Si no la mataba la maldición de Dolohov, la iba a matar ese Avada Kedavra.

—Eso me molestó, ¿sabes? —dijo Draco en voz baja, volviendo su mirada hacia el salón para no mirarla a ella—. Yo no quería matar a nadie. Sólo estaba lo suficientemente asustado como para querer salvar mi pellejo a cualquier precio... Pero no pretendía matarte, ni a Potter o Weasley.

—¿Porque tú no eres un asesino? —preguntó ella antes de ordenarle a su lengua detenerse. Sintió que Draco se giró a mirarla, pero la morena se obligó a seguir quieta.

Pasó un largo silencio antes de que Malfoy por fin hablara.

—Porque no soy un asesino —afirmó con voz arrastrada.

Hermione respiró hondo para recuperar valor. Se giró hacia él y Draco ya la estaba mirando con sus tormentosos ojos grises. Era ahora o nunca.

—¿Qué sucedió con la mejor amiga de Anthony Goldstein?

Él la miró fijamente durante varios segundos, luego tensó la mandíbula y desvió la mirada. Parecía estar teniendo una revolución dentro de su cabeza.

—Entonces eso fue lo que Dawlish te dijo —masculló finalmente.

—Tal vez.

Draco suspiró profundamente y después la miró.

—Yo no la maté —dijo con voz firme—. Pero ojalá lo hubiera hecho.

Hermione no supo si sentirse aliviada o aterrada. En cambio, se limitó a mirarlo fijamente y mantenerse tranquila e impasible delante de él.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó—. ¿Por venganza a que ahora Anthony te esté golpeando con todos los demás?

Él negó repetidamente con la cabeza, y se vio dolido con eso. Esperó un minuto entero antes de obligarse a hablar con una voz tensa.

—Nunca fui un buen mortífago —dijo por fin—. Yaxley y la tía Bella entrenaban a los novatos. Ellos traían a muggles inocentes o a hijos de muggles, y nos obligaban a matarlos o a torturarlos para que fuéramos competentes. Yo... Nunca fui capaz de matar a ninguno, apenas podía torturarlos y era demasiado poco para ellos. Bella me decía cada día que debía hacerme más duro o mi madre terminaría pagando las consecuencias. Pero aún así nunca pude hacerlo, y Bella nunca dijo nada al respecto porque se preocupaba por su hermana —Él se detuvo unos segundos y apretó la mandíbula, como si se le estuviera dificultando hablar del tema—. Una día decidieron que estaba listo para ir a mi primera misión, y Bella me dijo que si fallaba, habría consecuencias. Entonces fuimos a la residencia de los Jones; era una muggle que había dado a luz a dos brujas, así que era un blanco fácil y directo. Era una niña de doce años y otra de mi edad... La más pequeña la mató Yaxley en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Después Bella me pidió que yo matara a la más grande, esa era mi misión. Era la mejor amiga de Goldstein, lo sabía porque una vez él intentó golpearme cuando la llamé... —Draco apretó los labios y suspiró—. Bueno, ya sabes cómo. Ella estaba destruida por la muerte de su hermana y ni siquiera parecía querer luchar; sus padres también ya estaban muertos. Yaxley me dijo que probara mis habilidades con ella, pero... Me negué a matarla. Simplemente no podía hacerlo. Yaxley me torturó durante más de un minuto pero aún así seguí negándome. Entonces ellos creyeron que ella era importante para mí y decidieron que hacerla sufrir antes de morir sería más satisfactorio para ellos y una lección para mí... Bella y Yaxley... La torturaron hasta que ella les suplicó que la mataran. Es por eso que me arrepiento de no haberla matado. Me entrenaron para sólo la maldición asesina; de no haberme negado, su muerte habría sido mucho más rápida y menos dolorosa de lo que fue. Sólo un movimiento de varita y ya estaba.

La voz de Draco se fue apagando poco a poco y miró al suelo, perdido en su dolor y pensamientos. Él tenía las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans y parecía estar apretando con fuerza su varita. 

Hermione desvió la mirada, creyendo que era suficiente tensión para él. Los ojos de ella ya se habían empañado y su pecho comenzaba a tener espasmos. Ni siquiera conoció a la chica o a su hermana, apenas podía recordar escuchar su nombre o apellido, pero escuchar lo que les pasó se sintió tan horrible como si le hubiera sucedido a alguien cercano.

Al fin y al cabo, ambas eran iguales. Hijas de muggles y obteniendo las consecuencias de algo que no habían tenido la culpa.

—El Señor Oscuro dijo que si fallaba, mi madre pagaría las consecuencias —dijo Draco. Hermione se giró a mirarlo con los ojos empañados, pero él seguía con la mirada al suelo—. Bella, preocupándose por su hermana, manipuló la mente de Yaxley y le dijo a todos que yo fui quien mató a la chica Jones... Aún así obtuve mi castigo: una hora entera de Crucio. Tuve que estar una semana en terapia antes de que dejara de tener temblores en mis manos... Pero yo nunca maté a nadie.

Él no volvió a hablar ni tampoco a mirarla. Sólo se mantuvo en silencio y mirando al suelo, pero no estaba llorando.

Hermione, en cambio, lo miró fijamente, de repente sintiéndose devastada por haber hecho lo que todos los demás hacían: culparlo.

—¿Por qué no se lo dices a Anthony? —preguntó finalmente con una voz muy baja.

Draco hizo una mueca y luego se encogió de hombros.

—Nunca me creerían, no hay pruebas. Además, ellos necesitan algo con qué distraerse de su dolor. Es un mecanismo de defensa que todos tienen. Me sucedía lo mismo.

Hermione asintió y desvió la mirada hacia el salón de nuevo. Estaba tan amplio. Levantó una mano para limpiarse disimuladamente las lágrimas, cuidando que él no lo notara.

—No hay pruebas, y yo te creo —musitó después de unos momentos. Sintió que Draco alzó la mirada hacia ella por fin, pero Hermione se mantuvo con la vista al salón, respirando lentamente—. Perdón por preguntártelo, pero no quería asumir las cosas que Dawlish dijo antes de saberlo por ti.

Draco caminó hacia ella, acortando la distancia y tuvo que alzar la cabeza para mirarlo. Él se detuvo a sólo un pie de distancia y luego la miró con unos ojos conflictivos.

—Pregunta —dijo. Ella aguantó la respiración—. Siempre, sólo pregunta. Te diré todo lo que quieras saber.

Hermione quiso alejarse al menos unos centímetros para sentir oxígeno de nuevo, pero estar en su cercanía de repente se sintió seguro. Además de que sus músculos apenas recibían las órdenes que les enviaba.

—No hace falta —Se obligó a decir en voz baja—. Yo... Confío en ti.

Algo se quebró en la mirada de Draco, y pronto la intensidad con que miraba a Hermione se sintió abrumadoramente hermosa.

Ambos se mantuvieron en esa cercanía, mirándose fijamente y ninguno parecía tener la intención de alejarse. O al menos Hermione no podía, por más que lo intentara.

Nunca imaginó que estaría en esta posición con Draco Malfoy, y mucho menos el que no le incomodara en lo absoluto.

No estaba pensando.

Ella olvidó que fuera de la Sala habían otras personas, sus amigos; sólo olvidó todo. La conversación con Dawlish minutos atrás se sintió como si hubiera sido hacía años.

Sólo existía Draco delante de ella.

Y ese extraño sonido creciente...

Hermione frunció el ceño y lentamente fue alzando la vista hacia encima de su cabeza.

Una extraña hilera color verde comenzaba a crecer y dejar ramas a sus lados, de entre menos a más, dándole relieve poco a poco, obligando a las hojas y a las bayas quedar a su alrededor.

Un muérdago se formó encima de ambos.

El corazón de la morena comenzó a latir demasiado rápido y poco a poco bajó la cabeza de nuevo para mirar a Draco.

Él no había dejado de mirarla.

Se miraron fijamente durante cinco segundos más, antes de que una cautelosa sonrisa de lado se formara en los labios del Slytherin. Él caminó el último paso que los separaba y ella tuvo que alzar un poco más la cabeza para mantenerle la mirada.

—No vas a dejar pasar una costumbre navideña, ¿verdad, Granger? —susurró.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera reaccionar o procesar sus palabras, Draco ya había dejado una mano en su nuca y la acercó para besarla.

Se mantuvo paralizada dos segundos antes de que cerrara los ojos y se entregara.

Se movió por instinto con él. Alzó sus brazos para rodearle el cuello y atraerlo a su altura. Draco llevó su otra mano a su cintura y la enredó posesivamente antes de acercarla a su cuerpo y mantenerla ahí.

Sus labios se movieron con tanta suavidad que ella se perdió en él, permitiéndole que hiciera cualquier cosa con ellos.

Hermione dejó de pensar, sólo se perdió en la agradable sensación que estaba sintiendo.

Draco enredó la mano que tenía en su nuca en los rizos de su moño y ladeó la cabeza de ella para tomar el control. Hermione intentó abrir los labios para seguir el ritmo, pero él aprovechó la oportunidad para introducir la lengua.

Eso se sintió bien. Jugó con su lengua de una manera increíble que casi la hizo derretirse en sus brazos. Ella enredó sus manos en el cabello de él sólo para recordarse que seguía ahí y que no debía dejarse caer.

Todo se olvidó, sólo existían los perfectos labios de Draco que se movían con tanta felicidad con los de ella como si ambos hubieran estado practicando antes.

Se sentía como si ambos labios encajaran y se movieran a la perfección.

Luego todo fue más lento y, cuando Draco pasó sus manos a ambas mejillas de ella, se separó sólo para dejar caer su frente contra la de la morena.

Se mantuvieron así, con los ojos cerrados y recuperando el oxígeno durante varios segundos antes de que ella abriera los ojos y lo mirara.

Lo miró fijamente mientras todo su alrededor comenzaba a sangrar, recordándole dónde estaba, con quién estaba y qué había hecho.

Debió sentirse aterrada de tan sólo pensarlo, pero en cambio se mantuvo tranquila junto a él, aún con sus cuerpos juntos.

Draco por fin abrió los ojos y la miró. Sus ojos se tornaron confundidos y parpadeó antes de mover ligeramente los pulgares que tenía sobre sus mejillas. Eso la hizo temblar.

Lo vio tragar saliva y luego se separó, bajando las manos de ella y dando un paso hacia atrás. Él abrió la boca para decir algo, pero luego la cerró y de nuevo se notó confundido.

Ella no supo qué decirle y también se mantuvo en silencio, ligeramente sorprendida y apenas capaz de ordenarse respirar.

Pasó un minuto entero donde sólo se miraron, antes de que Draco se relamiera los labios y se irguiera sobre ella.

—Lo siento por eso —dijo rápidamente. Miró a Hermione a los ojos una vez más antes de girar sobre sus talones y salir de la Sala, dejándola sola.


	18. Morir por amor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco se está volviendo loco. Oh, también su madre.

Sólo estudiamos juntos todas las tardes.

McGonagall la asignó como mi tutora; fue una de sus condiciones para permitirme volver.

Puedo tolerarla, ahora es menos insoportable.

No hay nada.

Tampoco lo habrá.

Esas eran apenas unas pocas de las frases que Draco estaba obligado a repetir una y otra vez a sus amigos cuando le preguntaban sobre Granger desde que esta había tenido la brillantísima idea de acercarse a él en medio del Gran Comedor.

Pansy le había hecho un interrogatorio muy profundo luego de haberse enterado. Era uno de esos a los que Theo tenía miedo; porque ella siempre encontraba la manera de destruir con tantas preguntas y al final hallaba lo que estaba buscando. Se tenía que ser demasiado astuto (aún por encima del rango Slytherin) para ganarle.

Draco estaba acostumbrado. Cuando ellos se acostaban y Pansy quería enterarse de algo, le hacía preguntas mientras estaban en el acto o le daba cualquier otro tipo de placer. Era fácil ceder a ella cuando su mente estaba hecha jirones por tratar de mantenerse cuerdo en ambas cosas. 

Así que con el tiempo fue encontrando la manera de estar a la par con sus interrogatorios. Él se las arregló para que ella no lo relacionara con Granger de cualquier otra manera que no fuera educativa y obligatoriamente.

Theo fue fácil de convencer, pero difícil de mantener con la boca cerrada.

—Draco está liado con su pesadilla de pelo tupido —canturreaba cada vez que tenía tiempo. 

Por más que él lo intentaba maldecir para que dejara de cantar esa horrible cosa, igual encontraba la manera de regresarle la jugada. Ya sea tarareando, golpeando el ritmo en la mesa, o pagándole a un primer año para que la cantara, sabiendo que Draco no podría ni tocarlos.

Blaise, en cambio, fue el más civilizado de los tres. Nunca mencionó nada, pero algunas veces lo encontraba mirándolo fijamente, como si lo estuviera estudiando para descubrir la verdad.

Como si supiera que Draco les había mentido.

Eso lo inquietó los primeros días, pero luego decidió que, mientras ninguno dijera nada, estaría bien.

Entonces había comenzando a acompañar a Granger por los pasillos. 

Varios Slytherin habían sido intercambiados de horarios desde que inició el curso por órdenes de un programa de McGonagall para integrarlos al colegio de nuevo (una jodida mierda, seguían odiándolos de igual manera). Así que Draco rara vez tenía clases con sus amigos; por tanto, se la pasaba solo.

Meses antes habría dicho que tenía una jodida estúpida mala suerte porque sus clases seguían coincidiendo con Granger. Pero parecía ser lo único tolerable.

Odiaba que vez que estaba en clase y veía a todos sus compañeros tan malditamente alegres y con esas actitudes como si nada malo hubiera pasado jamás. Todos ellos lo hacían querer lanzarse al suelo y quedar inconsciente para no volverlos a ver. Sonaba incluso ridículo, pero había veces donde él salía con dolor de cabeza por tener tanto sonido y rostro alegre por todas partes.

De alguna manera, caminar a lado de alguien que no hablaba, ni se mostraba hipócritamente alegre o fingía que todo seguía perfecto, fue lo que más lo relajó durante esos pocos días. Ni siquiera el que ese alguien fuera Granger lo hizo descontrolarse; porque de alguna manera, caminar con ella se sentía bien.

La primera vez que se acercó a ella, había salido de su aula y la miró caminar justo a unos metros lejos. Entonces él había recordado que tenían la misma clase juntos y, lentamente, encontró la manera de llegar a su lado.

Granger sólo se giró a mirarlo. Luego asintió.

No sonrió. No habló.

Sólo caminaron.

Y eso tuvo bien para él.

Desde ese día había caminado con ella. Granger en ningún momento se notó incómoda de tenerlo tan cerca y frente a tantas personas; al contrario, parecía orgullosa y feroz cada vez que alguien los miraba juntos. Como si tuviera un letrero en la cara que dijera que no debía acercarse nadie.

Draco trató de no pensar en el doble sentido de eso.

Trató de no pensar que, de alguna manera, estar a su lado era como una especie de protección.

Trató de no pensar en lo bien que se sentía su compañía.

Trató de no pensar en el movimiento de sus rizos saltarines cada vez que daban vuelta en un pasillo.

Trató de no pensar en su caminar, que era delicado y tosco al mismo tiempo.

Trató de no pensar. Sólo caminó a su lado.

Draco sabía que después de haber eliminado las reglas en aquel día las cosas iban a cambiar, pero no sabía si para bien o para mal y tampoco imaginó que fuera tan drásticamente.

Porque estar tan cómodamente junto a Hermione Granger no era algo que alguna vez se hubiera imaginado que sucedería. De alguna forma, esa morena se había convertido en la única persona que podía tolerar.

Sus tardes en la habitación habían dejado de ser en ese silencio tenso e idiota que había estado durante los primeros meses. Compartían ideas e hipótesis, debatían y luego llegaban a conclusiones. Leían mucho. 

Todo el tiempo en silencio, y Draco nunca creyó que se permitiría leer tan tranquilamente en la presencia de nadie. Siempre había sido de los que preferían estudiar alejados de todos, porque le estresaba las ridículas cosas que hacían los demás y odiaba que nunca aportaran nada. Con Granger, en cambio, ni siquiera parecía que la tenía ahí, y sin embargo, estaba ahí.

Por Merlín, con decir que ya ni siquiera le daba horror preguntarle algo porque sabía que ella no se burlaría de él.

No era que él le regresara complemente el favor. Discutían varias veces, pero Draco lo hacía más por diversión que por cualquier otra cosa. Y sabía que era infantil; pero a veces lo creía necesario cuando la notaba al borde de un ataque de estrés. Cada vez que Granger estaba cerca de eso, ella apretaba sus puños hasta que se volvían casi pálidos y su mandíbula se apretaba con tanta firmeza que hasta a él le dolía. Entonces siempre lograba llamar su atención de una manera tonta que continuaba una discusión.

Era la única forma de distraerla.

Por supuesto que no siempre salió como Draco esperaba; a veces ella venía de un humor de perros y le regresaba la discusión con tanto fervor como él, llegando a molestarse ambos. Pero nunca la insultó con la palabra con S; para los dos parecía prohibida.

Un día fue demasiado para ella y le gritó que se callara porque había estado haciendo mucho ruido. Él no lo comprendió, en realidad, pero ese día Granger había llegado tan pálida que parecía un fantasma y sus ojos estaban tan tensos que Draco pensó que una discusión la relajaría.

Sin embargo, estuvo equivocado. Porque no hubo pelea de su parte ni tampoco miradas asesinas: sólo un fuerte golpe a la mesa. Entonces él se había quedado en silencio y pronto la vio salir del lugar con una expresión casi furiosa.

Draco no lo volvió a hacer. Granger era tan conflictiva como él cuando se trataba de humor.

Pero desde ese día comenzó a mirarla con atención cada vez que ella estaba perdida en la lectura. Sólo tratando de descubrir qué era lo que tanto la estaba acorralando para portarse como —de nuevo— una perra. Y sí, él sabía que el insulto ya estaba demasiado usado por su parte, y también sabía que estaba mal describirla así, pero no encontró otra palabra que la definiera mejor.

Entonces la observó cada tarde. Observó sus movimientos, sus hábitos, sus gustos, su manera más cómoda en la silla, sus libros favoritos, su odio por los sonidos estresantes como los de la punta de un bolígrafo. Él la estudió.

Y se odió porque no encontró lo que estaba buscando. Aunque tampoco era como que supiera qué era esa cosa o respuesta que buscaba. Pero se frustraba cada vez que no hallaba sentido a ninguna de sus facetas. Granger podía llegar un día muy amable y generosa u otras veces podía llegar con un humor de perros donde no quería cruzarse con nadie. También a veces llegaba muy callada. 

Draco nunca entendió por más que la estudió durante semanas. Él se prometía dejar de pensar en su enigma una vez que saliera de esa habitación, pero era imposible porque sus pensamientos siempre volvían a ella de alguna manera u otra; incluso los fines de semana.

La estudió arduamente, y le salió el tiro por detrás cuando, después de tanto tiempo de intentar descubrirla, su corazón comenzó a latir cálidamente.

Ella sólo leía, y sin embargo, a Draco le parecía la mejor vista.

Todo se destruyó desde aquel día en el Lago Negro, porque ahora por alguna razón él la encontraba diferente; como si, en vez de descubrir las respuestas a sus preguntas, descubriera esa chica de melena espesa que tanto se había obligado a ignorar.

La atención lo terminó matando, porque llegó el momento donde no pudo dejar de verla.

Tantas jodidas cosas habían pasado en apenas menos de mes y medio, y él no tenía idea de cómo fue así.

Granger le mintió varias veces. Él podía verlo en sus ojos, pero nunca pudo adivinar en cuál de sus tantas veces fue así. Al parecer, Draco fue demasiado idiota la noche de la enfermería cuando le enseñó a mentir, porque no pensó que la chica que tenía delante era Hermione jodida Granger y también la bruja más inteligente de su generación; y por tanto, no pensó que sería la persona más rápida en aprender a mentir.

Draco quiso golpearle en la cabeza a su yo del pasado por haberlo hecho porque ahora era muy difícil captar cuándo le estaba mintiendo y cuándo no. Él sabía que ella lo hacía, pero ya no podía diferenciarla.

Desgraciadamente, su intento de entender cuándo le mentía no lo distrajo lo suficiente de ella. Porque siempre buscó la manera de ayudarla, si es que podía llamarse así.

Cuando su madre le envió una carta diciéndole que los libros que había pedido ya estaban listos, él pidió que se los trajeran de inmediato. Estuvieron en Hogwarts para la noche siguiente, un sábado; pero Draco sabía perfectamente que Granger era una lectora compulsiva y que ella estaría ahí incluso siendo tan tarde. 

Así que no le sorprendió cuándo entró y la miró sentada en su escritorio. Él le dejó los libros encima de su escritorio y, cuando vio sus ojos brillar al mirar cada lomo, se sintió extrañamente bien.

Ella había dicho que no podía tocarlos, y entonces él odió con toda su alma sus anteriores creencias. Por un pequeño instante.

—Gracias, Draco.

Eso había dicho. Y nunca imaginó que su corazón latiera con rudeza por que alguien mencionara su nombre de pila con tanta naturalidad. Mucho menos imaginó que esa persona sería Granger.

Tal vez eso fue lo que lo animó a preguntarle si quería que se quedara a investigar con ella, pero cuando la morena se negó, diciéndole que no tenía la obligación, la magia se terminó.

Porque era cierto: no tenia ninguna obligación de quedarse. Los fines de semana eran suyos y Granger no debía quitarle eso.

Se sintió terriblemente incómodo, así él sólo murmuró un adiós y salió a trompicones de la habitación.

Esa semana fue ella quien lo estuvo mirando a él, y fue un jodido infierno. Porque había dos cosas que lo molestaban: uno, ella no sabía disimular para nada y constantemente sentía su mirada sobre él; y dos, ahora él no podía mirarla mientras estaba leyendo.

Todo cambió aún más drásticamente cuando escuchó su caminado hacia él aquel día en el Gran Comedor: ella eligiendo el maldito día donde había más gente.

Draco se sintió aterrado. Todos los estaban mirando y él captó varias miradas asesinas en el transcurso, amenazando con que ni siquiera se pudiera de pie o se atreviera a tocarle un pelo porque sino tendría a una centena de varitas apuntándole la garganta.

Pero fuera de eso, él se sintió más aterrado por ella. Porque filtrar la extraña pseudo-relación que tenían frente a todos podría significar que sus tardes se destrozarían y Draco no sabía si estaba preparado para no estar más en su presencia.

Pero Granger sólo había pedido que fuera a la lechucería con él.

Draco trató de convencerla de que era mala idea, pero cuando ella lo miró con casi unos ojos suplicantes y cuando mencionó «Por favor, Draco», supo que en realidad no había manera de decirle que no.

Él sabía que se condenaría a sí mismo frente a todos por aceptar, pero ella se miraba tan afligida y luego cuando aceptó y sus ojos se llenaron de alivio, lo demás quedó olvidado.

Cuando salieron del Gran Comedor y él captó el grupo de Dawlish, no pudo evitar tensar todo su cuerpo. Pero aún así miró a aquellos idiotas con unos ojos tan duros mientras se encontraba con Granger y la miró, esperando que no los notara; pero ella parecía mirarlos como si los hubiera estado esperando.

Y entonces entendió todo.

La detuvo tres pasillos después, despidiéndola y diciéndole que no necesitaba protegerlo.

Pero entonces...

—No espero que hagas nada. Yo sólo te pedí que me acompañaras a la lechucería.

Estaba mintiendo, esta vez sí pudo saberlo porque ella ni siquiera se molestó en ocultarlo en sus ojos.

Pero se sintió bien. Por primera vez en su jodida vida, Draco aceptó la ayuda de alguien. Porque era mejor estar con Granger en cualquier parte del castillo que debajo de los golpes de esos idiotas.

No le agradeció y, en cambio, la acompañó a la lechucería.

Fue desde ahí donde comenzaron sus silenciosas y cómodas caminatas entre clases.

Draco no supo cómo, pero esas caminatas se convirtieron en lo único soportable del día y en lo único por lo que esperaba.

Así que cuando la miró llegar toda perdida hasta él, un extraño estrujado y temblor lo recorrió.

—¿Granger, estás bien? —Había preguntado, pero eso apenas la logró sacar de su ensoñación sólo para ver que ella estaba demasiado vulnerable—. Estás... Estás pálida.

Pero Granger no respondió. Draco miró detrás de ella y, por el amor de Merlín, él de verdad quiso matar a Dawlish en ese momento.

Había arruinado su tranquilidad y muchas partes de su cuerpo y rostro, pero estaba de más que intentara arruinar a Granger también, así que él se acercó con la verdadera intención de maldecirlo hasta que le gritara piedad y no le importó que todos lo vieran.

De no haber sido por Granger, por supuesto. 

Siempre ella.

Y su simple presencia le impedía hacer cualquier cosa que tuviera en mente. Si Dawlish ya la había envenenado, se vería peor Draco si probaba que era verdad. Así que se obligó a mantenerse tranquilo y se alejó junto a ella.

Pero Granger estaba mortalmente callada, y no era ese cómodo silencio al que se había acostumbrado.

Cuando entraron a la Sala de los Menesteres, y ella le preguntó sobre la mejor amiga de Anthony Goldstein, todo se derrumbó consigo; porque entendió por qué ella tenía esa mirada triste en sus ojos y por qué había estado tan pálida antes.

Entendió todo y entonces él quiso desaparecer de ahí. Se había prometido nunca más pensar en la chica Jones, y también se juró que jamás se lo contaría a nadie, pero con Granger todo siempre parecía ser una excepción.

Experimentó de todo en menos de diez minutos, desde decepción, al ver que ella parecía creerle las palabras a Dawlish, hasta furia, cuando recordó todo lo que le pasó a la chica Jones sólo porque él no tuvo el coraje para matarla.

Habría sido más rápido y menos doloroso: eso se estuvo repitiendo durante meses hasta que casi se suicidó. 

Pero ni siquiera eso pudo lograrlo.

Casi lloró delante de ella, pero se obligó a no hacerlo y, en vez de eso, bajó la mirada y jugó con las paredes de oclumancia para mantener sus emociones a la raya. Aún con eso no se atrevió a mirarla; si algo de verdad no podría superar, sería una mirada aterrorizada de Granger dirigida hacia él y por él.

Todo estaba siendo demasiado para Draco, se había desahogado y se preparó mentalmente para perder el extraño compañerismo que tenía con ella, planteándose que ahora todo estaba arruinado, hasta que...

—No hay pruebas, y yo te creo. Perdón por preguntártelo, pero no quería asumir las cosas que Dawlish dijo, antes de saberlo por ti.

Él levantó la cabeza sólo para reconocer que había sido ella quien lo había dicho. Por supuesto que lo fue, pues era la única que estaba ahí con él. Pero fue una frase tan natural y confiada, que por un momento Draco creyó que había venido de su imaginación.

La miró fijamente, y entonces sus pies comenzaron a moverse por instinto hacia ella, apenas logrando obligarse a detenerse a un pie de distancia. Luego la observó detenidamente, preguntándose por qué, de entre todas las personas del mundo, tenía que ser Hermione Granger quien estuviera las veinticuatro horas del día haciendo un nido de problemas sin resolver en su cabeza. Y entonces le dijo lo que tanto estaba atascado en su garganta.

—Pregunta. Siempre, tú sólo hazlo. Te diré todo lo que quieras saber.

Porque por alguna jodida razón en un jodido mundo, ahora su opinión era la única que le importaba.

Y sí, eso era aún más jodido.

—No hace falta. Yo... Confío en ti.

Todo se derrumbó.

Absolutamente todo.

Si Draco antes había creído que aferrarse a su yo de antes era lo único que quedaba para mantenerse cuerdo en un mundo donde era el repudiado, entonces eso se fue al carajo.

Si antes había creído que los pilares de creencias con los que había sido criado, eran al menos un poco verdaderos y certeros, también eso se fue al carajo.

Si alguna vez había dicho a todos que fijarse en un hijo de muggles era una completa deshonra al nombre de mago, entonces eso también.

Si antes había deseado que esta bruja muriera por un monstruo encerrado en una cámara secreta, entonces eso se fue doblemente al carajo.

Si antes se había creído loco por comenzar a creer que Hermione Granger era una rosa en un cementerio, entonces todos y todo en el mundo estaban escondidos y derrumbados por un carajo.

Pero no importó.

Porque ella confiaba en él.

Y eso era todo lo que Draco necesitaba.

Granger lo estaba volviendo malditamente loco (y no sabía si de la manera buena o mala), tanto que ni siquiera notó que él mismo había ordenado a la Sala una razón para besarla.

Pero cuando Draco escuchó ese conocido sonido del muérdago surgir encima de ellos, supo que la idea había venido de su mente y no de la de ella, porque la morena apenas sabía qué estaba pasando cuando levantó la cabeza para mirar.

Y entonces él tuvo una vista de sus brillantes ojos marrones estando tan conflictivos como los suyos.

Draco sólo esperaba que ella estuviera en una revolución mental igual que él, porque de no ser así sería muy injusto.

Granger había bajado la mirada y lo observó, casi congelada.

Él recuperó su esencia, si ya había perdido la maldita cabeza, al menos no eso. Se enderezó y lentamente le sonrió de lado.

—No vas a dejar pasar una costumbre navideña, ¿verdad, Granger?

Entonces él la besó.

Y se sintió como ascender del infierno al paraíso.

Fue la mejor sensación que había tenido en años, donde todo a su alrededor se había quemado en llamas de Fuego Maldito hasta dejar nada más que cenizas. Pero de alguna manera Granger logró sentirse como esa chispa extraña y ridículamente sentimental que le hacía falta.

Porque, oh, que se joda Salazar, besarla fue una adicción.

Pero era él. No Potter. No Weasley. No Krum. No nadie.

Él.

Y no podía describir el cielo en el que se encontraba. Porque Draco estaba tan solo, tan destruído y acabado por todo, que lo único que lo mantenía de pie era esa persona que lo trataba como si nunca hubiera hecho nada malo, como si nada hubiera sido su culpa, como si no mereciera las miradas de odio que todos le daban.

Ella confiaba en él.

Antes se había creído loco, de verdad que sí. 

Si la miraba en la habitación era porque se engañaba en que sólo lo hacía para descubrir toda su farsa, y no porque realmente disfrutaba mirar sus movimientos y sus expresiones cuando estaba distraída.

Si la defendía de cualquier persona era porque se engañaba de que siempre había sido protector con todas las personas que, de alguna manera, influían de manera positiva en su vida para ayudarlo a él, y no porque realmente no quería que nadie la tocara para dañarla.

Si la acompañaba en esas caminatas era porque se engañaba en que era lo único tolerable que existía en su día a día y no porque era lo único que lo despertaba por las mañanas, siendo un momento a solas con ella; sin libros ni hipótesis.

Si le formaba discusiones era porque se engañaba en que era divertido hacerlo y no porque odiaba ver cuando sus puños se ponían pálidos por el estrés que le causaba la investigación.

Si constantemente se encontraba a sí mismo mirando sus labios era porque se engañaba de que tenían algo extraño en su textura a diferencia de cualquier otros labios y eso era una pregunta más a todas las que tenía, y no porque pensaba que eran suaves y lindos.

Y resultaron ser exactamente como los imaginaba.

Oh, sí, Draco estaba maldimente loco. Si su yo del pasado pudiera ver en lo que esa bruja idiota lo convertiría, estaría completamente aterrado. Y su yo del presente fue igual.

Pero en estos momentos no. Porque ella había dicho que confiaba en él y también le estaba regresando el beso, y eso fue todo lo que importó.

No había nada ni nadie más. Sólo ellos y con eso fue suficiente.

Sus labios y sus lenguas jugaban entre sí como si hubieran estado hechos para encajar a la perfección. Y eso sonaba tan ridículamente cursi que podría vomitar si alguien más lo decía, pero en ese momento lo sintió como la descripción perfecta.

Draco era una oscuridad desesperada por encontrar algo con que aferrarse, así que lo hizo de la única luz que existía en su vida.

Se aferró a Granger.

Y también literalmente, porque tener su mano derecha en un nudo entre sus rizos y su otra mano enredada posesivamente alrededor de su cintura, le hizo saber que ella estaba ahí. Con él.

Y que se jodan todos. No quería que se fuera.

Draco nunca había sido de las personas que eran tiernas con sus parejas; él no sabía cómo expresar lo que sentía ni con hechos o con palabras. Nunca esperó besar a nadie de la manera que besó a Granger.

Pero, por alguna razón, con ella se sintió que debía hacerlo de esa manera.

Hazle saber lo que se siente que alguien confíe en ti.

Agradécele llevándola a sentir lo que sentiste tú cuando ella lo dijo.

Une ambos labios y toma los de ella como una sinfonía y dale sentido a todo.

Bésala con lentitud y suavidad.

Bésala.

Bésala.

Bésala.

Él no quiso alejarse, pero sabía que tarde o temprano debía hacerlo. Así que cuando lo hizo, se sintió como si le hubieran quitado una parte de su cuerpo, mente y alma.

Se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados mientras acunaba el rostro de ella entre sus manos y resistía ante todo el desastre que estaba llegando a su mente.

Draco quería desterrar todo, pero no podía evitar la lluvia de terror que llegaba a él y le recordaba quién era, dónde estaba y qué había hecho.

Para cuando logró calmarse, por fin pudo abrir los ojos, pero encontrarla ya mirándolo lo hizo sentirse de nuevo aterrado.

Aún así se obligó a acariciar sus mejillas con delicadeza antes de alejarse.

Granger estaba congelada, y no podía dejar de mirarlo. Tampoco decía nada. ¿Por qué no decía nada? Draco estaba en una revolución por mantenerse callado y no decir todo lo que estaba corriendo por su mente y, en cambio, ella lo único que hacía era mirarlo.

Fue demasiado. Se encontró diciéndole «Lo siento por eso» y luego saliendo de la Sala de los Menesteres antes de que ella pudiera decir o hacer algo, o antes de que su mente explotara.

Sus piernas lo llevaban porque él ni siquiera podía pensar hacia dónde iba. Una voz en el fondo de su cabeza le recordaba que el expreso saldría en menos de una hora, pero él no la escuchaba, sólo caminó lejos de aquella sala donde había hecho, probablemente, el mayor error de su vida.

Porque una vez que Draco cedía, todo se volvía automáticamente más difícil.

Llegó por costumbre hacia su típica orilla del Lago Negro, y una vez estuvo ahí, se detuvo bruscamente y mirando el agua y los tentáculos del Calamar Gigante que a veces relucían por encima. Él no podía dejar de apretar la mandíbula, casi le dolía.

Tenía sus manos apretadas en un puño que estaba casi seguro sus nudillos se estaban poniendo blancos. Luego de unos minutos decidió sentarse en el césped y sacó su varita para murmurar un Muffliato a su alrededor y después tomó piedras cercanas y las arrojó al lago con una fuerza tremenda; como si tratara de soltar todo lo que había en su mente con ese movimiento.

¿Por qué la había besado? Ellos tardaron tanto tiempo en superar sus peleas, su odio y sus silencios incómodos y tensos. Draco se había acostumbrado a la cosa extraña que tenían, ella era la única persona con la que quería pasar el tiempo.

El beso había arruinado todo. Literalmente todo, sin excepción. Incluyéndolo a él. A ellos.

Por Merlín, todo se puso de mierda.

Draco arrojó su última piedra con una fuerza furiosa antes de enterrar su rostro entre sus rodillas y gritar con toda su garganta.

Siempre arruinaba todo.

Ella siempre arruinaba todo.

Su nivel académico. Su estatus social. Sus creencias. Su mente. Sus costumbres. Sus acciones.

Todo.

Y eso era una mierda. Granger era una mierda por hacerle esto.

•••

—Padre —saludó Draco, con un apenas visible reconocimiento de cabeza y unos ojos duros hacia el hombre que tenía delante.

—Draco, hijo —saludó también el demacrado hombre. 

Narcissa, quien estaba detrás del hombro de Lucius, miró a ambos con unos ojos tensos e incómodos antes de regresar la mirada a Draco y sonreír. Los ojos de la bruja se iluminaron antes de pasar de largo a su esposo y enterrar a su hijo en sus brazos.

Draco le devolvió el abrazo, pero sus ojos tensos se mantuvieron en Lucius en todo momento, como si estuviera esperando que hiciera algo contra su madre en cualquier momento.

Pero Lucius sólo los miró a ambos hasta que Narcissa se separó y Draco se obligó a apartar la mirada.

—No tienes idea de cuánto te extrañamos, Draco —dijo con una sonrisa iluminada, y por un momento él se dejó creerlo.

Miró a su padre de nuevo.

Sintió su garganta amarga.

—Estoy seguro que sí —contestó, carraspeando. 

Desvió la mirada para levantar su baúl del suelo de la Mansión Malfoy y luego lo levitó para sacarlo del área de la Red Flu. Su madre lo siguió hasta que estuvo fuera y lo acompañó hasta su habitación, hablando de cosas de las que en realidad no prestó mucha atención porque seguía mirando a Lucius por encima del hombro.

Draco no era tonto; su madre trataba de desviarlo para hacerle creer que todo en casa estaba perfecto.

—Madre, puedes dejar de fingir —masculló, interrumpiéndola al tiempo que daba una mirada aburrida hacia su propia habitación. Una que antes le había parecido la mejor del mundo y que ahora sólo le traía malos recuerdos.

Narcissa se detuvo de golpe. Él se giró y la miró. Ella apenas parpadeó antes de volver a sonreír.

—Draco, querido —dijo, con ese típico tono de voz dulce que siempre usaba con él—. No estoy fingiendo nada. Estoy tan feliz de que por fin estemos todos reunidos en familia.

Él apenas asintió. Era eso o Hogwarts. No era como que ningún lugar fuera mejor que el otro, pero al menos aquí tenía a su madre.

—Tu padre ha estado hablando de...

—No hables de él —atajó Draco en un rápido bufido—. No quiero siquiera toparme con Lucius los pocos días que estaré aquí.

—Pero... —Narcissa suspiró—. Draco, él no es Lucius para ti: es tu padre. Y se está esforzando por volver a ser la familia que éramos antes.

Draco resopló.

—La familia —repitió con sarcasmo—. ¿Siquiera lo fuimos alguna vez?

Su madre abrió y cerró la boca, mirándolo como si no lo conociera. Luego se enderezó y regresó esa mirada que le daba cada vez que Draco hacía algo que sobrepasaba sus límites. Aún así él no le apartó la mirada.

—No me importa lo que pienses —dijo—. Eres mi hijo. Nuestro hijo. Y digas lo que digas, seguimos siendo una familia... Así que prepárate para esta noche, porque vamos a cenar los tres juntos.

Él le rodó los ojos.

—No quiero cenar con él.

—No te estoy preguntando, Draco —dijo su madre con una ceja alzada antes de darse la vuelta y salir con elegancia de su habitación. Apenas escuchó sus tacones alejarse poco a poco antes de sentarse sobre la cama con un resoplido.

No tenía idea de cómo sobreviviría una semana en la mansión con Lucius. Pero al menos preocuparse por él era una distracción para no pensar en Granger o cualquier cosa que la relacionara.

Después de haberse levantado de su ridícula escena en el lago, había regresado a su sala común por su baúl y, sin ninguna otra palabra, se había subido al expreso como primera persona con la intención de encontrar un compartimiento para él solo. Aunque no fue así porque Pansy, Blaise y Theo no tardaron en encontrarlo minutos después.

Fue bueno, así ningún pensamiento regresó a Granger. Y tener a Pansy sentada a su lado y recargada en su hombro fue una enorme distracción para no pensarla.

Literalmente. Él estaba demasiado nervioso porque quería alejarla sin verse como un idiota. Sólo necesitaba espacio.

Sin embargo, ahora se encontraba en su habitación y tratando de descubrir qué tanto le había lavado el cerebro Lucius a su madre para tenerla comiendo de la palma de su mano. De nuevo.

Entonces, dos horas después, se encontraba en la cena más incómoda de su vida. Él se determinó a ignorar a su padre en todo momento, apenas respondiendo brevemente a las cosas que le preguntaba su madre.

Draco venía por su madre, pero era raro encontrarla sin que estuviera a lado de Lucius, como si estuviera esperándolo para juntar a la familia de nuevo.

Así que, un día después de navidad, por fin encontró un momento a solas con ella, y lo aprovechó.

—Madre, ¿podemos hablar unos minutos? —llamó cuando la miró pasear entre las estanterías de la biblioteca, ella estaba hablando con una elfa doméstica.

La bruja se giró hacia él y sus ojos brillaron antes de sonreír abiertamente hacia su hijo.

—¡Draco, querido! —saludó acercándose para darle un beso en la mejilla—. Estaba hablando con Topsy sobre los libros que pediste; están casi todos listos, pero tendremos que trasladarlos a Hogwarts por partes...

—Madre —llamó Draco de nuevo. Ella lo miró fijamente, y entonces su expresión se tensó por un momento antes de obligarse a sonreír y asentir, guiándolo hasta uno de los enormes sillones de la biblioteca.

—¿Quieres té? ¿O café? —preguntó su madre con elegancia al tiempo que llamaba a Topsy. Draco apenas le murmuró que un café estaba bien antes de regresar su mirada fija hacia su madre. Ella se enderezó y le fingió una sonrisa—. Entonces, ¿querías hablar sobre cómo te va en el colegio?

Él suspiró.

—Sabes perfectamente de qué es de lo que quiero hablar, madre.

La expresión de Narcissa decayó y asintió, demasiado afligida para fingir su papel de la familia perfecta regresando a la vida. Entonces Draco aprovechó el momento.

—Habías dicho que le pedirías el divorcio —dijo con la voz menos dura que pudo hacer—. Me lo dijiste antes de irme a Hogwarts. Prometiste que te separarías de él.

—Lo sé, lo sé, Draco —replicó, llevándose una mano hacia su sien para tallarla—. Lo recuerdo perfectamente. Es sólo que...

—Él te lavó el cerebro.

—No, Draco. Él...

—Eso hizo, madre. No hace falta que te esfuerces por ocultarlo.

Ella suspiró y estuvo a punto de hablar antes de que Topsy apareciera con las tazas de té y café. Las entregó y volvió a desaparecer. Narcissa dio un largo trago antes de regresar la mirada hacia su hijo.

—Las cosas no son tan fáciles como se escuchan —dijo finalmente—. No puedo sólo pedirle el divorcio y luego dejarlo...

—¿Por qué no? —interrumpió Draco—. Habías estado bastante segura cuando me lo dijiste el verano pasado. Él nos arruinó, nos puso en peligro y es injusto que no haya tenido su merecido. Y es aún más injusto que tú lo trates como si nada hubiera...

—No es como parece, Dra...

—¿Entonces cómo? Vas a decirme que en tan sólo unos meses él cambió y está terriblemente arrepentido y ahora quiere jugar a la familia perfecta al igual que...

—Yo amo a Lucius.

Draco se detuvo en seco, y la miró fijamente. Ella respiró hondo y se enderezó, sin desviarle la mirada.

Él parpadeó.

—¿Qué?

Narcissa no dudó para volver a repetirlo, ni siquiera su voz se delató en nada.

—Amo a Lucius —repitió con firmeza—. Estoy enamorada de él y siempre voy a estarlo, Draco. No importa todo lo que suceda, estoy atada a él y no puedo dejarlo ir. E incluso si algún día me atreviera a pedirle el divorcio, él tampoco me dejaría ir.

Draco estaba atónito.

—Pero... ¿Madre? ¿Te estás escuchando?

Narcissa suspiró y luego asintió. Se puso de pie y se acercó al mismo sofá de Draco, vaciló unos segundos antes de tomar su mano y darle un leve apretón. Él no podía dejar de mirar a su madre, estaba confundido.

—Una persona de mi edad ya no tiene muchas oportunidades, Draco —dijo con lentitud, su tono de voz suave—. Yo sabía en qué me estaba metiendo cuando me casé con Lucius, y aún así lo hice. Porque lo amaba, lo amo ahora y siempre voy a amarlo... Probablemente no lo entiendas pero...

—Tienes razón. No lo entiendo.

Narcissa apretó levemente sus manos.

—No espero que lo hagas. Sólo que tarde o temprano confíes en mí. Estoy tan sola, Draco; estoy feliz de que hayas regresado a Hogwarts y que tengas una oportunidad de reivindicarte, pero yo sigo aquí encerrada y apenas he tenido el valor de salir afuera sin tener miedo a que la gente me señale. Tu padre ha estado para mí en todo momento y parece ser lo único en lo que puedo sostenerme mientras tú no estás. Yo...

—Sostente en mí —suplicó Draco—. Yo te voy a cuidar, madre. No lo necesitas. Por favor, déjalo y vámonos.

Narcissa sonrió y negó con la cabeza ligeramente.

—No funciona así —dijo en voz baja, suspirando de nuevo—. Yo no puedo dejarlo... Lucius... Él... Yo daría la vida por tu padre tanto como la daría por ti.

Draco se quedó congelado, y su madre apenas hizo una mueca antes de encogerse de hombros y desviar la mirada, bebiendo otro trago de su taza de té. Él no la dejó de mirar hasta que ella volvió a posar los ojos en los suyos.

—Tal vez te suene ridículo —dijo—. Pero es verdad. Siempre he estado dispuesta a dar la vida por él. Eso se hace cuando amas a una persona.

Draco tragó.

—Entonces espero algún día amarme más a mí mismo si voy a desperdiciar mi vida en otra persona.

Narcissa casi pareció dolida ante sus palabras.

—No funciona así —susurró de nuevo—. Cuando amas a una persona, Draco, eres capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella para que se encuentre bien. Y eso incluye dar la vida si es necesario, y si estás completamente enamorado. No espero que lo entiendas todavía...

—En realidad, espero nunca entenderlo. Es horrible.

La bruja le sonrió suavemente, acariciando con su pulgar la palma de Draco. Lo miró a los ojos y estos brillaron por un momento.

—Algún día conocerás a alguien por quien serás capaz de hacer todo. Dar la vida por esa persona. Cuidar de que nunca le pase nada malo... Ese día, Draco, donde la mires a los ojos y veas lo que yo veo en Lucius, entonces sabrás que tú también podrás morir por amor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A veces creo que las narraciones de Draco nos quitan muchas palabras que podrían ser ocupadas para más escenas, pero en realidad creo que narrar lo que él siente es justo y necesario; y lo merece.
> 
> Se viene lo bueno amixes, espero que les esté gustando el rumbo de la historia hasta ahora. Gracias por seguir conmigo desde el inicio.
> 
> Pd: Topsy es una referencia a Manacled de SenLinYu (Dramione Master Piece), al igual que la frase de "una rosa en un cementerio".


End file.
